One Piece: Missing Memories
by Master390
Summary: This is the story of Steven Braggis and his journey with a pirate named Monkey D. Luffy. For credit and info one how I'm gonna do the story, please read the begining part. Also this story has quite a bit of cursing in it.
1. Intro to an adventure

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 1: A dramatic entrance, Monkey D. Luffy appaears

This is going to be One Piece retold with the inclusion of 3 new characters Steven Braggis (you), Cristal (you'll know who she is soon) and Sarah Braggis. Here are a few things that you should know: 1) I'm going to follow the anime for fillers and for parts that aren't in the manga and the manga with the inclusion of the opening and ending songs of the anime and the movies, the side stories and the pictures that are shown in the beginning of the manga. The opening and ending songs, the side stories, and pictures at the beginning of the manga are going to be extra stuff that I am put in there because I feel that a lot of people would like to know what it would be like to have those parts told. 2) Expect there to be some parts that will have few, if any, fights in there. 3) Steven and Sarah's back story will be kept in the dark and I will not tell you what Sarah looks like because she will appear much later in the story but I will tell you about what Steven looks like. 4) There will be a love interest in this story but I won't reveal who it is until later. 5) I decided that I will tell everyone's past and the flashbacks but only in a brief summary except Steven Braggis'. And 6) I will sometimes put some things in the story that will be from or hinted from another anime series. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation. Sorry for all this info and let's start with Steven's description.

Name: Steven Braggis (Steeven Brag- gis)

Age: 20

Sex: Male

Height: 5'10''

Appearance: he has short dark brown hair, regular colored skin, looks pretty much like any other guy except for his clothes. Dark green short sleeved t-shirt with 2 blue snake dragons (sort of like shenron from Dragonball Z) curling upwards on the left and right side, black long pants that go down to his ankles, and a long sleeved thin black jacket. He also wears silver sun glasses with dark yellow frame and he has a silver watch with an inscription from his parents but that will be made clear later.

Skills: skilled in the art of ninjitsu which you mastered at the age of 8. You also use 2 swords that are worn in an x shape on your back. You also have eaten the wind wind devil fruit but have not really used it all that much.

Personality: Pretty much a go with the flow guy and smile a lot but can become worried, angry, sad etc. when called for. You are strangely very luck, pretty strong and quick, have an extremely good memory and am able to memorize something after only seeing it once. Also he can be very loud when he is angry and can hear things from a long distance. Your goal is to world's best martial artist and to know all forms of martial arts.

Background: Will be revealed in time.

Okay let's start the story

On an uninhabited island, a group of pirates docked there. The island was pretty plain with only a forest covering the whole circular island. The captain, liking her ship as clean and beautiful as she thought she was, inspected to see if the crew was doing it right. For a moment, everything was deathly quiet until she said "Why is there dust on my bulwark?"

Instantly, the crew's bodies froze when they heard this and turned to the poor sap that had been unfortunate enough to be assigned with that task. The pirate said in a stammering and frantic voice "A thousand pardons Lady Alvida!! I-I thought I'd cleaned every inch of this ship…!! At this Alvida gave a menacing look at him which made more scared than before "I'll clean everything all over again just please not the iron mace" she ignored his please and smacked him with the iron mace which probably killed him across the deck.

At the sound of this, 2 figures in the crow's nest stirred uneasily until one said a male voice that sounded annoyed "What is all that racket going on?'' as he pushed the sunglasses he was wearing on top of his head.

A female voice said in a cool sounding tone "I think someone didn't do their job like they were supposed to." The first voice was you, Steven Braggis and the second voice was from strangely enough a black, orange and white calico cat named Cristal. Yes, the calico cat talked and that was because she had eaten the talk talk fruit which gave her the power to be able to speak any human and animal language know. Now you discouraged her from talking because it would freak anyone out. The reason you didn't stop her was because you were in the crow's nest and out of ear shot from the rest of the crew.

Alvida then set her sights on another crew member "Koby, Who is the fairest in all the seas?''

The small crew member who was younger than most of the crew and looked like he was still in his early teenage years. He wore a white shirt with blue stripes on the shoulders and black pants. He had pink hair with black framed glasses that had large, circular, clear frames. He said in a nervously and chuckling sort of way "Ahem…heh heh…why you (he put the emphasis on you) are…Lady Alvida!! No one compares to you!!" Everyone knew that these were the right words to say because if you said anything others wise, then you were going to get an iron mace to the head.

"Correct, which is why I will not tolerate ANYTHING dirty!! The ship I sail in must be as clean and beautiful as I am. Understand?" She then turned to Koby in a threatening tone, "Remember, Koby, were it not for your vast knowledge of the seas, I would feed you to the sharks! But don't push your luck!"

She was right. It was obvious to everyone that Koby was no pirate. The reason he was even on this ship in the first place was because when he was going fishing in a boat he accidently boarded one of Alvida's boats and before he knew it, he was forced to work for 2 years now for her to keep himself alive. He was trembling even more at the moment and said in a terrified and shaky voice, "Y-Yes… That's very kind of you."

She then proceeded to kick him while saying, "Other than that, your worthless! Here shine my shoes!!"

"Y-Yes Lady Alvida! Right away!"

By now you are probably wondering what Alvida looks like and trust me, she not someone you would want to look at more than necessary. She was short and fat which sometimes you mistook her for a manatee but then again a manatee would look better than her. She goes by the name "Iron Mace" Alvida because obviously she had a huge black mace with grey spikes on it. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt with thin black checkered stripes all along it, a dark blue captain's coat, Large grey pants, brown shoes with yellow straps, a purple sash around her waist, red, blue, green and orange rings on her right hand, a regular pistol on her right side, a red neckerchief around her neck, and a white hat with a red flume on the left side. She also had black hair that flowed past her shoulders, had small eyes and wore red lipstick. Not much to look at is she.

"I don't want to see even one speck of dust on this ship!!!" she said in a commanding voice to the rest of the crew.

"Aye Aye"

She then turned to Koby, "That's enough!! You're pathetic!!"

"Heh heh heh… Sorry…" he said in a terrified voice.

"If you've got time to grovel, then you've got time to scrub the toilet!!"

Heh Heh… Yes, Milady! Right away…right away" he said almost crying as he went to do his chore.

As he went to clean the bathroom, a voice called out behind him, "Alvida still giving you a hard time?" He turned around and smiled to find that it was you with Cristal on your shoulder. You were probably the only person on the whole ship that he could talk to about stuff. You didn't mind because everyone else was pretty boring to talk to and he seemed to be having a hard time with doing things on the ship.

"Steven!!"

"You okay" you asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm used to it" he said

"I got an idea, why don't I take care of scrubbing the toilets while you take care of that barrel on the shore that I spotted earlier." You liked being able to help out Koby as much as possible with his work load. It was no problem for you because your job as manning the crow's nest was pretty boring and you could hear a ship coming before they could see it.

"No, I couldn't let you do that" he said in a surprised voice

"It's okay, besides nothing interesting is going on in my job."

"Okay, thanks" he said with a smile on his face.

So you went to clean the toilets, which is a very disgusting job by the way, and Koby went to get the barrel.

After cleaning the toilets and washing your hands about ten times, you went out on deck only to hear, "Steven!!!"

The voice was from Alvida "I want you to search the island now to make sure that no one is there"

"Yes, Captain Alvida" you said and went off to search the island.

To Koby

Koby had gotten the barrel and was rolling it to a one storied storage shack that was next to the ship when one of Alvida's pirates who was with 2 others said "What's that Koby, a barrel of rum?"

"I-It might be" he said in a nervous voice "It's not empty and I'm not sure what to do with it…"

"Well **I **know what to do with it!" said the second pirate "Let's drink it all up!"

"B-But if the captain finds out, she'll kill us" Koby said in a terrified voice.

"She won't know if no one says anything!" said the third pirate said in a threatening tone "And that includes you Koby!"

"Okay, I-I won't say anything!" Koby said with his hands facing outwards "Just don't hit me…"

At that moment, a voice was heard near the doorway "You better hide it well if no one is going to find out" They all turned to see you standing in the doorway with a smile on your face.

"Oh it's just you Steven" said the 1st pirate in a relieved voice. "Hey why don't you have a drink with us?"

"Sure why not" you said. You were thirsty from running all over the island to search for any sign of anyone.

The third pirate went over to the barrel and was about to punch the top off it when all of a sudden the top of the barrel exploded revealing a skinny 17-year old boy with short messy black hair and a scar under his left eye. He wore a red button-up shirt/vest, blue shorts that cut off just above his knees, sandals, and had a rather old-looking straw hat on his head. The boy put his hands up in the air screaming in a loud voice that you could have sworn that was louder than yours "That was a great nap!!!"

This of course caused everyone including your eyes to widen incredibly. The boy then finally understood where he was and said simply "Who are you guys?"

"Who the hell are you?!!!" said the three pirates obviously ticked off with his carefree attitude.

Suddenly a loud voice rang out along with the sound of a mace spinning towards you "Back to work, you scurvy dogs!!!"

You immediately grabbed the barrel with the boy in it with one hand and Koby in the other as you jumped out the window and ran towards the forest. And it was a good thing that you did because no sooner were you at the entrance to the forest that the storage house blew up. The reason was because Alvida threw her mace at the shack which because of the force that was behind it, destroyed the shack into hundreds of pieces.

The other 3 pirates weren't as intuitive as you were to get out of there so they lay sprawled out on the ground unconscious until an angry Alvida said "Now which one of you said "That was a great nap!!"

The third pirate realized that she was talking about that boy "Captain that was the intruder that just appeared, I think it might be a bounty hunter."

"What!? A bounty hunter!? The only bounty hunter brave enough to go after me is Roronoa Zoro!" said Alvida. Alvida had a large bounty on her head and it was quite understandable if bounty hunters would go after her to collect the reward.

This caused the 3 pirates to look nervous. The first pirate then said "But that's ridiculous!! The Navy Marines had him locked up…"

"But if he's as clever as they say… he might have escaped!" said Alvida "And they say that the infamous Roronoa Zoro is that clever!!"

To You

After you were a good distance away from Alvida, you let go of Koby and dropped the barrel that the boy was in on the ground. The boy then said with big grin on his face "Thanks, I probably would have gotten smashed if you hadn't grabbed me!"

"Yeah thanks for that Steven" said Koby gratefully

"No problem" you said simply

"Oh so your name's Steven?!" said the boy still with a big grin on his face "My name's Luffy nice to meet you"

"Same here" you said with a smile on your face "the guy over there is Koby and the cat on my shoulder is Cristal (yes, somehow she was able to keep a hold on you because she dug her claws into your skin which was not a pleasant feeling at all)."

"Awesome!! So you have a cat that sits on your shoulder?! Awesome!!" said Luffy in an excited voice. Then he looked confused and asked "Is your cat sick or something because it has different colors all over its body."

Many sweat drops appeared on your head and Koby's head and you both thought "Is this guy an idiot or has he never seen a calico cat?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing for Luffy to say because if there was one thing that you learned when you were around Cristal and that was to mock her appearance. She kept great pride in being able to keep herself clean and neat despite anything that happened. Cristal couldn't take it anymore and said in an angry tone "What did you say punk?!! I'll rip your face off!!"

This caused Luffy's mouth to drop to the ground and his eyes bulge. You then face palmed and said in your mind "Well looks like the cats out of the bag so to speak." (And no I did not mean for that to be funny)

"AMAZING!!!" Luffy screamed "The cat spoke!! The cat spoke!!" He then proceeded to look the cat all around trying to figure out how the cat was able to speak.

Before Cristal could say anything else you explained "She ate the talk talk fruit so she is able to speak human language." Koby didn't seemed surprised in the least but that was he had already seen her talk before and he was the only one besides you that knew that.

If it were possible, this made Luffy even more excited "That is awesome!!!" he screamed again.

Koby then decided to change the subject thankfully "This island is the hideout of Iron Mace Alvida, the Lady Pirate" (another nickname for her) he said "I'm the cabin boy of her ship and Steven is the second mate."

Luffy not paying him any mind as he was still looking wondrously at Cristal said "I see… Well, none of that really matters to be."

Koby sweat dropped at this reply and said "Oh…"

He then asked "You wouldn't happen to have a dinghy, would you? Mine got sucked into a whirlpool."

Yours and Cristal's jaws almost touched the ground when heard this. Most people would be dead if they got caught in a whirlpool but he somehow managed to get out of it without so much as a scratch. You thought "This guy's more impressive than I thought."

Koby looked just as surprised as you "You got sucked into a giant whirlpool!?"

"Yeah, it caught me by surprise!" said Luffy

"You're lucky to be alive! …but if it's a dinghy you want, I have one…sort of…"

Luffy looked at him funny "What do you mean sort of?"

"Follow me" Koby said

You walked a little further into the forest until you reached a small clearing and in the middle of the clearing was a boat…or what was supposed to be a boat.

All 4 of you looked down at the crudely made dinghy which looked more like a coffin. Luffy must have thought the same thing because he said "What's this!? A coffin?"

Koby said nervously "I built it myself. It took me 2 years…"

Luffy surprised said "2 years!? And you don't want it?"

You looked at Koby and he looked sad. You then decided that Luffy needed to be told Koby's story. You then told Luffy about how Koby got to be in the Alvida pirates and how his dream was to join the marines but the reason he couldn't leave Alvida's crew was because he was too much of a coward to try.

Luffy laughed and said "You're kinda clumsy, kinda dumb and gutless. You really are worthless!"

Koby whimpered "You don't have to be **that **frank… But you're right. I don't have the guts that either you or Steven do." He paused then said "Luffy why did you go to sea anyway?"

Luffy pulled a big grin and said "Well, ya see… I'm going to be king of the pirates!!!"

You were even more impressed with the straw hat kid than you were before. Not many people could boast that they were going to be king of the pirates and be that confidant about. You were starting to think that he could do it.

But Koby didn't think so "K-King of the pirates!!!?" Koby said very surprised "But…You'd have to make the **whole world **kneel to you!!!" "Wealth, Fame, and Power- you'd have to achieve it all!!!" Don't tell me you're after Gold Rodger's Lost Treasure "One Piece"!!!"

He then screamed at Luffy saying "Do you want to die!? Every pirate in the world is after that!!"

Luffy said simply "And so am I"

Koby then kept saying that it was impossible for him a dozen times before Luffy punched him in the head. "Hey! W-Why'd you hit me!? He said while holding onto his head.

Luffy said "because you were hysterical."While you agreed with him that Koby was acting hysterical, he didn't have to hit him.

Koby sat up and said "That's okay, I'm used to it."

Then Luffy became serious and said "Don't be afraid to die Koby"

Koby looked up at him confused while you looked at him in surprise that the guy that you thought had a smile on his face all the time had actually some serious times for him.

Luffy then grabbed his straw hat and looked down at it saying "I've set myself to become king of the pirates…And if I die trying…then at least I tried!"

You, Koby, and Cristal looked at him in awe thinking that that was one seriously determined kid. Cristal whispered in your "Hey, I think that this guy just might have what it takes to be king of the pirates."

You then whispered in her ear "Yea, I think so too. And maybe sticking with this kid will get us one step closer to achieving our goal." She looked at you with a sad but knowing expression on her face.

The silence was short lived when you heard a loud voice scream "KOBY!!!"

You had been so preoccupied with talking to Luffy that you had failed to notice Alvida charge at you. You got Koby out of the way just before her mace came down but it wasn't Koby that she was aiming for…

Koby looked shocked and said with tears forming in his eyes "My boat…"

That's right; she was aiming for the boat from the start. She must have somehow learned that Koby was trying to escape with the boat that he had made. Man this one evil person.

"You little sneak! Did you really think you could escape from me!? Is that the bounty hunter you hired? Well he certainly isn't Roronoa Zoro…

Luffy looked confused "Zoro?" he then turned to you and asked "Hey who's that tough-looking old biddy?" Everyone's jaws dropped and you were giving Luffy the expression "What the hell!!"

Alvida now looked pissed and before she could exact her wrath on Luffy, Koby grabbed him by the shoulders shacking him saying and saying in a loud and terrified voice "Luffy!! Take it back!! Throughout all of the seas, Lady Alvida is…" He then paused and then decided that he would fight for what he believed in. He then finished screaming "Lady Alvida… is the ugliest old hag of all!!!"

At that, both you and Luffy just burst out laughing at Koby's remark. This did not sit well with Alvida but she was angrier at Koby than she was at you now. She screamed "You little-!!!"

Koby then screamed as Alvida was about to throw the mace down on him but Luffy pushed him aside. Alvida noticed this and said "It makes no difference to me…you three are still going to die!!!"

The iron mace landed hard on Luffy's head and you thought that he was dead for sure but then you noticed that Luffy didn't have a scratch on his head. He then smirked and said "That didn't hurt 'cause I'm made of rubber!"

One of the pirates that were with Alvida said "You got to be kidding!! No one can stand up to Lady Alvida's "Iron Mace!!""

Everyone there including you were stunned and just gawked at what was happening. Luffy then pulled his arm back and shouted "Gum-Gum Pistol!" His arm incredibly stretched out and hit Alvida, knocking her out cold.

Everyone stood there for a second with your mouths on the ground and eyes bulging at what you had just seen. It was then that you realized that he must have eaten a devil fruit and by the sound of his attack, it must have been the Gum-Gum fruit.

The rest of Alvida's crew then got out of gawking at what just happened and screamed "H-His arm just stretched like rubber…Captain!!!He beat Lady Alvida! He's not human!"

In a demanding tone, Luffy said "Give Koby a Dinghy! He's gonna join the Marines!"

The pirates said nervously "y-yessir…"

Satisfied with that answer, Luffy grinned that big grin of his, you and Cristal gave a smile and Koby was so happy that he was crying.

As the pirates went to prepare the boat, you, Koby and Luffy headed towards the boat. It was then that Koby asked the question that was worrying him all the way to the boat "Are you and Cristal coming with us?" he said in a pleading tone.

You looked at him and then at Cristal then at Luffy then back to Koby. You just smiled and said "Sure we are and that woman was getting on my last nerve anyway. If Luffy hadn't come, I would have taken care of her."You then turned to Luffy and said "Not a problem with you is it?"

He just grinned and said "No problem here."

Koby smiled brightly and was happy that you were all traveling together.

After grabbing all your stuff off Alvida's ship, you, Luffy, Cristal and Koby put all your stuff in the boat and headed out to sea. Luffy was sitting at the front of the boat while you and Koby sat at the back and Cristal sat in your lap.

It wasn't until about 30 minutes out at sea that you decided to ask Luffy the question Koby was probably dying to know. "Luffy" you said. He turned to face you having your undivided attention. "You ate the Gum-Gum fruit didn't you?" Koby and Luffy looked surprised but then it finally made sense to Koby how Luffy could do all those things. Luffy looked at you, smiled and said "Yup". He may have only just gotten to like. You were friends with Koby, had a talking cat, were pretty intuitive, and were a pirate. What about you wasn't there to like. "I ate it by accident when I was a kid and since then have been trying to put a strong crew together and become king of the pirates so I can show Shanks how great I have become.

Your eyes widened for the 5th time today when you heard this. Not only did he have the Gum-Gum Fruit but he also had been friends with Red-haired Shanks. You thought "This is one interesting kid; I wouldn't mind joining his crew if he asked me." Apparently Cristal was thinking the same thing because she did something that she only did when she liked someone, she went up to Luffy and curled up in his lap. You and Koby were surprised by this because not anyone could get Cristal to sleep in their lap and the only one she did that with was you.

Luffy liked this and decided to try to pet which oddly enough he let her pet her. You said to him "You're lucky; Cristal doesn't let anyone do this. Heck, she rarely lets me do that to her." Luffy seemed pleased with this answer and continued to pet her.

Koby then asked "Luffy, if you are going after one piece…then that means you'll have to enter the "Grand Line"."

"Yep" he said simply

"They call it the Pirates' Graveyard…" he said worriedly

"Yeah that's why I'm assembling a super-crew." He then turned to face everyone which caused Cristal to move from her spot to sit comfortably in your lap. "That guy imprisoned at the Marine Base… What's his name?"

"Roronoa Zoro" Koby replied

"If he's a good guy, I'll let him join my crew!" said Luffy with that signature grin of his.

"Now you're just talking crazy again" Koby said frantically "Never never never! That'll never happen! That guy's a demonic beast!"

"How do you know!?"

"NEVER!"

"He's called by everyone Zoro the Pirate Hunter" you said

"You're a spy, right?" said Luffy

You raised your eyebrows. You were quite surprised he was able to figure that out 'cause most of the crews that you were on thought that you were just some regular pirate that excelled in scouting which is what you excelled in having learned ninjitsu. "Yep, but I doubt that most of the rumors about him are true, one thing I know for certain is that he's a skilled swordsman and is feared by a lot of pirates. In fact, there are few pirates who don't know his name."

"Luffy, you can't be serious about asking Zoro to join you!?" Koby began once again

"I haven't made up my mind about recruiting him yet" Luffy said "But if he's a good person…"

"He's arrested because he's a bad person!!"

At this you couldn't help but laugh at the antics of those two while Cristal tried to put her paws over ears to cover them up but she was failing miserably until she couldn't stand it anymore. "That's it you both are dead!!" she screamed. She then proceeded to jump on top of Luffy scratching at him and Koby. This then increased your laughter until you were holding your sides because it hurt. This was the beginning of your wild adventures and the end of your boring lifestyle.

Next Time: Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories: Morgan's tranny, Pirate Hunter Zoro appears


	2. Pirate Hunter Zoro

Missing Memories (One Piece) Part 2: Morgan's Tyranny, Pirate Hunter Zoro Appears.

Recap: you are a pirate/spy working for Alvida until you met a strange boy named Luffy who appeared out of a barrel. He then proceeded to beating up Alvida. After that you, Cristal your cat, Luffy, and Koby started to make your way to the Marine base that jailed Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter in order for Luffy to persuade him to join his pirate crew. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

It wasn't long before you finally made it to the Marine Base. The island that it was on was not that much. The town was right next to the shore with the base right behind and surrounded by forest on both you got out of the cramped boat and tied the boat to the dock, Luffy yelled "We're finally at the Marines' Base!"

"Finally, it was pretty cramped in that boat" you said

"Yea" said Cristal "Now I can finally stretch my legs"

"Yes, finally" Koby said

"Koby, you're great!" Luffy said suddenly

Koby looked confused. "We've actually reached our destination!"

"Of course! That's basic navigation that every sailor should have!" said Koby

"He's right Luffy, if you plan on getting a crew you should recruit a navigator as soon as possible" you said

Cristal then looked up at you and said "I don't think he heard you."

You looked to find that Luffy went ahead of the three of you yelling "Alright!! Let's go eat!" you sweat dropped at how carefree this guy was. Doesn't he worry about anything?

You found a restaurant not far from the port. Before you got to feed yourselves, you fed Cristal because she did not eat human food. Thankfully the Pet Store and the restaurant were across from one another. After everyone had their fill, you knew that this was where you parted ways. Koby had found a Marine Base to enlist in so he could follow his dreams and you had found the Pirate Hunter.

Luffy said in a calm voice, "We'll go our separate ways here; you do your best at being a great marine, alright?"

"Thank you so much Luffy and I hope you become a great pirate too" wiping the tears from his eyes.

Something suddenly occurred to Luffy "Say I wonder if Pirate Hunter guy is still kept at the marine base here –Roronoa Zoro." No sooner had those words left his mouth that everyone else in the restaurant ran to the walls of the building in a panic.

Koby said in a hushed voice "Maybe you shouldn't say Zoro's name out loud."

You changed the subject "If I remember correctly a person named Captain Morgan runs this base." Yes, the reason why you knew that was because you worked for the government for a couple of years but the reason will be revealed in time. At the sound of Captain Morgan's name being said, all the people again backed to the walls in a panic. Now this was strange. You could understand people being afraid of Zoro, he could escape capture anytime but why were they afraid of Captain Morgan? Sure from what you heard, he thought highly of himself but that shouldn't be a reason to fear him. Weren't the Marines supposed to be the good guys?

"Hahahah!" Luffy laughed as you walked out of the restaurant and towards the base, "This is one interesting town!"

When you got outside, you put your sunglasses on. You did this not because it was bright out but because you didn't feel right having them off on a sunny day.

Koby looked concerned "I could understand them being afraid of Zoro but why are they afraid of a Marine Lieutenant?"

"Well he could have done something bad, right?"

"That's impossible!"

You finally arrived at the entrance to the Marine base and it was time to part ways with Koby. You remembered all the good times you had in those 2 years on Alvida's ship… or at least as good as it got on that ship.

"Hey Koby before you go let's take a picture so you can remember us while you're busy in the Marines" you said. You thought that this was a good way to commemorate the day he joined the Marines.

Koby was thinking the same thing and said with a smile "Sure"

"Hey, Luffy" you said "Why don't you be in the picture too because as far as me, Koby and Cristal are concerned, you are our friend too?"

This obviously pleased Luffy because he went to beside Koby with his favorite grin saying "Sure, why not!"

Thankfully you had brought a camera with a timer on it that instantly developed the picture. So you all got into your positions: Koby was in the middle with his left arm around you right side and his right arm around Luffy's left side, you were on Koby's left side with your right arm hanging on his shoulders with your sunglasses pushed on top of your head, Cristal sat in front of him with a smile on her face, and Luffy was on Koby's right side with his left arm around his right shoulder while with his right hand, he gave the peace sign. You noticed that before the picture was taken that Luffy, obviously trying to be funny, gave Koby the rabbit ears with his left hand. You chuckled at this and turned and faced the camera just as it went off. As soon as the picture developed, Koby looked at it for a second, got mad at Luffy when he noticed what Luffy had done, then put the picture back in his bag.

"Looks like your all set" Luffy said "Go ahead"

At this Koby looked nervous "B-But I'm not prepared yet…"

Luffy, obviously not pay him anymore attention, started to climb up high enough so he could see over the wall. "I wonder where the pirate hunter is?" he said

"You won't find him out in the open, he's probably somewhere deep in the base" Koby said.

"But there's someone right there", Luffy said pointing to the man who was tied to a stake in the ground in the middle of the courtyard.

Koby, clearly unconvinced, decided to join him on the wall. You and Cristal were right behind him and found a comfortable spot on the left side of Luffy to see who the person he was talking about.

"There's no way that that person…" Koby said before he got a good look at the man. He looked about a year younger and a bit taller than you, had light green almost buzz cut hair, wore a plain, white, short-sleeved t-shirt which had three buttons around his neckline unbuttoned, black pants, black boots, a black bandana on his forehead, 3 thin almost cylindrical earrings on his left ear, and a green waistband with thin black lines vertical. He was tied to a post with a horizontal stick extension that shaped the post like a cross with both of his arms bound by rope on each side and his waist bound in the middle.

"It's him!" Koby said terrified "That's Roronoa Zoro"

"So that's him huh?" you said "With that bandana on his head and his head bowed, he really does look like a demon."

"If we untie his ropes, he can escape right?" Luffy said with a grin

Koby clearly did not like the sound of that "Don't say such stupid things like that!! What do you think will happen if we release him?!! He'll kill you, Luffy!!"

Luffy said plainly "That's no problem, I'm pretty strong, so we'll be okay."

Koby looked like he was about to cry thinking Luffy had lost his mind

"Hey, you three" you heard. You turned to see that Zoro had said it. "You're an eyesore, beat it!"

As soon as he said it, you heard a clunking sound to the right of you. You turned to see a little girl climbing up a later with a peach bag. She looked to be about 8-10 years old, had hazel eyes, dark brown hair tied so the ends of her hair came out on each side like the ends of a bow, and wore a sea green and blue stripped dress with a white collar. She then turned to us and shushed us and then looked around to make sure no guards were there. She then jumped over the wall and ran up to Zoro.

Koby looked freaked out and screamed over to the girl "Get away, it's dangerous"

She obviously didn't pay him any mind as she walked up to Zoro. He looked down at her saying "What are you doing here?"

Koby screamed at Luffy "Go stop her!! She's going to get killed!!"

He turned to Koby and said "Do it yourself."

"Aren't you hungry?" said the little girl "I made you some rice balls." She opened the bag to reveal two rice balls.

"You're gonna get killed! Beat it shortly!" he said rudely

She didn't pay him any mind and held up the food "Here! This is my first time making them… But I made them with all my heart."

Zoro now looked mad "I'm not hungry! Go home, you annoying!"

"But…" said the girl

Zoro had now had enough of the girl "Do not make kick your ass, little girl!!"

As soon as he had said that, you heard a clanging sound and a male voice saying "You shouldn't bully kids or else I'll have to report you to my father." You turned to see a pompous looking guy accompanied by 2 marine soldiers. He had a blond, sort of a mop- top hair and a butt looking chin, he wore an expensive looking purple suite with pink a pink collar and sleeves, fancy white shoes and wore a golden necklace and a golden ring on his middle finger.

"And another weird guy appears." Luffy said

Koby looked relieved "Good, it looks like the marines are gonna save the little girl!"

The guy noticed the rice balls the girl had and said "Hey, that rice ball looks good." He then swiped one of the rice balls and ate it.

The little girl looked distraught "Hey, those aren't for you!"

The guy tasted it for a second then spit it out "Nasty! It's full of sugar; you're supposed to use salt! Salt!"

"But I thought it would taste better sweet."

He then swatted the other rice ball and proceeded to stopping it in the ground.

The girl screamed in distraught "Stop it! Stop it!"

"What a horrible thing to do." Said Koby disappointed by the action of the marine.

The guy then grinded his shoe on the rice ball until he was satisfied. The girl fell to her knees crying "B-But I tried to make them with all my heart."

He pointed to sign that said 'All those who aid the prisoner will be charged with same crime.' He then turned one of the marines with him saying "Throw her over the wall."

The soldier did not like the orders he was given "But sir, she's just a child!"

The man grabbed the soldier by the collar and screamed "I ordered you to throw her over the wall!! If you don't do what I say, I'll tell daddy on you!!" By the sound of it, he was probably Captain Morgan's son.

The soldier then walked over with over to the scared little girl. He then said in a hushed voice only you with your good hearing could hear "I'm sorry little girl. Cover your head to cushion the fall." The girl looked surprised for a second as he proceeded to throw her over the wall. Luffy grabbed her before she fell.

Glad that the little girl was alright, you left her to Koby and Luffy while you and Cristal watched what happened next.

"You sure are hanging in there!" said the man

"I'll stay alive for the whole month. You better keep your promise!!" said Zoro

"Oh I'll keep my promise. If you can stay alive for one month then I'll free you! Good luck!!" the man called as he left with his two subordinates.

"Now I understand" you thought "the reason why he's here was because of the deal between that man and him." But that left 2 questions unanswered: 1) what was the rest of the deal? And 2) what was that man's name?

You turned to Koby and asked "Is the girl okay?"

"Yeah" Koby replied "she wasn't injured thanks to Luffy."

"Good" then you noticed you were missing someone "Hey, where's Luffy?"

"He's over there." Cristal said as pointing toward where Zoro was. Now that you got a better look at him he looked really bloody and beat up. He had blood coming out of his nose, eyes, mouth, and a part of his head. He looked like he was about the die.

After that Zoro turned to face Luffy who had appeared after they had left. "You still here? Get lost before Helmeppo's dad catches you!"

"Oh so the spoiled brats name is Helmeppo" you thought

"Being humiliated like that…Are you really strong?" Luffy asked

"Mind your own business!!" Zoro said angrily

"I would have escaped within 3 days" Luffy said sounding confident.

Zoro said with conviction in his voice "I'm not like you. I am going to survive the month. Definitely!"

"Man, you are one stubborn guy."

"Wait a sec" Zoro said suddenly "Can you get that for me?" motioning towards the smashed rice ball.

Luffy looked down with uncertainty, "You gonna eat this?! It's more of dirt ball than a rice ball."

Zoro said angrily "Just give it to me!!"

Luffy reluctantly complied. Zoro chewed and swallowed it but not without him coughing a lot.

"Told ya" Luffy said

"Tell the girl that the rice balls tasted good." Zoro said

Both you, Luffy and Cristal looked pleasantly surprised that he was not as bad as everyone made him out to be.

After that you, Luffy, Koby and Cristal left Zoro so you could take the little girl home. You stopped about half back to her house when you decided to take a rest.

Luffy then told the girl what Zoro had said "And he ate everything?!" the little girl asked

"Yep, every last bit of it." Luffy said.

"I'm so happy" the girl said with a big smile on her face.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all" Koby said

"He's not" said the girl defensively. She then explained how Zoro killed Helmeppo's pet wolf to save her from getting killed by it. Helmeppo made a deal saying that he would spare her if he agreed to go survive for one month in jail. "Captain Morgan and his son are the bad guys."

"Now it all makes sense" you thought

But your train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the spoiled brats voice "Anyone who doesn't bow their head, I'll tell my father on them!" You turned to see Helmeppo strutting down the road with his 2 subordinates beside him and everyone else had cleared a path for them and sat on their knees and bowed their heads to the ground. "I want everyone to know that I will publically execute Zoro because I'm bored! Look forward to it!"

Luffy looked confused "Three days? I thought you said you were going to give him a month?"

Helmeppo looked at Luffy and said "Who are you? You're being very rude." He then said in a mocking way "I was only joking when I said that to him! He was an idiot for believing me!"

You were disgusted that he would blatantly lie to him like that. He clearly had no honor.

Thankfully Luffy was thinking the same thing and with an angry face, he smacked Helmeppo in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Koby grabbed Luffy while holding him back so he couldn't do anymore damage and screamed at him like he had lost his mind "Luffy, calm down!! You don't want to mess with the marines do you?!!"

"I've decided, Koby! I'm gonna have Zoro join my crew!!"

You then heard a loud and angry Helmeppo scream "I can't believe you hit me!! Not even my own father has hit me once!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS I'M GONNA TELL MY DADDY ON YOU!!!" Then he left with his two subordinates shouldering him away.

"Why don't you fight me yourself like a man?!!" Luffy said as he called after him.

The girl's mother appeared and yelled "Rika, get away from them!! If the marines see you talking to them, they'll kill you too!!"

"But mommy" she wind "these people are nice. And so is Zoro…"

But her mother cut her off "Get in the house now!!" She reluctantly listened as her mother closed the door behind her.

"Everyone's gonna avoid us now" Cristal said calmly.

"Yea, it likes we're the black plague or something" you said annoyingly

Surprised Koby screamed "How can you three be so calm at a time like this?!! What if they send the marines after us?!!"

Luffy said calmly "We'll deal with that later. First things first, I gotta talk to Zoro." You four then headed towards the base to convince Zoro to join Luffy's crew.

"I am great" said a man sitting in a push chair in the Captain's office looking out the window.

"That is correct Captain Morgan" said the marine standing near the door.

"But lately the offerings the people have given me have…decreased."

"That's because the citizens are having financial problems" said the marine nervously.

"No, the reason is because they simply don't respect me enough!!" yelled Morgan

"Daddy!!!" yelled Helmeppo as he raced into his father's office "There's someone I want you to kill!"

You finally made it to the base and all four of you climbed over the wall and walked towards Zoro. He apparently didn't notice you as you were about to him when he finally noticed that all four of you were standing in front of him.

"You again" he said sounding a little annoyed "You really have too much free time."

Luffy said "If I release you, you're gonna join my crew, alright?"

Zoro apparently did not like this deal "What did you say? There's no way I'm gonna be a pirate!"

"And why's that?" Luffy asked clearly confused

"Pirates are scum. Who would want to be a pirate?"

"Well, what about you "Mr. Evil Pirate Hunter""

"I don't care what people say. I've never done something I regretted."

"I don't care! You're joining my crew and that's that!!" Luffy said like a winy kid who doesn't get what he wants

"Don't decide that for yourself!!!" Zoro screamed

"Hey, I heard you use a katana" you said

Zoro turned towards you "Yeah, I do but that stupid kid took them away."

Luffy looked like he had just thought of a great idea "I got it why don't I go find that stupid kid and get your swords back. But in exchange you'll have to join me."

"That's dirty!!" Zoro screamed

Then Luffy ran off towards the base saying "Okay, I'm going now!"

"Cristal, go with him and make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble" you told her as she sped off to catch up to Luffy.

Zoro turned and tried to call him back but he already was gone. He then said "Is he really thinking of sneaking into the base? What an idiot!"

"Yeah, he may be an idiot but I think he can really do it" you said. Koby and Cristal smiled at your remark and Zoro thought that all of you were crazy.

"Okay, now lift the statue in one pull!!" called Captain Morgan ordered his men as they lifted the statue. They were currently on top of the base trying to lift a statue of Captain Morgan onto its feet so he could show it off.

"Daddy!!" Helmeppo screamed "Why aren't you helping me get revenge on that guy?!! Even you have never hit me!!"

"Do you know why I never hit you?" Morgan asked

He looked confused. "Um…is it because I'm your son?"

"No, it's because you're a stupid son that's not worth hitting!!!" said Morgan as he punched him hard in the face. "Don't misunderstand, the only one who is great here is me!!!" as he lifted him off the ground with the end of his axe. Wait…with his axe? Yes, with his axe. The reason was because his right arm looked like they shoved an axe in his arm which replaced his right hand. He also had an iron brace around his bottom jaw which was probably because it was broken. He was a very big man in about his mid-thirties or fourties with really short pale blond yellow hair and a buff physic. He wore a light blue captain's coat, a maroon short-sleeved t-shirt underneath it, a dark blue and blue wavy style pants and black boots. "I heard a little girl snuck into the execution site. Did you execute her?!!"

Helmeppo said trembling "No, she was still only a little girl…"

"You there" he said pointing to one of the marines "Go into town and execute that girl."

The marine looked surprised and said hesitantly "B-But sir she's just a little kid!! I will not follow those orders!!"

That was the wrong thing to say in front of Captain Morgan because right after he had said that, Morgan slashed his axe arm across the man's body killing him. He then yelled said "Everything that I say and do is right and the reason is because I'm so great!! Isn't that right men!!" Now you had heard of thinking highly of yourself but this was a little extreme.

Everyone yelled without question "Sir, you are correct, sir!!!"

"Behold this statue of myself as it is a symbol of my power!! Raise the statue to the highest point in the base so that everyone can gaze upon my brilliance!!! Now lift it all in one go!!!" he screamed

The marines immediately started pulling on the statue. One of the marines who pulled on it accidentally made the left hand of the statue bump one of the domes that covered the stairway. Morgan stared down angrily at the marine and said "Damaging even one part of this is like damaging me!! Do you understand?!!!" he yelled about to swing the his axe-hand down upon him.

Luffy, who had rushed off without thinking ran around the base until he realized "Hey, why aren't there any Marine's around? Are they in a meeting or something?" he said

"I don't know where they are, this is too quiet" Cristal said.

"Forget trying to find Zoro's katana, I can't even find that idiot son"

"Wait Luffy, I think I hear people and it sounds like its coming from the roof"

"Grab onto my shoulder and let's go up and see"

Not wasting any time Cristal jumped onto his shoulder. When she saw Luffy throw both of his arms up to the top of the 5 story building, she suddenly realized what he was going to do and grabbed onto his shoulder for dear life.

No sooner had she latched on Luffy had said "Gum-Gum Rocket!!!" They both rocketed up to the top of the base and past it. "Oops, looks like I overshot" in a calm tone.

Cristal then screamed "YOU IDIOT!!!!"

"What was that?" the marines exclaimed "Something just flew from the first floor!"

Luckily for Cristal, Luffy managed to grab the ropes attached to the statue which stopped them from flying away. But the problem was that because Luffy had pulled so hard, the marines who were holding it lost their grip and the statue fell and hit the side of the top floor which caused the statue to break in half. Everyone's mouths hit the floor and Luffy sheepishly said "Sorry, my bad."

"Well this certainly explains where all the marines were." Cristal thought

Morgan then yelled in rage "Capture him so I can have the pleasure of killing him!!!"

The marines nervously but certainly not wanting to get in the way of Captain Morgan when he was angry said "Y-Yes Sir!!!"

Helmeppo then scream "Dad, that's the guy I told you to get rid of!! The one who hit me!!"

Luffy then ran over and grabbed him on the shoulder saying "I've been looking for you" He then picked him up and ran towards the stairs and into the base.

"Oh no, he's taken Helmeppo hostage!!" said one of the marines

Another exclaimed " Captain Morgan!! There's someone at the execution site!!"

"Yet another traitor I have to kill!!!" Morgan yelled

Luffy ran down the stairs and down a hallway while being chased by marines "Hey, where's Zoro's katana?" he asked while dragging Helmeppo on the ground. Through all the dragging he yelled "I'll tell you, I'll tell you, just stop dragging me!!" Luffy then stopped and Helmeppo continued "It's in my room but we just passed it."

"Why didn't you say so earlier!!" Luffy yelled

"Surrender the hostage or we'll shoot" said one of the marines that had caught up.

"No!" He then moved Helmeppo in front of himself using him as a human shield "Go ahead and shoot if you want!" Luffy then ran back the way they had came with Cristal still on his shoulder and dragging Helmeppo who was screaming like a little girl.

After a few minutes, Cristal said "Wait Luffy, I think that's his room" She pointed to the door with the flower wreath door with a sign "My Room" in the middle of it.

"What makes you say that?" Luffy asked clearly confused

"Call it a lucky guess" she said

They both proceed to look around Helmeppo's room which was pretty girly and near the window were 3 swords. Having spotted them, Luffy went over to them to see which one was Zoro's but unfortunately Zoro didn't give any indication as to what his sword looked like. Luffy then said to Helmeppo "Hey which one is Zoro's?" but then he noticed that because he had been dragging him around ever since he grabbed him, this caused him to be knocked out. "Which one should I take" he asked Cristal"

"Just take all of them, it looks like something bad is going on outside!" Cristal said in a worried rush

"Okay" Luffy said as he tied the 3 swords on his back with some rope and stretched both of his arms out and grabbed the frame of the window. This time Cristal knew what he was going to do and climbed back on his shoulder and held on for dear life as he shouted "GUM-GUM-ROCKET!!!" burst straight through the wind and towards the commotion outside.

Back at the courtyard where Zoro, you and Koby were, Luffy had been gone for a little bit and you realized that he probably didn't even have any plan as to how to find Helmeppo or Zoro's sword.

"Man, how dumb can one person be" you said

"Yea, you got that right" Zoro said. Then all of a sudden Koby went to work on the knots on Zoro's right arm. This concerned Zoro "Hey, you know that they're gonna kill you if you help me."

Koby said with conviction in his eyes "You have done nothing wrong and I can't stand the marines at this base. I want to become a real marine just like how Luffy wants to be the Pirate King!!"

This obviously surprised Zoro "P-Pirate King?! You gotta be kidding me!!"

"Yeah we were both surprised we first heard it but he's dead serious about it!!" you said

Then all of a sudden a shot rang out and you looked to see Koby go flying back with blood coming out of his left side "KOBY!!!" you screamed thinking that the shot might have killed him.

Man that place was confusing, I hope that Zoro joins my crew! On the next One Piece: Missing Memories- The fall of Captain Morgan, new crew members! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	3. the begining of the crew

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 3: The fall of Captain Morgan, new crew members!

Recap: After making it to the marine base, you found out that Zoro was a prisoner there and would be released only if he survived for one month. Captain Morgan then decided to execute Zoro but Luffy had other plans. After he forced Zoro to agree to get him out of here if he joined his crew, he ran into the base with Cristal. After that, Koby and you tried to untie Zoro but was shot. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"AAAH!! I'VE BEEN SHOT!! I'M BLEEDING!! I'M BLEEDING!!" Koby screamed

"Be quiet and let me see your wound" you said. You looked at the wound and sighed a big sigh of relief to find that the bullet only hit his shoulder and not a vital organ. "Lucky for you it's not life threatening." You then went to the task of untie Zoro.

"Good, looks like you're not gonna die. Now get out of here." Zoro said sounding relived he was alright.

"B-But I have to free you as soon as possible!!" Koby said while trying to catch his breath.

"It's okay, I'll be okay for a month, don't worry…" Zoro started to say but was cut off.

"Actually their gonna kill you in 3 days!!" Koby said trying to stand up.

"What?!! But the idiot son said…" said Zoro freaking out.

"He never intended to keep his promise. And when Luffy heard this he punched him!!"

"He-He did?!"

"Your enemy is the Marines now! If you wouldn't mind, when we untie you, will you help Luffy?!! I won't ask you to become a pirate but…Steven and Luffy are strong and if you all team up, you could easily escape!!" Koby said with a determined tone.

Almost as soon as he had said that, a loud voice said "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!! UNDER CAPTAIN MORGAN'S ORDERS YOU ARE HEREBY SENTENCED TO DEATH!!!" All three of you looked in shock as a group of Marines with Morgan behind aimed their guns at you.

"SURROUND THE BASE!!! DON'T LET THAT STRAW HAT GUY ESCAPE!!!" Morgan yelled "Ah if it isn't Roronoa Zoro. You may be tough…but before my great power…you're nothing!!! MEN, READY!!! AIM!!!" Morgan screamed

Zoro then thought "I-I can't die here!! I made a promise to her!!" Zoro then remembered something from a long time ago.

He remember how when he was a kid, he challenged a martial arts school because he thought he was strong. The instructor of the dojo accepted and made Zoro fight with his daughter, Kuina. She had short hair black hair that was cut just below her ears, had dark green eyes and she wore a light purple short-sleeved t-shirt, red shorts and brown shoes. She easily beat Zoro because he admitted that he had never picked up a wooden sword before, let alone a real one. He then joined the dojo so he could beat her but he could never beat her, no matter how many times he challenged her or how good he was.

Eventually Kuina found out that she could never become the greatest swordsman in the world which was her dream because she was a woman. This caused her to be upset until she was challenged yet again by Zoro to a sword fight but this time with real swords. The match lasted longer than usually but in the end it was Kuina who won her 2001st win with her sword against Zoro who had 2 swords. Zoro then cried angrily because he was unable to beat her.

Kuina then told Zoro what she had heard from her father. Zoro was upset at this and forced her to make a promise that one of them would become the greatest swordsman in the world. The next day she fell down some stairs and died. Zoro overcome with grief asked her father to give him her sword. He then told him that he would become the greatest swordsman in the world and that his name will reach even the heavens.

"I made her a promise!! I can't die here!!" Zoro thought

As they were about to fire, you started to grab both of your swords but then noticed something coming towards you and something falling to the ground a couple of feet to the right of you.

"Fire!!!" screamed Morgan as his men fired their guns.

As they fired, Luffy jumped between you, Koby and Zoro and the bullets. This freaked everyone out as the bullets hit Luffy. But instead of the bullets piercing his body, the bullets stretched his skin and then flew back the way they came. "Bullets won't work on me!!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"Hey Luffy, nice timing!" you called to him. He then turned his head towards you and smiled that big grin of his.

"Yeah that was a pretty close" you heard from behind you. You turned to see that it was Cristal.

"You're timing couldn't be any better!" you said with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?!!" Zoro exclaimed

Luffy turned to him and said "I'm the one whose gonna be king of the pirates!" He then held out 3 swords in front of him: two black and one white. "I couldn't figure out which was yours so I took all of them."

"All of them are mine, I use Santoryu—3 sword style."

"Hmn, well that's interesting" you thought. You had heard of three sword style but you had never heard of anyone using it as their main type of style.

"So take them already" Luffy said "But just so you know that if you fight them now you'll be wanted from now on or you can stay here and have them kill you."

"You must be the son of the devil" Zoro said "If I don't join you, I will be killed. Alright, I'll join your crew and become a pirate!!"

Luffy looked absolutely thrilled to hear this as yelled "YES!!! I finally got him to join my crew!!" He then lifted the 3 swords above his head in victory.

"GREAT, NOW CAN YOU UNTIE ME?!!!" Zoro yelled

"H-How did that guy repel our bullets?!!" said one of the marines in shock

"That is no ordinary human. He must have eaten one of the Devil Fruit" said Morgan

"H-HE ATE THE DEVIL FRUIT?!!The secret treasure of the ocean?!!" said another one of the marines. Then the marines notice that Luffy was trying to untie Zoro. "Captain, the straw hat kid is untying Zoro!!"

"If guns don't work, use swords!! Kill them!!" Morgan yelled. Not needing to be told twice, the marines rushed at them with their swords drawn.

"Man, these knots are tight." Luffy said as he tried to untie then but he was actually making them tighter.

"Zoro, Steve, Luffy!! Look out!!" Koby yelled having come to after passing out because of the wound.

"Hmmn, that's weird, the knots got tighter?"

"GIVE ME ONE OF MY DAMN SWORDS NOW!!!" Zoro yelled

The marines were almost on top of you when you yelled "SCREW THIS!!" And then you pulled out one of your swords. "LUFFY GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" you said which when he and Zoro realized what you were trying to do, both of their eyes almost bulged out of their eyes and screamed. Luffy jumped out of the way, not wanting to get cut. You then told Zoro "BE QUIET AND HOLD STILL!!!" which he did as you sliced all of the rope holding him without hurting him and threw him his swords as the marines' blades were about a foot away.

Then in almost an instant, all one marines' swords came down with a clang. Wait…a clang? Yes it just so happened at the last minute, Zoro grabbed his three swords and put one in each hand and the last one in his mouth, blocking all the marines' swords. What his mouth?!!

Everyone was impressed by this, including Morgan. "Wow!! So cool!!" Luffy screamed

"Amazing!!" Koby exclaimed

"Oh so that's how he used Santoryu" you said very impressed with your new ally. You had never thought of using three swords like that.

"Impressive!" said Cristal

"Move an inch and you die!" Zoro said which made all of the marines cry and sweat profusely. "From this moment on I become a pirate" motioning to Luffy "I'll be a wanted man after this but I just wanted to let you know that I have my own goals as well. I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world and I don't care how I achieve it, good name or not. I'm going to have my name heard throughout the world! And if I have to leave your crew at some point to achieve it, then I will! And if something happens where I have to abandon my goal then I'll have you cut your stomach open as an apology."

"World's greatest swordsman, huh?" said Luffy then grinded "The Pirate King wouldn't have it any other way."

Zoro then snorted and said "Good!"

"Why are you guys hesitating?!! I told you to finish them off!!" Morgan yelled.

"Hey, Zoro, Steven, duck!!" which you both did as he pulled his leg back and said "GUM-GUM WHIP!!" The leg then stretched around knocked all the Marines in the air.

"Awesome!" Koby exclaimed

"Would you mind telling me how you did that?" Zoro said

"I'm just a guy who ate the Gum-Gum fruit." Luffy said simply

"A rubber-man!" one of the marines exclaimed "We can't beat these guys Captain!! Not with the both of them against us!!"

"This is a direct order!! Whoever just said that; take your gun and shoot yourself. "I have no need for useless soldiers!! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!!" Morgan yelled. You thought it was outrageous for a commanding officer to even say that but what most socked you was that they actually put their guns to their heads.

"What's with these Marines?!" Zoro said as Luffy ran towards them.

"**I'm** your enemy! See if you can execute me!" Luffy yelled as he threw a punch a Morgan but he blocked it with the broad side of his axe.

"LUFFY, TAKE THOSE MARINES DOWN!!" Koby yelled

"You status-less low-life have no right to oppose my superior power! I'M CAPTAIN 'AXE-HAND' MORGAN!!!" Morgan yelled

"And I'm Luffy! Nice ta meet cha!" Luffy said getting ready for a fight.

"JUST DIE!!" Morgan screamed as he slashed his axe horizontally but Luffy easily jumped over it. As he landed, Morgan brought his axe down vertically this time but Luffy again dodged by jumping over it. When the axe hit the ground, the ground split making a large gouge in the ground.

Koby screamed in terror but Luffy wasn't worried. He brought both his feet together and smashed them against Morgan's face knocking him to the ground. This obviously shocked the troops.

Morgan then got up and brought his axe down again to try to cut him in half. He screamed "Go to hell!!"

But the attack missed again as Luffy spun in a counter-clockwise direction and kicked him in the face with right leg saying "No, You!!"

"He's too strong!!" Koby said in awe

"The captain's getting destroyed out there!" exclaimed a marine.

"You and your stupid Marines are destroying Koby's dream!!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed Morgan with one arm while he was on the ground and punched him in the face with the other.

Then from off to your right you heard "STOP IT!!" but Luffy probably didn't hear it as he landed another punch at Morgan. You looked to see that it was Helmeppo and he had a gun pointed at Koby's head. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!! CAN"T YOU SEE I HOLD YOUR FRIEND'S LIFE IN MY HANDS?!!"

"Has Helmeppo lost his mind?!" one of the marines said

You then said to Luffy "Hey" which he then stopped pummeling Morgan and looked up to see a gun to Koby's head.

"I SWEAR!! MOVE EVEN AN INCH AND I'LL END HIS!!" screamed Helmeppo.

Luffy looked Koby in the eye and grinned at him. Koby then realized what he had to do. "Luffy, Listen! No matter what happens to me, even if I die, do what you have to do!"

"You got it!" Luffy said "Hey idiot son, you heard Koby, he's not afraid to die by your hand!" He then started to pull his hand back.

Helmeppo was getting desperate. "DON'T MOVE!! I SWEAR I'LL DO IT!!"

Koby then noticed a figure behind Luffy. "LUFFY!! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!" he yelled in fright as he noticed that Morgan was raising his axe and about to strike it down on the rubber boy.

"YOUR TIME IS UP!! FOR I AM MARINE CAPTAIN 'AXE HAND' MORGAN!!" Morgan yelled.

But Luffy didn't pay him any mind and continued his attack. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!!"

"DADDY!! HURRY UP AND TAKE HIM OUT!!!" Helmeppo screamed in fright as Luffy's punch soared across the courtyard and into Helmeppo's face as Morgan was bringing his axe hand down on him.

As it turned out, the axe stopped just above Luffy's straw hat. He said with a grin "Nice one Zoro! And thanks!" as Captain Morgan's eyes rolled up into the back of his head with a big cut across his stomach. It was Zoro who had taken him out using his three swords.

"It was no trouble at all captain" Zoro said. At this Luffy grinned at him. He then turned to the Marines who looked dumfounded that they had defeated Captain Morgan. "If there is anyone who wants to fight us, step forward." Now that the Marines most two most important people taken out, the only thing they could do was…party?

"HOORAY!! MORGAN'S REIGN IS OVER!! WE"RE FREE!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF OUR LIVES!!!" the Marines yelled with joy.

Luffy looked confused. "Why are they happy that we beat up their commanding officer?"

"Probably because Morgan was ruling them through fear" you said.

Zoro then fell to the ground which socked Koby as he ran over to him saying "Zoro! Are you alright?!"

He then responded weakly "Just really hungry."

You couldn't help but laugh at this and say "Oh is that all?!" You knew that this was bound to happen because he hadn't eaten much in over 3 weeks. Rika then came and looked concerned to find Zoro unconscious. You told her not to worry as he and Luffy had just beat Morgan and his son and that Zoro wanted some food. She looked really happy to hear that and said to follow her back to her house. You then shouldered Zoro as you followed Rika, Luffy, Cristal and Koby back to her house.

As soon as you placed Zoro in a chair and shook him awake. Rika's mother then set out almost a buffets worth of food as all of you tore through all of it. You expected Zoro to eat the most but it was actually Luffy who ate the most. In fact, he ate about 5 or 6 plates of food. Even though you ate about 3 plates of food and Zoro had about 4, you thought that you were about to burst and you thought as you turned to see Luffy still going at the food as it was brought to him "Does this guy have a bottom less pit for a stomach?"

Having eaten his fill, Zoro said with content "Man, am I ever stuffed!! After 3 weeks without food, I was about to eat my shoes!!"

Luffy turned to Zoro mockingly "I can't believe you're already done eating! You're a lightweight!" he said as he scarfed down another piece of meat.

"How can you eat more than a man who hasn't eaten for 3 weeks?"

"But it's because the food tasted really good! Right, Koby!"

Koby said nervously "Yeah right…" He then turned to Rika's mother and said with an apologetic look "Sorry for all the trouble."

She just said with a smile on her face "It's no trouble at all besides you did save our town."

Zoro then turned to you. He looked you up and down and said "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't know? Have we?" you said confused

"Where did you learn to use a sword?" he said in a determined way

"I trained at a small dojo in a valley. I remember there was this cocky kid who was always trying to beat the instructor's daughter but could never do it no matter how much training he did. And he would always spar with me to try to toughen himself up but were about even in strength when I left about 1 year later."

Zoro looked completely shocked but was uncertain for a moment "Is your name Steven Braggis?"

"Wait a minute, Moss head?" you said looking very surprised

"I'M NOT MOSS HEAD!!" Zoro yelled obviously not liking the name that you knew him by.

You then laughed hard and held your side. "Who knew I would see you here, Moss head!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!"

Luffy laughed at this and said "I didn't know you knew each other?" Even Koby and Cristal were laughing at this.

"Yeah we were best friends at the dojo but he always hated it when he called me that. Cristal remembers him don't you?"

"Yeah I remember him" Cristal said having stopped laughing. Rika, her mother and all of the people of the town's eyes grew big at the sight of the talking cat. You then explained to everyone about Cristal's powers and they calmed down. Rika then proceed to pet her which pleased her a lot as she started to purr.

Zoro wasn't the least bit surprised as he had already seen her talk when you were kids training at the dojo. He just smiled at his two old friends that he hadn't seen in years.

Now Luffy was getting excited. He had already liked you for all the things before but now knowing that you were just about as strong as Zoro and were friends with him when you were kids, he was determined to have you join his crew one way or another. "Hey join my crew!" he said in a pleading tone "Come on, please, please!"

You turned to him and said with a smile "Hanging around you guys will definitely lead to adventure and danger. But lucky for you, I like adventure. Sure, I'll join your crew."

At this Luffy raised his arms in triumph "YES!! ANOTHER CREW MEMBER!! Which position are you gonna be?"

"Well since Zoro joined first, that makes him first mate and you're the captain so I guess I'll be the scout."

"Why's that?" Zoro asked

"Well, I took ninjitsu and know a lot of stealth, so I think that's my best field."

"WHAT?!! YOU'RE A NINJA?!!" Luffy screamed in shock and excitement, even Zoro was surprised by this. He had known about your dream to be the best martial artist in the world and that is why you guys got along.

"Yeah, I took it when I was 8 years old. It was one of my steps to becoming the world's best martial artist!"

"The world's greatest martial artist huh? I wouldn't expect any less from you!" he said grinning.

Koby looked saddened by this "Do you really have to go?"

You looked at him and knew what he was thinking "Yeah, but even though we go our separate ways, we'll always be friends."

At this, tears came to his eyes and smile on his face "Yea"

Rika said with a smile at Luffy having stopped petting Cristal. "You're the strongest person I've ever seen!"

Luffy gave a smile right back "Yep I know and I'm going to get even stronger once I gather a strong crew and get the One Piece."

"Oh speaking of that how many have you got on your crew besides the two of us?" Zoo asked. Luffy looked confused at his question "You said you were looking for new crew member and since your gonna be the pirate king, you gotta already have some crew members already.

Luffy said simply "Nope just you two."

He looked completely shocked "You mean just the three of us?!"

"Yep"

"So you're saying that the three of us amount to an entire pirate crew?"

"What's wrong with that? We're a couple of strong guys who can handle it."

Forgetting about that for a second, he asked "Okay, so where's your ship docked?"

"Over there" you pointed towards the harbor to your sorry excuse for a ship and to make matters worse for Zoro, a dog came and peed on the side of your boat.

"You're kidding me?!" Zoro said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Afraid not."

"Just perfect." Zoro said slouching into the chair.

"Hey don't worry we'll get a big ship, just you wait and see!" Luffy said trying to cheer up the swordsman.

Zoro then laughed and said in a mocking way "And how are you going to do that?!"

"With a bit pirate flag" Luffy said not hearing Zoro. "This is gonna be great!" he said with anticipation.

"I guess Luffy doesn't have the part of the brain which gives him the ability to think things through." Koby said sheepishly.

"Looks like we both got screwed huh Zoro?" you said

"You got that right!" said Cristal not liking the sound of this either.

"What have I got myself into this time?" he said with a vain showing on his forehead.

"Don't worry we'll get more crew members in no time." Luffy said cheerfully.

"Where are you headed after this?" Rika asked

"It's obvious! We're going straight to the Grand Line!"

At the sound of this, the juice that Koby was drinking came out his nose and mouth as he exclaimed "Quit talking crazy!! You mean you're gonna go to the Grand Line with just the four of you?!! Don't you know?!! All the greatest pirates are gonna be there!!" He then explained how Gold Roger had left his fortune there and that it's more of a battle field there.

Rika's mother said worriedly "I heard stories from the customers say that whoever enters the Grand Line won't come out alive."

"It doesn't matter. The One Piece is there so we're going there."

"Oh well" Zoro said

"Guess we'll just have to live with that" you said.

"You can't be serious?!!" Koby yelled concerned for the well being of your friends.

"Why do you care? You aren't coming with us." Zoro said

I-I'm just worried that's all! Is it so wrong to be concerned about a friend?! Even though, Luffy and I haven't known each other for very long, I still think of him as a friend."

"Same hear, Koby" Luffy said with a smile.

Koby was happy hearing him say that. "I didn't have many friends when I was a kid, so I gave up on my dream. That is until I met you guys."

"I think you should be careful about that." Zoro said "If the Marines find out you were once apart of Alvida's crew, they'll not only not let you join, they'll probably put you in jail."

"Oh" Koby said sounding worried.

You then heard a voice from outside say to you as he walked in "I heard that you guys were pirates. Is this correct?" The man looked to be the next in charge besides Helmeppo and Morgan.

"Yep and with the inclusion of these two, it's official." Luffy said pointing to you and Zoro.

"Even though we are grateful that you saved out town and Marine base, we must ask you to leave because you are pirates. But because you helped us, we will not report you to headquarters."

The townspeople didn't like this one bit "We owe them our lives!! How dare you say that!!"

But Luffy said simply "Zoro, Steven, Cristal, Let's go. Thanks for the meal. It was great" he said to Rika's mother.

"Aww, you're going already?" Rika said disappointedly

"Afraid so" he said as he grabbed a sack of food that Rika's mother had prepared for him and headed for the door with you, Zoro and Cristal right behind him.

The Marine turned to Koby "Aren't you going with them? Aren't you one of them?"

Koby looked sad and said with his back to us "I-I'M NOT WITH THEM!!"

"Is that true?" he said turning to Luffy

He just smiled and said "I can tell you what he's been doing until now."

Koby looked shocked at this "Luffy" he thought

"You see there was this big fat pirate named Alvida."

"If they find out about this, I'll never join the Marines!"

"She carried this big iron club and boy was she ugly. And for 2 years this guy worked for her as her cabin boy" he said walking over to Koby and poking him in the head.

"Stop it!" he said in his mind "Don't say anymore!" He then surprisingly enough punched Luffy. You and Zoro smiled at this, knowing what was going to happen.

Luffy took that punch as a challenge as he started wailing on Koby. "Well that was a dumb move!" he said continuing to punch him.

The Marine had had enough. "Stop it! I will not allow you pirates to wreck our town!"

Zoro then pulled Luffy off him "That's enough. Let him fall to the ground."

"Obviously you're not crewmates so leave this town at once!" Luffy grinned as he picked up his hat and left with the rest of you.

As you left, Zoro mocked the Marines one last time saying "Want to try catching?" which caused the Marines to be afraid.

"He did that on purpose? He knew that I would hit him. Even at the end, I still end up relying on him and others. I'M SO STUPID!!" He then stood up and asked the Marine "I would like to join the Marines and will do anything you ask me to do!!"

"I don't trust him sir. I think we should do a background check on him" another Marine beside him.

"No matter what you say, I will become a Marine!!" he said with conviction in his eyes.

The commanding officer saw that and said "Even though you have a pirate background, I see conviction in your eyes. Permission to join granted."

Koby said proudly "SIR, THANK YOU SIR!!"

As you neared the docks, Zoro said "That was one big stunt you pulled back there."

"With your bad acting, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't believe that" you said

"Koby'll be fine. I have faith in him." Luffy said simply

"Well this is a very pirate like exit: leaving a town where everyone hates us" Cristal said

"Yeah, your right!" Luffy laughed as he untied the boat from the dock.

"LUFFY!!" you heard from behind you. You turned to see that it was Koby. "I'll never forget all the things that you have done for me!! You've done so much for me!!"

"Well this is a first, a Marine saluting a pirate as he left." Zoro said with a smile

"They'll definitely be talking about this for a long time" you said with a grin. You then thought of something good. "Hey I know we already took a picture before but why don't we take one now as a commemoration for the forging of Luffy's pirate crew and Koby joining the Marines?" Everyone liked that idea and got into positions. It was pretty much the same as the last picture except Zoro was on you right putting his right arm around you left shoulder, Rika and her mother were to the right of Luffy with the sea behind all of you and everyone put one hand out in front of them forming the peace sign. It was a good momento for Koby to have while he was in the Marines.

With that done, you headed out to sea in your ship. As you sailed away Luffy yelled to Koby "We'll see each other again, Koby!!"

Koby saluted him while Rika waved saying "Hope to see you again!!"

From behind Koby you heard "EVERYONE SALUTE!!!" you looked to see that all the Marines were saluting you now.

"SEE YA KOBY!!!" Luffy yelled as he almost got of reach.

"You have some great friends" said the commanding officer to Koby

He agreed with a smile "Yeah, I do!"

Still having to follow Marine protocol, the Marine said "For saluting a pirate, we will go without food for 3 days!! Is that clear?!!"

There was a resounding "YES SIR!!!"

Koby thought "I know we'll meet again someday! I'm sure of it! And even though we'll be Marine and Pirate, I look forward to that day!

As you sailed off into the sunset, Luffy yelled "Now finally starts the beginning of our crew!!"

"I have a feeling there'll be a lot of adventures to come!" Zoro said

"I have a feeling that is going to be a big understatement!" said Cristal

"I wonder what will await us next?" you asked

"I know I will be King of the Pirates!!" Luffy said

Zoro asked "You seemed really obsessed with being King of the Pirates. Is there any particular reason why?"

"I promised someone a long time ago that I would find a crew and become King of the Pirates. This straw hat knows what I'm talking about."

"I see what you're saying."

"NOW LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!!!" Luffy yelled as you sailed off bound for the Grand Line.

This is so awesome! I got a three swords style guy as my first mate and a scout who is also a ninja with a talking cat! This adventure is gonna be so cool!! Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Who is that girl? Luffy's past revealed! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	4. the mysterious girl

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 4: Who is that girl? Luffy's past revealed!

Recap: After Zoro agreed to join Luffy, they both took out Morgan and Helmeppo. This made you the heroes of the town. After you had your meal, you figured out you knew Zoro from a long time ago and you joined Luffy's crew and became his scout. The Marines asked you to leave and Koby joined the Marines. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

As you traveled for a couple of hours, you had to say something. "Um, guys."

They turned to you wondering what the problem was "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THIS OSTRICH IS DOING IN THE BOAT?!!" you yelled. Yes, there was an ostrich in your boat but how it happened still confused you. Apparently, when you left the island you had failed to notice the big ostrich hiding behind the sail. When you finally did realize it was there you wondered how it got there without you noticing it.

The ostrich was about Luffy's height and looked like any other ostrich except it had a black and white stripped body. It then said something so you looked to Cristal to see if she could translate. But unfortunately she couldn't understand other animal language, only human language. But before you could say anything, the oversized bird bent down and gobbled some of the food you were carrying. This obviously didn't sit well with any of you as you all chased the bird around the small boat.

Then, amazingly, the ostrich jumped and flew across the ocean back to the island. You all stood there for a second before you said "Oh this is just great!" But no sooner had you said that that a shark jumped out of the water to try to eat you. Luckily Zoro managed to kick the fish out of the way.

Luffy then thought of something "I thought of something fun!" He then rummaged through the bags and found what he was looking for…a rope. As the shark was jumping out of the water, Luffy threw part of the rope into his mouth and rode on top of him like a bull. But he had forgotten about the part where the shark was supposed land back in the sea. You then jumped from the boat and towards the fish. You grabbed Luffy and jumped using the shark's body to push yourself off and you both landed in the boat. Obviously not wanting to do that again, the shark stopped bothering you and left.

Now you were severely ticked off "First it's the ostrich and now this! WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?!!"

"Never say that!" Cristal said warningly

But Luffy looked confused "What's wrong with saying that?"

"Usually when you say that, something bad happens." Zoro said having heard of this before.

But luckily luck was on your side because you just spotted an island. You sighed when you saw this, happy to get back on land after all that transpired on there. As you got closer, you got a clear view of the island. The island wasn't much but it was a pretty good town to stock up on supplies and relax. The island was a port town and behind it was a series of rolling fields. You docked your boat in the port and headed into town to resupply because between the big ostrich and the shark, you were just about out supplies.

After you had restocked on your supplies, you and rest of the crew headed to a restaurant to get some dinner as you noticed that it was about half way in sunset. Luckily you found a restaurant that was at the port. As you were given your drinks, a group of dolphins appeared. Even though you had seen dolphins jumping in the air before going down in the water, you never got tired of watching. It was then that you noticed one of them coming towards you. But instead of jumping and heading back to play with its friends, it decided to jump and land in Zoro's chair because he decided to stand right next to Luffy. This obviously surprised everyone and Luffy proceeded to yelling 'how cool it was'. This dolphin doing this must have been an everyday thing because the waiter bought a glass of juice for it without batting it an eye.

The dolphin started to drink its juice when it noticed that there was another straw in his drink. He looked to see that it was Luffy who having finished his drink, wanted the one the dolphin had. As Luffy started sucking on the straw, it pushed it out as it sipped its drink.

As you sweat dropped at how Luffy was trying to steal the dolphin's drink, you thought "Why don't you just ask the waiter for another drink?"

Having gotten tired of Luffy doing this, the dolphin jumped out of its chair and slapped Luffy with its tail as he jumped back into the ocean and towards his friends.

You, Zoro and Cristal all laughed at your captain as he had gotten what he deserved for trying to do something like that. As the sun was almost completely gone from the sky, you all decided that it time to find a place to stay. As you were leaving, Luffy managed to quickly drink the dolphin's drink and any food that you had neglected to finish. You found an inn not too far away from where you were. After you checked in, you went to your room to get some sleep, having been wiped out from what happened today. The room was a regular hotel room with two queen sized beds and one foldout bed, a dresser, and a desk with a chair in the corner. The only window overlooked the sea and your boat. After getting ready for bed, you all almost went straight to sleep as your heads touched the pillows. Luffy and Zoro got the two queen sized beds, you got the pullout and Cristal found a place to curl into a ball because you kicked while in your sleep.

It only felt like a couple of hours of sleep when you were rudely awakened by a loud "WAKE UP!!!" You almost fell out of bed when you heard this. You looked up to see that it was Luffy looking at you. "What are you still doing in bed? It's 8 am already!!" You wiped the sleepers from your eyes and scratched your head as you got up. Luffy noticed your hair and burst into laughter. You had one of the worst bed heads he had ever seen. "What's wrong with your head?!!" he said in between breaths.

"Yeah, he's always had that problem" Cristal said as she stretched.

"I would always have to wake him up the same way at the dojo" said Zoro with a smirk.

You then begrudgingly walked into the shower the shower and turned it on cold. After the shower, you pulled on pair of clothes you had on yesterday because you didn't have an extra pair of clothes. You then joined everyone outside and started to head to the restaurant for breakfast. Like you, Zoro and Luffy had the same clothes from yesterday on because they didn't have an extra set.

After eating breakfast, you decided to explore the rolling hills. As you followed a path leading up to one of the hills, you noticed a tree on top of it. When you got there you noticed there was a bear sitting in the middle of the road. Cristal and Luffy's eyes bugged out and you and Zoro readied for an assault. But the bear just stood there, looking at you.

"I wonder?" you thought as you started to approach it.

Everyone else didn't find your actions sane. "What are you doing?! That bear's gonna rip you to shreds!!" Cristal screamed

Not paying her any mind, you walked up to it and petted it on the head which it responded by licking your face. Now everyone was looking confused. "It's like I thought" you said "The animals here are very tame."

Now knowing that there was no danger, you and Zoro rested your backs against the tree with Cristal curled up at your side while Luffy pulled out a paint can and brush that he had bought at the store. He then proceeded to paint a smiling version of the skull and cross bones. You turned find that Zoro had fallen asleep with a bird sitting on his knee. You didn't find that strange because when you were kids at the dojo, Zoro would always fall asleep when he nothing to do and he was an extremely heavy sleeper. You then turned your attention back to Luffy to find that the bear was forming a stress mark on his head in addition to a bird sitting on its head. He must not have liked being painted or he just didn't like Luffy's design. Either way to you this didn't look good. And your suspicions were correct when you heard him roar. "Why did that idiot have to do something that stupid!!" you thought.

Not wanting to face the bear's wrath, you grabbed Zoro and Luffy while Cristal grabbed onto your shoulder. Luffy looked confused and asked "Why are we running away?" carrying the food in one hand.

You screamed "DO YOU NOT SEE THE ANGRY BEAR CHASING US?!!"

You ran as fast as you could with the bear in hot pursuit. When you made it to the boat, you threw everyone in, quickly untied the boat and rowed as fast as you could. When the island was a tiny speck on the horizon, you stopped rowing and caught your breath. You then realized that you had company again. There were a bunch of birds that had apparently hitched a ride on your boat. They were fat white birds with round black ears, black wings and black tail. A bunch of them were sitting on the railing with their hands up in salute as they were mimicking what Luffy was doing while one sat on the handle of Zoro's white sword and another sat on your head. They then proceeded to devour all of your food which didn't sit well with you. You then scattered them and forced them to fly off back to their island only to find that they had eaten every last bit of food. You thought about turning around but didn't know where the island was because it had disappeared from site.

You all groaned at the discovery of this and Luffy wined "How did it ever come to this?"

"IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!!" all three of you turned and pointed at him. Without a clear direction and without food, you sailed off.

In another part of the ocean, three of pirates had just gotten a load of treasure. The ship they were sailing on was a little bigger than yours and had a cabin and a mast with a skull and cross bones ship that had a big red nose clown nose on the sail.

"This is the 2nd treasure we've found!" said one of the pirates excitedly

"This should keep captain Buggy from getting mad at us!" said the second one

"Hey what's that over there" said the third one pointing to the boat on the port side (left side of the boat).

As they came closer to check it out, they discovered that there was a girl with her arm and head hanging over the side of the boat. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with blue stripes on her sleeves, collar, and bottom of the shirt and in the middle which came down just below her hip, a pair of red boots and a beige skirt with 2 white circles with brown centers on each side. She had orange hair that went down to just above her shoulders and brown eyes.

They looked at her with perverted eyes. One of the guys said "Hey it's a girl. Let's wake her up. Hey wake up!"

She then looked up with grateful eyes "I must be dreaming because I would have thought to be rescued out on this open sea! If you could, could you please get me some water and in exchange I'll let you have my treasure!" she said as she pointed towards the treasure chest.

The pirates said "Of course, we'll give you all the water you want but first we have to take a look at that treasure" as they boarded the other ship and stated trying to get the chest open. After a bunch of effort, they managed to get it open but what was inside was the top part of a panda bear doll with its mouth sticking out at them with a spring attached to its bottom which sprung out as the chest opened. This obviously surprised the pirates and they turned around to give the girl a piece of their mind when they noticed that their boat was stolen by her.

Apparently she had this planned from the start as she said mockingly with a grin "If you want you can keep it all."

The pirates obviously started shouting "Why that dirty…You tricked us!!"

She then turned away from them with her hand over her head saying "It looks like a cold front is happening! It's probably gonna form a squall and with your ship, it will probably sink it!" And just as she said, dark clouds appeared over the pirate's boat and a squall formed which sucked them into it. "Yes! And thanks for the treasure" she said triumphantly a good distance away from the squall at the pirates.

"GET BACK HERE!! WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" the pirates yelled as she sailed away with their treasure.

* * *

You had now been traveling for a couple of days and you were starting to get hungry. Luffy was eyeing Cristal like she was a piece of meat but she spotted this and said "Don't even think about it!!" in a warningly tone.

"When do you think we're gonna reach land?" Zoro asked

"I don't know. I usually just sail till I found land and that's always worked out for me." Luffy said slouching with the upper part of his body hanging over the side.

"Why is that even though you're trying to be king of the pirates and yet you don't even have one sense of navigation?!" he said angrily obviously not the answer he was hoping for.

"I usually just drift. What about you Zoro? Aren't you known as a bounty hunter who sailed the seas looking for his next victim?"

"I was never the one who called myself a bounty hunter. I went searching for this man one time and got so lost that I never made it back to my home. I then took to hitching a ride on pirate ships."

"Doesn't that make you lost?"

"DON'T PUT IT LIKE THAT!!" he yelled and moved forward to hit Luffy. This caused the ship to sway a little and caused Luffy's hat to go flying into the air.

Luffy yelled "OH NO! MY HAT!! QUICK, GET IT!!" Not sure why he cared so much for that hat but not disobeying orders, you went towards the bow and grabbed the hat as it flew towards you. Luffy looked very grateful to have his hat back. "Thanks, Steven!"

Zoro then asked "Why does that hat mean so much to you anyways? I mean I know you got it from someone a long time ago but who did you get it from?"

"Alright, I'll tell you" he said. He then explained how when he was a kid, he was friends with Red-Hair Shanks and his crew. Shanks was a man in his 20s or 30s who wore a white long-sleeved collared shirt that he rolled up just above his elbows and left the three top buttons unbuttoned, brown pants that went down to just above his ankles, black sandals and a red sash around his waist. Like the name implied he had red hair that went down to just above his shoulders, brown eyes, a claw shaped scar on his left eye and a thin black beard and moustache. He had been docked in that town for 3 years for some reason. Luffy one day proved to him how tough he was by stabbing a knife under his left eye which caused him to get the scar he has now. Luffy did that so he could get to go with Shanks when he left and be part of his crew. But he did not even consider letting him join no matter what he did. One day while at the bar of a woman named Makino, who looked to be about the same age as shanks and wore a black long-sleeved shirt which she rolled the sleeves just above the elbows, an orange plade vest with a matching light orange plade bandana, a long grew skirt, red shoes and a blue pant-apron. She had green hair that was pinned under her bandana with two parts her hair on each side that were in front of her ears that stretched down a little bit below her chin and brown eyes.

Shanks and his crew were celebrating again and Luffy was trying to get Shanks to let him join again, when a group of mountain men came and asked for beer but as it turned out, Shank's crew had just drank the last bit of it but offered the last bottle to him as a kind gesture. The mountain man broke the bottle in his face and wrecked up the bar stand a little. After they left, the crew laughed at what had happened to their captain including the captain himself. Luffy didn't like this and yelled how weak they were for not doing anything. Finding that he wasn't getting through to them though, Luffy went to eating the strange fruit in the chest to the right of him. When Shanks noticed what Luffy was eating, it was too late as he had just eaten the last of the fruit. He then tried to shake it out of him but that didn't work and then explained to Luffy that because he had eaten that fruit, he could never be able to swim again but would be given the power of stretching. Not liking this, Luffy ran out of the bar.

Luffy then proceed to try to get revenge at the mountain men for what they had done to Shanks but was unsuccessful at that. The mayor and Makino tried to persuade them to stop but it didn't work. The mayor was a man in his 50s or 60s with the same style beard as Shanks and short brown hair. He wore a yellow short-sleeved button up collared shirt, red and grew stripped pants and hat, green shoes, thin curved diamond shaped yellow framed glasses and a wooden cane. Shanks and his crew arrived just as the mountain men were about to kill Luffy. After his second mate single handedly took care of all them, the leader threw a smokescreen and grabbed Luffy.

He then took him out to sea and threw him in the water because he had heard that Luffy had eaten the cursed fruit and caused him to be unable to swim. As he threw him in the water, a big fish came out and ate the mountain main and the ship in one gulp. As he tried to keep himself up in the water, the fish spotted him and lunged at him to try and eat him but luckily Shanks saved him and scared the fish away but at the cost of his left arm.

After this Shanks and his crew decided that it was time for them to leave. Luffy then declared that he would be the king of the pirates and find One Piece. Shanks in testament to his declaration gave him his straw hat and said to give it back to him once he was king of the pirates. And with that, Shanks and his crew left that town. After he turned 17, he then set out to become king of the pirates but not before he beat up the sea monster that took Shank's arm.

Once you had heard all of this, you couldn't help but stare in awe at Luffy. He had been through so much as a child but if you looked at him now, you would never have known it. You were also surprised that he had known such a famous guy such as Shanks when he was a kid (who he is will be revealed later on). This also answered your question of how Luffy got that scar and why his straw hat was so precious to him.

The Zoro and Cristal were probably thinking the same thing as they had the same expressions on their face that you did. Noticing that he might drop the hat, as Luffy had been staring down at it with a nostalgic look on his face; Zoro said "Be careful with that. It's important to you isn't it?"

Luffy then put the hat back on his head and said "Yeah, it is" with a smile.

Zoro then turned to you and said "Now how come _you _can't navigate?"

"Well" you said sheepishly "I sort of did what you and Luffy did, hitching rides with pirates and wandering aimlessly.

"You're just as bad as Zoro!" Luffy laughed at you.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE TOLD THAT BY YOU!!!" you and Zoro yelled at him.

Luffy then said "I hope we can find a navigator soon. And then we need a cook and a musician and…"

"THOSE THINGS CAN WAIT!!!" you both yelled again.

Changing the subject, Cristal said "So what are we going to do about food? I'm hungry here!" she wined

You looked up in the sky to notice something "Hey guys look, it's a bird!"

They turned and looked up to see that you were right. Luffy then said happily "Let's eat it!"

"How?" Zoro said skeptical to how Luffy was going to catch the bird when it was way up in the sky.

"Just leave it to me!" he said as he grabbed the top of the mast and said "GUM-GUM ROCKET!!" which launched him up towards the bird.

"Oh so that's how."

You then heard a small feint "HELP!!!" You looked up and to your surprise to find that Luffy had gotten his head stuck in the bird's mouth as it flew away.

Zoro then screamed as you and he frantically rowed the boat as fast as you could towards him "YOU MORON!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!"

You thought sarcastically "Man, this is just great."

You then heard some voices coming a good distance in front of you. "HEY, OVER HERE!!! CAN YOU GIVE US A RIDE?!!"

You then yelled to them "WE CAN'T STOP NOW, SO YOU'LL HAVE TO MAKE A GRAB FOR IT AS IT GOES BY!!!"

This freaked them out as they desperately to grab the boat as it went by. Luckily you helped pull them into to the boat. Zoro was impressed by this "I quite surprised you managed to grab on to it."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!!" said the pirates "I said pull over, unless you want to die!" as they then rushed at you.

They went for you first as you were the closest to them. One of them slashed their sword horizontally at you which you dodged by bending your backwards. You then send a palm fist to the guys face with enough force to knock him out. The other two then decided to rush at you at the same which you responded by punching them hard in the stomach and pushed both of their faces together, knocking them out as well.

Thinking of a great idea, Zoro woke all of them up and threatened them to row for him. When they saw you they hurried towards the paddles and rowed for you. "W-We're sorry!" the first pirate said sheepishly "We had no idea that you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

"Because of you guys, I lost sight of my friend!" Zoro said angrily

You gave them a cold look "Just keep paddling the boat!" which they did without a moment's hesitation. "Knowing Luffy, he should be okay."

Zoro then asked "Oh yeah, why were you guys in the middle of the ocean anyway?"

This obviously angered them "Thanks for reminding us about witch of a girl!!" They then explained all that happened to them.

You thought "Is this fate or something?" You had said not too long ago and here was this amazing girl who could predict the weather. If Luffy found her, he'd surely force her to join his crew.

"What do we do now?" said the second pirate "If Captain Buggy finds out we came back with nothing…"

"So who's this Buggy fellow you guys are talking about?" Zoro asked

The pirates looked very shocked to hear this. "You're kidding?! You've never heard of Buggy the clown?!"

"Can't say that I have."

"He's our ruthless captain whose eaten one of the devil fruits and is truly one terrifying man!" said the first pirate. They told you about the ship which was really a big galleon with the head mark of an elephant with a curved nose and a big rubber nose on it and a big tent in the middle of it. It was docked in a small town built by the port.

"Take us there immediately!" you said which the pirates didn't need to be told twice as they rowed quickly towards their base.

* * *

At the said town, the mysterious is running away with a map in one of her hands from 3 pirates. "I finally got the map! The map to the Grand Line!!" she thought.

The pirates yelled "HEY GIVE US BACK THAT MAP!! WE JUST STOLE THAT MAP SO IT BELONGS TO US NOW!! WE'LL BE KILLED BY ONE OF THE CAPTAIN'S CANNON BALLS IF WE DON'T GET IT BACK!!"

At Buggy's tent, a pirate said "Hey captain Buggy, there's something up in the sky!"

Buggy then said "Well shoot it down now!"

Back to where the girl was, she was still running away from the pirates until BOOM!! She looked up to see an explosion and something coming towards her.

"What is that?" said one of the pirates obviously noticing it too.

It was Luffy who was falling and he hit the ground yelling between both the girl and the pirates.

"What the hell was that?!" said one of the pirates

"I think a person just fell from the sky!" said another pirate

"Dammit, Why are there cannon balls flying at me?! Well whatever, at least I'm okay. But what happened to me was pretty awesome!" he said rubbing his head and getting to his feet. When he had the ground, it had created a little crater. The smoke cleared and it surprised everyone to find Luffy there.

Man! Am I glad I'm out of that bird's grasp! Who's this girl and why does she hate pirates? Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Luffy captured, the man who ate the Chop Chop fruit!


	5. The man with the big red nose

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 5: Luffy captured, the man who ate the Chop Chop fruit!

Recap: After a few animal incidents, you made your way towards the Grand Line. Luffy told you about his past and got taken away by a bird. He landed in a town that is under Buggy the clown's rule where he met a mysterious girl that was being chased by some pirates. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

Luffy was holding his stomach as he got up "Man I'm so hungry!"

As she recovered from the shock, she thought of something "Oh hey boss!!" she called to Luffy "Can you take care of them for me?!!" and ran off down the street.

He looked as she left "Who was she?" feeling very confused

"Hey she's getting away!!" said one of the pirates.

"No need to worry" he said looking at Luffy "because we got her boss right here."

"You're in deep trouble kid!" said the last pirate.

"Hey do you guys know where I can get something to eat?" he said asking them

"That's the last thing you should worry about!" the first pirate said as he punched Luffy but being made of rubber it didn't affect him. The punch however managed to knock his hat off his head.

He then returned the favor by punching him hard in the face which made him fly a few feet back unconscious. "Don'.The hat" he said in a serious tone.

The others pirates didn't like as they ran towards Luffy with their swords out yelling "YOU BASTARD!!"

Luffy pulled both his hands back and yelled "GUM-GUM PISTOL!!" Both of his arms shot out and hit the two pirates in the face which they immediately fell to the ground knocked out.

"I wonder if they already killed him?" said the girl as she climbed onto the roof only to find that Luffy had already taken care of them. "Hey!! You're pretty good!!" she called towards him. He looked up to see the girl jump from the roof to the balcony. "Even though they had swords, you took care of them pretty quickly!!"

"Hey you're the girl who set me up! So who are you anyways?!" he asked

"I'm just some thief who steals from pirates!! My name's Nami!! Hey why don't we team up?!!" she said

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass on that offer!" he said with a straight face and started walking away.

"H-Hey wait a second!!" she said as she jumped from the balcony and ran towards Luffy. "You could think it over!"

She then heard a growling noise which came from Luffy's stomach. "Oh yeah, I just remembered that I was really hungry!" he said as he dropped to his knees.

"If you come with me, I'll find you some" she said

Luffy was excited at the prospect of food "REALLY?!! YOU MEAN IT!!" he shouted as he quickly sprung to his feet. Nami looked taken aback by this but decided to take him to where he could get some food. Luffy and Nami then walked down the street and towards the place where the food was.

Back at Buggy's base which was the local tavern.

"And you mean to tell me the thief hasn't been caught yet?!" Buggy said with an angry tone.

"N-No not yet captain! B-But I sure they are in pursuit of her as we speak!" he said nervously.

"Now could you explain to me how she was able to steal the map of the Grand Line so easily?!"

"I-I don't know sir but the map was sitting out in the open just like your nose!"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say as Buggy said "W-What did you say?!"

"U-um I mean it was so easy for her to grab it" the pirate said sheepishly

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY NOSE?!!" he yelled and stared daggers at him saying "Does my nose look funny to you?! Does it amuse you?!"

Realizing what he had said "N-No Captain your mistaken!!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard you quite clearly!!"

The pirate fell backwards and crawled away from him as much as possible. The others knew what he had said was definitely the wrong thing and disobeying resulted in severe punishment. "Oh man, he's gonna use the Devil Fruit on him!"

The man then rose in the air while he was clutching at his throat (very much like the force chock that Darth Vader uses). Buggy then said in angry tone "Who am I?!"

"Cap…tain…Bu…ggy!!" the man said as he was trying to catch his breath

"And what happens to those who get goes against me?!"

"A…F-flashy…death!! F-forgive…me…sir!!" he said desperately. Thankfully for him, Captain Buggy released him.

Buggy did literally look like what his name suggested. He had blue hair that stuck out of the left and right side of his orange captain's hat, a 2 crossing white skeleton bones painted on his face and 2 dark green lines, one on each side, that fell from the top of the bones to his eye brows. He also had on red lipstick like a clown and had a thin beard. He wore an orange captain's coat, a purple handkerchief around his neck, a red and white striped short-sleeved shirt, a dark green sash around his waist, light green baggy pants, white and red striped socks, brown shoes, white gloves on his hands and a big round red nose. "I'll spare you this time! Just make sure you get that map back or else…!!" he said as he walked back into his tent.

The crew didn't need to be told that twice and yelled "YES SIR CAPTAIN BUGGY!!!"

* * *

Back to Luffy

Nami lead Luffy to an abandoned house and gave him some sandwiches to eat. Very grateful, Luffy started scarfing them down. "So do you live in this house all by yourself?" he asked as he finished devouring another sandwich.

"Nope, I'm just using this for now. Everyone left when Buggy came." she said sitting on the end of the table opposite of Luffy

"Oh so that makes a common thief." He said plainly

"You know that's very rude! I only steal from pirates not innocent people. Don't compare me to those bloody pirates!"

"Well to me a thief is a thief."

She then looked out the window and said with a serious tone "I'm gonna get a hundred million berries no matter what!"

"What do you need that much money for?"

"It's a secret but with this map of the Grand Line, it definitely seems doable!"

After eating another sandwich, Luffy realized something "If you have the map that must mean you're a good navigator!"

"Yep the very best you'll ever see!" she said proudly

Luffy stood up and said "This is perfect! I've been looking for a navigator to join my crew!"

"You mean it!" she said with hope.

"Yeah, you can join my pirate crew!!" with his hands up in the air.

Nami apparently didn't like the sound of this. "No way!! I didn't think you were a pirate."

"Yeah, I swore on this straw hat that I would get a pirate crew and become the greatest pirate there ever was."

Nami then slammed her hands on the table. "I hate pirates more than anything in this world!! The only things I do like are money and tangerines!!"

"Come on and be our navigator!" he said in a whiny voice.

"I said I won't!" as she walked towards the window.

"Oh well." He said and proceeded to finish up the sandwiches.

She looked out the window to see the pirates that were chasing her before were still looking for her. She then got a sly look on her face and said "I might consider joining your crew if you agree to some things."

Luffy looked excited at this "Sure I'll do anything you say!"

"Okay, I want you to go with me to see Buggy the clown." She then got some rope and tied Luffy up, only letting him be able to walk.

"Why did you tie me up?" he asked

"For appearance purposes" she said simply

Not quite getting why she did this he said "I've been looking forward to meeting other pirates, so let's go!!" as he walked towards the tavern.

"H-Hey what's the rush?!" she said as she followed Luffy holding the end of the rope as they made their way to Buggy.

* * *

To you, Zoro and Cristal

You finally made it to the town they were talking about. And like they said, this town did look very deserted.

"H-Here we are Mr. Zoro and Mr. Steven!" the first pirate said nervously

"Now all we have to do is find Luffy" you said

"Knowing Luffy, that shouldn't be too hard!" said Zoro

You then turned to the pirates "Okay you guys beat it!" you told them which they didn't need to be told twice as they ran into the town.

"If I remember what those pirates told you, Buggy should be that way." Cristal said as she pointed towards where the tavern was.

"Okay let's head over there. He might know where Luffy is" you said as all of you started heading towards where Buggy was.

At Buggy's

"WHAT?!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT AWAY?!!" Buggy yelled

The three pirates who were chasing Nami before cowered after having told him their report. "W-WE'RE SORRY CAPTAIN BUGGY!!"

"TOO LATE FOR THAT FOOLS!! PREPARE TO DIE FLASHILY!!!"

Just then a small pirate boy yelled "Captain Buggy!!"

"Yes, what is it?! I'm busy!!" he said begrudgingly

"The thief who stole the map is here!!"

"WHAT?!! Well bring her here!!" Buggy surprisingly yelled at this new turn of events.

Nami appeared and proceeded to walk towards Buggy with Luffy in tow. The three pirates from before instantly recognized he "That's her Captain Buggy!! That's the girl who stole the map!!"

She then threw Luffy to the ground and stuck her tongue out at him. "I've captured the thief and have come to return your map back to you!" she said

"Not that I'm ungrateful but I was wondering why you changed your mind?!" Buggy said with a serious tone.

"Well me and my boss got into a fight and I couldn't take it anymore! So I was wondering if I could join your crew?!" she responded

For a second one of the pirates said "Oh man is he mad!!"

But as it turned out he laughed saying "So you got tired of him huh?!! Of course you can join my crew!!

Nami then smiled and thought "Man pirates are stupid! Operation infiltration complete!"

After that, Luffy was put into a small moveable stone caged with iron bars and a lock. "Hey, why am I in a cage again?!" obviously confused. He then looked at Nami and thought with a frown on his face "She not a nice girl! She can forget about joining my crew!"

Buggy then laughed and said "Girl, What's your name?!"

"Nami, sir!"

"ALRIGHT MEN!! LET'S THROW A PARTY IN NAMI'S HONOR!!"

The other pirates liked the sound of this and yelled "AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!" They then proceeded to have a party.

Buggy, who at the time had been eating a piece of meat, noticed that Nami was not enjoying herself as much as he thought she would "What's wrong?! This is a party in your honor! So celebrate to its fullest!"

"Will do, Captain Buggy!" Nami said as she took a bite into one of the sandwiches. She was then challenged into to a drinking competition which she won easily. She thought "I can do this for a while and wait for everyone to drink themselves to sleep. Then I'll grab the map and Buggy's treasure while I'm at it."

To you, Zoro and Cristal

As you neared the tavern, you smelt something. "Hey I smell food!" you said with a hungry look on your face.

"I smell it too!" Cristal said with the same look.

"We'll eat after we find Luffy!" Zoro said which was met with a disappointed look on both of their faces. "STOP WINEING!!" he yelled.

As you got to the tavern, you heard something. "Aww and it sounds like their having a party" wined Cristal.

"Wanna crash their party?!" suggested Zoro

"No let's just see what's going on first! I suggest we scale the building instead of going up the stairs because there might still be some people inside and we don't want to reveal our position yet."

They agreed to this and started climbing with you. Even though, you were really hungry, you could let that wait until after you found out where Luffy was.

Back to Luffy and Nami

Luffy tried to stretch his hand over to the food, apparently not having his fill yet, but his hand stopped just short before flying back at him "Dammit!" he said.

He then tried to bite the iron bars off but that didn't work either. "Hey "boss", how's it going?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up and let me out of this thing! I'm hungry!!" he said in begging tone. She took pity on him and decided to give him some food which he gratefully said "You're pretty nice! Maybe I'll let you join my crew after all!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY!! I DON'T WANT TO JOIN YOUR STUPID PIRATE CREW!!" she yelled "But look, wait until everyone is asleep and then I'll get you out of here!"

"Why don't you get me out of here now?"

But before she could say anything Buggy appeared and said "You have a pretty good employ here!! Mr. Boss Thief!!"

"She's not my employ!" Luffy said

"I'm sure you feel that way about her now! And since you're charged with the crime of stealing from me, I will decide your fate!"

"Are you gonna let me go?!"

"Yes, I'm gonna let you go…OF COURSE NOT!!" he yelled "MEN!!! PREPARE THE BUGGY BALL!!!"

This was met with a resounding "YES SIR!!" They rolled a canon over to Luffy and faced it at the buildings next to them. The Buggy ball was a regular cannon ball but painted red and with his pirate insignia on it. They then put the ball into the canon and prepared to light it.

"W-What is that for?!" Nami exclaimed nervously.

"This is the power of the Buggy Ball! Watch closely! READY AND FIRE!!!" yelled Buggy as the pirates lit the fuse until it hit the end which caused all of the buildings that were in the canon's path to explode into a million pieces.

To you, Zoro and Cristal

When you saw that explosion, you said quietly "Man! That is one powerful cannonball!"

Zoro and Cristal were thinking the same thing as they prepared for anything else to happen.

* * *

To Luffy and Nami

Nami looked shocked at the power of the Buggy Ball. Buggy then spoke up "With my Buggy balls and Devil Fruit powers, conquering the Grand Line will be a breeze! Right, Nami?!"

Nami looked confused before saying "Of course Captain Buggy!"

Luffy didn't like the sound of that "Hey, I'm the one who's going to become king of the pirates and conquer the Grand Line!!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!!" Nami yelled

"I can now see why you decided to ditch this guy!" said Buggy with an angry laugh.

"Yeah, he is such a simpleton and acts like a kid!" Nami said nervously

"Ok then why don't I let you take out your former boss with a Buggy ball?! This will be a great chance to prove your loyalty! MEN, BRING THE CANON OVER HERE!!" which they complied

Nami looked very nervous "Why don't we leave this idiot for later and get back to having fun!"

Buggy looked darkly at her "THIS IS FUN!" he said as he handed her a box of matches. She was met with jeers egging her to shoot him.

"If I shoot, I'm no better than them and if I don't I'm dead!" she thought

"NAMI! What are you doing!! Light the fuse!!" Buggy yelled.

Luffy said calmly and with a straight face "It looks like you're shaking" This is surprised Nami. "This is what happens when your will is weak."

"Will?! You mean the will to kill someone who hasn't done anything wrong?!" she said nervously.

"No, I mean the will to put your neck on the line."

Suddenly one of the pirates grabbed the box of matches, lit it and started to bring the flame towards the fuse. Acting on instinct, Nami pulled out three small poles that she kept under her skirt which she used to form a staff. She smacked the pirate with it just as he was about to light the fuse. Everyone was surprised at Nami's actions including Nami herself.

"NAMI!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS OUTRAGE?!!" Buggy yelled

Realizing what she had done, Nami bowed saying "I'm so very sorry!!"

Not liking this, Buggy yelled "What's the hold up!! Just shoot him already!!"

"So you're saving now?" said Luffy confused.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!!" Nami yelled "I just didn't want to stoop to a pirate's level! Pirates took the life of someone very dear to me and I'll never forgive them for that!!"

As you and Zoro watch the scene from the side of the roof, things suddenly made sense. You then thought of something "I wonder."

Luffy then noticed that the fuse was lit "Ahhh!! THE FUSE IS LIT!!!" He then tried to bite his way out.

"So you think pirates are scum?! KILL HER NOW!!!" Buggy yelled as four men rushed at Nami. She swung her staff at them but they dodged easily. She swung again but it got caught in the pirate's swords.

"Dammit!! I don't want to go out this way!! Where's the water!!" Luffy yelled

Just as you were about to go rescue him you noticed in shock that Nami had grabbed the fuse bare handed. You winced at how much pain that must have felt.

As the fuse stopped burning, Luffy shouted "LOOK OUT!!!" as the pirates jump towards her.

You and Zoro decided it was time to save their hides. You both rushed forward to stop the pirates. Zoro used one of his sheathed blades to block two pirates on his left side while you swung your arm out smacking the other two. Zoro then said "That's not very nice picking on the poor girl."

"If you want to fight someone, fight us" you said letting the pirates drop to the ground.

"ZORO, STEVEN!!" Luffy yelled with excitement.

"You okay?" you asked

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay" she said nervously

"Man, am I glad you found us!! Now hurry up and get me out of here!!" Luffy yelled

Zoro looked at Luffy as he put his sword on his shoulder "First you get caught by a bird and then you get put in a cage? How do you keep getting yourself into these situations?"

"I think he just has a knack for attracting trouble wherever he goes" you said

Luffy didn't like the sound of this "Hey are you calling me stupid or something?!"

"What does it sound like to you?" you said coolly

Everyone was speechless to see that the person with the swords was Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter. Nami was thinking "One of the people he said was in his crew was Zoro?! What the hell is going on here?!!"

"So you're the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro?!" said Buggy "I would assume that you are after my head?!"

"Nah, I only came for my friend. I gave up pirate hunting anyway" Zoro said

"Oh but I'm interested in taking your head. If I do that, my reputation will skyrocket!" Buggy said with a grin

"If you try it, you're gonna die" Zoro said with glare.

"I'd like to see you try!!" Buggy said as he pulled out some daggers hidden in his coat.

"Oh well, I warned him" Zoro said with a sigh

As his followers cheered for him, Buggy raced towards Zoro as he drew his three swords out. As Buggy jumped waving his knives off to his side, Zoro slicked through him, cutting him in half and cutting his right hand and leg off. Zoro then sheathed his blades and said "That was an easy fight."

Luffy was thinking the same thing "Man, that guy was really weak! Awesome Zoro!"

Nami looked in surprise "No way!! It's over already?!"

You thought "Something's off. This was way too easy and if Buggy had a 15 million berry bounty on his head, he shouldn't have gone down that easily."

Buggy's crew then began to laugh. Nami was thinking the same thing as you "What's going on here?! There captain gets killed and they laugh about it?!"

Zoro walked over to Luffy and said "Without a key I can't you out of there and I can't cut these iron bars."

The pirates then burst out laughing which caught the attention of Zoro and Luffy. "What's so funny?!" said Zoro with a serious tone "I don't want to kill you but I will if you don't give me the keys."

"What a bunch of weird guys!" Luffy said

Now this intensified your suspicions even more. You thought back to when you heard about Buggy and what powers he had. Suddenly you realized what Devil Fruit he had and turned to see that a hand with a knife was flying towards him….wait a flying hand with a knife? You screamed "ZORO, LOOK OUT!!!"

But it was too late as the hand stabbed the left side of Zoro at his waist. "ZORO!!" Luffy screamed

"What?!! Buggy's still alive?!!" Nami cried in shock

"What the hell?!" Zoro grunted as he winced in pain.

The hand flew up and returned to its owner and reattached itself. The reattachment was so good that you couldn't tell if it was chopped off. "I ate the Chop-Chop Fruit! So that means no matter how many times you cut me, I WON'T DIE!!" Buggy yelled as his body parts reattached themselves.

"He can reattach his limbs?!! And I thought that the Devil Fruits were just a myth!!" Nami said in surprise.

"That guy is a chop-chop person?! Man is that ever freaky!" Luffy said

You looked at him with a sweat drop on your face "Look who's talking!" you thought

"By the looks of your wound, I would say that I am the winner!! Even though it doesn't look life-threatening, you can't fight with that injury!!" Buggy yelled as his crew cheered.

"Oh man, this is bad! If we don't do something soon, they'll kill all four of us!!" she thought

"That was very careless of me to let my guard down!! I'm so stupid!!" he thought while wincing through the pain and breathing hard.

"This isn't good!" you thought

"THAT WAS LOW OF YOU TO STAB HIM IN THE BACK YOU STUPID BIG NOSE!!!" Luffy yelled. Everyone's mouths pretty much hit the ground when he said this.

Nami cursed under her breath as she thought "YOU MORON!! DON'T CALL HIM THAT!! YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!!!"

Buggy obviously didn't like this as he screamed "WHO IS IT THAT'S GOT A BIG NOSE?!!!" As he said that, his right hand flew off and headed straight for Luffy.

"Luffy!!" Zoro yelled as the blade hit his face or rather his mouth.

Luckily the blade was stopped by Luffy as he chomped down on the blade, shattering it to piece saying "I swear once I get out of this cage, I'm gonna kick your ass!!

Buggy laughed at this "YOU, KICK MY ASS?!! You got a lot of nerve for saying that but I'm afraid that all four of you will die here today by my hands!! So if you want to kick my ass, you had better do it soon!!"

"We're dead, it's hopeless!" Nami said negatively

"I'M NOT GONNA DIE!! ZORO, GET UP!!" Luffy yelled

"What are you guys planning?!! Cause unless you do something quick, we're all dead!!"

"What?!!" Zoro said looking at Luffy.

Luffy stared at Zoro then at you until you realized what you had to do.

"I get what you're saying" you and Zoro said at the exact same time.

"This is why I hate pirates!! They don't make any sense!!" she thought

Zoro drew two of his swords while he clutched at his wound with the other. You then ran over to the canon and using all the strength you had, you flipped the canon in the opposite direction. "N-No way!!" Nami said completely awestruck that you could do something like that.

"OH CRAP!! THE CANON'S POINTING AT US NOW!!" Buggy yelled when he saw what you did. Zoro then ran towards you to get out of the way.

"Hurry!! Light the fuse now!!" you yelled as Nami light the fuse and covered her ears.

"NO STOP THAT CANON STILL HAS A BUGGY BALL IN IT!! I DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED BY MY OWN BUGGY BALL!!! WAIT!! STOP!!!" Buggy screamed as the canon fired, completely destroying the spot where Buggy and his men were.

I want out of here! Wait...what's with the dog? And what is with that weird guy on the lion? Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Disaster! The power of the Wind Wind fruit! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	6. Moji the lion tamer

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 6: Disaster! The power of the Wind Wind fruit!

Recap: After getting some food from Nami, Luffy was taken prisoner by Nami who seemingly double-crossed him. Nami betrayed Buggy when she refused to kill Luffy. After Zoro got wounded by Buggy, you flipped the canon in the opposite direction and lit the fuse, firing the Buggy ball at Buggy and his crew. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

As you were leaving, Zoro picked up the cage that Luffy was in and started carrying it down to the streets. You and Nami protested that he shouldn't do it in his condition but he chose to ignore you.

"You doing okay Zoro?!" he asked in concern

"Just be quiet and let me concentrate so we can get down from here!!" Zoro said in protest.

"W-Who are these guys?!" Nami thought

"Hey Luffy who's the girl?" you asked

"Luffy just grinned and said "She's gonna be our navigator."

"I don't know about that. Just who are you guys anyway?!" she asked uneasily

"You're in the way! Move!" Zoro said in a straining voice as he tried to lift the cage over his back which really aggravated his injury, causing more blood to flow out of it.

Nami just stood there in awe at how far you guys went to save Luffy. "Maybe some pirates do have a conscious" she thought as she followed you, Zoro, and Luffy down to the streets.

* * *

Back to Buggy

"Those kids think they can make a mockery out of me?!! What they did just now was declaration of war against me!!" Buggy said turning out to be fine after the blast.

A voice came from the right of him "Captain Buggy, can I take care of them?!"

"Sure, why not?!" Buggy said

Back to you, Zoro, Luffy and Nami

You had made it quite a ways away from the tavern and rounded the next turn to see a pet store with a small white dog sitting in front of the store with its tongue sticking out along with Cristal, who you had told to find someplace safe to be until you got back, who was sitting on top of the roof next to the shop.

After setting Luffy down in front of the store, Zoro relaxed and fall over from exhaustion. See that you were here; Cristal jumped down from there and ran towards you. She then climbed up on your shoulder and started nudging her face against yours. "Aww, how cute! Did you teach her how to do that?" Nami said as she went up and pet Cristal on the head.

"So this is where you've been. It figures you would find a pet food shop when you're hungry" you said to Cristal

She turned to you and said "Oh lay off, will ya! I was hungry and I knew you guys could take care of yourselves."

This obviously freaked Nami out as she almost flung her body against the wall and screamed "IT TALKED!! THE CAT TALKED!!"

Luffy just laughed and said "Yeah, she ate the talk-talk fruit so she can speak human language!" This calmed down Nami quite a bit knowing that it was a Devil Fruit that made the cat talk.

Nami then said "I got something I need to take care of. I'll be back in a sec." and ran off down the lane.

As you looked towards the shop, you noticed that Luffy and Zoro had just noticed the dog.

"What's with this dog?" Zoro asked

"A doggy!" Luffy said with excitement as he nudged the cage closer to the dog. He then made faces at the dog but it didn't move a single muscle. "Hey, Zoro check out this dog! I mess with it and it won't move!"

"I don't care." Zoro said as he rested his back against one of the stores posts.

"I wouldn't mess with him, Luffy!" you told him

"Wonder if it's dead?!" Luffy said ignoring your warning. He then pocked the dog in the head which must have angered it because it latched its jaw to Luffy's face. This then resulted in Luffy trying to shack the dog off his face.

You sweat dropped at this and said "I warned him."

Zoro looked in surprise at the scene that he was seeing then yelled with anger "LUFFY!! WOULD YOU GET SERIOUS FOR ONE MINUTE?!!" Yelling was definitely something that he was not supposed to do as he fell over and said "I don't feel so good."

Finally getting the dog off his face, Luffy fell back too and said "That damn dog!"

You thought that if an enemy were to attack, you guys would be in big trouble. And no sooner than you had thought that, you heard footsteps coming towards you. You turned quickly to see it was Nami.

"What are you guys doing?" she said as she observed the scene.

Luffy looked up and smiled "Hey new navigator."

"SAYS WHO?!!" She yelled and then said "Here" as she threw an iron key towards Luffy. "I swiped it when Buggy wasn't looking. I'm only doing this so I can repay you for saving my life; so don't get any wrong ideas."

"No problem" he said and reached for key. Just as he was about to grab it, the dog picked up the key in its mouth and ate it. Needless to say, all of you were pretty shocked. Luffy grabbed the dog by the neck and started chocking saying "STUPID DOG!!! SPIT THAT KEY OUT NOW!!!" They then proceeded to fight again.

The stopped when they heard a voice from behind them say "HEY!! STOP PICKING ON POOR SHUSHU!!" You turned to see that it was an old man with armor on his legs, arms and chest with a lance attached to his back. He looked to be in his 60s or 70s with white curly hair and his bangs pulled up. He wore black pants and an orange stripped shirt, green strapped sandals and black framed glasses.

"Shushu?" said Luffy confused

"Hey who are you old man?!" said Zoro.

"Old man?! I'm the mayor of this town! Who are you guys and what are you doing to poor ShuShu?!!" said the old man. He then noticed Zoro "That's a pretty nasty wound you have there. Must have been from running into Buggy, right? You need to see a doctor immediately!"

He then took Zoro to his house which was a few feet from the pet store. He then appeared a few minutes later saying. Luffy, concerned for his friend asked "How's Zoro doing?"

The mayor looked at him and said "I told him to go see a doctor but all he said was that he needed so sleep."

You spoke up "Yeah, he's always been like that. Just give him a couple hours of sleep and he'll be as good as new."

"Is that so?" said the mayor as he walked into the store and brought out 2 bowls of food: one filled with dog food and one filled with cat food. The mayor set the cog food bowl in front of ShuShu and the cat food one on the ground next to you where Cristal was. Happy that she was getting food, she dung into the food ravenously. The mayor was surprised by how hungry she was "She must have been really hungry" He then turned to you and said "You have to make sure to feed her."

"Yeah, we just haven't been able to get food for her or for us for that matter for a while."

Changing the subject Nami asked as she petted the dog which it gave her a wary look "So the dog's name is ShuShu?"

"Yes, that's right" said the mayor "He's guarding this pet food store for his former master who built this place ten years ago."

"Former?" Nami said

"Yes, he died three months ago after fighting a serious illness. He was a very good friend of mine. After he died, I took responsibility of taking care of ShuShu."

"So the dog's waiting for his master to return?"

"That's what people think. I think that ShuShu knows that his master is gone and that he guards it now because it's his treasure. I've tried many times to bring him to my place but he won't budge from here" the mayor said as he sat down and smoked his pipe.

You, Nami, Cristal and Luffy all gave the dog a small smile. Then you heard a loud lion roar. This startled everyone obviously "W-What's making that noise?!!"

The mayor yelled "Oh crap! It's the beast tamer Mohji! Run!!"

"Beast tamer?!! What the hell is going on?!!" Nami yelled as she followed the mayor to a safe place leaving you, Cristal, ShuShu and Luffy to face the lion.

Luffy looked at ShuShu and said in a pleading voice "Could you please give me the key back?" but the dog just barked at him.

Behind Luffy appeared a big lion with a big flowing mane on which was a man strange man with white hair that connected his beard and hair together, he had small round ears on the top of his head in addition to his real ears, white bear skinned shoes, white hair all over his chest, blue baggy pants and a dark yellow sash. "Who the heck are you?" Luffy asked the stranger.

"I'm known as Mohji the beast tamer, a member of the Buggy pirates and this is my pet Richie."

"Man that is one weird animal suit you got there."

"That was extremely rude! This is obviously my real manly hair!"

"Now that just makes it even weirder."

"Don't assume you're alright just because you're in that cage." Mohji said. ShuShu then started to growl angrily at him. He then noticed that ShuShu was there and said "All animals of the world obey me!!" He put out his hand to pet him but ShuShu bit him on the arm causing Mohji to recoil. He then changed the subject very quickly "If you tell me quickly where Roronoa Zoro is, I just might spare your lives."

"I don't think so." Luffy said plainly

"RICHIE!! KILL HIM!!!" he called to his pet lion. The lion jumped at Luffy and slashed downwards at the cage, destroying it completely.

Having seen the lion's power Nami said from where she and the mayor were "I-It destroyed that cage like it was nothing!!"

"That kid's gonna get himself killed!!" yelled the mayor

But Luffy was happy this happened "YES!! I'm finally out of that stupid cage!" but his celebration was short-lived as the lion swung its claw at Luffy, sending him flying into one of the buildings down the street.

"Luffy!!" you yelled as you ran towards where Luffy was. You yelled back to Cristal "Make sure to help ShuShu defend the store!! No matter what!!"

"OKAY!!" Cristal yelled as you ran to help Luffy.

"Nice work, Richie!! Now let's go find Zoro so we can raise my reputation!" Mohji said but then noticed that the lion was facing the store ShuShu and Cristal were guarding. "Oh it's a pet food store! All right, you can have some food but make it quick!" The lion roared happily and started heading towards the pet shop. It was then that Mohji noticed the two animals trying to stop him from getting inside. "Don't tell me this stupid cat and dog think they can stop of from getting the food?!"

To you and Luffy

You finally found Luffy in the debris of the house he landed in. You helped him up and said "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thankful that I got out of that stupid cage!" he then sat up and said "The first thing I'm gonna do is beat up those Buggy pirates and then get Nami to join my crew as my navigator!"

Nami and the mayor arrived and they both looked shocked to find that Luffy was alive and kicking "H-HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?!!" Nami yelled

"Y-You're still alive?!!" said the mayor dumbfounded

"Luck I guess." Luffy said simply

"Normal people don't survive stuff like that, it's just too strange!!" Nami yelled

"It's strange?" Luffy asked confused

"Why are you here?! And what is your relationship to those pirates?!!" said the mayor

"All I'm doing is getting a good navigator and getting that map to the Grand Line!" Luffy said simply.

"I think we should go. I heard that he was trying to go after Zoro." you said to which Luffy agreed and followed you back to the pet shop.

To Cristal and ShuShu

Both Cristal and ShuShu were getting badly beaten by the lion as it continued to try to get some food. Once the lion reached the first step of the shop, both ShuShu and Cristal jumped to somehow stop it and managed to bite the lion. But they were unable to as the lion batted them away angrily. All the time that ShuShu and Cristal were defending the shop, ShuShu remembered all the good times he had with his master while at the shop.

"Not giving up are they?!" Mohji said as Cristal and ChuChu continued to try to protect the store.

To you and Luffy

When you were almost to the pet shop, you smelled wood burning. You and Luffy turned the corner to find a horrible site awaiting you. The pet food shop was burning while ShuShu started barking in sadness at the destruction of his master's store. You then rushed over to Cristal when you saw how badly injured she was. "Sorry we couldn't stop them! But we tried our hardest!" she said as she cried.

"You've done more than enough" you said in a caring tone.

There was now anger in your eyes and in your tone as you remember how the mayor said how the shop was ShuShu's treasure. You then walked over to Luffy who looked just about as ticked off as you were. You handed Cristal to him and yelled "LUFFY, STAY OUT OF THIS!!! THAT BASTARD IS MINE!!!"

Luffy looked at you in surprise to see how mad you were. You had never gotten that mad before. He then said in a calm but angry voice and a serious face "Make sure to make him pay for what he's done!"

You then turned and said "I intend to!" as you ran off towards where they were.

"That stupid dog bit me! And it's still bleeding!" said Mohji as he looked at his wound while riding on top of Richie who had a box of pet food in its mouth.

Mohji looked in front of him to notice a pissed off you standing in the road. "You were with the straw hat brat if I'm not mistaken. Why are you here?"

"I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!" you yelled

This obviously upset Mohji as he said "Kill him Richie and send him to where his friend is!!" Richie then started running towards you.

"WIND GAUNTLET!! RIGHT ARM!!" you cried as a swirl of extremely fast wind that was visible to the naked eye appeared on your right arm. Just as you had said that the lion lunged at you. You responded by punching your right hand up, sending the lion into the sky. But you weren't done with it yet. You jumped up to Richie, grabbed him around the stomach and started spinning around in a circle. "CYCLONE PILEDRIVER!!!" you yelled as the speed of your turns increased to look like a miniature cyclone. And with a loud bang, you slammed the lion into the ground which created a miniature crater.

"RICHIE!!" he cried seeing his tough lion down for the count. He then turned to you when he realized something "Y-You what's your name?!!"

"My name's Steven Braggis!" you said

This almost caused Mohji to wet his pants as he screamed with fright and started to run away. But you wouldn't let him because he had done something unforgivable. You used your wind powers to push him back towards you while he was saying "I-I'M SORRY!! I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!"

"Because of what you did, that dog has now lost something very precious to him!! If you want to apologize…" you said as you grabbed Mohji with your left hand "APOLOGIZE IN HELL!!!" you said as you smacked him into the ground with your wind powered right hand. After you did that, you picked up the pet bag and headed towards what was left of the pet shop.

As you made your way towards the shop, you noticed that Nami and the mayor had just arrived. You heard Nami say "Pirates are all the same. Their soul less animals who take away what you hold dear." She then noticed you walking towards them and said with spite in her voice "So you're still alive huh! I had hoped that lion would have finished you off! Before you get more pirates to join you I'll kill you now!!" and started to rush towards you but the mayor held her back.

"Like you could kill me" you said as you walked away from her.

"What's with you people?!! Why are you trying to kill each other?!!" shouted the mayor but you gave him no mind.

You walked up to ShuShu and placed the bent pet food box in front of him. This caused Nami to stop trying to kill you. "Sorry I couldn't get anymore. That stupid lion ate almost everything" you said as you sat down beside ShuShu.

Nami looked surprised by this "This guy risked his life and fought that big lion all for this dog?!"

Luffy walked over to ShuShu and said "Even though I didn't see it, I know that you fought hard!"

You said to Luffy "Sorry I snapped but when I saw what he had done, I couldn't take it anymore."

Luffy just smiled and said "It's no big deal. In fact, if you didn't say that then I would have done the same thing. You smiled at your captain for understanding. ShuShu then picked up the pet food box and started walking away. He then turned around and barked at you as in saying thanks "No problem!" you called back to the dog

Luffy called back as the dog barked at him "Thanks and good luck to you too, doggy!" The dog then grabbed the box and walked away.  
_____________________________________________________________________

To Buggy

"WHAT?!! YOU LOST?!!" Buggy yelled at Mohji when he returned. "Were you defeated by Zoro?!" he said in an angry tone.

"N-No captain! I-I was defeated by the guy with the two swords!" he said weakly

"W-WHAT?!! YOU WERE DEFEATED BY HIM?!!" he yelled in anger

"His name is…" he said as he passed out.

"I've now had enough of all this! MEN!! PREPARE A BUGGY BALL!! I'M GOING TO BLOW THIS TOWN TO PIECES!!"

Back to you, Luffy, Nami, the mayor and Cristal

Nami walked to you and said "I'm sorry about before!"

Luffy said simply "It's no big deal. You lost someone to pirates so you had every right to think like that."

"I know how you feel. You don't have to say anything about it if you don't want to" you said.

She smiled at the two of you but that was interrupted by the mayor. "I CAN'T STAND THIS!!! THESE BRATS, SHUSHU AND THAT CAT FOUGHT SO HARD WHILE I SAT ON THE SIDELINES DOING NOTHING!!! What kind of mayor am I if I can't even protect my own town?!!" he yelled in anger at himself.

"Please calm down Mayor!" Nami said trying to calm him down before he did something reckless.

"Forty years ago, place was just a grassy field. We all worked hard to make the town what it is today! THE PEOPLE AND VILLAGE ARE MY TREASURE!! I'M GONNA FIGHT AGAINST BUGGY!!!" the Mayor said with determination.

Almost as soon as he had stopped saying that, you heard a loud "BOOM!!" You grabbed everyone and threw them to the floor. Luckily the Buggy ball that Buggy had fired had gone over your heads and into one of the houses. Unfortunately, it was the mayor's house that had been hit.

"They have even destroyed my house" said the mayor sadly

Luffy realized what you did as he yelled "Ahh!! Zoro was sleeping in there!!" You looked towards the debris, hoping to find the swordsman alive.

"I-Is he dead?!" said the mayor worriedly

"Are you alright Zoro?!!" he called

This was met with an angry swordsman grumbling "That's one heck of a way to wake someone up. I wanted to get some more sleep too."

You then started laughing and said "I forgot that something like that was probably one of the only things that can wake him up when he goes to sleep!"

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!" Nami yelled

"Thank goodness your okay, Zoro!" he said with a smile

"That's the final straw!! How dare those pirates try to destroy those forty years of hard work!! I'M THE MAYOR OF THIS TOWN AND I'M GONNA PROTECT IT!!!" the mayor yelled as he headed towards where Buggy was.

Nami held him back saying "S-Stop it, Mayor!!"

"A man must fight his battles to end!! Isn't that right, boy!!" he said to Luffy

"Right!!" he said with a smile.

DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!!!" she yelled at Luffy and then turned to the Mayor "You're just being reckless!!"

"I KNOW I'M BEING RECKLESS!!!" the Mayor yelled as he got free from Nami and ran towards the tavern yelling "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY BUGGY THE CLOWN!!!"

"I think the mayor was crying" Nami said

"I think so too" you said

"Eh, really? I didn't see it." Luffy said

"Looks like things are about to get fun!" Zoro said with a smirk

Luffy laughed "Yeah it does!"

"This is gonna be fun!" you said

"This is no time to laugh!" Nami said

"Stop worrying! I've grown to like that old man! I won't let him get killed!" Luffy said calmly.

"Well let's get going." Zoro said as he got up and started walking towards the tavern.

"Hey wait! You're still heavily injured aren't you?!!" she said worriedly

"Don't worry! I'm more concerned about my pride as a swordsman that my injuries!" he said as he tied his bandana that he had on his arm to his head.

"Our destination is to go to the Grand Line. But before that, we're gonna get that map back." He then held out his hand towards Nami "How about you join us and be our navigator. You want the map and the treasure don't you?"

"I'm not gonna become a pirate" said as she slapped Luffy's hand "But sticking with you guys seems like it will be very profitable for me. So we're gonna join forces to achieve both our goals" she said with a smile.

Luffy smiled at this and said "Let's go!"

Both you and Zoro said "Okay!"

"Well this will be interesting" said Cristal as she walked beside you

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Nami said sadly as all of started to head towards the tavern which the Mayor was heading for.

At Buggy's base

"The second Buggy ball is ready Captain!" said one of the pirates.

"Good, now fire it!" said Buggy

But before they could light the fuse, they heard a yell "COME OUT BUGGY THE CLOWN!! I, the Mayor Budor, challenge you to a fight in order to save my town!!" the Mayor yelled as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's that you say? You think this town is your treasure? Gold and jewels are treasure, you senile old man!" said Buggy

"An idiot like you will never understand!" yelled the mayor.

Buggy then used his chop-chop fruit to raise him into the air with his hand around the mayor's throat. "I'm going to go to the Grand Line and get all the treasures in this world. And since you think this town is your treasure, I will flashily get rid of it along with you!!"

"Before you spout that crap, fight me!! I won't let you destroy this village even if I have to die!!" said the mayor in between breaths

"Then I will let you die!!" yelled Buggy as he tried to squeeze his hand harder. But then he noticed that something was gripping his hand hard. He looked to see that it was Luffy who had pulled the hand away from the Mayor's throat and was clenching the hand tightly.

"I've come to keep my promise to kick your ass!!" Luffy said with a smirk.

Okay now it's time to live up to my promise and kick that clown guys ass! Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Swords and Chopping! Zoro vs Cabaji and Luffy vs Buggy! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!

N/A: Make sure you rate after reading!


	7. Luffy vs Buggy

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 7: Swords and Chopping! Zoro vs Cabaji and Luffy vs Buggy!

Recap: After escaping with Luffy, you found yourselves in front of a pet store guarded by a dog named ShuShu. After he ate the key to the cage, you met the Mayor. He explained Shushu's past and ran away when one of Buggy's pirates named Mohji arrived. After they destroyed the pet shop and injured ShuShu and Cristal, you got so pissed that you ran after them and beat them into the ground. Nami joined your crew and Luffy saved the Mayor from getting killed. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"So you rats decided to show yourselves!!" Buggy said with an angry face looking at your group and regaining his hand "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

"Hey guys, you can fight this if you want but I'm just here for the treasure and the map" Nami said as she started to head towards where the map was.

"Yeah, we get it." Zoro said dully

"W-What are you doing here?! This is my fight!" the Mayor said with a strained voice as he tried to regain his breath.

Luffy then did something unexpected. He slammed the Mayor against a building, knocking him out cold.

"W-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!" Nami yelled at Luffy

"I see" Zoro said

"Luffy did that because if the Mayor continued to fight, he would have just gotten himself killed" you explained

"So that's it" said Cristal behind you.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KNOCK HIM OUT!!" Nami yelled in anger at Luffy still.

"Here we go!" said Luffy as he inhaled "HEY BIG NOSE!!!" All of the Buggy pirate's jaws dropped.

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!" Nami continued to yell.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Buggy "MEN, FIRE THE BUGGY BALL NOW!!!"

"Now look what you did you stupid idiot!!" Nami yelled as she ran for cover.

"Oh crap!!" you said as you grabbed the Mayor

"Now why did he have to go and say that?!!" Cristal said as she ran after you.

"Luffy, we got to go now!!" Zoro yelled.

"You guys go ahead! Just watch!" Luffy said with confidence.

"YOU DIE NOW!!!" Buggy yelled as the canon fired.

Luffy then did something that surprised you. He sucked in air until his stomach expanded to more than twice of what his body used to be yelling "GUM-GUM BALLOOON!!!" He bounced the Buggy ball back at the terrified Buggy pirates. The ball hit the roof with a loud "KABOOM" completely destroying the whole tavern.

"Way to warn us" said Zoro muttering angrily

"Nice going" you said as you surveyed the damage he did.

"Yes! I got them!" Luffy said happily

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!!" Nami yelled at Luffy clearly shocked by what she saw.

"I think she's upset" said Zoro.

"What was your first clue?!" you said sarcastically

"Something is weird here!!" Nami said at Luffy with an angry tone "First your friend there beats down a lion" pointing to you "then that Zoro guy lives through a canon shot" she now pointed to Zoro "and now you bounce a cannonball back at Buggy!! How the hell did you inflate your body?!!"

"It's called the Gum-Gum Balloon." Luffy said simply

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT'S CALLED!! NORMAL PEOPLE CAN'T DO THAT!!!" Nami screamed.

"How dare you brats try to do me in with my own Buggy ball!" you heard Buggy in an angry tone. You turned to see that Buggy had used two of his men to shield himself from the blast.

"Using his men as shields, how heartless!" Nami said in disgust at Buggy's methods.

You then heard Mohji finally regain consciousness and sat up in surprise to find their base destroyed. "What the hell happened here?!!" he turned and saw you. He then screamed in terror "AHHH!! IT'S HIM!!!" he turned to his captain "CAPTAIN BUGGY!! THAT GUY IN THE BLACK IS STEVEN BRAGGIS!!!"

This caused Buggy to freak out "WHAT?!! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!!"

This certainly caught the interest of everyone. But you didn't want your friends to know about it just yet. You gave Buggy a dark look and said in a serious tone "Relax. I'm not going to fight you guys. They are" you said pointing to Luffy and Zoro. You then grinned "I think you should know that the guy with the straw hat ate the Gum-Gum fruit."

This certainly surprised everyone. "Is that true?!" Nami said asking Luffy.

"Yep! See!" Luffy said as he pulled his cheeks as far apart as he could which freaked Nami out.

"So that's how he repelled the Buggy ball." Buggy said

He then resumed to being really angry at Luffy. You heard from behind Buggy a man say "This has got to be the greatest humiliation the Buggy pirates have every experienced, Captain! What do you intend to do about this?!" He held up Richie as a shield when the canon hit.

He had dark green hair that covered up his left eye and shaved hair on the right side. He wore a very large and long blue and white checkered scarf around his neck, a sleeveless purple tunic, a light green sash around his waist, white shoes and white pants.

Buggy said "I'm too mad to think right now Cabaji!"

Seeing his pet in pain, Mohji yelled "What the hell did you do to Richie, Cabaji?!"

"You mean the cat? I used him as a shield" Cabaji said as he dropped the cat which he ran behind one of the debris in fear.

"You'll pay for that!!" Mohji said as he raced towards Cabaji. But he dodged his punch and kicked him towards you guys. "Move it!!" he yelled as he flew towards you.

You walked into the path of him and said as you back fisted him towards a building "No, you move!" You looked at where he landed as you said "That was easier than I it would be" noticing it took not that much effort to knock him away.

Luffy rolled on the ground laughing "That was awesome Steven!!"

"Captain Buggy, let me take care of these guys!" Cabaji said as you focused your attention on him.

"Fine but make sure it's a show that everyone will enjoy!" Buggy said with a grin.

Cabaji got on a unicycle and raced towards Luffy with his sword drawn saying "I'm called "Cabaji the Acrobat"! And this is for the pain you have inflicted on my crew!!" he said aiming his sword towards Luffy.

Before the sword could hit Luffy, Zoro stopped it with one of his swords "If you want to fight using swords, why don't you try fighting me instead?!"

"I am deeply honored Roronoa Zoro. As a swordsman myself, I feel bad about killing you" he said as he then noticed Zoro's wound.

"Maybe you should sit this one out Zoro" Luffy said with concern when he noticed Zoro was in pain from the wound.

"No, you stay out of it!" he said as he focused on the fight.

"I think that's the wound the captain inflicted on him. This could be to my advantage!" he thought with a grin. He then yelled "Arson technique!!" after which he blew fire out of his mouth which caught Zoro off guard. He took this opportunity to roundhouse kick him in his wound.

You all winced in pain at the mere thought of the pain that must have felt. Zoro screamed in pain as he fell to the ground "That was a dirty move!!" you thought. Obviously this guy wasn't a swordsman of honor.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?!" said Cabaji in a mocking tone.

"That was a dirty move!! Going after someone's injuries!!" Nami yelled in protest.

"My next technique is Murder at the Steam Bath!!" Cabaji yelled as he spun his sword in a circle which kicked up the dust around him, blinding Zoro's vision.

"The hell it's a technique! It's just kicking up debris!" Zoro said. He had no sooner finished that that Cabaji slashed his sword downward but Zoro blocked with his two swords. But he was aiming for his wound again as Cabaji kicked Zoro's wound hard and again he doubled over in pain.

"This is just sad!" said Cabaji again mockingly "to see the great Pirate Hunter Zoro on his knees. Well this is what you get for messing with the Buggy pirates!!"

"That guy is crazy to keep fighting in his condition!" Nami said and then turned to the two of us "Why aren't you guys helping him?!! He's gonna get killed if you don't!!"

"The reason why we don't stop him is because it would be a disgrace to his honor, our trust in him, and his trust in us to not interfere. As a fellow swordsman, I want to honor his wishes and understand this" you said with a straight face as you watched Zoro try to get on his feet.

"This is the end for you Roronoa Zoro!!!" Cabaji yelled as he raced towards him.

"You like attacking my wound so much, then go ahead!!" Zoro said as Cabaji slashed at Zoro's wound which made all of you wince.

"W-Why didn't you dodge?!" Nami asked Zoro in concern.

"I think that is a good handicap to go up against you." Zoro said coolly as he gripped his swords.

"Awesome Zoro!! Take him out!!" Luffy cheered.

"Are you mocking me?!!"Cabaji said angrilly

"I will not lose even once to anyone who calls himself a swordsman." Zoro said

"You got a strong pride there. It will be a good excuse for when I beat you!"

"I will have a weak future if I were to lose to the likes of you!"

"You guys can kill each other for all I care" Nami said "I'm only here for the map and the treasure. I hope to meet again some time. Good luck!!" she said as she raced off.

"Thanks and see ya later!!" Luffy called back.

"Here's my ultimate acrobatic move "Dance of a hundred kamikaze tops!!"" Cabaji yelled flinging a lot of spinning tops at Zoro.

To Nami

"Nothing good will come of me joining those guys. They are just not normal!!" Nami said as she raced to the place where the treasure was. When she was about to take the chart and the treasure, a drunk pirate stopped her. She used her feminine charms to distract him as she knocked him out with her staff. She then grabbed the map, stuffed the treasure in a bag and ran out of there.  
________________________________________________________________________

To the fight

As the tops flew at Zoro, he cut them all in half. Cabaji responded by saying "Acrobat technique! A Hike in the Mountains!!" he said as he rode his unicycle up the side of a house. He then catapulted off the house and yelled "Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze!!"

"Man he really is up there!!" Luffy looked in awe.

"Sting of the Unicycle!!" he said as he fell towards Zoro with his sword pointed down.

You then heard behind you "Ground Hugging" Chop-Chop Canon!!" You say to see that Buggy's hand was going towards Zoro. "Cabaji!! I'll hold Zoro and you finish him off!!"

"Aye aye Captain!!" yelled Cabaji as he continued to fall.

But luckily Luffy stepped on Buggy's hand as it went by "This is Zoro's fight! Stay out of it!" Luffy said sternly. This caused Zoro to dodge out of the way just in time.

"Even without my Captain's help, I can just as easily finish you off!" Cabaji said again cockily.

"Enough is enough!" Zoro said

"Are you giving up the fight?!"

"No what I have had enough of is your stupid sideshow!"

This angered Cabaji as he said "Fine!! Let's see how you deal with my real swordsmanship!!" he yelled as he headed towards Zoro.

Zoro pulled the two swords in his hands together and said "ONI-GIRI!!" He slashed his two swords making an X mark on Cabaji's body.

"CABAJI!!" yelled Buggy in surprise that the last of his crew was defeated.

As he fell and lost consciousness he said "I can't believe we lost to some petty thieves!"

"We're not petty thieves! We're pirates!!" Zoro said as he fell to the ground. "Hey Luffy can you take care of the rest?"

"Yeah you just rest while I take care of this guy!" Luffy said as he prepared to take on Buggy.

"You said you guys are pirates?!" Buggy said questionably

"Yeah we're going to the Grand Line after this."

"Don't make me laugh!! You expect to enter the Grand Line with 4 people?! Don't make me laugh!! And if by some miracle you do make it, what do you plan to do there?! Take in the sites?!!" Buggy said then laughed.

"I'm going there to be king of the pirates!" Luffy said plainly as he cut Buggy's laughter off.

Buggy obviously didn't like this response "What was that?!! If you're the king of the pirates then that makes me God of all the pirates!! The only one who is going to be king of the pirates is gonna me!! YOU GOT IT KID?!!!"

"I'm getting tired of this so let's finish this already!" Luffy said getting into a fighting stance.

Buggy flicked out 8 concealed knives that seemed to come from nowhere which were in between each knuckle. "Sure let's finish this! That straw hat on your head reminds me of a red haired man that I loathe very much and just thinking about him gets my blood boiling!"

Luffy caught something that Buggy just said "a red haired man? Hey are you talking about Shanks?!"

"Yes, I knew him!"

"Can you tell me where he is now?!"

"Maybe I do know about him and maybe I don't!"

"What's wrong with you? Are you stupid?"

"NO I'M NOT YOU STUPID MORON!! I'll only tell you if you beat me!" Buggy yelled

"Fine I'll beat it out of you!!" Luffy said with determination and a grin on his face.

"Good luck with that!!" Buggy said as he kicked the front of his shoes in the ground revealing a hidden knife on the tip of the shoes "I doubt that rubber can withstand knives!!"

"Well you're right about that!" Luffy said

"Chop-Chop Buzzsaw!!" he wheeled his leg around like he was doing a roundhouse kick but as he spun, the lower half of his body flew towards Luffy but he dodged by jumping up over it. "It's really hard to dodge in midair isn't it!!" throwing the knives up at Luffy.

"Nope!" Luffy said as he stretched his arm to one of the building wooden beams and pulled himself out of the way of the knives.

"This is getting good!" Buggy said as he pulled his body back together.

"You're not so bad yourself! But…Gum-Gum Pistol!!" Luffy said as he flung his fist towards Buggy but he easily dodged it.

"Neat abilities but they leave you wide open!" he said as he tried to chop Luffy's arm off.

But he had other plans "I don't think so!" He flew towards Buggy with his right arm out like he was trying to close line him "Gum-Gum Sickle!!"

But Buggy saw this at the last minute and said "Chop-Chop Quick Escape!!" His head separated from his body just in time so that Luffy landed behind him crashing into a building "Too bad for you, rubber boy!"

"How am I supposed to hit you if you keep breaking into pieces?" said with an annoyed tone as he got up.

"These guys are unbelievable!!" Nami thought as she pocked her head around the corner to watch the fight.

"Are you guys seeing this?!" said one of Buggy's pirates as he tried to give the impression that he was still knocked out.

"You moron try to keep still!" another pirate said in a whisper as he too tried to fake being unconscious "If you get caught in that, you're dead!"

"Chop-Chop Canon!!" Buggy said as his right hand shot out with 4 swords between his knuckles as it headed towards Luffy but luckily he caught it. Buggy had thought of this because he said "Separate!" The piece that Luffy was holding onto separated from the rest of the arm and the hand flew at him but it only nicked his left side and his straw hat. This also caused him to fall backwards.

"That's not good!" you thought. You knew that Luffy treasured that hat dearly and if it got damaged, the person who damaged it was going to pay.

"You giving up now runt?!!" Buggy said as he pulled his arm back together.

Luffy looked pissed "YOU BASTARD!!"

"What are so ticked off about?!"

"You damaged my hat and now you're gonna pay!! THIS HAT IS MY MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE IN THE WORLD!! ANYONE WHO DAMAGES THAT HAT IS DEAD!!!" Luffy screamed in anger.

"I thought nothing got to this guy but look at him now." Nami thought as she saw Luffy's reaction.

"That hat looks real important doesn't it?!" Buggy said

"Yeah it is!!" Luffy said without changing his attitude.

"If that hat is so special…" Buggy said as his hand which appeared from behind Luffy.

"Luffy, behind you!!" you yelled.

Luffy turned around just in time to see the knife being thrown towards him. He dodged out of the way still holding his hat in his right hand. Buggy's hand then appeared right above Luffy "THEN YOU SHOULD TAKE BETTER CARE OF IT!!!" Buggy yelled as his hand flew forward. The knives between his knuckles pierced the hat. Luffy looked on in horror as his hat flew to Buggy with the hand as it reattached itself; remembering the promise that he made to Shanks.

"Oh crap!!" you thought "This is not gonna be good!!"

"That guy is dead!" Cristal thought as she watched over Zoro.

"I still don't see how you still consider this dirty wore torn hat a treasure!" Buggy said as he inspected the hat. "You really need to grow up. Gold and jewels are considered treasure not this dirty old hat!" he said laughing.

Luffy now looked extremely pissed "Shut your stupid mouth!! Shanks gave me that hat!! So don't say bad things about it!!"

Buggy looked surprised "What?! You mean this was Shank's hat?!" he said as he threw the hat to the ground "No wonder it looked so familiar! I remember he always wore it!"

Now Luffy looked surprised "Y-You were on the same pirate crew as Shanks?!"

"Yep! When we were still pirates in training! We were friends on that ship! I still remember that stupid grin on his face! That damn red hair!!" Buggy said as he stomped on Luffy's hat. Bad move.

Luffy looked really pissed as he ran towards Buggy "Shanks is more than twice the man you are!! Don't you dare compare each other and bad mouth him in the same breath!!!" he pulled his arm back preparing to hit Buggy.

But Buggy was prepared for this "Chop-Chop Quick Escape!!" he said as his head separated again. But Luffy wasn't aiming for his head. He plowed into Buggy's body knocking him down and forcing him to reattach his head again.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF SHANKS AGAIN YOU BASTARD!!!" Luffy yelled

"I'll say whatever I want about him!!" Buggy said while coughing.

Luffy then proceeded to pull on Buggy's cheeks saying "What happened between the two of you?!! Tell me now!!" he then released him and looked at his hat which was pierced in three places "Dammit! You ruined Shanks' hat!"

"You want to know so badly?!!" Buggy said as he sat up with hatred in his voice "I'll curse him to the ends of the earth! As long as I breathe, I will never forgive him!" He then told you how when he was a kid, Buggy and Shanks were rivals on the same ship. One day, Buggy found a map to a sunken treasure and a devil fruit. Due to Shanks surprising him, Buggy accidentally ate the devil fruit and lost the map over board. He jumped into the sea after it but because of the devil fruit couldn't swim so Shanks saved him. After telling this Buggy looked in even worse of a bad mood than before.

"So that's how Buggy knew Shanks" you thought mildly surprised at this.

But Luffy looked like he didn't get what Buggy was saying "So he saved your life?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TRYING TO GET ACROSS!!!" Buggy yelled "Because of him I had to give up the treasure!! I then decided that if I couldn't get the treasure under the ocean, I'll get all of the treasure in the world on land!! I will kill all who try to take my treasure using my Chop-Chop powers!!" he continued as he separated his top half of his body and started floating up into the air. "STARTING WITH YOU!!!" he bellowed as he flew towards Nami.

"Oh Crap!" you thought as you tried to head towards Nami.

"Oh shit! He spotted me!!" Nami thought.

"I will flashily chop you up!! There is no escape!!" Buggy yelled as Nami tried to run away but he stopped short with water forming in his eyes as he looked in pain and fell to the ground. You looked to see that Luffy had kicked Buggy in the balls. "T-That was a cheap shot, you punk!"

"We're nowhere near done yet!" Luffy grinned

To outside of town

On the outskirts of town, a group of villagers were waiting uneasily for someone.

"This is strange. The mayor is later than usual. I hope he is alright" said one of the villagers as he looked at his watch.

"They have been firing more canons than usual. Maybe something happened" said another villager.

"I'm going to check it out. Everyone else, stay her" said one of the older villagers.

"No, I'm going with you" said the first villager.

"I won't allow that! It's too dangerous!"

"No matter what you say, we're all going."

"Fine. Do whatever you want" the old villager said begrudgingly as he led everyone to town.

* * *

To the fight

"Hey drop the treasure!" Luffy called to Nami "He'll chase after you if you don't!"

"A-Are you crazy?!!" Nami called back "Why should I drop my treasure?!!"

"Y-Your treasure?!" Buggy said as he tried to get up.

"Yea that's right!!" she said turning to Buggy "I stole this treasure from you so it is now mine!!"

"That makes sense!" Luffy said with realization.

"What an idiot" you thought as you pace palmed.

"WHAT NONSENSE IS THAT?!!" Buggy yelled in anger "TAKING MY TREASURE DOESN'T MAKE IT YOURS!!"

"This is a laugh. A pirate telling a thief what is wrong. What a laugh. I would never take lessons from the likes of you" Nami said dryly and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"You dirty….TAKE THIS!! CHOP-CHOP FESTIVAL!!" Buggy yelled in anger. He then separated into many pieces and flew into a circle ready to attack. "TRY AND STOP THIS RUBBER BOY!!"

"He broke into smaller pieces?! How am I supposed to get him now?!" Luffy said

"Luffy, look down!!" you called to him.

He looked down to see that only Buggy's feet were walking towards the rest of the body parts. "GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE YOU STUPID THIEF!!" Buggy yelled as he flew towards Nami with two knives in his hands pointed at her.

"Not a chance!!" Nami exclaimed as she grabbed tightly onto the treasure and tried to get away. Luckily for her, Luffy pulled Buggy's foot out of his boot and proceeded to tickle it. Unfortunately, Nami didn't notice this and when she heard Buggy laugh, she thought he was laughing manically. Luffy then proceeded to pinch the foot which Buggy winced in pain which frightened Nami even more. He then smashed his hand down on his foot which Buggy yelled in pain causing Nami to freak out.

"STOP THAT YOU MORON!!!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP?!!" Nami exclaimed as she slammed the heavy treasure bag over her head and into Buggy's head. You were impressed that she could even carry that bag, let alone do that.

"Why thank you!" Buggy said revealing that he had caught the bag with his town hands.

"Let go of it now!!" Nami said as she tried to shake the bag free from his grasp.

"NO, _YOU_ LET GO OF IT NOW!! THIS IS MY TREASURE ANYHOW!!" Buggy yelled in anger as he pulled his two hands off the treasure. He then tried to stab Nami.

"YOUR FIGHT WITH ME ISN'T OVER YET!!!" Luffy yelled as he kicked Buggy's face into the treasure bag which hit the wall pretty hard, knocking him out and all of his limbs fallen to the ground. "And that last kick was a present from the Mayor."

"T-Thanks for saving me!" Nami said as she got up.

"It's alright" Luffy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the treasure and the map!" Nami said as she started to gather them up.

But she was interrupted by someone you didn't expect to be up again so soon "Wait right there you cursed rubber boy!!" Buggy was up and he looked really pissed.

"Wow! You're still alive?!" Luffy said with surprise.

"Nami! Let's go!" you called to her as she followed what you were thinking of.

"OF COURSE I AM!! AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU ALL!! CHOP-CHOP PARTS RETURN!!" Buggy yelled but was surprised to find that only his hand and feet came together with his head. He looked over to see that you and Nami hand tied up the rest of his body parts.

"Lookin for these?!" you called.

"Dammit! My parts!!" Buggy yelled with surprise.

"Nice you two!" Luffy complemented.

"NO!! STOP!!" Buggy screamed in terror.

"See ya!! Gum-Gum Bazooka!!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his hands back far behind him and hurled them at Buggy; making him fly off into the distance.

Awesome!! I WON!!" Luffy cheered.

"And that takes care of that" you grinned as you looked at Luffy proudly.

Woooah! So cool! Look at all the stuff this place has! Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- The park of wonders! Welcome to Shentin Island! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!

N/A: Rate and tell me how I did on the story!


	8. Luffy vs Steven

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 8: The park of wonders! Welcome to Shentin Island!

Recap: Luffy knocked the Mayor out to keep from getting himself killed. Zoro defeated Buggy's first mate acrobat Cabaji and Luffy faced off against Buggy. Buggy then told you that he and Shanks were once on the same pirate crew. Luffy then proceeded to take out Buggy, sending him flying. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

Luffy had just finished celebrating his victory when he noticed his hat on the ground. You couldn't tell what his expression was but you had to guess he was pretty upset. "Sorry about your hat" Nami said in concern.

"Eh it's no big deal. I was able to kick Buggy's ass and I can still wear it so I'm ok for now."

She then remembered how upset he was over the hat and said "I can fix it for you later if you want."

"What was that?" Luffy said not quite hearing her right.

"Never mind!" she said in an upset tone "Could you help me split up these bags, it's too heavy for me to carry by myself.

"That's right! You are now going to join my crew!!" turning to Nami with a grin.

"Only for the time being!" she reminded him "Anyways I can give Buggy credit for his taste in treasure. He sure did have a knack for that. This is gotta be at least 10 million berries!" she said rubbing the two bags of treasure against her cheek. She then looked at Luffy and then pulled out the map of the Grand Line and held it out in front of her towards Luffy "Here you can have this. It's what you were searching for isn't it?"

"Y-You're gonna give this to me?!!" Luffy said with surprise.

"T-This is only in exchange for you saving me!" she said defensively.

"Thanks Nami! WE CAN NOW GET TO THE GRAND LINE!!" Luffy yelled in delight.

"I thinks time we got out of here" you said.

"Yeah no point staying her" Cristal said.

"Ok" Luffy said as he went over to Zoro and started patting him on the head "Hey Zoro get up we're going!"

Zoro came to and said grudgingly "You finished with everything?"

"Yep! Got the map of the Grand Line and a new navigator!" Luffy said cheerfully.

Zoro then turned to Nami and gave her a stern look then he seemed like his injuries just registered to him as he said "I-I don't feel so good!"

"Of course not! Even with all that, you guys are still monsters!" Nami said.

"Hey why are you including me in with these three?!" Luffy said defensively.

"YOU THE BIGGEST MONSTER OUT OF THEM ALL!!" Nami yelled angrily "Forget that for now and let's check to see if the Mayor is alright."

"Oh yeah I forgot all about him!"

"You there" you heard a voice in front of you say. You looked up to see that there was a big group of what you could only guess was the villagers. "You guys aren't from here. You must have noticed all of the canon fire. We were wondering if you could tell us anything about what had just happened" one of the villagers said.

"Oh good it's the villagers. I was hoping it wasn't more of Buggy's goons." Nami said in relief.

"T-The Mayor!!" a villager said as he spotted the Mayor "W-Who did this to you?!"

"I did!" Luffy said calmly. The villagers obviously didn't like that response.

"YOU MORON WHY DID YOU GO AND SAY THAT?!!" you yelled at him.

"Yeah why?!!" Nami also yelled.

"Well it's the truth" Luffy said

"But they don't know that yet!"

"You were the one who did this to our Mayor?! You'll pay for this!! Are you guys pirates?!" the villagers said.

"Yep!" Luffy said simply.

Even though you were mad at Luffy for doing that, you and Zoro couldn't help but laugh at Luffy's simple minded nature.

"JUST AS WE THOUGHT!!YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!" the villagers yelled.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR LAUGHING!!" Cristal screamed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO AND SAY THAT?!!" Nami said looking like she was going to strangle Luffy.

"But it's the truth" Luffy said defensively. He then walked over to Zoro.

"What now?" Zoro said

Luffy just grinned and said "We run!!!" He grabbed Zoro and put him on his back as he raced down the lane. Nami grabbed the two bags and ran. Cristal perched herself on your shoulder while you grabbed Zoro's swords and ran after them.

"How is it that you get into some kind of trouble?!" Nami said in anger.

"It's one of his special talents" you said.

"I like this town" Luffy said off-topic "They all like the Mayor a lot! And by the looks of it, no matter what we say they will not stop going after us! This way!" he said turning a corner sharply. Thankfully because you were a little behind him you had the time to react but Nami wasn't so lucky.

"Tell me before you do that!!" she yelled as she turned the corner and catching up to you. You the noticed that ShuShu was standing in the middle of the alley. You jumped over him without losing a step. "ShuShu?!"

"The dog?!" Luffy said clearly confused. But when you saw that he was barking at the villagers, you understood what he was doing. He was giving you time to get away. "Thanks a lot doggy!!" he called to the dog. You couldn't see it but you could tell the dog was smiling as you ran away with the villagers still blocked by ShuShu.

After a little bit of running, you finally made it to your ship. "Thank goodness ShuShu was there or else we would have been in a lot of trouble" Nami said out of breath.

"Well the important thing is that we got away safely" Luffy said still carrying Zoro.

"I guess you're right."

"Is this your ship?! It's awesome!" he said observing the boat.

"It's nothing, I just stole it from some stupid pirates."

"Who are you calling stupid?!!" you heard from the boat. You looked to see that it was the three pirates from before. "We were waiting for you!" said the first pirate.

"You know them?" Luffy said

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Nami said a little nervous.

"It's more like fate!" the first pirate said "I see that these guys are friends of yours!"

"What are you guys still doing here?" you said. They turned to see you there and looked about as white as ghosts. "I thought I told you to get lost" you said sternly. They then turned tail and ran as fast as they could away from you.

Nami looked questionably at you as she said "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing just a little _persuasion_" you said as you prepared to load up all of your stuff.

To Mayor

The Mayor came to and said "W-Where am I?" He then surveyed the damage of the town.

"Oh good you're awake Mayor!" said one of the villagers.

"Where are those young kids?!" The Mayor said as he just remembered what happened.

"If you mean those pirates, we scared them off of the island. I still wish we could have taken care of those pirates! If we go after them we can still catch up to them!" said the villagers.

"Shut you're mouths!!" the Mayor yelled as he got up which surprised everyone "Only I am the one to punish them!! Where are they now?!"

"I think they went towards the harbor" said a villager as the Mayor started to take off his armor.

"Coming into my village and doing whatever pleases them and they think they can get out of this scot free?!! I have a lot of things to say to them!!" the Mayor said as he ran towards where you were.

To you, Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Cristal

You were finished getting things ready and you had started to head out of with you, Nami and Cristal in the boat Nami stole and Luffy and Zoro in the boat they originally had because that boat was already crapped as it was. You asked "Hey Nami, do you really think it's a good idea to be sailing a ship with Buggy's mark on it?"

"Yeah, I think I'll change it later but for now its fine" she said.

You then heard a yell coming from the shore "HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOU YOUNG GUYS!!!" It was the mayor and by what you could tell he ran the whole way to the port and was out of breath. He then smiled with tears in his eyes as he yelled "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!"

You all smiled at his response and Luffy shouted back "DON"T MENTION IT AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF OLD MAYOR GUY!!"

The Mayor thought as you sailed away "Damn them! I didn't do anything to repay them either!" He then noticed a large bag a little bit behind him.

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!" Nami screamed at Luffy "YOU LEFT THAT BAG OF TREASURE BEHIND?!!!"

"Oh so that was what I saw behind that old guy" you said with mild surprise in your voice.

"YOU MEAN YOU NOTICED IT AND DID NOTHING?!!!"

"Yeah, the town really needed it to repair their town." Luffy said simply

"THAT WAS ABOUT 5 MILLION BERRIES IN THAT SACK!!! THAT'S MY TREASURE YOU MORON!!!" she then proceeded to smack you across the head leaving a bump and to try to push Luffy's head into the water which he tried with all his might to prevent that from happening.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" Luffy said in protest.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU!!!"

Even though your head was stinging a little, you couldn't help but laugh along with Zoro and Cristal at Luffy's predicament.

"Well looks like we finally got ourselves a navigator." Zoro said as you sailed out to your next destination.

After a couple of hours, you woke up from your nap after having felt worn out with all that had happened that day. You noticed that Nami was on look out with Cristal on her shoulder, Zoro asleep still and Luffy hanging his arms over the side most likely board. You got up and walked over to Nami and asked "So do you see any land yet? It looks like Luffy is getting pretty board over there"

She turned lowering a telescope she had and said "Nope not yet and it doesn't look like we will be near one for sometime but I'll tell you when I see land"

"Thanks" you said as you went back to your spot and rummaged through your bag till you found a picture. It was a picture that you took that was with all of you in it. After looking at it for a little bit you were startled when you heard Nami shouting that she saw land.

" YES!! FINALLY!! I thought we'd never make it to port." Luffy said in excitement as you woke up Zoro.

You pulled into port and all of you looked in surprise to find that this was no ordinary island. "Welcome one and all to the Shentin Island! The island where exotic animals all over the world are shown!" said a man near the port. He then noticed your group and said with delight "Oh you must be tourists wanting to see the rare sights and for the fun activities we provide!"

"Um, no we just- "Nami tried to say but the guy interrupted her.

"Now now don't be shy! And as you came all the way here, I'm gonna give you guys complementary tickets for one time only!"

"COOL!!" Luffy shouted with glee as he followed the man.

"H-Hey wait Luffy!" Nami called in vain as she followed after him. You followed the man to the entrance of the place it looked like a really weird amusement park. It had a desert area, a field area, a bamboo forest area, a rocky plain area that had what looked like volcanoes, a safari area and an olden London like area. You along with everyone else were amazed with what you were seeing. You had never seen anything like this before and it definitely looked like a nice place to relax.

The guide must have caught your awed faces as he said "You see this place truly is a place of wonder. It has exotic places and animals not found in the east blue. It truly is a place you must see!"

"ALRIGHT!! I'm going to that plain area first!" Luffy proclaimed as he ran towards there with you guys not far behind.

"Wait Luffy!" Nami said as she stopped at the tree that Luffy was at. The area where you were looked sort of a town that was out in the country with farm houses, small houses and wind mills. "Don't you think this was a little strange that we got these tickets all of a sudden without having to pay?"

"Don't worry about it. I saw on the way in that this place was celebrating its grand opening that happened a couple of days ago." You said. You had noticed the signs that said grand opening on the sides of the entrance.

"Well as long as we are her we should enjoy this to the fullest" Zoro said

"I agree. I really need a place to stretch out and run around after that voyage here" Cristal said in approval.

"Then it's decided that today we get to relax!!" Luffy shouted in joy which was met with a resounding "AYE" from the rest of you.

"I think I'll go check out the desert area" Nami said.

"I'll go with you too. I was interested in finding out how they managed to make a desert area." You said

Zoro, Luffy and Cristal stayed behind as you two went off. Luffy decided to swing from a tree branch while Cristal ran around on the field to stretch out her legs. Zoro found a bull which was lying down to sit on but it was strange because the horns of the bull were so small. He then decided to put one of his black sheathed swords in between the bulls nose ring which it wore, his white sheathed sword on top of the bulls two horns and his last sword in between one of its legs and stomach. He then proceeded to clean his swords with a cotton ball on a stick (don't know the name of the object).

You and Nami walked towards the desert area. You asked "That reminds me. How do you know the weather and navigating so well?"

"I learned it when I was a kid. I was always interested in stuff like that" Nami said cheerfully.

"So why do resort to stealing stuff?"

You then noticed Nami's expression darken as she said in a slightly angered tone "That's not something I like to talk about."

"Sorry if I brought up any bad memories"

"It's okay you didn't know" Nami said as she returned to her cheerful self. You finally made it to the desert town in the desert area. As you both searched the town you noticed a gold mining sign placed over one of the doors of the houses which Nami immediately raced towards with money in her eyes.

"Oh are you here for the gold mining?" said the shop owner.

"Yep so where do we start?" Nami said eagerly.

"I'll show you" he said as he showed you to a mine. He led you a little ways in when you came to the end of the tunnel. "If you find anything or are done digging, come back to the shop"

"Thank you!" Nami said as the shop owner left. She then turned to you and said "You dig"

"What do you mean you dig?!" you said in protest. "Why don't you dig? You want it so bad!!"

"I am just a weak little girl and I prefer others doing the manual labor" she said innocently.

"You're a fox in a human body" you said grudgingly as you picked up the axe and went to work.

"Thank you" she said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLEMENT!!" you yelled. After a few swings, you reached pay dirt. Nami had that money look in her eyes as she grabbed the gold. You moved it to the shop keeper.

He was surprised you even found gold in there. "I will now deduct my percentage off of your find"

"What do you mean deduct?!" Nami exclaimed not liking the sound of this one bit.

"I get a small percentage of whatever you find. And that percentage is 50% of it."

"THAT'S NOT A SMALL PERCENTAGE AT ALL!!" both you and Nami yelled.

"I stand by what I say"

"Can't you give us all the gold?" Nami said in a lustful way "I would really appreciate it if you did"

You could almost literally see his eyes transform into hearts as he said "Sure no problem in fact why don't I let you use my pig to help you carry the gold to your ship!"

"Thank you" she said as she winked to him.

As you walked away you said "Like I said before, like a fox"

When you got back to the ship, you unloaded the ship and threw away the pirate flag that was found in the cave that had a white X through it and sent the pig that strangely enough had a green scarf with white lines on it covering its head. You then headed towards the plain area only to find Zoro and Cristal still there.

"Where's Luffy?" you asked

"He went off to the safari area" Cristal said as she climbed onto Nami's shoulder. (Those two really got along well fast)

"Let's see what trouble he's got into this time" Zoro said having finished cleaning his swords.

You all headed towards the safari area to find Luffy when you saw two things race by. "What was that?!!" Nami exclaimed.

"I think it was Luffy racing a cheetah" you said. Only Luffy would try to out run a cheetah.

"Well let's go get him before he gets himself into more trouble" Zoro said.

When you finally caught up to Luffy, it looked like he had actually won the race. When he saw he shouted "Hey guys I beat the strange cat in a race!!"

"THAT'S A CHEETAH YOU MORON!!" Nami yelled.

All of you were thinking "Is this guy monster or what?"

"Alright let's go fishing!!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Fishing?!" Cristal said excitedly.

"Well you seem happy" you said. Yes, Cristal was just like any other cat and she loved fish.

You headed towards the lake that was nearby and started to fish. Luffy, you and Zoro used make shift fishing poles out of sticks and the line using wire. Nami and Cristal decided to sit and watch you guys fish. You told Cristal that you would get her a nice big fish since she wanted one so badly. After an hour or two of waiting, Luffy finally managed to get a bite.

"Oooh I think I got one!!" he said excitedly. He reeled the fish out of the water, only for it to be grabbed in a turtle's mouth. And this turtle was a pretty big one too. The turtle was too big for the line to support so it broke and the turtle swam away with its fish.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. It was something none of you expected to happen. "Looks like you caught a big one alright Luffy!" you said while laughing. After that big of a ruckus, the fish didn't bite at all. So after giving up on the fish, you headed towards the rocky plain area.

"You said you were going to get me a fish!!" Cristal complained.

"Sorry but after the commotion, the fish got scared and ran away. I can't help it if something like that happened!" you said trying to appease her.

"NO EXCUSES!!" she yelled.

"Man getting chewed out by your cat that is sad" he said trying to make you mad.

It worked. "OH SHUT UP!!" you yelled in anger.

You finally made it to the rocky area, even though it took a while to get there. When you got there a man came over and said "Welcome to the Prehistoric land. Here we offer rides on mammoths, prehistoric food and drinks, and sites of prehistoric animals"

"SWEET! I WANNA RIDE ON THE MAMMOTH!" Luffy cheered.

"Looks like we got nothing else better to do" Zoro said.

Luffy climbed onto the first mammoth that he saw and it was a big one with a scar above its right eye. He held onto the nose which you didn't feel was a smart thing to do. You and Zoro sat on both of its massive tusks and Nami and Cristal sat on its back. The man who greeted you came over and blew a whistle which caused the mammoths to move.

"AWESOME!!" Luffy said hanging onto the mammoth's nose. After a while on the mammoth, the man stopped and let you off and you were on your way again. You were about near the London area when Luffy fell to the ground.

"You okay, Luffy?" Nami asked

"I'm so hungry!" he wined

You sweat dropped "When are you never hungry" you said.

"Oh look birds" Cristal said pointing towards the shore that had ship parked there.

Luffy looked at the birds and thought they looked like fried chicken so he ran off to try to eat one. "Luffy!! That's not a bird!! It's a penguin!!" you called after him but he didn't stop and tried to dig in to the penguin but it bashed him away. When you caught up to Luffy, you noticed something odd about the penguin. It was wearing a pirate's uniform. "Well that's weird". You then noticed there were other penguins along with that one and one of them had a pirate captain's uniform on.

"Cool! Pirate Penguins!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Yes they are" said a voice behind one of the penguins. It was another one of the attendants of the park. "These pirate penguins are a rare site to find. They only get along with people that they like and it looks like the captain of the penguins likes you kid" pointed to Luffy. You then heard some screeches from the captain and then the attendant spoke again "It looks like he wants to have a feast with you guys"

"YES!! FOOD!!" Luffy shouted in joy.

"Sounds good we were getting pretty hungry anyway" you said

"I wonder what they will serve us?" Nami asked

"Maybe fish!" Cristal said

"Probably" Zoro said.

"LET'S PARTY!!" Luffy shouted and the feast commenced.

Zoro sat at the middle of the steps drinking grog while you, Nami and Cristal were sitting at the bottom steps eating some fish. One of the fish handed a fish to Nami and took it without question. Cristal immediately started tearing into the fish and asked the penguins to bring in more which they did. Luffy decided to eat then dance with the pirate captain. All in all, it was a great feast and when it was done, the penguins let you board the ship and look around. Zoro and Luffy decided to take a nap on the deck while you sat back against the railing and felt the sea breeze with Cristal. Nami found a monkey called a scholar monkey to entertain her by trying to draw out a map. Even though the monkey had originally intended to show Nami a thing or two about mapping, it was Nami who helped the struggling monkey and explained where he did wrong and what was the right thing to do.

After a while of that Nami got board and said "Hey Steven, wake up the guys and let's get going. We need to find out where we are gonna spend the night."

You did notice that it was getting dark and you all felt that it was best to sleep in an actual bed instead of sleeping on your two dingy ships. You then proceeded to wake up the both of them. After that you tried to decide where you were gonna sleep.

"I vote for sleeping outdoors on the plains area" Luffy suggested.

"That's fine with me" Zoro said not caring where he slept.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM SLEEPING OUTSIDE WHEN THERE IS A PERFECTLY GOOD BED I CAN SLEEP IN!!" Nami yelled in protest.

"Hey guys, don't take this the wrong way but I gonna go with Nami on this one" you said.

Luffy looked at you with surprise and disappointment while Nami smiled with glee. "Finally someone with some common sense" she said.

"Man why did you have to side with Nami?" Luffy complained.

"Think about it. Would you wanna sleep in a place with dangerous animals or a place where someone can mug us?" you said

"Good point. I'm with you" said Cristal.

"Then it's decided!" Nami said as you headed towards the London area.

You got there around sunset and decided that you should check into a hotel first before you decided to get dinner. You checked into a small hotel near a plaza. The hotel was a small one. It had pretty much the same layout as the hotel you had been in with Zoro and Luffy. You, Zoro and Luffy had one room and Cristal and Nami had another room. After you packed the stuff you had, you went out to eat. You walked around until you found something interesting.

"Look guys! It's a restaurant with live entertainment!" Nami said with glee.

"Sounds awesome!" Luffy said.

"As long as we eat, it doesn't matter to me" Zoro said.

"You really need to get out more" you said.

"I love theatre and a show!" Cristal said excitedly.

Like most of the stuff in the park, the show was free. You found a table near the front. The announcer came onto the stage and said "Welcome to the Green Magic! Tonight's showing will be from Arjek the Hypnotist!" As he said that the curtain rose showing a man in a magicians outfit come onto the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman!" he began "I will not start off tonight's show by hypnotizing someone! Do I have any volunteers?"

Luffy was almost jumping out of his chair yelling "ME!! PICK ME!!"

"How about the boy with the straw hat!" he said. Luffy raced up to the stage and stood next to the hypnotist. "I will now hypnotize this boy! Watch the golden watch!" he said swinging the gold watch "When I snap my fingers, you will turn into a vampire! One…Two….Three (he snapped his fingers)

"This can't be good" you thought and you were right. No sooner had he snapped his fingers, Luffy ran to the backstage and grabbed a captains cloak (probably because that was the only cloak).

Luffy then grabbed a piece a meat and yelled "VAMPIRES LOVE MEAT!!"

You, Nami, Cristal and Zoro yelled "THEY DO NOT!!!"

"I guess I'll have to stop him" you said then raced off towards where Luffy headed off.

"Wait Steven!" Nami called as she and the rest of the crew followed after you.

Luffy raced onto a roof top with his cap curled around him and bats flew around him. You got up to the roof and said "Luffy snap out of it!"

"I want to suck your blood!!" he said. He then threw a punch at you in which you dodged.

"Dammit! I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice!" you said as you turned sideways, your right foot facing to your right and your left food facing forward with your knees slightly bent and your right arm at your side and your left arm balled up in front of you .

Zoro, Nami and Cristal just arrived and noticed you and Luffy getting ready to fight. "Why is Steven trying to fight Luffy?!" Nami looking confused and distressed.

"It looks like Luffy won't calm down unless someone beats him" Zoro said. "This is going to be one interesting match."

"I will try to get that hypnotist over here as soon as possible!" Cristal said as she raced off to find him.

Luffy was the first to attack as he yelled "GUM-GUM PISTOL!!" He shot his fist at you but brushes his attack off by smacking it to the side with your left hand. This obviously angered Luffy even more as he pulled his leg back and yelled "GUM-GUM WHIP!!" The leg came towards you and you jumped out of the way just in time.

"Whoa! That was close!" you said as you narrowly avoided Luffy's kick. You had no time to dodge the next attack though as Luffy shouted while punching his arms everywhere "GUM-GUM GATLING!!!" The punches were too numerous for you to dodge them all and you slammed into the building to next to you causing it to collapse.

"STEVEN!!" Nami screamed in horror.

"Wonder if he's okay?" Zoro said calmly

"AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT YOUR FRIEND?!!"

But just before Zoro could answer, Cristal appeared with the hypnotist behind him. "Hey guys I got the…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!!" she screamed.

"Luffy smacked Steven into the building and it collapsed. He was doing pretty well against Luffy until then" Zoro said.

"Well that hurt" you said as you got out of the rubble.

"STEVEN!!" Nami and Cristal cried in delight as you got out of the building in one piece but still hurt pretty bad.

"I think it's time to end this!" you said as you jumped back to where Luffy was.

"You're stronger than you look!" Luffy said with a smile.

"So are you!" you said also with a smirk. "But I'm ending this now!"

Sweet! I get to have a match with Steven! Hey whose the crab guy? Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Devil's Tower! Luffy vs Pirate General Ganzack! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!

N/A: Rate my chapters after reading!


	9. Ganzack

Missing Memories (One Piece) Part 9: Devil's Tower! Luffy vs Pirate General Ganzack!

_Sorry for making this so long it's just that I wanted to finish this in one chapter._

Recap: After beating Buggy, Luffy and the rest of you landed on an island called Shinten which was sort of like an amusement park. After you played around for a bit, you went to eat dinner. At the dinner, the performer Arjek the hypnotist hypnotized Luffy into being a vampire. He then proceeded to fight you and it was going good for you till you got hit with Luffy's Gum-Gum Gatling. You then decided to end this fight. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"I think it's time I end this!" you said as you got into your position you were in before but instead of your right arm being at your side, you put both of them into an X shape.

"That stance…DON'T DO IT STEVEN!!" Cristal cried. The others obviously didn't know what you were gonna due but it had Cristal worried.

"W-What is he gonna do?!" Nami said worriedly.

"That stance is an attack stance and the move that he is gonna use in that stance will probably severely damage his arms and legs" Cristal explained.

"WHAT?!!" Nami yelled, not liking this at all.

"This is bad!" Zoro said.

You charged towards Luffy and just as he threw a punch at you, you dodged to the left and gave him an uppercut. This lifted Luffy off the grounded and winded him for a sec. You then proceeded to use your right leg (your back leg at the moment) to kick him higher into the air. You jumped and did a jump front kick sending him high in the sky. You followed after him and flung on top of him. You then exclaimed "You're not the only one who can do a barrage of punches!! SEARING TORNADO!!!" You slammed your punches into Luffy so fast and in a circular motion that it created fire on your arms and with the rotation, it did look like a flame tornado. You and Luffy landed with a loud crash, collapsing the place you were fighting on.

"STEVEN!!! LUFFY!!!" Nami and Cristal cried as they ran to see if you guys were alright.

"Hope both of them are even in one piece" Zoro said as he hurried towards where you were.

The hypnotist was stunned at what he just saw. He had never seen anything like what had just happened. They fished you and Luffy out of the wreckage and looked to see if you were alright. Luffy was slightly burned and bruised by that attack but didn't have any major injuries. You on the other hand had burnt your arms and legs quite a bit and you couldn't move them when you tried to.

"YOU IDIOT!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS WHEN YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!!!" Nami yelled at you.

"It was the only technique that I could think of that could stop him" you said trying to reason with her.

"DON'T EVER USE THAT TECHNIQUE AGAIN!!" Cristal shouted.

"Fine Fine I'll never use this technique again!" you said finally persuading them to calm down.

"That was pretty good attack though" Zoro said.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!" Nami and Cristal screamed.

"Hey hypnotist" you called to Arjek "Could you please un-hypnotize Luffy before he wakes up."

"A-Ah sure" Arjek said as he hurriedly undid the hypnotism.

Luffy woke up and looked around confused. "Hey guys why are the two houses destroyed and why am I burnt up?"

"Sorry that was my doing" you said

"Oh Steven hey. What happened to you? Got caught on fire?"

"You might say that"

After that, the crew took you to the closest hospital to get you checked. It turns out you burned your hands and legs pretty bad and couldn't use them for a couple of days. This turned out to be bad news for Luffy when the park manager found him.

"WHAT?!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO WORK WHILE STEVEN GETS OFF SCOTT FREE?!!" Luffy screamed in protest. That's right the park manager forced Luffy to work at the park while he paid off the damages done.

"Well I can't help you because I can't use my arms and legs for a couple of days" you said.

"That's no excuse!"

"OF COURSE IT'S AN EXCUSE!!" Nami yelled.

There was no way out of it for Luffy. He was forced to do chores like cleaning hippo's teeth, smashing white gum candy for rabbit merchants, and helping a frog barrel salesman make barrels with some help from Zoro. Luffy was so tired of doing chores that he didn't even mind sleeping on a tiger. Everyone else was relaxing while they waited for Luffy to finish with his debt. Zoro decided that he should practice his swordsmanship in the bamboo area with a panda swordsman who was a good sparring partner. Cristal and Nami looked after you and helped you eat because you obviously couldn't do it by yourself. After a day or two, Luffy managed to repay his debt, you managed to heal yourself and you all headed back out to sea.

"I really want to thank you for helping me when I was injured" you said to Nami after a couple of hours away from the island. It was sunset and Zoro, Luffy and Cristal decided to turn in while Nami had first watch. It was around the time for the shift to you. You were using crutches to move around since your legs weren't completely healed yet.

"It's no problem" said Nami as she leaned against the side of the boat.

"No really I want to thank you for helping me. Name one thing that you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Anything?" Nami said slyly.

"W-Well if it's within my power to do so" you said nervously noticing the way she said it and wished you hadn't said anything.

"I think I will hold onto that until I need it" she said with a smile.

"Sure. Well I'll take my shift while you go to bed"

"Alright just get me if you need me, night"

"Night" you said as Nami went back to her room to sleep.

The next day you woke up sleeping on the deck of Nami's boat. You felt sore since you had just slept in a nice bed for a few days and weren't used to sleeping on the floor again. You got up to find that the sun was blistering hot and the crew looked like rag dolls.

"What's with you guys?" you said wondering what was wrong. They were fine just yesterday.

"We're all out of food!" Luffy moaned.

"W-What?! But we had a good supply of it just yesterday!" you said worried. It was definitely not a good idea to sail when you didn't even have any food.

"This moron ate all the food!" Zoro pointed to Luffy.

"I couldn't help it. I was hungry last night!" Luffy moaned again.

"YOU'RE STUPID HUNGER IS GOING TO KILL US!!" Nami screamed.

"Don't yell it will only waste energy" Cristal said trying to find a place to stay out of the sun.

"Hey what's that?" Luffy said pointing to the sky. An object was flying towards you and it looked pretty big too. "Maybe it's a bird"

"Too big to be a bird and it's moving too fast. When you heard a whistling sort of sound, your eyes widened what that was. "EVERYONE JUMP OVER BOARD NOW!!!"

No sooner had you said that a missile smashed into your boats and exploded. Luckily for you, you and Cristal were at the front of your boat and Zoro and Luffy were at the front of theirs which was the only piece of the boat that didn't get destroyed. Nami unfortunate for her was at the boat but was able to grab onto the mast to keep herself afloat.

"What the hell was that?!!" Zoro said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_?!!" Cristal said pointing to massive shadow that appeared in the water in front of you. It was huge! It was easily 10 times bigger than your ship.

"Something big is coming!" you said. All of a sudden the water rose up in front of you and a big brachiosaurus like monster appeared. It strangely wore a helmet with a crab like claws and pincers on it.

"AWESOME!!FOOD!!" Luffy said as he proceeded to climb up to the head of the monster.

"Okay let's fry this puppy up!" Zoro said unsheathing his swords.

"Looks like this solves our food problem" you said cracking your knuckles.

"FOOD!!" Luffy yelled as he bit into the monster. That was a bad move and everyone knew it.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU IDIOT!!" Cristal screamed.

The monster screamed in pain and flung Luffy off his back and destroyed the boat you were standing on. Luckily you were able to grab onto Zoro and so did Luffy but he made it harder for Zoro to stay afloat with the both of you holding onto him and the fact that he was squirming around. Zoro still had his swords out and prepared to fight the monster but couldn't because of you and Luffy. Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, you heard a scream and looked to see Nami and Cristal being carried off in the monster's mouth.

"Nami!! Cristal!!" you yelled as the monster swam away with them.

"Get back here!!" Zoro yelled but the waves pushed him down into the ocean with you and Luffy with him.

"Dammit!! I don't want to die here!! There are some things I still need to do!!" you yelled in your thoughts. The last thing you could see was the light from the top of the ocean then all faded to black.

You were awoken but still had your eyes closed by some kicking and someone saying "Looks like this one drowned"

"This one too!" said another not too far away from you. "Looks like they won't be of use to Lord Gazack"

"Lord Ganzack?" you thought. You determined that they must be pirates because of the surly way they talk and referring to someone as their boss.

"No choice. Guess we'll have to take their clothes and stuff" said the first voice. Then you heard a yelp. You opened your eyes just enough so that they wouldn't notice.

"Who the hell was that?!" said the first voice which was like you thought was a pirate. His clothes even gave him away that he was one. He looked confused for a second then looked down to see what appeared to be a small boy in armor with a spear. The boy pointed it at the pirate but his bud grabbed him.

"Who the hell are you?" the 2nd pirate said prying open the helmet top to see it was like you thought but it was a little girl.

"Give back my Dad you smelly pirates!" she said.

"Oh it's just some stupid kid from the island"

"This kid's got guts. Maybe we should convince her to be our comrade" said the first pirate.

"My name's not kid! It's Medaka!" she said. She then kicked the 2nd pirate in the balls which caused him to wince. "And I despise pirates!"

"Why you little…" said the first pirate as he grabbed her.

"L-Let me go!"

"No way am I doing that!"

"I'm gonna kill that brat!" the 2nd pirate said as he recovered from the attack. Then he noticed that you were wearing something shiny on your arm. "Hey check out this dude! He has a cool silver watch and now it's mine!"

This definitely didn't sit well with you. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY WATCH!!" you yelled as you kicked the dude off to where his buddy was and accidentally landed him on Luffy. You re-strapped the watch onto your arm as you got ready for a fight.

"B-But you're supposed to be dead!!" said the first pirate terrified as he tripped and landed on the first pirate which sent a ton of water out of Luffy's mouth waking him up.

"Get off of me you morons!!" Luffy said as he pushed the other two off.

"So there both alive eh! Looks like we'll have to kill them!"

"Like you can!" you said as ran to the first pirate sailing into the wall.

"I'm hungry!!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm out and punched the 1st pirate into the 2nd one knocking them both out. He then slumped over and passed out from hunger.

Medaka was speechless at what she just saw. "Jeesh! What kind of saying is that?!" you said. You then noticed the girl "You okay?"

"Y-yeah" she said nervously "W-who are you?"

"I'm Steven and that guy passed out over there is Luffy"

"I'm Medaka"

"Hey Medaka, sorry but could you help find us some food we haven't eaten in a while."

"Sure! Follow me!" she said having gained your trust. You picked up Luffy and followed the girl to a rickety old shack.

"Man this place looks like a dump" you thought.

"It's not much but it's okay" said Medaka.

You walked into the door to find an old man and someone you knew "Oh Zoro! You survived too?" you said seeing Zoro at a table in the living room.

Oh looks like you guys made it" Zoro said.

"Hey Luffy wake up we're here"

This woke up Luffy and he finally noticed where you were "Oh hey Zoro it looks like you survived! I'm hungry!"

"If its food you want, then there is plenty!" said Medaka.

Luffy started to eat a lot of food saying "I'm alive!!"

"Yeah it was really great that you helped us" Zoro said while drinking some coffee.

"We're really grateful" you said eating some meat.

"It's no problem" said the old man.

"Hope Nami and Cristal are okay"

"They're probably alright. I mean where alive so they should be too" Luffy said eating another piece of meat.

"You got that right!" Zoro said which both of them laughed.

"WHAT BASIS IS THAT?!!" you yelled in protest.

"After you eat, please ask that you leave. Those guys will show up soon" the old man said just finishing a smoke from his pipe.

"Who are you talking about?" Zoro asked

"You talking about those idiots from before?" you said referring to the two pirates you and Luffy beat up.

"It was not too long ago that this island was a paradise but because of Ganzack and his men, all of the villagers except the elderly and children have been taken. Medaka's father was one of them. Medaka, please don't do something so reckless like that ever again!"

"Where are the villagers now?" Zoro said

"In that tower over there. It's called the Devil's Tower" the old man said pointing to the tower that had what appeared to be 4 golden dragon snakes curled up to the top. You then saw a canon shoot out of the hole at the top of the tower and hit the ocean at the side of the island.

"I guess they're the guys who destroyed our ships" you said

"And my food!" Luffy said as he picked up a bowl of soup that he was eating off the floor.

"That's not a major reason for wanting to pick a fight" you said drolly.

"More please!"

"There is no more" Medaka said

"W-Wait a min. you mean we just ate the last of your food" Zoro said in surprise.

"Yep"

"Aww" Luffy said complaining.

"But I'm pretty sure there's plenty of food in the tower" Medaka hinted to Luffy.

"More food?" Luffy very interested in hearing that.

"If you beat those guys, you eat as much as you want"

"That settles it lets go!" Luffy said as he ran off to the tower with Medaka.

"Hey wait up Luffy!" Zoro said as he ran after them.

"Why are you helping us?" asked the old man to you.

You just smiled "Well we have to repay you for the great meal." The old man was surprised at your response. "Don't worry old man!" you called as you ran to catch up with Luffy and the others "We'll make sure Medaka is okay!" The rest of the villagers watched as you raced off to the tower.

Down in the tower, the villagers toiled carrying dynamite crates to their designated areas.  
One of the villagers dropped a crate of dynamite by accident.

"Hey what are you doing?!" said one of the pirates angrily.

"I'm so sorry!" said the villager

"You wouldn't want us to throw the kids into the ocean, would you?" The villager grudgingly picked up the dynamite sticks and got back to work. "Work hard!! This is all for Lord Ganzack!!" yelled the pirate to the other workers.

"Looks like their building some sort of cannon" you said softly as you, Luffy, Zoro and Medaka hid behind some crates.

"Where's the food?" Luffy said as started to walk out in the ocean.

"Luffy I told you to stay hidden!" you said in a hushed voice.

Medaka then ran out of her hiding place. "Hey get back here!" Zoro said.

But it was too late as she ran out yelling "DADDY!!"

One of the workmen shouted "MEDAKA!!"

Just as she was about to reach him, the pirates from before appeared and stopped her. "So we meet again, little girl" said the 2nd pirate.

"Let go of Medaka!!" said the workman.

"You keep quiet!" said another pirate.

"What are you doing to my father?" Medaka demanded

"Shut up little girl!!" said the 1st pirate. Medaka looked like she was going to cry but Luffy intervened.

"Are you the guys that have the food?" he said

"I-It's the monster kid!" the 1st pirate said

"Who are you calling a monster?" said Luffy not liking this.

"Well looks like our covers blown" you thought as you walked out "I think he means you Luffy" told him.

"T-The other guys here too?!" said the 2nd pirate.

"Hey don't try anything stupid or this man dies!" said the 3rd pirate holding a sword to Medaka's dad's neck.

"Shut up!" Luffy said as he pulled back his leg and shouted "GUM-GUM WHIP!" He sent the two pirates flying.

"H-Hurry up and tell Lord Ganzack about this!" yelled another pirates.

"Luffy!! Steven!!" Medaka cried in delight.

All of the pirates started appearing and prepared to fight you.

"Didn't have any plan whatsoever did you" Zoro said as he appeared from his spot.

"Hey guys lets divide up these guys into fourths" you suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Zoro said as he unsheathed his swords.

"Me too" said Medaka

"Me three" Luffy said

Just as you were about to fight, a pirate appeared from above and grabbed Medaka.

"Daddy!!" she called as she was carried up to the hole in the roof.

"Guys, I'll get Medaka and you guys take care of these guys!"

"Alright!" you said

"Don't let him escape!!" said the 3rd pirate as Luffy threw his hand up to the ledge where the pirate came from. The pirates crowded around Luffy but you and Zoro threw them off.

"W-Wait those swords! T-There's three of them!! It's Pirate Hunter Zoro!!" cried one of the pirates. This caused the pirates to worry while you and Zoro smiled as you prepared to fight.

Luffy continued to chase after the pirate until he got to the shore. He threw out his hand to stop him but the pirate shrugged it off. The pirate unfurled his bandana that he wore around his head to reveal Nami.

"What was that for you jerk?!" Nami said.

"Oh Nami! You were okay!" Luffy said

"Were there any doubts?" she said sounding proud of herself.

"Nope!" Luffy said with a smile.

"You know Luffy?" Medaka said

"Something like that" Nami said.

"But why did you act like that?" Luffy asked looking very confused.

"Because of this!" she said as she snapped her fingers. The monster appeared with a man on top of it that had a crab like armor on his body.

"My name is Pirate General Ganzack!" the man proclaimed "I am the supreme ruler of this island- no of the whole sea!"

"Awesome!! It's a dragon and a crab!" Luffy shouted in joy.

"I'M NOT A CRAB YOU MORON!! AND THAT'S LORD GANZACK TO YOU!!"

"Sorry Luffy but I'm with him now. He's got a ton of gold!" Nami said

"You should give up while you're still living kid!"

"Don't wanna" Luffy said simply.

"Then I'll just kill you!" Ganzack jumped into the air and tried to punch where Luffy was but he dodged out of the way in time. The rock near where Luffy was destroyed. Ganzack then did a back flip then started punching at Luffy multiple times but Luffy dodged them all. The monster tried to eat Luffy but he pried his way out of its mouth. Ganzack took this chance to punch Luffy into the rock near him which crumbled the wall. Luffy just smiled.

"That won't work on me! I'm made of rubber!" Luffy said with glee.

"If you beat him Luffy, you can eat all you want!" Medaka said.

"You moron, I heard about you from my guys. Eat this!!" Ganzack yelled as the crab legs on his armor shot out a pink liquid which stuck to Luffy and made him unable to move. Nami sighed as Ganzack carried him away while a dark figure behind the rocks watched the whole thing.

"Hold it right there!" you heard over the intercom.

"Must be the boss" you thought.

"If you don't surrender, we'll kill all the villagers!"

"Dammit playing dirty is he!" Zoro cursed.

"Looks like we got no choice" you said as you took your swords off your back and placing them on the ground. Zoro followed what you did and also placed his swords on the ground.

"So close…but it looks like they got pretty shaken up" said one of the villagers.

"We can't waste the chance they gave us. We got to stand up to those guys!" said Medaka's father showing that he was concealing a stick of dynamite.

While the pirates were eating a feast to celebrate, you, Zoro, Medaka, and Luffy were strapped to the wall. Luffy tried a couple of times to take a bite of food but didn't succeed.

"A rubber man, Pirate Hunter Zoro and from what I heard from Nami, a ninja. I wonder how much all of you together will be?" Ganzack said with Nami at his side.

"I can't wait to see!" Nami said in excitement which all the pirates.

"Nami you traitor!" Zoro yelled in protest.

"Get me out of here!" Medaka complained.

"Yeah! Unlock me and let me have some food you stupid crab!!" Luffy protested.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY!! I AM LORD GANZACK!!" Ganzack bellowed.

"Would you give that arrogant speech a rest, my ears are bleeding" you said with a smirk.

"Address me properly! I own the best ship in the world and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Ganzack said as he stretched Luffy's cheeks.

"Oh great here we go" you thought. If there was one thing you learned and that was to never say that you were going to be king of the pirates around Luffy.

When he let go, Luffy's hat fell to the ground. "M-My hat" Luffy said in distress. Then Ganzack did something that was extremely stupid. He stepped on Luffy's hat.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you kid!" Ganzack said as he dragged Luffy's hat towards him.

"Well that guy is dead" you thought.

Luffy was pissed off now. "Give back my hat!!"

"This so important to you?" Ganzack said as he noticed Luffy's attachment to the hat?" All the pirates laughed while you, Nami, Zoro, Medaka, and Luffy looked pissed.

"I promised to Shanks to take care of that hat!!" Luffy yelled.

"You mean Red-haired Shanks? So that makes you guys pirates too."

"Yep!" This surprised Medaka to find out that you guys were pirates. Ganzack just grinded his foot into the hat which infuriated Luffy even more. Suddenly the room shook and you heard explosions.

Outside the villagers revolted led by Medaka's father saying "We're going to take back our homes from these pirates!!" They threw dynamite to scare the pirates away.

"Boss!! The villagers are revolting!!" reported one of the pirates.

"I'll show them my full-power! Let's go men!!" Ganzack yelled as they ran down to stop the villagers.

"Well now that all the idiots are gone, I'll help myself to their treasure." Nami said as she picked up Luffy's hat, fixed it up and released all of you.

"You're just like I said you were, like a fox" you smiled. Nami just smiled at your response.

"You got caught like an idiot Luffy" Nami said as she released Medaka.

"That was your fault" Luffy said

"It was all part of my plan. I was supposed to lead him to you and you were supposed to beat him up but all you did was get captured."

When Nami released Medaka, she pushed Nami out of the way and grabbed her spear. "H-Hey wait!" Nami called but Medaka just looked at you guys with hate in her eyes.

"I hate pirates!" she said with hate in her voice as she ran off to find her dad.

"She hates pirates? But we didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Well I can't say I don't know how she feels" you said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Nah it's nothing. I'll tell you guys about it when the time is right" you said as you tugged on the braces. They almost immediately broke off from their support and you did the same thing with your legs.

"Y-You could've gotten out whenever you wanted to?!" Nami said in amazement.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how things turned out first before I acted." You then helped Nami free Luffy and Zoro, picked up your stuff then headed after Medaka.

"Learn your place!" said Ganzack after injuring Medaka's father's arm. He had stopped the villagers from revolting any further. "I not just some regular pirate. I only steel gold until after it gets to its most! You are merely tools for that and I don't need tools that don't obey their masters!" he said pointing a gun at Medaka's father. He fired but the bullet bounced safely away once stepped in.

"Don't bully my dad!" Medaka said.

"Medaka!" her father said.

"Now how did you escape from your shackles? Well it doesn't matter because I'm gonna kill you along with your father. Will that dinky armor be able to withstand these razor sharp pincers?" Ganzack said as he revealed that the pincers on his shoulders were razor sharp. Suddenly Luffy sent a punch sailing towards the guy but he dodged out of the way at the last second. Luffy, Zoro, you and Nami appeared ready to fight.

"Nami! You betrayed me?!" Ganzack said in anger.

"But I don't remember saying I was a part of your crew though" Nami said innocently.

"Hey you stupid crab!" Luffy said.

"I TOLD YA I'M NOT A CRAB!!" Ganzack yelled.

"Time to pay you back for stepping on my hat!! I'm definitely not gonna forgive you for that!!"

"We don't want you on our island Ganzack!!" Medaka's father proclaimed.

"You think you can oppose the almighty Lord Ganzack?! YOU TRULY ARE ALL FOOLS!!" Ganzack yelled in confidence. All of a sudden an explosion hit near you and all the villagers were thrown a couple feet away.

"He blew himself up?!" Nami yelled as you grabbed her from flying away.

"Dunno but that's what it looked like!!" Zoro yelled.

"Open up the underwater cave!" Ganzack said. The underwater opened up to reveal the monster. Right before your eyes the tower turned into a massive battle ship.

"Sweet! A battleship!!" Luffy cheered.

"Now's not the time to be impressed!" you said.

"I-Is that what we've been making all this time?" Medaka's father said in shock at the battleship.

"Because you defied me, I will send you all to the bottom of the ocean!! FIRE!!!" Ganzack shouted as he fired the canon. You watched as the canon hit part of the island and engulfed it in a huge explosion.

"The island's gonna be destroyed!!" the villagers cried.

"Let's go Zoro, Steven!" Luffy said.

"Okay!" both of you said at once.

"I'm going too!" Medaka said.

"No Medaka. The place their going is no place for kids."

"But dad I…"

"What if something happened to you?!"

"But…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to do such dangerous things anymore" her father said. And almost as soon as he finished, another shot was fired in the woods not too far from you.

"Let's go guys!!" Luffy said as he stretched his arm to grab onto the battleship. At the last second when Luffy let propelled you to the ship, Medaka grabbed onto Zoro.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Zoro asked in surprise.

"I want to beat that guy up too!" Medaka said with determination in her eyes.

Luffy just smiled as he almost reached the ship.

"Medaka!!" her father cried as another missile exploded nearby.

"You guys again?" Ganzack said as you landed on the ship.

"Hey crab!" Luffy said.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S LORD GANZACK!!" Medaka ran at him but Luffy pulled him away.

"I'll handle this guy so stay outta my way!"He then threw a punch at Ganzack but he dodged out of the way and only henchmen were hit. He jumped to go after him while you and Zoro stayed to take care of the henchmen.

"What do you say? We each take half?" you suggested to Zoro getting into postion.

"Sounds good to me!" Zoro said unsheathing his swords.

Ganzack fired machine gun bullets at Luffy but it didn't do any good as he just repelled it. "Won't work!" Luffy shouted.

"Try this then!" Ganzack said as he fired the pink gunk at Luffy again but he just dodged it.

"It won't work on me again!!" Luffy said as he punched Ganzack in the face who back flipped to regain his balance.

"Then try this!!" Ganzack shot out a metal chain that wrapped around Luffy. "I doubt you can survive your head being chopped off rubber boy!!"

"You ain't gonna beat me you moron crab!"

"I'm gonna kill you now rubber boy. I'm gonna fillet you and toss you into the sea!! See ya!!" Ganzack yelled as he slashed at Luffy but at the last minute Medaka jumped in front and was hit instead. Luffy looked on in horror as her helmet flew off. She fell to the ground and she just lay there still, not moving at all.

You looked up to see what had happened and cried "MEDAKA!!!"

"Hmph. That stupid kid again? She's just nothing but trouble" Ganzack said.

Luffy looked on in disbelief at what he was seeing. She couldn't be dead, she can't be dead. Those were the thoughts that were going through Luffy's mind at the moment.

"Well this is what happens when people oppose me"

Now Luffy was extremely pissed. He gathered up his strength and broke through the chain. You had finished your half of guys not too long ago and was watching the fight when this happened. You looked surprised at how mad Luffy was. Sure you had seen him mad before but not that mad. "Kick his ass Luffy!" you thought.

"Now you've gone too far!! I'm gonna kick your ass!!" Luffy cried.

"Let's see you try it!!" Ganzack said.

Luffy pulled his arm back and fired it at Ganzack. Ganzack threw a punch at Luffy but it was unsuccessful. Luffy wrapped his arms around him and lifted him into the air and shouted "GUM-GUM SLEDGEHAMMER!!!" knocking him out.

Luffy then heard clapping behind him and turned to see that Medaka was okay. You and Luffy just smiled and were very thankful that she was okay. Zoro finished up with his half and went for the monster. But it was taken out by a canon blast from one of the boats that the villagers were in that was heading towards the ship. "We brought something you forgot pirates!!" said Medaka's father as he removed the covering to reveal the sticks of dynamite.

"Here you go, enjoy" Nami said as she lit one of the sticks of dynamite. She and everyone with dynamite with them jumped from the ship and swam away. The dynamite exploded, taking out the monster.

"Hey let's get out of here!" Luffy said

"Sounds like a plan!" you said "just one problem"

"What's that?" Medaka asked.

"Neither me nor Luffy can swim"

"What?!" she said. The ship then started sinking but it looked like Ganzack wasn't finished yet.

"It's not over yet! I'm not an ordinary pirate. With this ship I'm gonna conquer the sea and become king of the pirates!" Ganzack said as he pressed the button that fired the cannon.

"Doesn't give up does he?" you said

"Hey crab guy!" Luffy said

"I'm not a crab guy!" Ganzack said.

"The one who is gonna be king of the pirates is me!!" Luffy said as he gum-gum pistoled him into the missile causing it to explode.

"Nice one Luffy" you complemented as you got back onto the boat.

"Yeah nice work" you heard from behind you. You turned to see that it was Cristal.

"Where have you been this whole time?! I was worried something bad might have happened!"

"Give me a break! I was only doing what Nami asked of me. She then explained how she was told by Nami to check for the gold while she checked to make sure you were alright. But it didn't exactly work out well for Nami.

"Man, all they had were a bunch of stupid weapons and not even one trace of gold" she said in disappointment.

"Well at least we got our food supply restocked" Zoro said while he and Luffy dug into some of the food.

"Luffy!!" you heard from the dock. It was Medaka and her father.

"Who are you?" Luffy said not recognizing the girl in front of him.

"Luffy it's obvious that she is Medaka" you said.

"Well I'm at least happy that someone recognized me! And for Luffy and Steven, these are for you" she said as she threw 2 life preservers, one over you and one over Luffy.

"A life preserver?" Nami said

"Now both of you will be fine if you fall in the ocean. It looks good on you too. Hammer Luffy and Hammer Steven" she taunted us.

"It's because of that is why I hate these things!! Man and I can't get it off!" Luffy said not liking being made fun of.

"It feels degrading to get made fun of by a little" you said drolly. Everyone laughed at your predicament and you even laughed at yourself. You noticed that on both of your life preservers she had written "Thank You" on them. You smiled and nodded to Zoro, Nami and Cristal, indicating that it was probably time to leave. You had two new boats to replace the ones that got destroyed and restocked on your food.

"Let's go to the Grand Line!!" Luffy shouted.

This was met with a resounding "AYE!!" as you all set out.

"Become a great pirate Luffy!!" Medaka called out.

"You can count on it!!" he replied back as your ships went off into the sunset to continue your adventure.

It was great that I saved that village! Wait…who's the guy with the long nose? Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- The infamous liar! Enter Captain Ussop! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!

N/A: Read my chapters!! And write a review of them!!


	10. the liar

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 10: The infamous liar! Enter Captain Ussop!

Recap: You managed to stop Luffy and then get on your way. You made it to an island that was oppressed by a pirate named Ganzack. You beat him, saved the villagers and continued on your way. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

The sun was rising over the horizon over a quiet little village. People started to get up and start their day like they always do. Then comes a cry from near the entrance to the village "SOUND THE ALARM!! PIRATES ARE COMING!!!" the person repeated as he ran through the village shouting. The person was about Luffy's age, had black chin-length curly hair with a beigeish black checkered bandana over it. He wore brown overalls and a white sash around his waist. He carried an orange bag slung around his right shoulder and had a blue and white stripped armband. He had round black eyes and a long nose. He continued to shout about this all the way through the village.  
________________________________________________________________________

You, Nami, Cristal, Luffy and Zoro sailed for a while until Nami said something. "I don't think there's any way we're gonna make it to the Grand Line like this"

"You're absolutely right. We're gonna need a lot of meat before then. I don't like eating only fruit every day." Luffy said as he ate an apple. Luffy had pretty much finished off all of the meat last night.

"You were the one who ate all the meat" Cristal said.

"Some booze would be nice too" Zoro commented.

Nami threw an apple at Zoro and Luffy caught it before it fell over the side. "No! What I mean is that we need more than meat and booze to make it to the Grand Line!"

"She's right. We need a bigger ship if we're gonna go to there and a couple more members" you said.

"Yeah a cook would be good and a musician so he can entertain us." Luffy said eating another apple.

"Nice idea!" Zoro said as he laughed.

"I don't think a musician is a mandatory thing" you thought.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Nami said as she sighed as she held up a map. "Listen guys, not too far south of here is an island. We might be able to resupply and find some of the things we need there."

"We can finally get some meat!!" Luffy cheered.

"Don't forget the booze!" Zoro said.

"IS THAT ALL THE BOTH OF YOU THINK ABOUT?!!" Nami screamed.

Back at the village, the boy continued to shout about pirates.

"PIRATES!! THE PIRATES ARE COMING!! THEY'RE BLOOD THIRSTY SAVAGES!! THEY'RE COMING FROM THE SHORE!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" he shouted as he reached the end of the village. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Then he laughed and threw his arms up in the air saying "I LIED!! THERE ARE NO PIRATES COMING!!" He was then hit by a pan that was thrown by one of the villagers. "OWW THAT HURT!"

The villagers started pouring out of their homes carrying brooms and pans yelling "We've had enough of your lies!! We're gonna end this today!!"

"W-Wait a minute!" said the boy as he ran off with the villagers in hot pursuit. The boy pulled away from them and was out of site. The villages looked all over but still couldn't find him.

"Looks like we aren't gonna find him! We'll get him tomorrow!" the villagers said as they left. The boy appeared out of a tree and watched the villagers leave laughing while doing so.

He then relaxed on a branch saying "Another job well done. It is my job to help spread some life into this boring town."

Someone then said "There he is!" he looked down to see that it was people that he recognized.

"Hey guys!"

"Good morning captain!" said a small green haired boy with a wooden sword.

"The Ussop Pirates have arrived!" said the purple haired boy.

"Hey Pepper, Carrot, where's Onion? You seen him?" said the boy.

He then heard a voice cry out "THEY'RE HERE!! THE PIRATES ARE HERE!!" He looked to see that it was an orange haired boy running towards them.

"Is that Onion?" said Pepper.

"It is but what is so freaked out about?" said Carrot.

The three obviously didn't believe him. The boy said "Liar!"

"No it's true!!" said Onion as he reached them out of breath.

"Y-You mean they're really here?" said the boy in a worried tone.

"No doubt about it!"

He then screamed and ran saying "See ya!! Gotta have my mandatory snack break!!"

"YOU CHICKEN!!" the three smaller boys yelled.

"A-Actually I have a disease called If-I-Don't-Eat-My-Snacks-I'll-Die syndrome!!"

"YOU BIG LIAR!! You told us you wanted to be a great pirate and now's your chance!!"

"If I remember correctly, one of the ships looked like it belonged to Buggy the clown" said Onion.

"B-Buggy the Clown?!" said the boy. He then turned slowly about ready to make his escape.

But stopped when he heard "But there were one two small boats I saw and only four people on them!"

The boy then proclaimed "Let's stop them! We do have to protect the village! Let's go men!" he said as he raced off. The Ussop pirates followed behind as fast as they could.

You finally reached the island and pulled the boats to shore. You all got out and stretched your arms and legs.

"Ahhh! Finally some land!" Zoro said as he stretched his arms.

"There's a village here right?" you asked.

"There should be and it looks like a small one too" Nami said looking at the map.

"Then there a place where we can get some meat right?!" Luffy said eagerly.

"Would you get your mind off of meat?!" Cristal said.

You heard some rustling from the sides of the slope in the bushes. "Someone's here" you said. Zoro tensed and readied to draw his sword.

"Where? Where? Do they have some meat?!" Luffy said looking around.

"Look out!!" you said. Just then shot were fired at Luffy's feet as he dodged to not get hit. Nami and Cristal ducked for cover and Luffy, you and Zoro readied yourselves for an attack. All of a sudden, flags appeared all over the cliffs near you.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!!" Luffy shouted in glee.

"This is no time to be impressed!" Nami said from behind your boats.

You looked up when you heard a someone laugh. "I am Captain Ussop! Leader of the Ussop pirates who control this island! I am a Legend who people refer to me as the Great Captain Ussop!! My 80 million men will kill you where you stand!!" said the boy.

"NO WAY!! SO COOL!!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

"Wait a min." you thought as you looked up at the flags. They were moving up and down in a rhythm. "You liar!" you said.

"Oh crap! They found me out!" Ussop said in distress.

"I knew it!"

"Oh man! I told him! How stupid can I be?!"

"Wait a minute. You mean he was lying this whole time!" Luffy said in surprise.

"Curse you and being such a great tactician! I may have exaggerated on the amount but I still have a lot of men under my control!"

"Oh you mean those three up on the cliff?" you said

"OH CRAP!! HE FOUND US OUT!!" said the Ussop pirates as they ran off.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE GUYS!!" Ussop yelled.

"Never heard of a pirate using a slingshot before" you said.

"So that was what he was using" Nami said as she picked up Ussop's ammunition and dusted it off.

Luffy started laughing "That's pretty awesome!"

"Shut up! I won't stand for you making fun of me! You better stop or I'll show you why they call me Ussop the Proud!" Ussop said pulling out his slingshot. "You've already seen how good I am with a slingshot and you know that I can match anyone carrying a pistol!"

"Now that you've drawn your so-called pistol, are you willing to use it?" Luffy said as he lowered his hat and cover up his face a little and grinned. "Guns are for action, not threats. Are willing to risk your life on it?"

You and Zoro smiled as you readied yourselves. "I can assure you that we are real pirates. Consider what you do next very carefully."

"Cause the next move might be your last" you said with an evil looking grin.

You could tell that Ussop was losing his nerve as he sweated a lot. He finally let go of his slingshot and let it drop to the ground. "T-There definitely real pirates because not could they only talk big, they can back it up too." He looked like he had resigned to you, so you Zoro and Luffy looked at each other then laughed.

"I took that line from a pirate I knew called Red-haired Shanks" Luffy said to Ussop.

"W-Wait a minute! You know Red-haired Shanks?! You aren't lying are you?!"

"Nope! And I think I know your dad too. His name is Yassop right?"

"What?!" Ussop said as he leaned forward but ended up falling off the cliff and down to where you were. He looked in surprise at Luffy as he said "You're right my father is Yassop but how do you know him?"

All of a sudden, Luffy's stomach started growling "I guess I'll tell you if you take us to a restaurant that serves meat!"

"N-No problem just follow me!" Ussop said as he lead you towards a restaurant named Meat. Luffy immediately started ordering a lot of meat and all of you got something to eat too. You, Nami, and Cristal sat on one side while Luffy and Zoro sat on the other while Ussop pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the booth table.

"I met your dad when I was a kid. He was on Shank's crew" Luffy said with a pile of meat in his mouth.

"N-No way! I can't believe my dad is with Shanks!" Ussop said in delight while as having food in his mouth.

"He was the best marksman I had ever seen! I'm pretty sure that he's still in Shanks' crew still." Luffy said as he told Ussop all about what he could remember of Yassop when he was a kid. "He went on so much about you that I knew you that it was you the second I saw you. He was a great pirate!"

"Y-You mean it! I really am proud of my dad. He chose a life of adventure out in the open seas." He then remembered something "Hey this has been bugging me for some time but…" he turned to you "How did you know that I was using a slingshot? I was hiding in the bushes when I was using it and I put it away before I came out."

"Oh that? It was because of the sound" you said.

"The sound?" Luffy said not getting what you were saying.

"Yeah, when you pull back on a slingshot, it makes a stretching sound and it doesn't make a loud noise when it is fired like a pistol."

"Wow! You must have really good ears to hear that!" Ussop said sounding impressed.

"He should have good ones because he's a ninja!" Luffy said with a proud voice. I guess he must like telling how good his crew is.

"W-WHAT?! A NINJA?! Is it true?"

"Yea I took it for a couple of years"

"Amazing!" Ussop said in awe. He knew you were good to spot all those things out but he didn't know you were that good. He then noticed something odd "Hey what's with the cat? Why's it sitting at the table?"

"This is Cristal and she always sits at the table with us"

"Well I find that it's weird that a cat sits at the table with people"

Cristal couldn't take being made fun of anymore "HEY I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!!" You palmed faced at what she had done.

"Ussop almost fell out of his seat when he heard this "T-THE CAT TALKED!! IT'S A MONSTER!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONSTER?!!"

"Calm down Ussop. She just ate the Talk-Talk fruit so she can speak human language."

"Oh so that's why"

"Hey do you know anyone who can provide us with some sort of transportation like a boat or something?" Nami asked changing the subject.

"As you can see, this village is pretty small village. I'm sorry but I just can't help you with that."

"Then what about that mansion on the hill?" Zoro said pointing towards the mansion on the hill. Ussop started to sweat when he heard this.

"Hey do you know them or something Ussop? Maybe you can help us persuade them to give us a ship!" Nami said with glee.

"Stay away from that place!" Ussop said with a straight face. You looked confused. Why would he be so against us going to that place? "Ahhh! I just remembered that I have to do something now. The people of this place know me so eat as much as you want!" he said as he ran off.

"Why was he in a hurry to get out of here?" Nami asked.

On top of the hill was a big mansion which had two guards positioned in front of its gate. In a room on the 2nd floor, a frail girl with shoulder length blond hair, large brown eyes and she wore a white gown. She was sitting in her bed holding onto a pillow. In the room with her was her butler who was pouring her drink. He wore a typical butler's outfit: a black tuxedo with a white button up collared shirt, black dress pants and black shoes. He had slicked back black hair and wore glasses that didn't seem to fit because he had to constantly adjust them. "You want to see Ussop you said? Not this again" said the butler.

"But I like talking to him. Please!" the girl asked

"The answer is still no. That man is known for his lies and someone with of your condition, it might be too much for you."

"But…"

"Your late parents instructed me to take care of you in their stead. It would go against their wishes if you see him. I'll leave your medicine here for you just be sure to take it.

"Stingy"

"I'll accept that if it is to keep you safe" The butler said as walked out of the room.

Outside Ussop checked to see if the guards were still at the gate, then ran over to a section of the hedge that surrounded the house and pulled out a piece of the hedge and climbed through. He climbed up to tree near the near the girls room and threw a pebble at her room.

She happily opened the window saying "Ussop! I'm so glad you came."

"Of course I would come. You seem down, is something wrong?" Ussop asked.

"I just wish I could invite you in like a normal guest instead of like this except Klahador won't let me. But he's not that bad of a guy though."

"Don't worry about. I wouldn't feel comfortable coming in that way anyway. Remember I'm a brave warrior of the seas."

"So what adventure are you going to talk about this time?"

"Hmmm, let's see…how about the time I fought a giant goldfish at the South Pole while I was 5 years old?"

"A goldfish?"

"Yeah, I was amazed at the size of its poop. It looked like an island to me!" They both laughed at this.  
____________________________________________________________________

"This the place?" asked Carrot as they got close to the meat restaurant acting like ninjas.

"Yep this is the place where they took our captain" Pepper said in a whisper.

"If they are real pirates, w-what if they had eaten him already!" Onion said

"You idiot! Crazy old witches eat people not pirates!" Pepper argued. They sneaked to the front door and peered inside to see Luffy and the others.

The Ussop pirates put their swords together and said "This will be the most epic battle ever for the Ussop Pirates! Do not show mercy because we won't be receiving any!"  
They nodded then headed in side. "The Ussop Pirates have arrived!!" they said in unison. The store owner noticed them and saw that it was only them and went back to reading his paper.

"Who're the kids?" you asked.

"Dunno" Nami said as she looked at the kids.

"Where's the Captain? Did they…?" Pepper said in terror. "Fess up you pirates! Tell us where our captain is!!"

Almost like perfect timing Luffy sighed as he rubbed his belly "Ahhh! That was some good meat!"

"Y-You don't think that they…?!" said Onion in horror.

Nami just giggled at this. "W-What have you done to our Captain you savages!" said Pepper as he and the rest of the Ussop pirates looked terrified.

"If you're looking for your captain…WE ATE HIM!" Zoro said with a sinister look on his face.

"He tasted really good!" you said with an equally evil look.

"AHHH!! CANNIBALS!!!" the trio cried in terror as they looked at Nami with their eyes bugged out.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR?!!" Nami yelled. You, Zoro and Luffy just laughed. "YOU GUYS JUST HAD TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!!!

After you explained to them what really had happened, they agreed to take you to where Ussop was.

"Man! You guys really got us there" said Pepper as you neared a part of the fence that surrounded the house.

"Well we're here" Carrot said.

"Man! THIS PLACE IS HUMUNGOUS!!" Luffy yelled in awe.

"If our captain ran off during that time, then he most likely would go here" said Onion.

"What does he come here for?" you asked

"To lie" Carrot said simply

"That doesn't sound like a good thing to do!" Nami protested.

"It's okay because it's a good thing!" Pepper said

"How is lying a good thing?" Zoro said

"Well the girl here named Kaya is very frail because of her parent's death a year ago. So the captain tells tall tales to cheer her up"

"So he really is a nice guy" Luffy said

"So when he tells lies, she feels better?" Nami asked.

"Yep! A whole lot better!" Carrot said.

"Sweet! I suggest we ask her for a ship!" Luffy declared.

"It's Ussop who is making her feel better not us" Zoro said.

"The guards at the gate won't let anyone in" said Onion.

"Hey where's Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Uh-Oh! That's not good!" you thought remembering that whenever Luffy ran off he usually brings trouble along with him.

"I'll go ask her now!" Luffy said as he grabbed onto the bars and stretched his arms back.

"You're not gonna?!!" Zoro yelled in a worried voice figuring out what he was gonna do.

"Oh he's gonna!!" you yelled too.

"Ahhh!! His arms stretched!!" cried the three boys.

"Sorry for barging in!!" Luffy yelled. Everyone grabbed onto him and braced themselves for what was gonna happen. "GUM-GUM ROCKET!!" Luffy cried as he sent himself and everyone sailing into the air.

"And we escaped in a giant slingshot ball!" Ussop said as he continued to tell Kaya his crazy stories.

"What's that?" Kaya said pointing to the sky. Ussop looked up to see you guys fall from the sky

"YAHOO!!!" Luffy cried in delight. Ussop on the other hand just screamed as you hit the ground causing a smoke to fly everywhere. When it cleared, it showed that you, Luffy and Zoro hit the cement causing miniature craters and cracks to form. Nami and Cristal landed on the grass while the Ussop pirates landed in a bush.

"That worked pretty well" Luffy said.

"YEAH THAT WORKED OUT REAL WELL!!" Nami said angrily and sarcastically.

"Well that's one way to get in" you said rubbing your head.

"A-Are you all okay?" Kaya said worried about their safety.

"It's okay Kaya. They just came here to try to join my pirate crew" Ussop said nervously.

"No we didn't. We came to ask a favor from you" Luffy said to Kaya.

"A favor from me?" Kaya said confused.

"I was wondering if you could give us a-"

"What is going on here? What do you think you're doing?" you heard a voice from behind you.

"Klahador" Kaya said.

"Get out of here now! You are all trespassing!" Klahador demanded.

"Who's this guy?" Luffy asked.

"Looks like the head butler to me" you said as the man straightened his glasses.

Somewhere in the village at the same time as this, a weird man was doing the moon walk down the road.  
________________________________________________________________________

"Um Klahador these people are actually…" Kaya started to say but Klahador cut him off.

"Not now Miss Kaya. You can tell me about these guys after they leave" he said. "All of you get out now unless you have business with me" he directed at us.

"I do! I want a big ship!" Luffy said hoping this guy would give him a ship.

"Absolutely not!" he said which was met with a moan in disappointment from Luffy. "Ussop!"

"Crap!" Ussop said as he was trying to climb down the tree.

"I hear you are very well known in this village"

"Oh looks like you heard about how great I was!"

"Indeed! I have heard about how great you are at lying! That comes as no surprise from how you take after your father!"

"What?!" Ussop said not liking to hear someone bad mouth his father.

"Klahador stop it!" Kaya said in demand.

"You'll be nothing more than a filthy pirate's son! I ask that you please leave this respectable place and lady alone!" the butler continued.

"A filthy pirate?!" Ussop said as he was getting angry.

"You both come from completely different social classes! "If it's money you're after, name your price!"

"I said to stop it Klahador!! Apologize to him right now!!" Kaya demanded again.

"W-Wait Kaya. Just calm down" Ussop said not wanting her to be upset anymore.

"I can't find any reason to apologize to this savage Mistress Kaya" Klahador said which stopped him in his tracks. "I'm only stating the truth. I sympathize with you for having your greedy idiotic father leave you for gold and jewels. You must hate him for doing so!"

"Stop it now Klahador!!" Kaya pleaded

"Don't you dare insult my father!!" Ussop said as he leaped from the branch he was on. He used a claw attached to some rope and slid down that way. When he got down, he retracted it into his bag. Ussop now looked pissed off.

"Why are you angry? You should do what you do best now and lie. Tell me how he was a traveling salesman or you aren't related to him in blood at all." Klahador continued to hurl insults on him.

Ussop couldn't take it anymore and punched the butler square across the face hurtling him to the ground. Kaya and the Ussop pirates looked surprised at this. Ussop had never hit someone in anger before. You and the others looked on in silence knowing that they might have done the same thing in your situation. Well at least you were sure the others would.

"See I told you Miss Kaya. The first thing that he does when he gets mad is result to violence."

"Shut up!! I am proud to be the son of a great warrior of the sea like him!! I may lie every now and again but I will never lie about how proud I am of him!! I will never regret being known as the son of a pirate!!" Ussop said pissed off.

"Captain…" The Ussop pirates said having never heard him speak like this before.

"That is quite laughable saying he was a great warrior of the sea! Your violence now just proved that you have the same savage blood that your father has! You lie and use violence to get what you want and you even tried to warm up to the lady of this house so you could steel everything she owns!" Klahador continued with his insults.

"I-I didn't-"Ussop tried to say but the butler cut him off.

"YOU HAVE THE BLOOD OF A FILTHY PIRATE SO OF COURSE YOU WOULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!"

"You just won't quit will you?!" Ussop said as he grabbed the butler's shirt and prepared to hit him again.

"Please no more violence Ussop! I can't take it anymore! Even though I will admit that he did go a little too far, he was only trying to do what was best for me!" Kaya said in desperation to stop all this. Luckily for her, Ussop complied and let go of the butler.

"Leave this place now! And never come anywhere near here again!!" the butler said as he straightened his glasses.

"Fine! I get it! I'm never coming back here again!" Ussop said in a huff as he stormed off.

"Stupid butler! The captain isn't anything like that!" said the Ussop pirates.

"MORON BUTLER!" Luffy shouted along with them.

"You don't have any problems with him" Zoro said as he smacked Luffy across the head.

The butler gave an angry look which frightened the 3 boys and hid behind Nami's back.

"Don't hide behind me!" she protested.

"This is not a good time for this!" Zoro said as he tried to hold Luffy back.

"Put me down Zoro! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Luffy shouted in protest.

"You are all to leave immediately!!" Klahador shouted which you all grudgingly complied. As you left, you looked back at the butler again. You didn't know how but you could almost sworn that you had seen him once before. You pondered this as you left.

Back in the mansion, Kaya coughed and cried after what just happened. Everything was going fine until Klahador bad mouthed Ussop. She heard a knock which was followed by Klahador wheeling in a cart with food and drinks on it.

"Your meal is ready now Miss Kaya" the butler said.

"I-I don't want it!" Kaya said with her head buried in a pillow.

"But if you don't, you will terribly disappoint the chef who worked so hard on it."

"Why were you so cruel? I'm sorry for not being honest with you and talking to Ussop in secret but you didn't have to go that far with him" Kaya said as Klahador poured her some tea.

The butler stopped pouring tea and asked "May I sit down?"

"Sure"

"It's been about three years since I came here. I will never forget how your father took me in. Me, who was almost on the verge of death. I owe my life to your parents and since their dead, I will do everything that I can to protect you. I know that I shouldn't interfere with who you talk to unless I deemed it absolutely necessary. It's just that Ussop isn't known for being the best citizen of this village. If I couldn't ensure your safety then I couldn't find any way to face your parents! Do you think badly of me for what I did before?" Klahador said almost crying.

"Of course I don't!" Kaya said feeling better knowing the reason for Klahador saying those things. "I appreciate all that you have done for me but I stand by what I said before that you went too far. Ussop is one of the kindest people I know" she said as she placed the pillow on the bed.

"Well until that remains to be seen, he is not welcome here!"

"Klahador! You idiot!" Kaya said not liking his response.

"Idiot will do" he said as he smiled at Kaya.

"Where did Luffy go?" Nami asked noticing he wasn't here. Everyone was sitting next to a wooden fence in the middle of the road after you left the mansion. Nami was sitting on the fence while you and Zoro were leaning up against the fence in an Indian stance while two of the three

"That's not good!" you thought knowing that Luffy going somewhere by himself was a bad thing.

"Dunno. Maybe he went after that captain guy" Zoro said.

"Maybe he's _there_" said Pepper.

"Yeah! The Captain always goes by the shore when he's thinking of something!" Carrot replied.

"Should we go?" Pepper asked you.

"Hmmm…. nah, its fine" you said. With Ussop around Luffy at a deserted shore, you thought he couldn't get into that much trouble.

"Luffy can take care of himself" Zoro said.

"Hey where's your other friend?" Nami asked noticing that one of the 3 was missing.

"Oh you mean Onion?" said Pepper.

"Yeah he's been disappearing a lot lately. He then shows up and starts screaming about something" Carrot said.

"Horrible news!!" screamed Onion running up the road towards you.

"See told ya"

"A weird guy walking backwards is coming!!"

"You lair!" said both Carrot and Pepper.

"I'm not joking! Look!" Onion pointed to the man doing the moon walk down the road to you. He was a grey haired man that looked about 30-40 years old with yellow framed and red lens, heart shaped glasses with a black and brown gotee looking thing (can't figure out what it is). He wore a white under shirt, a dark blue coat, pale green pants, a black belt around his waist, a blue top hat, one of those big socks that reach almost to your knee (also can't remember the name), black shoes with brown soals, and brown gloves with grey metal on the knuckles and grey on the sleeve of the glove.

"The moon walk?" you thought. That was definitely a weird thing to do in broad daylight.

"Which one of you was the one who called me weird?" the man demanded. "I'm definitely not weird"

"Looks weird to me" Cristal thought.

"Oh really? You look like an insane person to me" Nami said.

"That's silly. I'm just an ordinary hypnotist" said the weird man.

"A hypnotist?" you, Nami, Cristal and Zoro thought. You all remember the last time you came into contact with a hypnotist and it didn't turn out good.

"Oooh! Can you show us something?!" said the Ussop pirates.

The man turned to them and said "Why would I show all of my techniques to some complete stranges?" then pretty much pulling a 180 the man pulled out a circular bladed ring on a string which he ticked it back and forth saying "Alright now look right at the circle"

"What a moron" Zoro commented

"When I say 1, 2, Jango, you will fall asleep. One…Two…Jango!" the man said. After he said Jango, not only did the 3 kids fall asleep but also the hypnotist.

"Who the hell is this weirdo?!" Zoro said

Man! I hate that butler guy! Why was he so mean to Ussop?! Wait…Why's he talking to a weird guy? Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Secrets revealed! Stop Captain Kuro! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!

N/A: Read and write a review of this!!


	11. the plan

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 11: Secrets revealed! Stop Captain Kuro!

Recap: You met Ussop and the Ussop Pirates and went to Kaya's mansion to get a ship. You were denied by the butler Klahador and Ussop got so upset at what was said about his father, he left. You then met a weird hypnotist. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

Down at the shore and on top of a tall cliff near it, Ussop sat staring out at the ocean thinking. All of a sudden, Luffy dropped down in front of him saying "Hey"

This freaked Ussop out a little "D-Don't scare me like that!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was here to be alone but that looks like it isn't happening! What do you want?!"

"Nothing"

"I-I can't believe that stupid butler would say that!"

"Me too. No matter what he says, I still think Yassop is a great pirate"

"I really admired my father for doing what he did. He put his life on the line. Then that moronic butler stomped on my pride. I'm gonna make him pay for what he did!"

"Hey that reminds me. Do you think you'll see that girl again?" Luffy said referring to Kaya.

"Maybe but only if the butler will apologize for what he did!"

"You mean that butler there?" Luffy asked as he pointed to the shore.

"Yep that's him. If…Wait! What is he doing here?!" Ussop said in shock at seeing Klahador and a strange man.

"Jango, I ordered you to inconspicuous as possible and sleeping in the of the road is not that" Klahador said.

"Relax I can blend in anywhere" Jango said.

"There's a really weird person with him" Luffy said.

"Yeah and I've never seen him before in the village" Ussop said

"So is everything ready?" Klahador said as he straightened his glasses.

"Of course, we can start our plan to kill that rich girl any time" Jango said confidently.

Luffy and Ussop couldn't believe what they were hearing. "I don't like to think of it as murder" Klahador said.

"Oh right it will be an accidental death that you planned" said Jango correcting himself.

"What are they saying?" Luffy said as he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Be quiet! If we're quiet we might hear what their saying!" Ussop said in a hushed voice.

"We can't just kill her now can we? We have to make it appear that she dies in a horrible accident. Don't screw it up!" Klahador ordered.

"So then by your orders, we storm the village and kill the girl. Then you get her inheritance and then we're rich, right?" Jango said making sure he got everything.

"You moron! How can a butler get an inheritance if he isn't related to her at all?!"

"Because you worked very hard?"

"No, I won't because of that. Listen, it is very important that you use your hypnosis to have her sign a will stating that I will inherit all she has. Then and only then will I have her fortune and no one will suspect a thing!" Klahador said with an evil look. "I have been in her service for 3 years. No one will think twice if she left it to me"

"For this, you spent 3 years as her butler. You had us worried when you told us that you were giving up your life as a pirate, Captain Kuro. You even set up a double so it would seem like that Captain Kuro had died that day. I now see that you had thought this far ahead. You truly are Captain Kuro of a Thousand Plans"

"I told you to never call me that again! I gave up that name so that now I won't have trouble from the government. So I guess you could say that I am a pacifist"

"A pacifist?!" Jango laughed "killing a family is something for a pacifist!"

"Wait! I never killed her parents. The father dying was something that I didn't plan at all"

"No matter. Hey, could you give the orders soon? The crew is getting board and they look like they are out for blood!"

"I-I can't believe what I heard! This is too horrible!" Ussop thought.

"What are they talking about down there? Bad guy stuff?" Luffy asked.

"Weren't you listening to anything that was said?!" Ussop yelled in whisper. "I still can't believe that the ruthless and cruel Captain Kuro is still alive! Even though it was said he was killed by the marines, it looks like he is posing as the butler Klahador so he could get Kaya's fortune! First they'll attack and kill all the villagers and then they'll kill Kaya!" Ussop said in horror "This is bad! Real bad!" Luffy then just stood up. "Wait get down they'll see you!"

"Hey you morons!! Stay away from that rich girl!!" Luffy shouted. Ussop fell to the ground in shock at what he had done.

"Who's that?" Jango asked as he and Kuro looked up to see who was spying on them.

"Hurry up and hid now or they'll think of some gruesome way to kill you!" Ussop said as he tugged on Luffy.

"Well if it isn't Ussop" Kuro said with an annoyed look.

"OH CRAP!! THEY SAW US!!" Ussop screamed in terror.

"You heard us didn't you?"

"Nope! Nope! We didn't hear anything! No siree!"

"We heard everything" Luffy stated.

Ussop backhanded Luffy's chest saying "Shut up now!"

Kuro smiled then nodded to Jango. He must have figured out what he wanted because he said "If you say so" as he pulled out his metal ring. "Watch closely! When the Jango you will fall asleep!"

"Okay" Luffy said as he stared at the ring.

"You idiot it's obviously a trap! Hide!" Ussop said as he ducked for cover.

"One …Two…JANGO!!" Jango cried. Not only did Luffy fall asleep but he himself fell asleep"

"You imbecile! It looks like you still haven't found a cure for that problem!" Kuro said in annoyance.

"Hey watch it! You're gonna fall off the cliff!" Ussop warned but Luffy fell off and landed on his head.

"He just had to fall off the cliff" Jango said. He really didn't want to kill the guy just put him to sleep.

"T-This can't be! They really killed him!" Ussop said in disbelief at what just happened.

"What about the other one?"

"Just leave him. No matter what he does, no one will believe anything he says. Jango, I want the men to attack tomorrow at daybreak and make sure that you follow everything to the letter"

"Tomorrow?" Ussop said in terror.

"There is nothing you can do to stop us or warn the villagers!"

Ussop then took off running in fright. "You sure it's okay?" Jango asked in concern.

"Of course. None of my plans ever have flaws in them."

"All the people I grew up with and Kaya are gonna be killed!" Ussop thought. "This is awful! I gotta warn everyone! I can't let anything happen to the people I care about!" he cried with tears in his eyes as he ran through the woods.

Back to you, Zoro, Nami, Cristal and the Ussop Pirates

You and everyone else decided to head towards where Luffy and Ussop were. The trip over there was longer than any of you expected and decided to take a break.

"They're taking quite a long time" you said noticing how long you had been walking and how long Luffy had disappeared from you.

"Yeah it has" Nami said sitting on a wooden fence again.

"Knowing Luffy, he's gotten himself into some kind of trouble" said Zoro.

"Well he most of the time by the shore when he's upset" Pepper said.

"Maybe he needs some more time to think" Onion suggested.

The Ussop pirates then noticed someone running towards them. It was their Captain Ussop and he looked really shocked. "Captain!"

"Wait. Where's Luffy?! Wasn't he with him?!" Zoro said noticing Luffy wasn't there.

The Ussop pirates tried to get in his way to stop him but when it showed that he had no intention of stopping; they jumped out of the way. "Hey do you know where Luffy is? Is he still at the shore?" Nami asked as he went by but he didn't answer "Is he still upset at the butler?"

"Who knows" Zoro said as Ussop ran out of site.

"No that's not it" Carrot said.

"It's one face that I haven't seen him have at all" Pepper said.

"That was a face of sheer terror" Onion said.

"Hey" you said to Pepper "Where's this shore you're talking about?" you asked.

"This smells suspicious! This calls for the Ussop Pirates!" declared the three not listening to you at all.

Zoro had had enough waiting around "Hey! Where's this place already?!"

Nami and Cristal looked over where Ussop had gone to wondering what had spooked him so bad.  
________________________________________________________________________

Ussop finally made it to the village out of breath. He then started screaming "THE PIRATE'S ARE COMING!! THEY'LL BE HERE TOMORROW AT DAWN!!" He then looked around to see that no one was doing anything. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! ISN'T ANYONE LISTENING TO ME?!!! RUN!!!"

He finally did hear doors open. He smiled thinking that they would listen to him but they came out with the usual brooms and pans. "Enough Ussop! We're ending this here and now! We've had enough of all this!" said one of the villagers.

"N-No I promise that I'm telling the truth!" Ussop tried to plead with them.

"We've had enough of your lies!" said another villager.

"You would do well to follow Klahador's example" yet another villager said.

Ussop couldn't believe what he was hearing. What Kuro said was right. No one was going to listen to him no matter what.

At Kaya's mansion, Kaya called a servant to her room. The servant looked like a man with a sheep face. He carried a small case with him and in it were glasses. "Here they are Miss Kaya. I got them custom made to exactly what you wanted" he said.

"I love it! Thank you for going so far out of your way to get it!" Kaya said with a smile.

"They're a gift for Klahador aren't they?"

"Yep! I think that he'll really like it! This is to repay him for taking care of me these 3 years"

"I know he love it!"

"I really hope so" Kaya said

* * *

Back at the village, Ussop was still trying to convince the villagers but to no avail. "I'M TELLING YOU THAT I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!! PIRATES ARE REALLY GOING TO ATTACK!!"

"If we did what you said all the time, we would be nervous wrecks by now!" one of the villagers complained.

"WE HAVE NO TIME! PLEASE BELIVE ME! I SWEAR I'M NOT LYING!"

"Let's get him!" another villager said as they started to chase after Ussop who started running away towards Kaya's mansion.

* * *

"Well we're here!" Pepper said as you reached the cliff near the shore. "This is where the captain comes to think"

"I don't think your friend is here" Carrot said looking around.

"The rocks are really loose here" Nami said as she looked over the side.

"Be careful would you!" you warned her.

"Yeah…huh?" Nami said as she noticed something. "Hey Steven. Could you see what that is?" she said pointing to something on the shore below.

"Let me see" you said as you looked down. "It looks like Luffy"

"What?! Luffy?!"

"Let's get down there now!" Zoro said

You followed the Ussop pirates to the shore. When you got there, Luffy was still on in head. "Luffy! How did this happen?!" Nami said worried about her friend.

"Looks like he's dead" Pepper said

"That must be why the Captain was so upset" Carrot said.

You looked at Luffy then walked up to him and kicked him in the face. Nami then grabbed you and said "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!"

"That lazy idiot needed to get a good wakeup call" you said.

"Huh?" After she said that, Luffy twitched which freaked her and the Ussop pirates out.

Luffy then woke up yawning "Hey guys! Good Morning! Oww! Why does my head hurt?!" he said rubbing the bump on his head.

"That was for sleeping this whole time and making us wait!" you said.

* * *

Back to Ussop

Ussop finally managed to make it to the mansion and lose all the villagers because of how much faster he was than them. He made it to the usual spot he got in and pulled out the fake part of the hedge. He then climbed up the tree near Kaya's room and threw a rock at it. Kaya put down the book she was reading noticing that Ussop had come back.

"Oh it's so good that you came back here. I was wondering if I would ever see you here again." Kaya said cheerfully. She then noticed that Ussop looked different.

Ussop stepped onto the window sill saying "Kaya run now!! They are going to kill you!!"

She seemed confused "You're saying someone's going to believe me" She found it hard to believe that someone would want to kill her.

But Ussop just nodded yelling "Klahador tricked everyone saying he was just a butler but is actually a ferocious pirate!!"

Kaya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The person that she liked a lot and who was always there to try to cheer her up was saying all these horrible things. "Please say this is a story. And if it is, I don't like it very much"

"I'm telling you that this isn't one of my stories that I tell you all the time! It's the truth! I swear it! Klahador only became your butler so he could steal your fortune after 3 years. He plans to kill you so he can take all your money!" Ussop pleaded with her.

"What?"

"His pirate crew will come at dawn and kill you!"

"Klahador is an evil man! So you have to escape right now!"

"I know your hurt from all the bad things he said to you but lying like this is just not like you!"

"Kaya I'm telling you the truth! Please believe me!!" Ussop said still trying to pleading with her.

Back to Luffy and his crew and the Ussop pirates

"WHAT?!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PIRATES ARE GONNA ATTACK AT DAWN AND KILL KAYA?!!" the Ussop pirates yelled in shock.

"Yep that's right" Luffy said putting his straw hat back on his head.

"And why did you sleep knowing this?" you said.

"That's what I want to know! I don't remember falling asleep or getting down here at all!"

"I knew that Klahador was a bad person!" Pepper said

"Yeah so did I!" Carrot added.

"Maybe the Captain was going to warn the villager?!" Onion also added.

"Well that's good. The villagers will be long gone by the time the pirates get there!" Nami said with a smile.

"We'd better get our stuff and run away as fast as we can!!" the three shouted as they ran off to get their stuff.

"Wait a minute. Luffy what was that guy's name again?" you said.

"Oh I think it's Kuro" Luffy said.

"Ahhh!! I remember him now!"

"What? What do you remember about him?" Nami asked.

"I remember that he died when he was captured 3 years ago. I knew about this when I was in the marines. But it looks like he's still alive. He probably used a double to go in his place"

"Oh no!" Luffy said

"What is it?" said Zoro.

"We gotta get as much meat as we can before the owner leaves!"

"That's not what's important here!" Cristal said smacking him behind the head and knocking his hat off.

Back at Kaya's mansion

Kaya remembered all the good times that she had with Ussop when he was telling her all of his tall tales. "I loved all the lies that you told me. They cheered me up all the time. But what you're saying now is like poison" she said as she looked like she was about to faint but she managed to grab onto the drapes.

"Kaya listen to me. I'm not doing this to get back at Klahador for what he said" he pleaded with her.

"Then why would you even say such things?"

"Kaya…I-" he tried to say something but was interrupted by the door opening.

In walked the goat butler from before. "Is everything okay Miss Kaya?" he said holding a pistol for just in case.

Ussop then grabbed Kaya and pulled her to the window sill which he bumped a vase, breaking it. "We gotta go now Kaya!"

"Stop it Ussop!" she said as she struggled to get free.

The butler pointed the gun at him "Let go of her right now!!" he demanded.

Ussop then jumped out the window still holding onto Kaya. He used one of his hands to hold onto the tree branch he was on before as he dropped to the ground saying "Trust me! You gotta get out of here before that butler gets back!" He then set her up against the tree as three guards came. He used his slingshot to take care of all them.

"Stop it please!" Kaya pleaded to Ussop which he did and grabbed her hand but she resisted.

"We gotta get out of here! I will explain everything tomorrow! Just for now, we gotta go!" Ussop pleaded with her again but Kaya did something that he had never seen her do. She slapped him right across the face. He couldn't believe what she just did and neither could she but she went by what she did.

"You're so pathetic" Kaya said coldly as tears rolled down her face.

Ussop was too shocked for words. The person he cared about the most and she didn't believe him at all. "Get away from Miss Kaya you crazy person!!" yelled the goat person as he aimed a gun at him. Ussop then tried to run away.

The goat servant aimed it at Ussop but Kaya got in the way saying "Don't shoot!!" which the servant pulled the gun away from Kaya but the gun fired and hit Ussop in the arm. She was really worried about him because even though he said all those things, she still cared about him a lot. Ussop tried to get up after being hit in the arm by the bullet but it pained him to put pressure on the arm. He then tried to limp away as fast as he could.

The servant saw the villagers as they went by and shouted "Don't let that scoundrel escape!! He tried to kidnap Miss Kaya!!" This made the villagers even angrier as they ran after Ussop.

Ussop thought "Why won't anyone believe me at all!" as he ran away.

Kaya fainted which the servant caught her saying "It's alright Miss Kaya. It's all over now."

Down by a shore of the island, a pirate ship with a skull and cross bones with the skull shaped like a cats head.

"After 3 long years of my absence, you have returned and you will be rewarded for your faithfulness. I will give you more than in your share than before. Attack at dawn to your heart's content." Kuro said as he straightened his glasses. This was met with a cheer by all the pirates on the ship.

It was sunset when Ussop had finally managed to lose the villagers. He remembered all the good times that he had with Kaya. He cried as he looked back at the village he had tried so hard to convince. "Captain!!" he heard up the road to see that it was the Ussop pirates. He wiped his eyes and pulled the arm band over his wound.

"Hey guys!" Ussop said with a smile as he walked over to where they were with Luffy and the rest of you. He then noticed Luffy and freaked out saying "What?! You're alive?!"

"Alive? Luffy sounded confused "Oh you mean that? I fell asleep!"

"Captain! We heard all about it! That pirates are gonna attack at dawn! We gotta warn the villagers!" The three Ussop pirates said.

Ussop remember all the trouble he went thru to convince them but to no avail. He then just laughed saying "I fooled ya! I was lying! I said all that stuff to get back at that mean old butler!" The Ussop pirates laughed along with him but they just started walking away. "Where you guys going?"

"Even though you we respected you, we never thought you go so low as to lie like that. We really misjudged you. Let's go home" the Ussop pirates said as they walked towards home. Ussop was still disappointed that they also didn't trust him anymore but he thought that it was better this way.

"Follow me" Ussop said as he led you to the shore that you were at previously.

Ussop winced and wined in pain as Nami treated his wounds. Luckily for him, the bullet only grazed him and gave him a cut on his arm. After Nami treated the wound, she tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around his arm. "There all done" she said as she finished.

"How come you lied to them?" Luffy asked

"Because I lie no one is gonna believe anything I say" Ussop said.

"You were telling them the honest truth that's all" Cristal said trying to console him.

"They are coming to destroy the town" you said.

"Yep. There's no question about that. I want to save them but no one will believe me!" Ussop cringed. Then he declared with tears in his eyes "They don't have to believe me! I will make sure that what I said turns out to be a lie after all! I'll do it by myself if I must! I don't care if they throw things at me or beat me! I just love this village so much! I have to protect this village and everyone in it!!"

Zoro tightened his sword saying "Your one great guy to send your subordinates away so they wouldn't get hurt."

"Just so you know I get dibs on all the treasure" Nami pointed out.

"This is about to get fun" you said as you stretched your arms.

"It sure does" Cristal said as she extended her claws.

"So you need so help or what?" Luffy said stretching out his left arm.

"Y-You guys are gonna help me fight off the pirates?!" Ussop said through his tears.

"You said there was a lot of bad guys right?!" Luffy said.

"And you look scared" Zoro commented.

Ussop wiped away his tears and shouted "I have nerves of steel! Brave Warrior Captain Ussop is not afraid of some pirates!!"

"But your knees are shaking" Cristal said noticing his knees shaking like a leaf.

Ussop smacked his knees to get them to stop shaking but couldn't so he said "So what if I'm scared!! They're Captain Kuro's guys so of course I would be scared!! If you guys are gonna pity me I don't need it!!"

"We're not pitying you at all. We're helping you because what you're doing is honorable" you said.

"You really think any of us would risk our lives out of pity?" Luffy stated.

Ussop cried at what you were gonna do for him. He then wiped his tears away and said "At daybreak, the pirates will begin their attack from this slope which is the only way to the village" He then led them up the slope "They can't come from anywhere else because the whole shore line is full of tall cliffs. If we can attack them while they're in this slope then the village will be protected" Ussop explained.

"Sounds like a good plan" Luffy said.

"Sure it sounds good but it is essential on our strength to attain victory. So what can you guys do?"

"Stretch" Luffy replied

"Cut" Zoro said.

"Steal" said Nami.

"Punch" you said.

"Claw" Cristal said.

"I run and hide" Ussop said plainly.

You all grabbed him yelling "YOUR HELPING TOO!!"

"I-I'm just kidding!"

At Kaya's mansion

It was dark now and no one seemed around until "Ah Klahador! Welcome back!" said the goat servant.

"Where is Miss Kaya?" Klahador asked.

"She's in her room resting. She's had a hard day" He then explained to him what had happened while dusting the ceiling light.

"So Ussop suspects me of being a pirate? And I can't believe this was all while I was out doing some errands" Klahador said straightening his glasses and laughing.

"I didn't believe it either" the servant laughed also.

"What's this?" Klahador said referring to the glasses in the case.

"That is a present from Miss Kaya to commemorate your coming to the mansion. She custom ordered it so you wouldn't have to keep pushing it back up all the time. Isn't she so considerate?!"

"It is true that tomorrow will be a day of commemoration" The servant wondered what he meant but Klahador continued as he looked at the crescent moon "Something about these crescent moon nights make my blood boil which make me feel alive" He dropped the glasses to the floor then stomped on them, smashing them to bits.

The servant couldn't believe what he had just seen "W-Why did you do that to Miss Kaya's present?!"

"Oh I'll receive a gift from her but it'll be her entire fortune!"

"What do you mean?!" he said in shock.

"I suppose I won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer. In a few hours, the village will mourn the tragedy of losing their village and Miss Kaya" Klahador said pulling out a glove with sword blades attached to the ends of it and putting it on his hand.

"MISS KAYA RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" the servant screamed as Klahador slashed at him which not only killed the servant but also destroyed the chandelier. The servant fell to the floor dead. After that, Kuro walked through the mansion to the room where Kaya was. He raised his claws right above her but decided not to slash her just yet because he still needed for her to do something.

At the pirate ship

"Captain Jango!" yelled one of the crew members. "It's almost daybreak! Wake up!"

Jango moon walked out the door greeted by all the crew. "You morons! I will only wake up when the sun is up! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yessir!!" they said hesitantly.

"Alright then" he said moon walking to the bow of the ship "Good morning guys" he said suddenly. The pirates seemed confused as to why he did a 180 but Jango interrupted them "Men! Let's set sail!!" he ordered which they whole heartedly agreed.

At the shore

On the slope, Ussop told you guys to dump oil all over the slope which you did.

"I'm a genius! Now that we've spread oil all over this slope, no one will be able to get past here! We'll take them out while they slip and slide around" Ussop complimented himself.

"Nice plan" you complimented him. Even though he was a coward, he did think of some pretty good things.

"So this is your plan?" Nami asked as she and Zoro walked towards the trap.

"Yep and I'm going to defend the village no matter what!" Ussop said

"Let's just hope we don't end up slipping on the oil. If we slip on that, it's game over for us" Cristal said

Luffy, who was sliding his right foot across the oil, said "I gotta hand it to you Ussop, you're pretty good at fighting dirty"

Ussop said proudly "Yeah! No can match me in either a slingshot or fighting dirty" You all just smiled as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"It's almost daybreak. They'll be here soon" Zoro said as you all looked out to the sea. A strong breeze blew over the island.

At the shore

A pirate ship pulled into view and parked on the shore. It had a cat face for the front of the boat. When it arrived, Jango yelled "Alright men!! We're here!! You all know what to do!! Pillage the village then head to the mansion!!"

"This was met with a resounding "Aye!" from everyone. Suddenly one of the pirates said "Captain!! There are already ships here!!"

"What?!" Jango yelled looking at the two docked ships.

"Should I check it out Captain?"

"Nah, it doesn't look like a treasure ship so leave it"

"Sir!"

"What are you waiting for men?!! Move out now!!"

"Aye Aye Sir!!" said the pirates as they ran to the shore.

To the slope

"Where are these guys?! I wanna fight them! The sun's up so why aren't they here?!" Luffy complained.

It was a little past daybreak and the pirates still weren't here. "Maybe they overslept" Zoro suggested.

"That would only happen to you" you said.

"No they'll show up. I'm sure of it" Ussop said determined.

"Let's hope so" Cristal said.

You then heard something. "Wait guys be quiet for a sec" They stopped to see what you were talking about. "I hear shouting coming from an area opposite of here"

"They couldn't have!" Ussop said in horror.

"What?" Nami asked

"There's a shore just north of here!"

"What?! We're at the wrong shore?!" Cristal shouted.

"Well this is where they met so I just figured they would be here!"

"We need to hurry over there. Where is it?!" Luffy asked.

"If you run just north of here, you'll be there in about 3 minutes! It looks exactly like this slope so we need to stop them there!"

"Don't worry. We'll stop them"

"Ahh!!" Nami screamed. "OUR SHIPS ARE AT THE NORTH SHORE!! THEY'RE GONNA TAKE OUR TREASURE!!"

"I'll be there in no time!" Luffy said as he ran off.

"Man my strategy gone to waste!" Ussop said as he ran off too.

"Man! We wasted so much time!" Cristal said as she ran after Ussop.

"My treasure…" Nami said in shock.

"What are you doing? We gotta go!" Zoro said as he started to head after Ussop.

"Okay…Ahhh!" Nami cried as she slipped on the oil. She grabbed one of Zoro's swords. "Help me!! I'm falling!!"

"Let go you stupid idiot!!" Zoro cursed.

"Sorry! See ya there!!" Nami said as she saw her chance to get out and jumped from Zoro to the non-oil slicked area and ran off. This caused Zoro to slide all the way down the slope.

"What are you doing let's go!!" Nami called to you

"You go on ahead! I'll catch up after I make sure Zoro gets out and then I'll lead him to you guys!"

"Okay see you there!!" Nami said as she ran out of sight.

"I'm gonna make that girl pay!!" Zoro cursed.

Okay! Gotta go North! Gotta go North! I gotta stop those pirates from attacking the village! Um…which way is North? Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Luffy's group vs the Black Cat Pirates! Meowban Brothers attack and Kuro's arrival! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	12. battle on the slop

Missing Memories (One Piece) Part 12: Luffy's group vs the Black Cat Pirates! Meowban Brothers attack and Kuro's arrival!

Recap: Ussop and Luffy figured out that the butler Klahador was actually Captain Kuro who should have died 3 years ago but used a double in his place. Ussop tried to warn the villagers and Kaya but they didn't listen to him. Luffy, you, Ussop, Nami, Cristal and Zoro decided to stop the pirate attack that Kuro had planed but you set your trap at the wrong shore and hurried to stop the pirates. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"Dammit Zoro! Hurry up!" you cursed.

"WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME OUT HERE?!!" Zoro yelled in anger.

"If you want to get out so bad why don't you use your swords?"

Zoro hadn't thought of that. He quickly pulled out 2 of his swords and used them to get past the oil. "Let's go! We gotta hurry!" you urged him.

"Yeah! I gotta get back at her for doing this to me!!"

"NOT THAT!!" you yelled as the both of you ran off to meet up with the others.

At the "right" slope

The pirates were making their way up the slope when suddenly a spray of small metal balls flew at them, taking out quite a few of the pirates. "We're being ambushed!!" called one of the pirates.

"Looks like it's that guy from before" Jango said.

The person shooting was Ussop with his goggles on and Cristal right next to him.

"I'm the legendary pirate Captain Ussop and I've come here to stop you!! All my men are here to take you down!!" Ussop proclaimed.

"Where's Luffy?" Cristal thought "Well that idiot must have gotten lost" Ussop must have been thinking the same thing because his knees were shaking and he looked pale.

They were both right. Luffy had run in the wrong direction and was near the village when he saw that he had gone the wrong way and went in another direction.

"I remember you! You're of the 2 kids who overheard our conversation! What are you here for?!" Jango said.

"I'm here to stop you!! If you don't leave my 10 million crew members will tear you to pieces!!"

"Does he really expect us to believe such a lie? What an idiot!" said one of the pirates.

"WHAT?! 10 MILLION?!" Jango said in shock.

"Captain! He's obviously lying!"

"You been lying to us you scurvy dog?!!"

"Captain!" said another one of the pirates.

"What?! Did something bad happen?!"

"No sir! Actually it's something really good! The two ships were full of 5 million berries worth of treasure!"

"What?! 5 million?!"

"No way! You guys had that much treasure?! That's amazing!" Ussop said to Cristal.

"Hey look! That kid is so scared he's talking to a cat!" said one of the pirates. This was met with laughter by everyone.

This ticked Cristal off and she screamed "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

Everyone went silent and then screamed in fright "DEMON CAT!!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DEMON?!!"

"It looks like that cat has eaten a devil fruit" Jango said.

"I see you found my treasure" Ussop said changing the subject "You can have it if you go away right now!"

"Is he seriously trying to bribe us with the treasure even though we have it? That's just sad" one of the pirates said.

"Oh we'll be taking the treasure alright" said Jango "But we also are going to go raid the village because we are pirates!!"

"I guess that makes sense" Ussop said sheepishly.

Jango pulled out his ring saying "When I say Jango, you step out of our way. One… Two…Jan-"but he was interrupted by someone.

"WHY ARE YOU GIVING THEM MY TREASURE?!!" Nami screamed as she smacked Ussop in the back of the head with her staff; sending him sailing down half the slope.

"OWWW!!" Ussop cried as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who is that weird girl?" one of the pirates asked.

"Captain! Stopped being hypnotized! We got more important things to worry about!"

"You guys aren't getting even one berry from that boat!!" Nami yelled

"That really hurt you know!" Ussop protested to Nami

"Well you deserved it! Who said you could give them the treasure?!!"

"I wasn't going to give it to them!!"

"She just saved your life you know" Cristal said.

"Huh?!"

"Don't look at his ring because that guy is a hypnotist. Where's Luffy?! I was sure that he would be here before you" Nami explained.

"Looks like he got lost" Cristal said

"That moron. Getting lost at such a crucial time" she said irritated

"I-I think I'll let you take care of those guys" Ussop said.

"What do you mean me?!! What about you?!! I can't take on all those guys by myself!!"

"You want me to go?! Behind this calm exterior is the heart of a coward!" he said with his knees shacking.

"You call that scared?! I'm so scared, I think I'm gonna cry any second!!"

"I don't see even one tear forming!! Liars can tell when others are lying!"

"Says you!!" Nami argued.

"This is stupid. Alright men! Let's plow them over and hurry to the village!" Jango ordered which everyone agreed and hurried towards the two.

"Guys, in case you haven't noticed…THE PIRATES ARE COMING THIS WAY!!" Cristal yelled.

"Wait! I have just the thing!" Ussop said as he fished through his bag and pulled out caltrops.

"Sweet! Just what we need!" Nami said excitedly as he handed her and Cristal some of them. They threw them at the pirates which worked really well. They couldn't move without stepping on them.

"Now's the time for me to take them out! LEAD STAR!!" Ussop shouted as he shot lead pellets at the pirates.

"Nice job Ussop! You look like you have everything under control so I'm gonna sit this one out" Nami said walking off to the side.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

"Ah man!"

"What is it?!"

"There are caltrops over here too" she said pointing to the caltrops surrounding her and Ussop.

"YOU MORON!! YOU DROPPED THEM BEHIND US TOO?!!" Ussop yelled.

"USSOP!! WATCH OUT!!" Cristal cried as a pirate came up behind him with a big hard rock on a stick.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU MORON!!" yelled the pirate as he smacked Ussop in the back of the head. Blood came flying out of his mouth as he fell to the ground. "You honestly thought you were going to stop us? You idiot! Let's go guys! You know how Captain Kuro hates waiting!" This was met with cheers from his fellow shipmates as they climbed the slope. The first pirate noticed that something was holding onto him. It was Ussop. "You again?!! Get off you little piece of crap!! You want some more pain do ya?!!" he said kicking him in the head.

"I will…not…give up!" Ussop struggled to say. "I'm going to make sure that this morning will be another peaceful morning! I will never let you get to that village!!"

"Says who?!" said another pirate about to strike at Ussop.

"Says us!!" Nami and Cristal yelled as Nami smacked him with her stick and Cristal clawed him with her claws.

"Stupid girl!!" said another pirate as he tried to slash at Nami but she blocked it with her staff but was thrown backwards by him.

"Take this you stupid cat!!" said another pirate as they kicked Cristal to the side.

"Dammit!" both Nami and Cristal said on the ground injured.

"Hey are you guys-"Ussop tried to say but the club pirate interrupted him.

"Don't get in our way or we'll kill you!" he said.

"We don't have time! We gotta get this done or he'll kill us all!! Forget them!!" Jango ordered.

The pirates charged towards the top of the slop. "Stop! I told you to stop!!" Ussop said weekly as he grabbed onto one of the pirates legs.

"Get off me you wuss!!" said the pirate as he kicked Ussop off him.

Ussop thought as he lied on the ground "Please! Don't kill them! They didn't do anything wrong!! Please don't kill them!!"

Almost like an answer from above, all the pirates suddenly flew back down the mountain. Ussop, Nami, Cristal and Jango looked in shock to see you; Luffy and Zoro appear on the top of the slope.

"Captain Jango! Why didn't you tell us that there were monsters like them here?!" said one of the pirates.

"Right on time" Cristal said as she struggled to get up.

"Took them long enough" Nami complained.

"Man they're really weak!" you complained.

"Yeah I was hoping they put up more of a fight!" Zoro complimented.

"You're right. They really need to train more" Luffy said.

"Nami you're lucky I don't kick your ass too!" Zoro yelled at Nami.

"I slipped so sue me! It's better that both of us didn't get stuck!"

"THEN WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN YOU?!!" Zoro yelled in anger.

"Ussop!! You forgot to tell me where north was you idiot!!" Luffy yelled at Ussop.

"Be quiet! You were the one who ran off and forgot to ask where north was!" Ussop complained.

"I guess I did get carried away" Luffy admitted.

"Cristal you okay!" you said as you rushed over to her.

"I'm fine" she said as she got up.

"Who are these guys?!" Jango said.

At Kaya's mansion

Kuro was waiting outside the mansion for his crew but they still hadn't shown up.

"They're late! They know how I hate waiting! Have they forgotten what will happen if they disobey me?! I'm going to kill every last one of them" he said as he walked to the shore. Behind a tree, Onion watched as Kuro walked to the shore with a bag.

"What is he doing up so early?" Onion said as he trailed Kuro.

"The sun is already high in the sky! If we don't take out those brats soon, we're gonna be killed!" Jango said as he shivered thinking about what Kuro would do to them. "Come on men!! Are you gonna let a bunch of kids beat you?!!" The pirates got to their feet and crowded around Jango as he pulled out his ring "If you want to beat them, you have to get stronger than them! Now look at this ring and when I say Jango, you will become stronger and your wounds will heal!"

"What's that guy doing" Luffy asked as he stared at the hypnotist.

"Looks like he's trying to use hypnotism on them! Like that's gonna work!" Nami said doubtfully.

"I wouldn't be so sure" you said "When I fought Luffy when he was hypnotized, he seemed stronger than he was before"

"One…Two…Jango!!" Jango yelled as he tipped his hat down so he wouldn't be affected by his hypnotism. All the pirates let out a loud cheer. Then one of the pirates back handed the side of the cliff and a piece of it fell off. This was met by more cheers from the pirates.

"N-No way!!" Nami exclaimed

"That guy destroyed the ship with one hit!!" Zoro said in shock.

"That is so serious power!!" Cristal said not liking the situation one bit.

"This is not good!!" you said figuring out how much trouble it would be to take those guys out.

"I guess you were right Steven!" Nami admitted.

"If that was just one guy, I'd hate to see what the whole crew could do!!" Ussop exclaimed.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!!" Jango yelled which was met with loud cries from the pirates as they started to run up the slope.

"Guys move!" Zoro demanded

"Me, Luffy and Zoro will take care of these guys!" you said.

"No problem!" Nami said as she went to the side of the grassy part of the cliff next to the slope. Cristal and Ussop soon followed after her.

"What are we gonna do?!" you said.

"Good question! Luffy!" Zoro called but when he didn't respond he looked to see that Luffy looked angry for some reason. Luffy then yelled in anger.

Both you and Zoro yelled in anger "OH GREAT!! NOT YOU TOO!!"

"He really is the biggest idiot ever!" Nami said in anger.

Luffy then raced towards the pirates and yelled "GUM-GUM GATLING!!!" His hands flew everywhere and smacked all the pirates back down the slope.

"Dammit Captain! This one big miscalculation that you didn't see!" Jango cursed.

Luffy then ran towards the pirates which scared them and they tried to run away back down the slope but Luffy was faster than them and ran past them.

"Where's that idiot going?!" Cristal said seeing Luffy run past the pirates.

Luffy then ran towards the ship and grabbed the stem of the ship and started tugging on it. "W-What's he doing?!" cried one of the pirates.

"W-Wait he's not trying to…!" Zoro said in realization of what he was trying to do.

"Oh yeah! He's gonna!" you said thinking the same thing. You then heard a crack which came from the stem of the ship. Luffy then used all of his strength to pull the stem of the ship off it!

"Nice going Luffy!!" Nami cheered.

"No! He's destroying our ship!" one of the pirates cried as Luffy pulled out the stem. Luffy then turned his head towards them. "W-Wait! No! He's trying to hit us with it!!" He was right as Luffy then walked towards them carrying the stem. "Captain Jango!! Do something!!" he said as ran away with the rest of the pirate.

"When I say One Two Jango you'll fall asleep!!" Jango said frantically "One…Two…Jango!!" Luffy then stopped his rampaged and fell asleep. Unluckily for the pirates though, because he fell asleep, the stem fell on not only him but them as well. Even though the pirates got out of the way from being crushed, they were in no condition to battle anyone.

At Kaya's mansion

"You sure about this?" Pepper asked as Onion told the Ussop pirates about what he saw.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Onion said.

"We gotta make sure Kaya's okay!" Pepper exclaimed as Carrot was fast asleep "Carrot wake up!!"

"Can we go home? It's really early!" Carrot wined.

"A lot of bad things will happen if we don't act soon!" Onion yelled as he grabbed Carrot and ran with the Ussop pirates toward Kaya's house "I'm pretty sure that what the Captain said was a lie!"

"I think so too! He didn't act like his usual self!" Pepper said. They made it to the gate to find it locked and decided to run to the spot where Ussop usually gets in. They tried to pull the piece of hedge out but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh great! It's stuck!" Carrot complained.

"Let's find another in!" Pepper suggested as they ran off.

In Kaya's room, Kaya was sound asleep until she had a nightmare of Ussop killing her. She then woke up screaming. She was coughing a lot and went to find Klahador so she could get her medicine. "Are you there Klahador?" she banged on his door. She then noticed that the door was open. She opened it to find the goat servant on the floor covered in blood.

"Merry!! What happened to you?! Please get up!!" Kaya said frantically to wake up Merry, fearing he was dead.

Thankfully for her, he was still alive and woke up saying "A-Ah it's good to see that you are okay, Miss Kaya"

He rolled onto his back to breathe better "Who did this to you?" Kaya asked in horror.

"It was Klahador!!" he said with tears running down his face.

"Y-You're lying!" Kaya said hesitantly.

"Believe me!! He truly is a pirate! We chased off that upstanding man even though he so hard for us to listen to him and save all our lives!!"

Kaya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Klahador that she knew did something so horrible. Merry then coughed up some blood "HELP!! ANYONE!!" Kaya called.

"It's no use! All the staff is on holiday since yesterday!" Merry said as he laid his back against the wall.

"T-Then I'll-!"

"You must not get flustered! We know that the pirates have not commenced their attack yet so we need to think clearly first! If Klahador wants your fortune, let him have it!! None of it is worth the sacrifice! I know that this is a heavy burden to put on you but you are the only one who can stop him. Can you do it?"

"I will do it! I have to resolve this situation without anyone dying! I don't care what happens to me. I have prepared myself for it!" Kaya said with a determined face.

At the gate of Kaya's mansion, the Ussop pirates tried to get through the gate but to no avail. "What are you doing?! Hold on tight!" Pepper complained as they tried to climb the gate.

"I'm too sweaty and it's too slippery" Onion said in protest.

"We gotta get in there or don't you worry about Kaya?!" They then heard a door open. "Someone's coming!" Carrot got his head stuck in the gate but he finally got it out.

"It's Kaya!" said Onion noticing her walking out of the house. "Something's up!"

________________________________________________________________________

Back at the slop

"Looks like they won't be getting up again." Nami said as she shouldered Ussop to edge of the slope.

"Yep" Zoro replied.

"That's all well and good but Luffy's still under the stem" Ussop noted.

"He's fine!" you said "Just worry about yourself!"

"Oh! Great! Because of that stupid kid, all the plan is shot up! If Captain Kuro sees this, he'll kill us all!!" Jango mumbled in anger.

"Butchie check this out!" said someone coming from the ship.

"What the hell happened?!" said another voice.

"Oh thank goodness we still have our ace in the hole!" Jango said with a sigh of relief. "COME OUT MEOWBAN BROTHERS!!"

Two figures landed in front of him. One was a man with green hair that was curled up on the left side. He had a dark blue button up short sleeved shirt with a red bowtie. He had marine short shorts that went to his thighs that revealed his hairy legs, wore brown gloves with claws sticking out of them and brown shoes with white socks. The other was a fat person with black elbow pads and shoulder guards, purple gloves with claws, a red and black vertical stripped pants with an orange cloth around his pants, and a light purple and dark purple fur cape. He also had black cat ears which the other guy had, brown shoes and a bell around his neck.

"I'm Siam!" said the skinny guy.

"I'm Butchie!" said the fat guy.

"And we're the Meowban brothers!" they said in unison.

"Looks like some more weirdos arrived" you said.

"Look you two! I order you to hurry up and take out those two up there!" Jango said pointing to you and Zoro.

"No way! They look too strong! Right Butchie?!" Siam said worriedly.

"Oh yeah! There's no way we can beat them!!" Butchie exclaimed.

"We just guard the ship! That's all!"

"Please don't send us into battle Captain!"

"Are they a bunch of wusses or what?!" Ussop said.

"Siam! Do it now!!" Jango ordered.

"W-What?!!" Siam cried in terror.

"DO IT NOW!!"

"Okay…I'll do it…just don't yell anymore"

"Are they serious?! He's crying!" Nami exclaimed.

Siam started running at you with his claws in the air. "I'll let you handle this Zoro" you said as you sat off to the side.

"Fine" Zoro said with a dull sigh.

"I'm gonna kill you all now!! I'm a vicious killing machine!!" yelled Siam.

"Hey! Come any closer and I'll cut you!! I mean it!!"

"Yeah right" said Siam as he ran up to him with a 180 attitude; catching Zoro off guard. He then swiped at Zoro but he parried it. "Well it looks like you fell for my trick! I'm impressed you blocked me with only one sword! Underestimate me and you're bound to lose!"

"Zoro!! He's got your other two swords!!" you yelled at him.

"What?!!" Zoro said as he searched to find that you were right.

"That's his famous cat burgler technique" Butchie said.

"Give back my swords!"

"Why do you need them?! You sure are a greedy person! Say goodbye to them!" Siam said innocently as he chucked Zoro's swords to the ground behind him.

"That's not good" Cristal thought. If there is something that you never did and that was throw Zoro's swords on the ground.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO THROW PEOPLE'S THINGS ON THE GROUND!!" Zoro yelled as he slashed at Siam cutting him almost in half.

"Talk about over kill" you said

Zoro then ran to get his swords but was stopped by Siam as he pulled his arms back and slammed him into the ground.

"You're up Butchie!!" called Siam as he sat on Zoro.

"Sure!!" said Butchie as he jumped into the air "CATASTROPHY!!" he yelled as his foot landed where Zoro's head was. Luckily for Zoro, he was able to move out of the way at the last minute. "Dammit, Siam!! Hold him tightly this time!!"

"He was stronger than I expected! I won't let him get away this time Butchie!!" Siam said.

"Man that was close!" Zoro thought "If that guy had landed on me, I would've been as flat as a pancake!!"

"Let's get him!!" they both yelled as they rushed him.

"Even though I'm not very good at it, only one sword style is enough to take you two idiots out!" he said as he readied himself.

"PUSSY WILLOW MARCH!!" They both yelled as they jumped at Zoro and started slashing at him. Zoro parried all of their attacks but couldn't go on the offensive because they didn't let up at all.

"This is not good!" Nami said "Zoro's on the defensive!"

"I'll help him!" Ussop said as he pulled his slingshot back and aimed it at the Meowban brothers "If I shoot at one of those guys, Zoro will be able to strike back! LEAD STAR!!" He then fired a shot at them but Zoro blocked it with his back.

"Now!!" Siam yelled. Both him and Butchie slashed at Zoro; leaving an X mark on his chest.

"What are you doing?!! You're supposed to help _him_ not those two!!" Nami yelled in protest.

"But I was!!" Ussop said in his defense.

"Zoro did that on his own" you said as you watched the fight continue.

"What?!! Why?!!" Nami asked not getting what you were saying.

"What do you think would have happened if Ussop had hit one of them?"

"Oh I see!" Cristal just figuring it out "If they had attacked them, they would have gone after you guys!"

"Man I can't believe that all this time, he was protecting us along with fighting them" Ussop said in awe.

"If only I had one more sword!" Zoro thought.

"I'll get the swords. If he has them, he should be able to take out those guys!" Nami said.

"Let me get them!" Ussop said

"You are in no condition to get them!" she said as she jumped from her spot and ran towards the swords. Nami was just about to pick up the swords when Jango pulled out his ring and slashed her shoulder.

"Nami!!" Cristal cried.

"That'll teach you…OH CRAP!!" Jango said as he looked up to the top of the slope to see Kuro. The fighting stopped and everyone looked at a very mad Captain Kuro at the top of the slope. "I-I can explain everything!!"

"Oh yes please do" Kuro said as he straightened his glasses. "Please tell me why it is that you have not carried out my plan yet. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON JANGO?!!!" Every one of the pirates were terrified right now as Kuro dropped his bag on the ground "I never thought that you were so weak as to be beaten by these stupid brats! I guess you guys got rusty over these 3 years!"

"W-Wait a minute Captain. Didn't you say that these pirates wouldn't be any problem at all?"

"Yes I did say that. I knew that they would try to stop us. But what I don't understand is how you guys can be so damn useless!!"

"Y-You say we're useless?"

"Whose useless?!!" Butchie said in anger.

"You dare to say that Kuro?!!" Siam angered too.

"While you were sitting back in the life of luxury, we were out taking out pirates and pillaging them!!"

"_YOU'RE_ the one who whose gone soft Captain Kuro!!"

"So what?" Kuro said plainly.

"We're saying that you can't beat us after 3 years!!" they both said as they rushed at him.

"SIAM!! BUTCHIE!! STOP!!" Jango said as tried to stop them but to no avail.

"You're not our captain anymore!!" Siam said.

"Sorry but your dead!!" Butchie said. Kuro lifted his bag and lifted it over his head. You then noticed that his legs were moving around wildly. Then Butchie and Siam slashed at Kuro but they noticed that they had only slashed the bag and Kuro was nowhere in sight. He then appeared in front of Zoro. He unsheathed his swords that were on the tip of his gloves.

"W-When did he get behind them?!" Zoro said in shock.

"That weapon is a strange one indeed" you said noticing the gloves.

"Who do you want to kill?" Kuro said as he crossed arms his arm.

"Behind us?!" The Meowban brothers turned quickly only to find that he had disappeared again.

"There's the Captain's Stealth Walk!" Jango said.

"Stealth walk?" Nami said as she struggled on the ground.

You heard the sounds of him moving around at a high speed. "You were right. I have gotten rusty" Kuro said as he appeared with his arms around the two brothers with a sword pointed at his face.

"It's amazing that only a little bit ago, Zoro was having just a hard time with one sword. And now Kuro shows up and he easily gets them to submit!" Cristal said almost not believing what she was seeing.

"Captain Kuro's Stealth Walk can take out 50 assassins without them noticing anything. He hasn't gotten one bit rusty. The proof is that when he pushes his glasses up. He does this so that he won't get scratched by the claws. Seeing it now is giving me the chills!" Jango thought as he watched.

"I guess I've gotten too soft in these 3 years" Kuro said as he lowered his swords. "I will give you guys 5 minutes. If you can't finish them off in that amount of time, then I'll kill you all!" he said grimly.

All of the pirate were sweating bullets but then Jango laughed weakly and said "We'll be able to kill them in 5 minutes. This is good! If we beat those two, we'll be able to get past the slope!"

"We'll kill this guy first then take out that other guy!!" Butchie shouted as he and Siam ran towards Zoro.

"Yeah! This guy is nothing without his other 2 swords!! We'll kill him in 5 _seconds_!!" Siam shouted.

"Take care of them!! Meowban Brothers!!" Jango shouted. He then saw a blur go past him. It was Nami. She got up and kicked the swords towards Zoro.

"Zoro!!" she shouted.

"DON'T KICK THEM!!" Zoro shouted.

"Where's my thank you?"

"Okay. Thank you!" Zoro said as he unsheathed his swords before the sheaths dropped.

"No matter how many swords you have, the result will be the same!!" Butchie and Siam shouted.

Zoro put one of his swords in his mouth which the blade was facing to the left and pulled the other two swords facing vertically behind the first one. "You guys still don't get it do you?! TIGER HUNTING PREY!!" he shouted as he pulled his 2 blades from behind him and slashed them forward, slashing Butchie and Siam and knocking them out cold.

"4 minutes left" Kuro said calmly.

"The difference between me using 3 swords and 1 sword is completely different."

"N-No way! With just one strike, he took out the both of them!

"Don't worry! It won't take even 5 minutes to take you guys out!" Zoro said pointing his sword at Kuro.

"3 minutes left" Kuro said as he straightened his glasses.

Butchie then grabbed onto Jango's foot and said weakly while he cried "Hypnotized me Captain!! I will kill him immediately!!"

"You're too soft on them. He's still alive"

"Saved by his fat" Zoro said.

You and Zoro noticed that Butchie's bone structure seemed to enlarge and his eyes turned completely white. Zoro was so shocked that his sword dropped his sword from his mouth. As Butchie tried to get up, the ground cracked when he stepped on it.

"Get him, Butchie!!" Jango yelled.

"This isn't good!" you thought after seeing Butchie's transformation.

(Zoro and you talking this time) Z: Dammit! I thought I took care of that tub of lard! S: It looks like that weird hypnotist gave him a power up Z: Looks like I'll just have to cut him up again! S: Man! I wish Luffy was back in action. Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Kuro's past! Kaya's desperation and Luffy vs Kuro. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	13. Luffy vs Kuro

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 13: Kuro's past! Kaya's desperation and Luffy vs Kuro.

Recap: Zoro, you, and Luffy caught up with Ussop, Cristal and Nami. Ussop, Cristal and Nami got injured trying to help you guys. Luffy pulled the stem of the ship off and then smacked the pirates with it after he fell asleep. The Meowban brothers came and overpowered Zoro after they stole 2 of his swords. Kuro arrived and gave the pirates 5 minutes to take you guys out. Zoro then defeated Siam but Butchie survived and was hypnotized to get stronger. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"That damn hypnosis again?!" Zoro said as he flipped the sword back into his mouth. "I gotta be careful not to get hit by him again. If I get hit, he destroy me!" Zoro thought.

As Butchie stomped over to Zoro, Nami ran towards Luffy. "I gotta wake that idiot up!" she yelled.

"She trying to meddle again?" Jango said as he readied his ring and started spinning it around in a circle.

"I can't believe that idiot is still sleeping at a time like this!!"

"Die!!" Jango yelled as he threw his ring at Nami.

"Wake up!!" Nami yelled as she stepped on Luffy.

"NAMI DUCK!!" you yelled

"2 minutes left" Kuro said calmly.

The ring was almost at Nami but thankfully for her, Luffy grabbed Nami's foot and pulled her down as he got up yelling "Nami! Don't step on my face!" The ring then hit him in the mouth.

"H-He's still alive?!!" Jango said in shock.

"Bad time to wake up but it's good he saved Nami" you said.

Luckily Luffy managed to bite down on the ring although it scratched the side of his mouth.

"Luffy!" Nami said with joy to find that he wasn't dead.

"OWWW!! That really hurt!!" Luffy yelled in pain.

"What the hell is he?! With him up, there's no way we can beat them in 5 minutes!!" said one of the pirates.

"Nami that hurt!!" Luffy complained.

"It wasn't me!!" she yelled back as she fell back; weakened by the loss of blood.

"Nami, you're hurt?" Luffy asked in concern.

"It's okay. I can't do anymore so I'll leave the rest to you. We must not lose! Do it for my treasure!" Nami said

Luffy sweat dropped but said as he picked up his hat and walked towards the action "Whatever you say Nami"

"1 minute" Kuro said.

All the pirates freaked out "We're screwed!! There's no way Captain Jango and Butchie to kill these guys in 1 minute!!" They got out of the way of Luffy as he walked up to the battle.

"Butchie, we don't have any time! You take care of those 2 guys up there while I take care of this boy down here!"

"It's about time I took care of these guys" Kuro said.

"What? That stupid butler's here too?" Luffy said noticing Kuro.

He noticed Luffy "Didn't that guy die from falling off the cliff? Oh well!" Kuro said as he prepared to do his stealth walk. Someone then came out of the clearing in the trees and ran towards Kuro. "Don't ever sneak up on me!!" he said as he spun around and prepared to attack the person.

"KAYA!!" Ussop yelled as he jumped in between the slash. Kuro was very shocked to see Kaya there and the fact that he had almost ruined his big plan.

"Are you alright, Ussop?!" Kaya asked in concern.

"What are you doing here?" Ussop said.

"I'm sorry for what I did even though no matter what I say will not forgive what I've done. I just couldn't believe that Klahador was a pirate"

"I don't care about that! Why did you come here?! I told you to run away! He wants to kill you!!"

"But you're fighting here!! I said such horrible things to you. But here you are all wounded and still fighting!" Kaya said in tears.

"Miss Kaya, why did you come here?" Kuro asked.

"Please stop this Klahador!!" Kaya yelled in anger. "Merry told me everything"

"Isn't that the girl we were trying to get to?" Jango said.

"Wait. We don't have to go to the village anymore?" said one of the pirates.

"Klahador! If you want my fortune, then I'll give it to you. So just leave here!" Kaya said

"Thanks for the offer but…I desire something in addition to that." Kuro said as he straightened his glasses "I desire peace of mind"

"Peace of mind?"

"Yes. After befriending everyone for 3 years, I felt very confortable. I'd like to keep this peace of find in me forever. I will obtain this and your fortune which is why the pirate attack will commence! Then you will leave your will and die! Those 2 things are necessary.

"H-He's not Klahador!" Kaya said as she pulled out a gun.

"Run! Everything you say to him will be useless!" Ussop pleaded.

"Leave now!"

"I can't believe that you are actually pointing a gun at me. You really have grown up a lot in these 3 years" He then pulled off his gloves with a smile saying "Miss Kay, do you still remember all the things these past 3 years? It was a long time to when you'd lay in bed, crying for your parents. A long time… I still remember all the good days and bad days we had together."

"Klahador…" Kaya said starting to cry.

"We went shopping, nursed you health when you were sick and listening happily to what I said. I gave everything I have for you." He then grabbed Kaya's shacking gun saying "I endured everything for this day so that I can kill you!" He grabbed the gun away from Kaya as she cried saying "I, Captain Kuro, did everything this girl said. I did it no matter how much I hated it"

"You bastard!" Ussop said in anger.

"Can you imagine my humiliation? Can you imagine the great Captain Kuro doing such things?!" Kuro yelled.

Ussop grabbed the gun and pointed it at Kuro yelling "KURO!!" He fired but Kuro just used his Stealth Walk to dodge it.

"That reminds me…I still owe you a punch in the face" Kuro said with his gloves back on and one around Ussop's face and taking off the bandage on his left cheek "You punched me really hard that time"

Ussop then noticed Luffy's punch sail towards him. The punch smacked Kuro right in the face and down to the ground. "I got a hundred more since you don't like getting hit so much!" Luffy said as he stretched his arms back.

"What the hell?! His arms stretched!! Is he a monster?! He actually hit Captain Kuro!!" cried the pirates.

Luffy cracked his knuckles with a angry look on his face and Kuro laid on the ground also with an angry face.

"I'll leave the rest to you while I get my treasure!" Nami said as she headed towards your ships.

Just then you saw a blur run past Luffy. "I won't let you get away girlie!!" yelled Siam as he prepared to slash downward on Nami.

"Crap! I'm too far away!" Luffy said as he looked towards Nami.

"Die!!!" Siam yelled as he slashed down at Nami. Clang! Nami looked up to see that the claws were stopped by a sword. She looked to see that you had blocked the attack with your sword.

"Steven!" Nami said glad to see you.

"W-Where did you come from?!" Siam asked as he struggled to press pressure down on you.

"I don't like your underhanded tactics!" you said as you pulled out your other sword. You then held out your arms and faced the swords towards each other.

"That…!!" Cristal said realizing what you were gonna do.

"Take this!! DRAGON VORTEX!!!" you yelled as you ran forward and using your wind powers to pull Siam towards you. You then spun the swords around in a circle as you neared him. Siam got slashed by the spinning blades and when he was almost out of it, you slashed forward with your swords pointed forward. Siam fell to the ground with a lot of wounds on him and 2 really big slash wounds down his chest.

"Holy Crap! And I thought that that guy was a pushover! There's definitely no way we can survive now!!" Jango thought.

"Nice one!" Luffy said.

"T-Thanks a lot for saving me" Nami said as she got up.

"No problem" you said. Nami blushed a little.

"I-I gotta get my treasure!" she said as she raced off.

You then heard some sounds of footsteps running towards the top of the slope coming from the woods. "Ussop Pirates Attack!!" the 3 boys said as they jumped from out of the forest and smacked Kuro on the head with shovels and pans.

"Stop it guys!!" Ussop ordered them as they continued to beat on Kuro.

"Stop!!" Kaya cried.

"Oh Crap!! Are those kids stupid?!!" said one of the pirates.

"Those kids are really stupid!" Zoro said not liking what they were doing.

"They're gonna get themselves killed!" you said as you climbed back up to where Cristal was. The Ussop pirates finally let up on their attack.

"Okay! I think that's enough punishment for him!" They said.

"Those stupid brats!! No Captain Kuro is really pissed!!" Jango said in horror.

"I knew that the Captain was really fighting them!" Pepper said.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Carrot said.

"Don't you trust us?!" Onion complained.

"It doesn't matter now!! Just run!!" Ussop said in terror.

"We'd disgrace the Ussop pirate name if we ran now!!" They yelled as Kuro got up. They froze as Kuro tried to straighten his glasses but the lenses broke. The 3 kids screamed in fright as a pissed off Kuro walked towards them.

"That's why I told you to run away!!" Ussop yelled.

Kuro walked passed them and kicked Ussop. "CAPTAIN!!"

"Not bad kid" Kuro said calmly "That punch was harder than normal so you must possess a Devil Fruit, right?"

"Yeah I ate the Gum-Gum fruit so I'm a rubber man" Luffy said confidently.

"Oh Crap!! This is bad! Such things do exist!!" The pirates cried.

"Oh I see. So the stretching arm wasn't just me seeing things" Jango said.

"Jango! I will take care of this kid while you of Miss Kaya! Make sure that she writes her will as we planned it and kill her along with these 3 insects!" Kuro said as he readied himself.

"Yes sir Captain Kuro!" Jango said as he started to walk towards the top of the slope but Zoro put a sword out to stop him.

"I won't let you pass" Zoro said.

"Get him Butchie!!"

Butchie then jumped in the air and yelled "CAT KILL, STOMP!!"

"Again?!" Zoro said as he jumped out of the way but this time the ground split open and debris flew everywhere. The attack cut off the sides of the slope and you and Cristal fell with it. You and Cristal got out of it unscathed and so did Zoro as he readied himself. Smoke surrounded him and Butchie struck his hand through the smoke at Zoro but he blocked the shot. Zoro was then slammed into the wall as Zoro used one of his feet to try to push him off while Butchie tried to put pressure on his sword.

"He's completely different than he was before" Ussop said as he lay on the ground. Jango then walked towards Kaya "Kaya!!" he yelled as she was in shock. "Damn it! I can't get up!" he thought then shouted "Ussop Pirate Crew!!!" This caught the attention of everyone. "Listen to me!!"

"We won't run Captain!! We will get our revenge!!" They cried.

"I order you to protect Kaya! This is the most important task I will ever give you! Get Kaya out of here! Do it because we formed this crew to protect all the people we hold dear!"

"Ussop…" Kaya said in shock.

"This is Captain's orders guys!"

"AYE!!!" They yelled as they led Kaya into the forest saying "This way Kaya!"

"That was a nice speech. It was the same as telling them to run" you thought as you smiled at Ussop.

"We know the forest like the back of our hand!" said Pepper.

"Jango!" Kuro said.

"Oh crap! I just blanked out there for a second!" Jango said as he snapped out of it and twirled two rings in his left and right hands "You won't get away from me!" He then grunted in pain as Ussop shot him in the back "You bastard!"

"Forget him and go after them!!"

"Yes sir!" he said as he raced off after them "It really is futile. I know how bad Miss Kaya's condition is. She won't escape Jango. You can go after them only if you get past me!" He then yelled "Quite messing around, Butchie!"

"I guess losing once just wasn't enough for you. I told you to get out of my way tubby?! Move!!" Zoro yelled as he kicked Butchie. Zoro then pulled out his two other swords, pulled them behind him then slashed forward, leaving a big X shape on his chest as he fell. Zoro then threw his 3 swords in the air and held out 2 sheaths on his left side and 1 on his right. The swords then fell and sheathed into their appropriate spot.

"2 down, 2 to go" you said with a smile. Then you heard a thumping sound.

"What was that?!" Ussop said as he struggled to get up.

"That was Jango. He's probably cutting down the whole forest trying to find Miss Kaya. If you want to stop him, try if you can" Kuro said.

"You soul less bastard! Don't you have any compassion at all?! You were her butler for 3 years!" Ussop said in anger.

"I told you, Miss Kaya was nothing more than a simple pawn in my plan. We she dies, I will be very grateful to her"

"Damn you!"

"He really is evil incarnate!" Zoro said.

"Well looks like we can't persuade him to leave" you said sarcastically.

"He really is hopeless" Cristal said.

"It wasn't like I was going to save him anyway" Luffy said then called to Ussop "Hey Ussop!! We'll take care of things from here while you go after Kaya!!"

Ussop got up with a lot of struggle while he cried in pain "I'm amazed that you can still stand" Kuro said calmly.

"Shut up!! I won't let you have things like you want it! You betrayed the villagers and fooled Kaya! I won't let you have your way again!!" Ussop said angrily. He tried to step forward but lost his balance and fell face down to the ground with his but sticking up in the air "Dammit! I can't move!"

Kuro then laughed "You really are a funny guy! I betrayed them?! Bull crap! That was all part of my plan! You have no right to talk like a pirate when you only pretend to be one! Just stay there. Even if you caught up to Jango, he'd kill you instantly. You'd live longer if you stayed there."

"I don't care what happens to me! I am Captain Ussop of the Ussop Pirates! I am a brave warrior of the sea who fights for the people dear to me! Mark my words you will never get anywhere near that village!!!" Ussop yelled.

Then all the pirates laughed at him saying "Look the idiot is crying now!"

Luffy had had enough as he grabbed a boulder and chucked it at the pirates with a pissed off face "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!!" That shut them up real good.

"Luffy, I'm going to take Ussop and go after that hypnotist. Take care of things here" Zoro said as he grabbed Ussop and almost walked past Kuro.

"Sorry about this…" Ussop said

"Even though it would've been easier on my own, I need you to guide me to them"

"Who gave you permission to leave here?" Kuro said.

"I did!!" Luffy shouted as he threw a punch at Kuro but he dodged "Get going!"

This gave Zoro and Ussop the chance to run into the forest after the hypnotist. Luffy then pulled his body forward to give Kuro the clothes hanger but he dodged to left. As Luffy tried to gain his balance, Kuro slashed at him but he pulled his body back to dodge it. He then pulled his feet together in the form of a spear and shouted "GUM-GUM SPEAR!!" Of course Kuro dodged again. "Damn! He keeps disappearing! Well at least they got away." Luffy said as he prepared for the next attack.

"Let me ask you. Why are you fighting for a village that you have no affiliation to at all?!" Kuro asked.

"Because there's a guy here who I don't want to die!" Luffy answered plainly.

"Okay but do you want that the reason for your death?!"

"Yeah but I won't be dying"

"We'll see about that!" Kuro said as Luffy stretched his hands forward and grabbed onto his shirt. But he just twisted his hands and Luffy fell to the ground.

Luffy used this opportunity to sling his foot across the ground yelling "GUM-GUM WHIP!!" Kuro jumped over it easily but Luffy wasn't done yet "And GUM-GUM PISTOL!!" he shouted as he stretched his punch towards Kuro but he jumped as he hit the ground before he was hit and landed on Luffy's arm.

"You are boring me!" Kuro said cockily

"Not good!" Luffy said as Kuro ran on his foot and kicked him in the face. "Aw man! I think I got my mouth cut!" he complained.

"Even with the devil fruit, he's still getting beat. Guess that shows how strong Captain Kuro is. Go Captain Kuro!!" the pirates cheered.

"Shut up!! I told you never to call me that again!!" Kuro shouted "Don't you simpletons get it?! This plan was for me to get rid of that name forever!! I'm tired of always making plans for barbaric pirates! I want to live a peaceful life away from the Marine dogs! I'm tired of that life!!" Kuro then told you how he thought up a plan to get the Marines off him. He attacked a ship, hypnotized one of the soldiers to take a look alike to be executed in his place. He then gave the seat of Captain to Jango.

"And once I succeed in my plan, I will have achieved all I wanted. I will get money and a peaceful life. Do you get it now, kid? I will not allow this plan of 3 years to fail! I have never had any of my plans fail! And I certainly won't let it fail because of an idiot like you!!" Kuro yelled as he ran towards Luffy. But Luffy was ready for him as he put a boulder in between them before he struck which caused Kuro to get his claws stuck in it "It seems like seems like stretching isn't all you can do!"

"Yep! I toughened myself up to be a pirate!" Luffy said as he crunched the boulder down to where he could get his arms around it. Luffy then pulled hard to the right which caused Kuro's "claws" to break "If you don't want a reputation, don't be a pirate!!" Luffy yelled as he smacked Kuro with the boulder with a grin. "I have the ambition to be a pirate which is something you lack!!"

"Nice one!" you said grinning too.

At the forest

Kaya and the Ussop pirates were running away from Jango "Hey is that hypnotist behind us?!" Pepper called.

"Nope! We must have lost him!" Onion said with a smile.

"No one can catch us in our forest!" Carrot said proudly.

"We'll protect you Miss Kaya! We swear on our names the Ussop Pirates!" Pepper said.

"Thank you" Kaya said but just as she did, all the trees behind them came tumbling to the ground. Jango had thrown his ring around the forest to flush them out.

"We are you, you little brats!! There's no way you can get away from me!!" Jango yelled as he grabbed his rings "I guess I'll have to take out the whole forest to find you!"

"Man he really wants to kill us!" Pepper said as he hid with the others behind one of the felled trees.

"There's no way he's just a hypnotist!" Onion said in fear.

"Now where did they go? I'll try over here!" Jango said as neared the log then turned and went off to his right. The Ussop pirates sighed in relief but Carrot was about to sneeze but they held him down and forced him not to and thankfully he didn't.

Somewhere in the forest Zoro was carrying Ussop while running through it "East! East! I told you to go East! Can't you hear me?!" Ussop yelled in protest to Zoro's bad sense of direction.

"Enough! Tell me if I have to go left or right!" Zoro yelled

"Turn around and go to the left!"

"Turn around?!" Zoro complained as he followed Ussop's directions.

Back to the Ussop pirates and Kaya, Kaya tripped as they were trying to run away "I'm sorry. Please go on without me" she said.

"What are you saying?! We were ordered to protect you!" Carrot said.

"Oh no! She's got a fever!" Onion said worriedly after feeling her head.

"We gotta get a doctor!" Carrot said frantically.

"We don't have time for that! We're gonna get killed at this rate!" Pepper protested.

"But we can't run"

"But…"

"Where are you brats?!" Jango yelled as he threw another ring and cut some more trees down.

"I'm thankful that you are protecting me but you should run away now" Kaya said

"There's no use hiding! Come out now!!"

"We'll probably make it if we leave Kaya behind" Pepper said.

"The Captain always said to turn tail and run if you are losing" Carrot said.

"But that was probably one of the Captain's lies" Onion said.

"He's still fighting his hardest to protect us!" Pepper said.

"There's no way we can let Kaya die!" Carrot said.

"No! You guys are still kids! There's no way I can let you die for me!" Kaya protested in worry.

"We're not gonna die! We're gonna win and live! That's what the Captain always said" Carrot said.

Jango then noticed some foot prints in the dirt "Gotcha!"

At the slope

"No way! He broke one of the Captain's claws!" yelled the pirates in fright.

"Only 5 left of those weird swords!" Luffy said as he dropped the boulder.

"It's okay! It looks like he can still fight! He's still got one more claw! Get him Captain Kuro!" they said as Kuro got up.

"Wait isn't using that name bad?" said one of the pirates.

"Yeah I heard he was called Kuraha something here" said another pirate.

"GO KURA, KILL HIM!!!" they cheered.

"They really are idiots" you thought as you headed to see if Nami needed any help with the treasure.

"You morons! SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Kuro yelled. Everyone immediately shut up "After I take care of this guy, I'll kill all of you, including Jango!!"

"But why?! Please don't joke about this, Captain Kuro. We can still attack the village now without any problems. Besides once Captain Jango takes care of the girl, your plan will be complete!" they said worriedly.

"No need to worry about that anymore. As long as your bodies are here, I can prove I had nothing to do with this. I was planning to kill you guys anyway. I don't want people to know I'm alive. I had it all planned 3 years ago!!"

"You guys really are morons" Luffy said bluntly

"Morons? Pirates are a bunch of savages that don't fit into society. They can't do anything without a plan. They always follow my plans. Pirates like these are just pawns of the captain to use however he sees fit. I decide whether they live or die! I must have my plan succeed no matter what and they are to fulfill that part by dying. That is the fate of all pirates! Don't tell me how it's done, boy!!" Kuro yelled angrily after Luffy stared plainly at him.

"Even if you had 10,000 men, you guys could never beat Ussop!" Luffy said confidently.

"What?! I can't compare to that fake Captain?"

"Yep"

Kuro just laughed with blood coming down the left side of his face "That's really funny! You think too highly of yourself after only taking out one of my claws. Where is he superior?!" He then disappeared and appeared behind Luffy.

"His composure. You don't know what a real pirate is!!!" Luffy yelled as he swung his arm behind him and smacked Kuro into the wall.

"What?! Can that guy actually keep up with the Stealth Walk?!" the pirates yelled in surprise.

"You insult me" Kuro said as he stood up and straightened his hair "I'll show you what a real pirate is and how terrifying one is after seeing hell countless times!" He then started swaying his arms and legs like he was drunk.

"Wait is that?! Is he really going to use _that_ here?! He'll kill us all!! Please stop Captain Kuro!! Don't us it!!" they pleaded in terror.

"What are they so scared about? He's just swaying back and forth" Luffy wondered.

"OUT OF THE BAG ATTACK!!" Kuro yelled as he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke which went down towards the pirates.

"Need any help?" you asked Nami after searching for her on the ship.

"Thanks!" she said happily as she gave you a bag of loot.

"This really everything?" you said noticing not a lot of treasure.

"Yeah. I would have thought that they had more than this" Nami complained.

"What's going on?" you said in shock.

"What's wrong? Is the battle over?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong? All I see are a bunch of guys standing around in fear for some reason"

The smoke made it to the pirates and then suddenly it disappeared. Then next second, a pirate was sliced up. "What?! How'd he get killed?!" Luffy said in shock. They then started dropping like flies and claw marks appeared all over the place.

"Stop Captain Kuro!!" yelled one of the pirates.

"It's no use! He does this attack using the Stealth walk wildly. He doesn't even know who he's hitting. He used this attack in the past which killed not only a lot of enemies but of his own men too!" said another pirate before he was cut down as well.

"Damn him for using such a move!" you thought as you clenched your fist in anger.

"W-What's going on?! They're getting slaughtered out there?!" Nami thought in horror at seeing this.

Luffy was also getting slashed at along with the pirates "Show yourself, butler!" Luffy thought. As Kuro continued to slash, Luffy couldn't take it anymore and yelled in rage "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHRED OF HONOR?!! THOSE GUYS WERE YOUR FRIENDS!!!"

"Whoa" you said in shock at how angry Luffy was. You had never seen him that angry before.

"Luffy…" Nami said just as shocked as you were.

Cristal was equally shocked at Luffy's anger "I've never seen Luffy that angry!" she thought.

Kuro then slashed at Luffy but he stretched out his arm and grabbed him and threw him to the ground "Found ya!" Luffy said with a grin.

"You bastard. It would have been better if you let me finish them off. Now they have to suffer through the pain half-dead. It would have been better if they died now" Kuro said. He then noticed something "It looks like you want to say something"

"Yeah. I will never become a pirate like you"

"It's not that you won't, it's that you _can't_!" Kuro said pointing his claws at Luffy. Luffy just stood there without even flinching or batting an eye "You will die now. You will feel the agony of being cut to bits and die! I give it my all for the sole purpose of killing you"

"I won't let you!" Luffy shouted as Kuro started to sway.

"OUT OF THE BAG ATTACK!!" Kuro shouted as he disappeared. Luffy looked in worry as he tried to figure out where he was.

At the forest

"Come out you worthless brats! I know you're hiding near here! Give it up and I might be merciful!" Jango yelled. He then saw a white flag being flown behind a log.

"We give up! You can have Miss Kaya! If you come here, we'll take you to her!" The Ussop Pirates said.

"You expect me to fall for that? There's no way I'd believe you brats" he said as walked forward. That was exactly what they wanted him to do as they pulled the rope that was stretched across the road and tripped him "Oh damn it" Jango said before he hit the ground.

"The moron fell for it! Now!" yelled Pepper as Onion rushed toward him with a blindfold around his mouth.

"Pepper attack!" he yelled as he shook a pepper container. This caused Jango to sneeze a lot but they weren't done with him yet. Pepper came out of the bushes and smacked him in the private with a frying pan. He cried in pain and the Ussop pirates ran off.

Jango tried to get up with his face looking blue and very angry "I knew it was a trap" he said between sneezing. The Ussop pirates then rolled a log down onto his legs. He screamed in pain and hopped on one foot.

"Take this you hypnotist!" they yelled as they jumped from their hiding place and prepared to smack him with their weapons.

Jango was ready for them now as he dodged two of them and grabbed Onion by the throat "Don't get cocky. This is what happens when you underestimate a pirate" he said as he threw him into a tree.

"Onion!!" the other two cried.

"You guys were way in over your head" Jango said as he threw them into the tree too "Where are you Miss Kaya?! I will kill these guys now! They can contemplate why not to mess with a real pirate in hell!" Kaya then appeared from her hiding place "So that's where you were hiding…"

"Run Kaya!!!" the three yelled.

Zoro and Ussop must have been close as they heard them "It's them!" Ussop said

"That way!" Zoro said turning towards where the sound came from.

"Stop this. I will write the will if you don't hurt them" Kaya said with a determined face.

"Don't do it! Once he gets the will, he'll kill you!" the Ussop pirates yelled.

"Don't negotiate with me. Captain Kuro said to kill _everyone_" Jango said.

Kaya managed to grab one of his rings and held it to her throat "If you don't let them live, I'll kill myself right now!"

"W-Wait! We can work something out! I'll be screwed if I don't get that will!" He then sighed as he grudgingly said "Fine, I won't kill them. But I seriously doubt that they can escape anyway" Jango grabbed the ring and handed her a quill. He set the will on a stump and she started writing the will "Don't forget to sign it" She finished it and handed it to him He read it ""I leave everything to my faithful butler, Klahador." Yes that will do just fine. Now I won't have to hypnotize you"

"You got what you want, now let them go!" Kaya demanded.

Jango then held her against a tree, holding her throat, twirling a ring around his right finger and saying "Don't worry, despite my appearance, I'm a man of my word"

"Kaya!!" the 3 cried as they couldn't move.

"There they are! I found them!" Ussop said as he hit Zoro wounds.

"Stop hitting my wounds!" he complained.

"There!!" Ussop pointed towards where Kaya was.

"I'll get him!" Zoro said as he tossed Ussop and ran towards Jango "This is the end for you hypnotist!!"

"Crap! He found us! It seems I have to do this quickly!" Jango said as he readied to kill Kaya.

At the slope

Luffy was waiting for his chance to grab Kuro while he was using his out of the bag attack. Kuro slashed him a couple of times and Luffy dodged once until he appeared behind him "You tired now? That attack has too many pointless movements"

"Don't get cocky kid" Kuro said as he straightened his glasses "I was toying with you till now. Now I'll let you taste what _fear_ is….then I'll kill you slowly. OUT OF THE BAG ATTACK!!" he cried as he disappeared. He ran along the cliff and everywhere. Luffy managed to grab him by the foot with one of his arms and tripped him. Luffy and then wrapped his arms around Kuro's arms and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Luffy then just grinned and said "I'd like to see you run now!"

"Let go of me dammit!!"

"Your 3 year plan ends with this!"

"What?!"

"The Captain is caught! If that guy wins, we won't be killed. Go rubber guy! Kick Kuro's ass!" they cheered.

"A second ago they were cheering for him" Cristal said

Luffy then head butted Kuro in the head then stretched his head to the pirates and yelled "Don't cheer for me!!"

"Let me go!!" Kuro yelled as he struggled to get free.

"GUM-GUM BELL!!" Luffy screamed.

"MY PLAN WILL NOT FAIL!!!" Kuro screamed as Luffy head butted him hard in the head, knocking him out.

"Oooh. That definitely had to hurt" you said with a grin.

At the forest

"Die!!" Jango yelled as he prepared to kill Kaya.

"We won't let that happen!" the 3 boys said as they rammed a shovel into his butt.

"Damn brats!!" he yelled as he kicked them away "You're too late swordsman!" Jango yelled pointing the ring at Kaya.

"I don't think so!" Zoro said as he slashed a tree branch.

"Thanks! That stupid branch was in the way!" Ussop said as he aimed his slingshot at Jango.

"What?!" Jango said in surprise.

"Take this hypnotist!"

"Captain!!" the Ussop pirates cheered.

"Take this! SURE-KILL! EXPLODING STAR!" Ussop yelled as it hit Jango in the face, destroying the glasses too.

L: I finally kicked that butlers ass! C: Yeah but what are we gonna do about our boat problem? N: Hey isn't that Kaya and what's with that weird bush guy? Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Aftermath! Kaya's gift and the weird bush man! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	14. a ship

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 14: Aftermath! Kaya's gift and the weird bush man!

I decided not to describe the ship because it would take too long to explain it all.

Recap: Zoro defeated Butchie and you defeated Siam. Jango went after Kaya but was defeated by Ussop. Luffy faced Kuro and beat him. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"N-No way! The Captain Kuro that even the Marines couldn't do anything about. This guy really beat him! Who the hell are you?!" The pirates asked in shock.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. A person who ran away from being a pirate and disregard his name would obviously be beaten by me. A real pirate never gives up his name till he dies"

"Luffy? We haven't heard of him before"

"Remember it for the rest of your lives! Cause I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said with a grin. He then grabbed Kuro and threw him to them "Get him out of here! And I don't want see you guys here again!!" They ran away frightened.

You, Nami and Cristal ran up to Luffy to congratulate Luffy but he fell forward. You grabbed him and laid him on the ground. "Good work Luffy" you said

"I guess even you would be exhausted after a fight like that" Nami said.

"Why were you so angry before?" Cristal asked.

"I just couldn't stand how those guys acted. You don't treat friends like that" Luffy said plainly as he stared at the sky.

"Look, to tell you the truth, most pirates are more like Kuro" you said with a sigh "You are the one of the few that is the exception to that"

"I want some meat"

"IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT?!!" Nami said as she pressed Luffy's hat over his face while he squirmed. You and Cristal just laughed at this.

At the forest

Zoro sheathed his swords and walked towards where you guys were.

"What?! Keep it a secret?! The villagers should know how hard you fought to protect them! You'd become a hero!" the Ussop pirates said.

"I agree. You should use this to make up with everyone and clear up the misunderstanding" Kaya suggested.

"What misunderstanding? They'd think I was lying again. It would only panic them if they knew about this. Besides now, there shouldn't ever be any pirate attacks here ever again. So let's pretend nothing happened this morning. I won't force you not to tell if you don't want to"

"No we'll do it! We won't tell a soul!" The 3 boys shouted in excitement.

"Kaya, are you gonna tell?"

"Nope" Kaya said with a smile.

At the village

"It's way past morning, Where is Ussop? Is something wrong?" said one of the villagers noticing Ussop wasn't here.

"Well he was acting weird. Maybe he's depressed" said another villager

"That guy still isn't here yet? Maybe I was too hard on him" said another villager.

"I'm sure that he will be back to his old self tomorrow" said another villager.

At the slope

"Thanks guys. Without you guys, I wouldn't have been able to save the village" Ussop said as he sat down with the rest of you.

"What are you talking about? If you didn't risk your life we wouldn't have done anything" Zoro said.

"Same here" Luffy said.

"As long as I have my treasure now, everything is okay" Nami said as she rubbed her face against the treasure bag.

"You'll never change will you?" you said

"Nope" she with a smile.

"She's hopeless" Cristal said

"Thanks to this I finally decided on something" Ussop said with a determined face.

At the Ussop meeting place.

"What did you ask us here for Captain?" they asked at their base. When I say "base" I really mean a place where a couple of logs are stacked with a bulls eye painted on the front of it and the Ussop pirate flag stuck to a pole to the side of it.

"You guys did great! You protected Kaya and fought against his pirate crew. I am very proud to be your captain!" Ussop said with pride.

"We weren't that great. It's kind of embarrassing when you did most of the fighting"

"No, you guys were great. Even though you were scared, you still protected Kaya. I still can't believe that it was 5 years when the Ussop pirate crew formed. This battle proved to be our greatest success ever! Even though it's sudden, I'm going out to see alone soon" he said trying to keep a smile on his face. The 3 kids were shocked at what he was saying "I want to become a _real_ pirate! I always thought if I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life? After meeting _those guys_, I finally made up my mind. I'm going to sea to become a great warrior of the sea! So I'm leaving this village! The pirate flag is beckoning me!" he shouted.

"You're lying, right? This is way too sudden! Don't you love this village? What's gonna happen to the Ussop Crew without you?" they protested.

"I want you guys not to say anything about me leaving. Tell everyone I said "Hi""

"Don't do this! We don't want you to go!" They said with tears forming.

"Do you guys still remember all the good times we had? I remember how this place was where we first met" Ussop said about to cry.

"We don't want to hear about the past! You're not acting like yourself, Captain!" crying now.

"What are your dreams?!"

"I want to run a bar!" Carrot shouted.

"I want to be a carpenter!" Pepper also shouted.

"I want to be a writer!" Onion finished.

"Don't ever let those dreams die! You must promise to always follow that path!" Ussop said as he and the 3 boys cried "From now on the Ussop pirates are disbanded!!"

At the meat shop

"Well we finished eating, so I guess it's time to go" you said as Luffy finished eating.

"Yep" Zoro said.

"So you guys were here" Kaya said as she entered the Meat restaurant.

"Hey Miss Kaya" Luffy waved to her.

"Are sure you should be up and about?" Nami asked.

"The reason why I was so sick was because I was depressed over my parent's death. Ussop did everything he could to cheer me up. I can't be depressed forever" Kaya said with a smile "I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble. I would like to give you guys a present in return. I hope you will accept it" She then showed you to the shore.

At Ussop's house

Ussop managed to put literally everything except the furniture in a large bag. "It's done!" he said as he fell onto his bed after putting everything in the bag "I guess it's time to say goodbye to this house" Ussop thought as he looked around the room. He looked out his window to Kaya's house and then grabbed the bag and walked out the door. Or he would have if the bag wasn't so big that it couldn't fit through the door way. "What?! Why won't this stupid thing come out?!" he said as he tugged on the bag. The door frame began to crack and when he tugged on it again, the door frame broke and he came rolling out the door and down the road to the shore.

At the shore

When you reached the shore, all of you were speechless. Behind the servant Merry was a big ship. "A caravel!" Nami said in joy.

"It's a pretty big ship" you said with a smile.

"Finally some room to move around!" Cristal said happily.

"Looks like I can practice my swordsman ship on here" Zoro said.

"Is it really for us?!" Luffy said

"Yes, please accept it" Kaya said

The ship was about 20 times bigger than your two boats (for details on what it looks like, check Wikipedia) "Although it is old fashioned, I designed it" Merry said presenting the ship to you "The ship's frame and triple-mast sails are all part of a stern-centered control system. I call it the "Going Merry" I will now explain how this ship operates. First is how to turn it on and adjust the power…"

"Wait!" Nami interjected "Telling it to him won't help at all. You only need to tell me how to operate the ship"

"Good thinking" you said "Luffy probably wouldn't even be able to figure out how to do one thing you tell him"

"Are you telling me I'm stupid?!" Luffy protested

"What do you think?"

"Hold it! Break it up!" Cristal said "Luffy look how nice the ship is"

"You're right! It even has an awesome head piece!" Luffy said.

"I've prepared everything that you will need for your voyage aboard the ship" Kaya said.

"Thank you so much!" You then heard a loud yell coming towards you.

"It's Ussop!"

"Let's stop him before he hits the ship" Zoro said. Luffy and Zoro put up one foot to stop the bag which they did. Unfortunately they hit Ussop in the face.

"T-Thanks a lot" Ussop said

"No problem" they both said.

"So you're really going out to sea?" Kaya said

"Yep, I'm going before I lose my nerve. Don't try to stop me" Ussop said as he stared out at the shore.

"I won't. I thought you would"

"That's sort of disappointing. The next time I come here, I'll have a lot better stories to tell than my previous tall tales!"

"I look forward to it"

"You guys take care too! I hope to see each other again!" he said to you as you loaded everything up and were prepared to leave and on the ship.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Why? You really are slow. I'm going to be a pirate and we might meet up on the seas one day"

"What are you talking about? Get on board" Zoro said pointing to the ship.

"Huh?" he said clearly confused.

"Aren't we friends?" Luffy said simply. Ussop was speechless. Luffy and the rest of his crew just smiled.

"I-I'm the captain!!" Ussop shouted as he raced to the ship.

"No way! _I'm_ the captain!" Luffy argued.

Everyone just laughed at this and you all sailed away. On the cliff of the Ussop pirate base, the 3 boys sat there as they watched the ship go "There goes the captain" Carrot said.

"Well at least he's with those powerful guys. I've never seen more powerful people than them" Onion said.

"It couldn't be helped. He was always saying he wanted to be a pirate"

"Everyone would be sad if they found out he left" Pepper said.

"Yeah, the Captain always brought life into this boring town"

"I got an idea"

"Huh?" the Onion and Carrot said.

At the shore

"He's got a good heart doesn't he?" Merry said as he watched the ship sail away.

"Merry, it's really hard to lie"

"Are you talking about Ussop leaving?" Kaya said nothing but he knew the answer. "Miss Kaya, I heard about Ussop's childhood from the villager. After his father left, his mother grew gravely ill and passed away. Ever since Ussop knew that she didn't have long to live, he had been yelling about pirates coming. I don't know if he was lonely but he kept yelling ever since then. He always hoped that one day; he would see his father coming over the horizon. And he would take him out to sea with him. The villagers believe that his hopes are hidden in the lies he says. I think that he talked with you because he knew how hard it was to lose a parent. Become stronger so that you can repay him for what he has done for you"

On the Going Merry

"To our new ship and friend!" Luffy said.

"CHEERS!!!" you all said each with a mug of booze (Ussop had 2).

Back to the shore

"They told me they fought to live, not die. Ussop always told me great stories to cheer me up. He has encouraged me to become a doctor!" Kaya said.

"That's a wonderful goal Miss Kaya!" Merry said.

At the village

"We really going to do this?" Carrot said

"Of course! We have to continue the Captain's legacy!" Pepper protested.

"Let's do it on 3" Onion said.

They inhaled and then shouted "The pirates are coming!!!" they shouted as they ran through the village.

"Can I see you for a second?" Nami asked as you left the lounge area which was also your dinner area. Everyone had just finished dinner and was already getting ready for bed. It was around midnight and you had stayed in the lounge to think about things. You were on the first night watch. You followed her to the bow of the ship "I would like to use that favor that you promised me"

"Okay. Like I said, whatever you want, I will do for you" you said with a smile.

"Okay" she said as she walked up to you and kissed you on the cheek. You immediately blushed and stepped back for a second. This had caught you completely off guard. Sure you thought that Nami was cute but you didn't think that she would repay her debt to you like this! "That was also for saving me before. Thanks again for that" she said with a slight blush on her face and grin as she walked back to her room.

You didn't know what to say after she left. You stood there with your surprised look on your face trying to figure out if she did that because she liked you or was it to tease you or maybe it might have been what she thought was acceptable for the favor. You didn't know what to think. You thought that it would be best to get some sleep as you headed towards the guys room. You, Zoro, Ussop and Luffy shared that room even though you had to use hammocks for beds. You didn't mind that at all. As long as you had a pillow, which you managed to find on the ship, and a blanket, you were fine. Actually they let you have the couch because they didn't mind sleeping in hammocks. It was decided that Nami should get her own room and that Cristal should be with her; being that the girls should be in one room and the guys in another.

You walked up to where Zoro was sleeping and nudged him awake. "What is it?" Zoro grudgingly asked as you woke him up.

"Your watch" you said as you got to bed.

"Okay. Night" Zoro said as he headed to do his watch.

"Night" you said as you got under the covers and drifted off into sleep.

"Foolish pirates" Ussop said with a straight face "You dare to attack the ship named the Going Merry led by Captain Ussop?!" He then leaped over the railing from the bow and landed on the deck "A vicious battle then ensues!" He then pretended to fight pretend pirates until he noticed that no one was paying any attention to him. Zoro and Cristal were trying to sleep, Nami was looking at maps, you were cleaning your swords and Luffy was trying to paint a design for your sails "Why don't you pay attention to someone when they are trying to do something?"

"We just didn't find it that interesting" you said as you went back to what you were doing.

"IT'S DONE!!" Luffy shouted which surprised Ussop and got everyone's attention "Look guys, this is going to be our pirate flag! Since we have 5 people and 1 pet, I figured we need to have a mark of our own. What do you think?" he said holding up a black flag with a crude skull and cross bones drawing, proud of his work.

"That's gonna be our mark?" Zoro said hesitantly.

"You suck at drawing" Cristal said blatantly.

"Pirates are supposed to have flags that cause people to fear it, not laugh at it" you said.

"Well I'm scared, scared of his bad talent for drawing" Nami said not liking the job Luffy had done.

"You should have told me about this sooner" Ussop said confidently "I have a real talent for painting. Didn't I tell you that?"

"I think you forgot to mention that part" you said hoping his wasn't as bad as Luffy's.

"I have about 50 years experience in this. I can confidently say no one can beat me at that!"

"Wow, 50 years?!" Luffy said surprised.

"Then that makes you an old man!" Zoro said.

"He's probably got grand children already" Nami which you chuckled a little.

"That makes him even more incredible!" Luffy said.

"Can't you tell I was joking! Sheesh!" Ussop said as he started painting the flag "Look at my masterpiece!" he said as he held up the flag. The flag was well drawn and would have been perfect…if it was for Ussop's pirate crew.

"Do it right!" you said as you, Zoro and Luffy smacked him in the back of the head. He then corrected the mistake and made a skull and cross bones with a straw hat on its head.

"I guess this is good enough" Ussop said confidently as he finished.

"Not bad!" you said impressed with his work on it.

"It's pretty good" Nami complimented.

"Yep! I want it just like this!" Luffy said liking his work too.

"So this is our mark we'll be using?" Zoro said observing the flag.

"Looks like it" Cristal answered.

"Good. Ussop I want it on the sail!" Luffy declared.

"Okay" Ussop said as he painted the sails.

"Good, it's done!" Luffy said as he observed the sails "The Going Merry is officially complete!"

"I'm exhausted!" Ussop said as he lain on the ground after painting that.

"I hope that doesn't hit us" you said as you looked at the dark cloud that you were heading towards.

"Wait is that it?" Nami said as she looked at her maps.

"What is it?" Ussop curiously asked.

"There's no doubt. That is the place" she said looking through the binoculars.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"It's the legendary treasure island" Nami said

"Legendary Treasure Island? I think I've heard of it" Ussop said

"Yep, it's famous among pirates"

"But I heard that anyone who gets close to it, angers God" you said remembering the stories.

"Yep that's what they say" she said and no sooner had she said that, it started to pour rain very hard and the sea became violent.

"Have we really incurred God's wrath?!" Ussop shrieked as he held onto the railing.

"Looks interesting!" Luffy said holding onto his hat.

"Wait Luffy! We're not gonna…?"

"Yep we are!" Cristal said as you headed towards the center of the storm.

"Let's go! To Treasure Island!" Luffy shouted as he sat on the figure head of the boat, his proclaimed spot that only he could use. Zoro and Ussop kept the sail from tearing, you steered the ship and Nami navigated you to the island. When you made it, you docked the ship and headed into the island. You all went because you were sure that no one was going to steal your ship. You entered the forest on the island and started to head towards the center of it. There were some weird plants that you had never seen before. Some of the plants looked like very large Venus fly traps. One of them scared Ussop and then he hid behind Zoro for protection.

"This is a really strange island!" Ussop said as he looked around.

"Really?" Zoro said.

"I don't find anything strange except the plants" you said.

"There have been many pirates who have come here to get that treasure. But they were scared away before they could even get it"

"Scared? By what?" Luffy asked.

"I heard one pirate woke up with his head turned into a boar and another got strangled by his mustache" you said.

"I-It's a lie r-right?" Ussop said very scared at what you said.

"Well they're just stories, so I'm sure they are exaggerating a bit" Cristal said to calm him down.

"Whew! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm hungry! I'm going to sleep" Zoro said as he lain on the ground.

"You're hungry so why are you sleeping?" you said with a sweat drop.

"He can sleep just about anywhere" Ussop said same with him.

"Does he have nerves of steel?" Nami added.

"What are you looking at?" Cristal asked Luffy. He was staring at a snake…no more like a snake and a rabbit cross bread which hissed at Luffy then slithered off.

Ussop felt a drop of water hit him and he shrieked which freaked Nami out "Don't scare me like that!" Nami yelled.

"I was just lightening the mood with dancing" Ussop said trying to act all tough but that didn't work as something licked his hand "Would you quit it Cristal" he said but noticed it wasn't her but a weird dog that was cross bread with a rooster. Then a panda-bat dropped in front of Nami which freaked both of them out. Everyone noticed that there were red eyes looking at you everywhere.

You then heard a voice saying "Get out!"

"Who's there?!" Luffy shouted.

"Get out of here!"

"Where's it coming from?" Nami said.

"Can't tell, sounds like he's everywhere" you said.

"I'm the Guardian God of this island" said the voice "If you want to leave with your lives, leave now!"

"A Guardian God?" Luffy said very confused.

"You guys are pirates, right?"

"Yep"

"I knew it"

"Why do you need to know that?" Nami said.

"If you take another step, you'll face my judgment, do you want that?"

"Who cares, why are you asking this stuff?" Luffy said not caring about that.

"What's going on?" Cristal said looking around to search for the voice.

"This guys weird"

"Who you calling weird straw hat guy?!" the voice said. You then noticed that the red eyes were actually the eyes of the animals who were as strange as the others you saw.

"W-What the hell are these?" Ussop said

"Everyone who has come to this island has been transformed by me into these animals you see before you"

"Y-You really are a God?"

"There really are a lot of weird animals" Luffy said as he picked up a pig with a lion mane "Is this a lion?"

"Looks more like a pig to me" you said. The animal then bit Luffy's face and stretched it. He was able to get it off of him somehow.

"W-What the hell are you?!" the voice said in surprise to Luffy's stretching.

"I ate the devil fruit so I'm a rubber man" Luffy said stretching his cheek.

"Impossible! When I was a pirate, they were just rumors"

"You were a pirate?" you said questioning if he really was a guardian god.

"N-No I'm not talking about my past"

"You clearly are. I seriously doubt you're a god"

"Shut up! Stay and feel my wrath!" the voice shouted as it hurled sharpened spears at you. Thankfully all of the spears missed but that wasn't the end of it. Big rocks fell from the sky and one of them smacked Luffy on the head which he just brushed it off.

"You're gonna get it now, God" Luffy said

"W-Why are you okay?!" said the voice

"So your there" Luffy said turning around to where the voice was coming from.

"Don't move!" the voice commanded but Luffy moved anyway "I said don't move!" he then shot at Luffy with a pistol but that proved ineffective "I-Impossible!!"

"God, you should know that guns don't work on him" Nami pointed out.

"But they surprise me so I don't like them" Luffy said as he put his hat on his head after it flew off after the shot.

"M-Monsters!" the voice yelled as it ran away, leaving his pistol behind.

"He went that way" you said to Luffy as he raced off after him.

"What kind of God uses a pistol?" Nami said picking up the pistol.

Luffy ran to the cliff of the island but lost him "Where'd that guy go?" He heard a crack come from behind him and turned to see a green bush in a box. You caught up to him as he said "Is this really God?"

"Looks more like a bush to me" Cristal commented. The bush seemed to sprout feet and ran off.

"I-It moved!" Nami said in surprise but the bush ran into a tree and fell over. The sky cleared to reveal that it wasn't a bush but a man in a box.

"Help me up now!" the man shouted.

"So he's a human" Ussop said.

"Cool! Is it a bush?" Luffy asked.

"He doesn't resemble a God at all. Trying to trick us"

"Help me up now!" the bush man complained "I'll let you guys off for now" he said as you got him up. He then ran off but Luffy grabbed the box and kept him from running.

"Wait!" Luffy shouted but unfortunately the guy kept running and Luffy was pulled forward. He slammed into the bush man and fell over the side with him. He managed to grab onto a tree to save himself though and stretched back to where you guys were.

"Hold still" Nami said as she bandaged up the man. The animals then started to lick him.

"You're really popular with the animals aren't you, God" you said with a chuckle.

"I guess you were using those guys to scare anyone who came here" Ussop said.

"But I've never seen a man in a box before. Are you a" boxed son?"" Luffy said observing the man. (Luffy said a sheltered son instead of a sheltered daughter to make fun of him)

"Yes, I was sheltered ever since I was little. YEAH RIGHT!!" the man said in anger "I've been stuck in this box for 20 years all alone on this island"

"20 years?!" Nami said surprised that anyone would be able to tolerate living for that long in a box.

Ussop then got out some coffee and drank some and then asked "So you've been here for 20 years?"

"You can tell that because of how long my hair and beard is and the fact my eyebrow is joined together" the man said "Do you know that I haven't talked to someone in 20 years?"

"You really are an idiot" Luffy said plainly.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"What? So you guys were here?" Zoro said as he walked to where you were after getting up from his nap.

"With everything going on, you still were asleep?" Nami said in surprise to how heavy he slept.

Zoro then grabbed Ussop's coffee, drank some and sat down on a rock. He then was surprised when he noticed the man "What is he?!"

"Man your slow" you said.

"He's a guy who lives in a box" Luffy said pointing to the man.

"A boxed son?" Zoro said

"Yes, I was sheltered ever since I was little. YEAH RIGHT!!" the man yelled "Would you stop with that stupid joke!"

"Zoro help me out" Luffy said as he and Zoro pulled on the man.

"Stop! You're gonna break my neck!"

"Man. He really can't get out"

"Don't be stupid! If you try to break the box you will break me because my body has been shaped into this shape"

"He complains a lot" Zoro said.

"Who are you guys? You are completely different from the pirates that were here before"

"I'm Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates" Luffy said

"W-What?! You're going after One Piece?! You really don't plan to go to the Grand Line do you?"

"Yep"

"Don't underestimate it. It is a horrible place. I've seen pirates who escaped from there and they looked like they were close to death. I don't know what did that to them but they never say a word. Besides that, there are so many rumors, no one knows which are the truths. The pirate age is over and One Piece is just a dream that people chase after" He then looked at the map you had "Where's the Grand Line?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me Bush guy"

"I can't read maps"

"So we're the same" Luffy said. They then started to laugh

"Is that how pirates talk to each other?" Cristal said.

"Once we get to the Grand Line, we'll take everything and get away fast" Nami said.

"I'm sure we'll find One Piece. We have good luck" Luffy said confidently.

"Don't you mean bad luck?" you said.

"You really do resemble me. We could be twins" the man said.

"Where in the world is the resemblance?" Nami said

"I knew that our dreams would come true one day"

"We?" Luffy said confused.

"Risking your life for treasure changed my life" the man said. He then told you about the pirate crew he was on and how they couldn't find any treasure on the island. The man now known as Gaimon checked at the top of a cliff to see if there were any treasure there. He found 5 treasure chests and when he looked to call them to tell them about it, he found that his crew had left without him. He tried to get down but he fell and landed into an empty treasure chest. He tried to get back to the treasure but couldn't so he tried to call for help but no one came "I still can't get that image of the treasure out of my mind. So when pirates come, I scare them so they won't find my treasure. That treasure is mine!"

"It definitely is yours" Luffy agreed.

"Okay we'll help you get the treasure" Nami said.

"Really?" Gaimon said in excitement.

"Don't steal anything from him alright" you said not trusting Nami concerning money.

"That's rude! I was moved by his story so I won't steal from him!" Nami said defensively.

You all then hitched a ride on a turtle cross bread with a cow to the place where the treasure was "This the place?" Luffy asked.

"It's been a long time since I've been here" Gaimon said "Today is the day I get my treasure! I'm counting on you Straw Hat!"

"Leave it to me! GUM-GUM ROCKET!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed the ledge and flew to the top.

It had been a couple of minutes since he was up there when Gaimon shouted "Do you see them?!"

"Yep! 5 treasure boxes!" Luffy called down while holding onto one of the chests.

"Yes! I finally got my treasure! Bring it down will ya!"

"Nope"

Wait…what?!

"What?! Luffy give him his treasure!" Nami shouted.

"Quit joking around!" Ussop also shouted.

"It's okay" Gaimon said

"No it's not! That is your treasure that you guarded for 20 years!"

"Straw hat you're a great guy! I've always thought this but I wish that it wasn't true. Those chests are empty aren't they?!"

"Yep. All of them are empty" Luffy said. Everyone was shocked at what had happened.

"I thought so" you said. You had thought that it was strange that these were the only treasure chests not found.

"Now way… so you've been guarding empty boxes for 20 years?" Cristal said (you already told Gaimon about Cristal's powers)

"This happens a lot with treasure. Sometimes the treasures gone before you get to it. Wasting your life only to get nothing in the end" Gaimon said crying.

Luffy then started laughing saying "Don't feel so bad old man! At least you found out about it now and would have died not knowing. Now we're going for One Piece. Want to become a pirate again?!"

"Are you inviting me to join you?! Till now no one would talk to me like this. I haven't trusted someone in a long time. Thank you!" Gaimon said while crying hard. You and the rest of your crew headed back to your ship and he stayed on the cliff near the ship to see you off.

"You really want to stay?"

"Yep. I decided to protect these animals. They have been my friends for these 20 years so I can't leave them. Now that I know there's no treasure, I finally feel free. I want to live my life the way I want it. Actually I like living in this box"

"It's too bad. It would have been interesting to have you around"

"I guess these strange creatures are your true friends huh?" Zoro said.

"Though I think old man is the strangest"

"Who are you calling strange?!" Gaimon shouted.

Everyone laughed at this then got on your ship and sailed off as you waved goodbye to Gaimon.

"See ya!" Luffy called

"Straw hat! Accomplish your dreams in my place! I'm sure that you will get the One Piece. Then buy the world!" Gaimon said as you sailed off into the sunset.

S: Dammit! What's with this weird dream! And I'm so hungry! Wait…who's that guy with the all the gold accessories? Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Strange Dream! The legend of Woonan and the gold loving pirate El Drago! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	15. dream

Missing Memories (One Piece) Part 15: Strange Dream! The legend of Woonan and the gold loving pirate El Drago!

_Sorry for the delay. Had a lot of assignments, exams and stuff like that to worry about but now I'm finally done! Well at least for a while. Now on to the story!_

Recap: After the fight with Kuro, Ussop left his home town and joined your group. You as got a ship from Kaya as a present. Nami thanked you for saving her by kissing you on the cheek. You and your group landed on the Legendary Treasure Island where you met a man who was stuck in a box for 20 years named Gaimon. He told you about his past and found out that he was guarding empty chests all this time. Even though Luffy invited him to join, he denied and said he wanted to protect the animals of the forest. You said goodbye to him and sailed off. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation. All rights to They Paved Paradise go to Counting Crows.

You opened your eyes and could not believe what you were seeing. You were sleeping on a bed made of clouds. You thought that you would fall through it but it seemed pretty stable to you. You then got up and walked out to the deck. You couldn't believe your eyes. Not only was your room made of clouds but the whole ship and everything around it was made of it! You looked to the bow to see Luffy eating some of the clouds while Zoro was lying on a cloud to the side of the ship, Nami was lying on some cloud treasure, Ussop was dancing and Cristal was chasing a small mouse shaped cloud.

"What the hell is going on here?!" you thought as you headed to where Luffy was.

"Oh there you are Steven" Luffy grinned "Here have some cloud! It's really good!" He then picked up a barrel and tossed it to you. When you grabbed it, you fell straight through the cloud, screaming as you fell.

When you got up, you looked around and saw that it was really dark "I'm okay?! Now where the hell am I?" you said as you tried to adjust your eyes to the darkness.

You then heard a voice yell in a whisper "Get your swords out! You're on!" A spotlight then flashed on at you. You winced at the sudden light but reacted quickly when a chair was thrown at you.

You caught the chair on one of your swords and shouted "DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME!!"

"Stop yelling and focus on balancing me!" you heard. You looked at the chair to see that it was Nami dressed in a red Chinese dress with yellow flowers painted on it, black shoes, pearls around her wrist, circular earrings, a fan in her right hand, and her hair curled up in a bun shape on each side with a thin, transparent cloth around her shoulders. You then looked to your other side to see that Zoro was there balancing one of his swords perpendicular to yours and the other sword was holding a sword up a barrel on it horizontally. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black pants. On his head was Luffy. He was doing a one handed handstand wearing the same clothes as Zoro and holding a sword in between his toes which was faced horizontally. On the sword was Cristal also doing a one handed handstand.

"Nami?! Luffy?! Zoro?! Cristal?! What the hell are you guys doing there and dressed like?!"

"Don't tell me you forgot? We're here to perform!"

"Perform?!"

You then heard a voice say "Welcome to the show everyone! This is the amazing "Balancing Straw Hat Crew!!"" It was Ussop as the voice.

"Ussop?! Balancing Straw Hat Crew?!!" you said irritatingly. You had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Watch as Steven Braggis balances these people on his two swords!" he said. You then heard some cheering come from in front of you. There was a huge amount of people there.

You then noticed the weight that you were forced to hold onto "I-I can't hold onto you guys anymore!" you said as you struggled to hold them up but you failed. Everyone came crashing down and you screamed as a sword was about to pierce your head! You squinted and when you felt that nothing happen after a few minutes, you opened your eyes to find that you were back on the ship. You breathed a big sigh of relief and started to walk back onto the deck. "Man! What a crazy dream!" you thought. You got onto the deck only to see that everyone was frantically doing something. Well except Luffy. Luffy was sitting atop the crow's nest as look out with a couple of what appeared to be black woodpeckers. Down below him, Zoro, Ussop, Nami and Cristal were frantically trying to stop the woodpeckers from damaging the ship. They were pecking through the mast and anything wood.

"Steven! Help us out here!" Zoro yelled as he chased a woodpecker.

"Get down here Luffy!" Cristal shouted also after another one of them.

"I was told to be on look out so I am" he said simply.

"That idiot!" you thought as you rushed towards the mast. But as soon as you got there the mast started falling over which was caused by a woodpecker pecking through it.

"Watch out! The mast is coming down!!" Ussop yelled.

"Can't get out of the way!!" you thought as the mast fell. You covered your head and waited for the weight of the mast to fall on you. But it never came. You opened your eyes to find yourself near a cliff. You stepped back but only to find that there was a flagged off barrier with a skull and cross bones on it "I'm still in the dream?!!" you shouted.

"Stop yelling and referee for me!!" you heard behind you. You turned to see that Zoro was facing off against a kangaroo with its joey in its pouch with both of them holding practice kendo swords and Zoro was holding 3 of them himself.

"What the hell?!" you said

"Quit standing around!!"

"Oh alright" you said grudgingly as you started the match. But instead of the kangaroo going for Zoro, it went for you! "WHY ME?!!" you shouted in anger. It smacked you on the head and you fell unconscious. You opened your eyes to find that you were now in a forest with weird checkered grass "This is really getting on my nerves!" you said angrily. You had just about enough of this weird dream.

"Hey what are you doing?! We're gonna be late!" you heard someone call. You looked behind you to find that it was Zoro, Luffy and the others. They were riding on a big floating fish while Zoro walked along the side of it. Wait….a floating fish?! Yep it was a floating fish. Nami was sitting on top of it reading a book, Luffy was holding onto the side of it and Ussop was entertaining Cristal by dangling some string above her head which she played with.

"Alright I'm coming!" you called "Guess I'll just have to go with it for now" you thought as you sat on the fish. The fish led you to a town which was strangely enough inhabited by farm animals dressed up in human clothes and talking like humans.

"You're late!" said a dog.

"Let's start the party!" shouted a big rooster. There were a lot of cheers as everyone picked up some instruments and started playing while singing a song. Nami was on the xylophone, Zoro was on the trumpet, the dog was using a violin, a human sized rabbit was playing the flute, the rooster was playing a organ, the frogs were crocking, a horse was playing the piano, Luffy was doing a hand stand while using 2 cymbals on his feet, Cristal was on the drums with Ussop and you decided to use a guitar. You sang and danced until lunch.

You then decided that it was time to eat lunch so you and everyone sat on a cliff and decided to eat there. Luffy and Ussop were messing around with Ussop blow on a shell and Luffy shouted so that they could hear an echo. Nami and Cristal were setting up the food. You and Zoro were observing the view of the mountains.

Nami then noticed a nest full of baby birds were about to be eaten by a snake. She pulled out her staff and smacked it "Do it again and your dead meat!" Nami warned it as she ate an apple. The snake realized he wasn't going to eat them so he left. She turned back to the lunch to find that it had been eaten already and a goat was chewing on her maps. "SPIT THAT OUT!!" she yelled as she smacked it on the head. It let go of it and ran away.

"Well seeing as our food is gone, wanna go snowboarding?" you suggested as you pointed to the mountains.

"Great idea!" Ussop said in delight.

"It's decided! We're going to the mountains to have fun!" Luffy declared which you all agreed and started to head over there. It took a couple of hours but you made it. Everyone changed into their snow gear and grabbed some snowboards. You wore a blue jacket, Nami a orange and yellow checkered one, Luffy a red one, Ussop a green one and Zoro a red one. Cristal didn't need one because of her fur. Ussop and Luffy did flips on their snowboards and Zoro just sat on his as you went down the mountain. Cristal was on Nami's shoulder as she sped down the mountain. Just to show off a little, you did 2 flips in the air with ease.

"Awesome!!" Luffy cheered

"I've done this before so it's no big deal" you said with a grin.

"I'm gonna do it too!"

"Wait don't-!!" you tried to say but it was too late. Luffy attempted to do it but failed and ended up rolling into a giant snowball. "YOU MORON!!" you yelled as he rolled into you and the rest of the crew to their dismay. You rolled off a ledge and were about to hit the ground when you passed out from the dizziness.

When you awoke, you noticed that you were in a 21st century city. "Why do these things look strangely familiar?" you thought for a minute but was interrupted by a lot of screaming and smashing sounds. You looked to see that there were robot versions of Luffy, Zoro and Nami stomping around the city.

"RUN!! GIANT ROBOTS!!" the people screamed as they fled in terror.

"GIANT ROBOTS?!! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" you shouted in anger. You were seriously pissed. You had had enough of these strange things. But the strange things didn't stop there. You looked in the sky to see your crew mates in fighter planes. Nami and Cristal were flying one plane, Ussop was flying another dressed like the Red Baron and Zoro was flying the last one with Luffy on top of a big black gorilla who was in the passenger seat holding some bananas. What? A gorilla? Yep a gorilla. They were fighting against the robots but they weren't putting a dent in it "I've had enough!!" you screamed "Something fall on me so I can wake up!!" Your wish was granted as a piece of one of the buildings fell on you. But instead of waking up, you found yourself in a different place "OH GREAT!! WHAT DREAM DO YOU HAVE IN STORE FOR-!!" you were about to say but you stopped short when you saw where you were. The place was smoking and place was on fire. You were under some of the wood that had caved in and next to you was a little girl and a small kitten. But you weren't concerned with that. You were looking in horror at what was happening in front of you. You saw a man stab a woman in the chest. As the woman fell you screamed with tears in your eyes "MOM!!!" You finally woke up from your dream sweating bullets and breathing hard.

"What's wrong?!" Zoro said in worry as he looked at you. It was the middle of the night and you had woken them up with a start from your screaming. Everyone looked in concern, wondering what had happened.

"It-It's nothing" you said wiping the sweat off your forehead.

"It was that dream again wasn't it?" Cristal said in concern and worry.

You said nothing but "I'm gonna take up the night watch now"

"W-Wait what's-"Nami was going to say but Cristal stopped her by taping her.

She shook her head and said "Let's not talk about this now. I'll tell you when it is okay to" Even though everyone was worried about you, they decided that this was for the best and that you should be left alone for now. You went out to port side of the ship and leaned against the rails whistling They Paved Paradise by Counting Crows. (All will be revealed about this later on in the story)

Somewhere on the sea

"The Great Pirate Woonan" said a kid as he stared out at the sky. The waves got harder and it started to thunder and lightning. The kid was surprised to see a ship full of killed pirates appear in front of him. One pirate went up to another one that was dead and grabbed the map from his hand. The kid snuck aboard and hid behind a barrel to see what was going on.

"I finally have Woonan's treasure map" said the pirate as he laughed.

Morning

After your shift, you went to bed and didn't have any more bad dreams. You woke up, took a shower in the only bathroom on the ship and got ready for the day. You headed onto the deck and noticed that Zoro and Luffy were sprawled out on the deck.

"What's wrong with you two?" you said

"We're starving" Luffy wined. It had now been a week since you left Ussop's island and you had now run out of food.

"We haven't eaten in days!" Zoro complained

"Those clouds look so good" Luffy said. You couldn't help but laugh "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, It's nothing" you said remembering the dream last night.

"I can't even drool!" Cristal complained as she also was laid out on the deck.

"If the information we got was correct, we should find the island soon. I just need to find the treasure map" Nami thought as she looked through the binoculars. When she looked through them, she saw Luffy right in her face.

"Did you find any food?" Luffy asked

"Don't scare me like that Luffy!!" she screamed as she shook him around.

"I finally got one! It's a real big one! This must be the biggest fish ever! Here comes your food guys!" Ussop said frantically as he pulled the line in to reveal an empty bottle "Just kidding"

"We're not gonna fall for that old joke" you said. But Ussop must not have heard you as he started going back to what he was doing before.

"We're gonna die if we don't get food in a couple of days" Zoro said

"Whose fault do you think it is we got into this mess?!" Cristal complained.

"I know! I worked hard to store food for one month and in 3 days it's gone! Luffy it is clearly your fault!" Nami said accusingly.

"TWO DAYS!!" Luffy corrected her.

"THAT'S NOTHING TO BRAG ABOUT!!" you and Nami yelled.

"Just go catch a fish or something! You're completely useless!" Nami yelled.

"What's in here?!" Luffy said excitedly as he pulled open a small barrel.

"It's an empty"

"No look! There's a grain of rice!" he said which caught everyone's attention except Nami.

"What there's some rice?!" Zoro said as he hurried to take the grain for himself.

"It's luck that it's stuck on the lid!" Ussop said as he pulled on the lid.

"It's the last piece of food! It's mine!" you said as you started pulling.

"No it's mine!" Cristal said tugging on it with her teeth.

"No mine!" Luffy yelled in protest.

"Man these guys are pathetic. I wonder why I joined them?" Nami said as she went back to her room. She stopped when she saw 3 people carrying 3 large bags "That's my treasure who are you?!"

"I'm sure you know already" One of them said as them jumped overboard.

"Guys! We're being robbed!" she called to you guys.

"Are thieves bad guys?" Luffy asked.

"Don't know, the treasure was stolen in the first place" Ussop said.

"You got that right" Zoro said.

"He has a point" you said.

"Those guys are bad!!" Nami yelled.

"This is repayment for the treasure" said one of the pirates as he flung a bag full of rice balls at you. All of you except Nami quickly grabbed a couple and started eating. You ate a bit of it and thought that you should ration it for later.

"So they are good people!" Luffy said digging into the food.

"They are not!!" Nami screamed.

"Let's go kid" said the pirates to the kid steering the boat.

"I got it" he said as he prepared to leave.

"Hey guys can we have some more-"Luffy shouted to them but stopped when one of them shot him in the head. It didn't affect Luffy as he got back straight up "Nami, they are bad guys!!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS SAYING!!" she yelled.

"Hey guys, you really surprised me when you shot me!!" Luffy didn't like being shot at.

"I was sure I hit him…" said the pirate with the gun, surprised that Luffy was still alive "Oh well, SHOOT HIM!!" He and his 2 other friends started shooting at Luffy but he just jumped back out of their range. The bullets however were damaging your ship.

Luffy then stretched his arm to the ship and yelled "GUM-GUM ROCKET!!" They were surprised that Luffy could stretch but they noticed that he actually hit the cabin instead. Luckily, the mast fell over and on them and they struggled to get out "Crap, I overestimated it" Luffy said getting out of the wreckage.

"W-Who the hell is this guy?! How did his body stretch like that?!" the pirates said in fear.

"Well I'm a rubber man"

"A rubber man? Did he also eat a Devil fruit like Lord El Drago?"

"El Drago? Who's he?" Luffy then noticed a kid under the wreckage "What are you doing there?"

"Luffy! Look there!" you said pointing to the ship coming towards you. It was a big ship with a lion figure piece at the front of the boat.

"L-Lord El Drago! Don't tell me he's gonna use his power's?! Run!!" the pirates said as they jumped overboard with your stuff.

"MY TREASURE!!" Nami yelled.

"Don't you guys think that's a strange ship?" Ussop said.

You then felt a surge of power coming from the ship. You looked to see a man glowing yellow and then some beam come out of his mouth. "LOOK OUT!!" you yelled as the beam went just to the side of your ship. This caused the waves to push your ship away from the boat Luffy was on. Both you and Zoro jumped over board to get to Luffy.

You thought you were a goner until you were pulled out of the water with Luffy by Zoro "Why did you jump in you moron?!" he yelled at you.

"Sorry! Reflex!" you said in between breaths.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Luffy said as he hung onto the piece of board you were on.

"What the hell was that?!" Zoro said

"I feel heavier" he looked to see that the kid was on his back. He must have grabbed onto Luffy when that beam hit. He was about 10 years old and had black. He wore a white shirt, black pants, light red vest, a green sash, a green bandana around his neck, black shoes and a black cape.

"Who's this kid? One of them?"

"Don't joke about that!!" the kid yelled "How dare you say that to the Great Pirate Tobio!!"

"Great Pirate Tobio?" Luffy said.

"Yep. I'm trying to find the treasure island but El Drago caught me and forced me to work for him. No, I mean I pretended to join them to find the gold island"

"Gold island?" you said "Where have I heard that?" you thought.

"I'm hungry" Luffy wined

"Is there any food here?" Zoro asked.

"Aren't you listening?!" Tobio yelled.

Luffy then started to sniff the air. You and Zoro noticed and started sniffing too "This aroma is…"

"Yeah I smell it too" you said. All three of you grinned and then pulled off a piece of the board you were on and used it as oars to row. You did it as fast as you could which if you saw it, it would probably look like you were going as fast as a speed boat.

"ODEN!!" Luffy yelled as you neared a small ship that was a restaurant. You circled the place until you were next to it. You then caught your breath.

"What's all the commotion?" asked a man with a black version pants that Luffy wore except it had suspenders on it, a white short sleeved shirt, a blue and white spotted bandana, a blue cook apron and sandals. He also had a mustache. He was surprised to see that it was someone that he knew "Tobio…"

"Grandpa Ganzo" Tobio said a little surprised to be back here.

"How many times are you going to run away before you're done? You always run away and then come back a couple days later." While they were talking, you three decided that now was a good time to fill up on the food and then pay after that. You would have stopped both of them from doing that if you weren't as hungry as they were.

"No! I'm here to feed my starving men some oden"

"Men?" he said looking at you then noticing you were eating the food "Hey don't without my permission!" All three of you froze for a sec. Tears then rolled down your cheeks as you yelled "DELICIOUS!!"

"I've never had such good oden before!!" Luffy exclaimed as he shoveled more in your mouth.

"This is the best I've ever tasted!!" you said in between servings.

"You're gramps has the best oden in the world!!"

"He's just stubborn but his oden is the only good trait about him" Tobio said. Luffy then shoveled in a huge plate of oden and went back for some more "All he does is make oden but there are not a lot of customers out here. I'm tired of being poor"

"That was good" Luffy said as he finished eating his food…and all of the oden in the restaurant.

"There's no more?! Damn you Luffy!!" Zoro said angrily.

"I will never be like grandpa. I want to be a great pirate like Woonan!" Tobio said.

"Oh you mean the golden pirate Woonan?" you said.

Luffy then snagged the rest of Zoro's food "Ah! That was mine! I'll kill you!" Zoro shouted as he started to chock Luffy. They then started fighting but you ignored them as you were more focused on listening to Tobio and Ganzo.

"I've heard of him" you said finishing your food "He's a pirate that stole 1/3 of the world's gold from evil men didn't he?"

"Yep!" Tobio said happily "He's a proud pirate!" Ganzo dished out some more food for Zoro which he happily ate.

"Then he's strong?" Luffy asked not caring about the food for now.

"I heard he died a long time ago" Zoro said in between bites.

"He's not dead! I'm sure he's on the golden island now! I heard El Drago is going there. I'm pretty sure I know where it is. And once I find him I'm gonna ask to join his crew" Tobio argued.

"Okay, I've decided to meet this Woonan too. If he's good, then I'll make him part of my crew" Luffy determined. All of you were a little surprised by this. You really didn't expect some like Woonan to join Luffy even if he was alive.

"Are you crazy?! Why would Woonan join you?!"

"Because I'm going to be the king of the pirates" Luffy said simply.

"P-Pirate King?!" said Tobio in surprise with Ganzo.

"I'm going to the Grand Line to find One Piece and become King of the Pirates. It's only natural for the Pirate King to have a legendary guy in his crew"

"Shut up!! Don't just say whatever you want! You're basically telling me not to join his crew!"

"Huh?"

"Hey kid" you said "I know it's hard to believe but he's completely serious"

"You got that right" Zoro said finishing his food.

Tobio thought you were idiots but Ganzo said "Guys, don't forget one important thing!"

"What's that?" Luffy asked

"Do you guys have the money to pay for this?" You didn't like the sound of this. You were away from the ship and didn't have any money. You checked your wallet to see how much you had while Ganzo tallied up your bill "I prepared this with all my soul. So it comes to 11 beri" You and Zoro couldn't believe what you were hearing. You checked your wallet only to find that it was completely empty. You had left your money on the ship.

"Is that expensive?"

"Are you kidding?! It's incredibly cheap!" Zoro said

"But the only problem is that we have no money" you said

"What?! No money?!" Ganzo said not liking the sound of that.

"Yep we have no money!" Luffy said proudly.

"DON'T BRAG ABOUT THAT!!" you and Zoro yelled.

"Guess I got no choice" he said pulling out a stone which said "Soon to be Pirate King" on it "Here. This is for the food. I will pay you back when I become King of the Pirates. The food was good, Old man" Luffy said as he jumped on the raft. When he noticed neither of you were moving he said "What's wrong you two?"

"That's called eat and run!!" Ganzo yelled as he grabbed Luffy and pulled him back into the restaurant.

On the lion ship

"What?!" said a man. He was a tall dark skinned man with long messy red hair, sharp white teeth and golden claws, He wore a white unbuttoned shirt, black shorts, a green sash and a gold plated sash around his waist, black shoes and golden plated shoulder guards "Do you have a problem with my voice training?'

"N-No Lord El Drago but it almost hit us" the pirates from before said hesitantly.

"That's your own fault for being their"

"I-I guess that's true. We did get some treasure though"

"If it isn't gold, throw it out"

Nami was hiding behind the cabin thinking "That's my treasure!"

"Can you see it yet?" El Drago said uncurling the map.

"Don't tell me that map…"

"I see Woonan's Golden Island!!" yelled a pirate.

"We finally found it!" El Drago laughed.

"Looks like I was right" Nami thought as she waited for the ship to dock and everyone go to shore "Well at least I found the island. Now all I got to do is get the map" she said looking through the binoculars. She then spotted something "There's the Going Merry so that means…"She saw the ship near the shore. She then saw a barrel sprout feet and run to the left along the shore. It started backing up when some pirates pointed guns at it and surrounded it. The barrel then burst to reveal Ussop in it "Ussop!" Nami said

"That was a great nap!" Ussop said as he stretched his arms. He then frantically said "Oh Crap! I'm late for my date!!" He then ran right into El Drago.

"Who are you?" El Drago demanded.

"I-I'm the great Captain Ussop! If you don't know me, you're not that great!"

"Maybe he's looking for the treasure too" one of the pirates said.

"What treasure? What's going on?" Ussop thought.

"Gorash" said El Drago to a man with a Native Americanish clothes. He really did look like a Native American. El Drago tossed some coins in the ground and the Native American guy picked them up. He looked at them for a sec. and then grinned "Kill him" El Drago demanded as the man pulled out his big sword.

"D-Don't be too hasty!" Ussop said nervously "If you kill me, you won't find the treasure!"

"What?!"

"You know where it is?" said a pirate.

"Of course I know! If you take me, the great treasure hunter Lord Ussop, I'll show you where you can find loads of jewels, diamond, etc"

"Jewels and diamonds? Kill him!"

"What?!"

"What I want is gold, nothing else!"

"Of course I know where there is a mountain of gold!"

"Gold! Gold!" El Drago smiled happily.

"What's with that guy?" Ussop thought.

"Where is it?" declared the Native American.

"I'll show you but I can't tell without a map to help me" Ussop said

"Here's one" said a pirate handing him the map.

"Now way" he didn't expect them to have a treasure map. He then thought as he read the map "The greatest treasure of the great pirate Woonan. This is Woonan's treasure?! The treasure sleeps…look to the hill from the south…If the whale faces west then the tail…"

"The writings smudged so we can't read it. We don't know what it means by the whale faces to the west"

"It's obvious that if the whale is facing west then the tail must be to the east! Which means the treasure is opposite where the whale faces"

"So that was it" El Drago said in surprise.

"These guys are morons" Ussop said dully.

"Let's go men!" he ordered as he dragged Ussop with them.

"That idiot is always making me worry" Nami said as she scanned the shore and then spotted Ganzo's boat. You, Zoro and Luffy were chained together by a big chain "I knew it was them! I'll just pretend I didn't see anything" she said as she went towards your ship.

At Ganzo's boat

"You didn't have to do this old man!" Zoro complained.

"We said we'd pay if we worked on the ship!" Luffy shouted.

"Come on old man!" you said.

"Having the kid work is enough for me" Ganzo said pointing to Tobio "People who eat and run should be quiet"

"WE DIDN'T EAT AND RUN!!" you and Zoro shouted in anger.

"THEN CAN YOU GUYS PAY FOR THE BILL?!" he yelled.

"I get it now. You're gonna make us find the gold" Zoro said.

"Oh shut up!"

Luffy's hat flew off him and towards Tobio "Hey Tobio! Can you get my hat?! It's

important to me!"

"Okay" Tobio yelled as he stopped cleaning the dishes and grabbed Luffy's hat.

"Keep cleaning! If you day-dream all the time, you won't be like me when you grow up!"

Ganzo called.

"Don't tell me how to live my life! I never said I wanted to sell oden!"

"Don't talk back to me, you midget! Do as I say!"

"Screw you! Why is that oden so important to you?! I've had it! I'm gonna find Woona

and never come back!!" Tobio said as he kicked the plates and ran off.

"My hat!! Give it back!!" Luffy yelled as he jumped from the boat and ran off to where

he had gone, dragging you guys along with him. He then stopped and said "Old man, I'll

definitely pay you back for the oden!" He then continued to run after Tobio.

"Tobio…" Ganzo said as he watched them leave.

To Ussop

Everyone was gawking at the metal whale that was sitting in front of them. "What's this?!" Ussop thought.

"This the whale right?" El Drago said.

"If the whale's to the East that means the treasure's over there!" Ussop said pointing to the building in the forest.

To Luffy, you and Zoro

"Tobio!" Luffy called as he ran to him "You forgot to give me my hat" Luffy then bent down and Tobio placed it on his head "Okay let's go back guys" He then turned his head to see that Zoro was sleeping "Why's Zoro sleeping?" he asked.

"Probably because you knocked him out when you stopped suddenly before" you said.

"Do I have to be strong to join Woonan's crew? But I don't think I'm very strong" Tobio asked.

"Then get stronger" Luffy said simply "We both have our ambitions so we should keep going towards our goals" You smiled at what he said. Luffy always knew the right words to say at the right moment.

"You're such a simpleton"

Luffy started to leave but then stopped suddenly causing the end of the chain to smack Zoro again "STOP DOING THAT!!" you yelled.

"Which way's the coast?" Luffy asked.

To Ussop

Nami was hiding behind a tree as she watched the pirates head toward the ruins "Keep walking" said the pirates to Ussop.

"Alright already!" Ussop said.

"I'm sure the gold is around the castle we saw. Just where in it is the problem. Well at least you know where it is"

"Of course! I was close friends with Woonan"

"What?!"

"Yep! If you do anything to me, his comrades will take you down!" Everyone laughed at his remark.

"Actually we killed all of his comrades. We found the map with them. It tells where Woonan's treasure is. Since they're dead, it's mine" El Drago said

"T-That's right Lord El Drago. Everyone knows that already" the pirates agreed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said to Ussop who was trying to sneak off "You trying to escape?"

"No…just need to go to the bathroom. It's not good to hold it in you know"

"I think this guy's suspicious. Do you really know where the gold is?" one of the pirates said.

"Guys, would I lie to you? I'm very trustworthy"

"Really?"

"I've never lied in my life" They looked like they didn't believe him "This is bad! If I don't escape soon…" he thought.

"Lord El Drago! The road is blocked ahead!" said another pirate.

"How can we change routes after coming this far?" the pirates complained.

"Gorash. Take care of it" El Drago said as he threw him some gold coins. The man pulled out his sword and slashed the rocks. It created a huge crater where the rocks were which surprised Ussop "That was nothing for him" Ussop was now really scared and was running out of options.

To Luffy, you, Zoro and Tobio

"We're back at this cliff?" Zoro said as you came to a stop at the cliff you were at not too long ago.

"What're we gonna do? We're lost!" Tobio complained

"Don't worry" Luffy grinned

"Woonan's castle should be on this island. We just have to find it" you said.

"Then why are we walking in circles?" Tobio demanded.

"If we knew where we are, we wouldn't have this problem" Zoro said.

"WHAT?!"

"Just calm down. You'll get hungry that way" Luffy said as he sat down.

"You guys are unbelievable!!" he shouted in protest.

L: Where do you think we should go? Z: I don't know. You're the one who making us follow you! S: If I wasn't stuck to you two I wouldn't have any troubles finding out. Hey! I can hear Nami and Ussop and they sound like they're in trouble! Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Where's Woonan's gold? Showdown! Luffy vs El Drago! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	16. Luffy vs El Drago

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 16: Where's Woonan's gold? Showdown! Luffy vs El Drago!

Recap: You had a weird dream that turned into a bad dream. You met Tobio who wanted to join Woonan's group. El Drago got the map to the treasure of Woonan and Ussop was captured by them. Nami is following them and you, Luffy, Zoro and Tobio are lost. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"Awesome! So this is Woonan's castle" Ussop said as he stared in awe at the large building.

"So where's the gold?" El Drago demanded.

"My stomach growls! My stomach growls!" He said as he danced around randomly and finished saying "And that is how you do it"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!" the pirates yelled in anger.

"So you really don't know where the gold is, do you?" said a pirate.

"Kill him now!" El Drago ordered.

"Hey Kamesuke!" yelled someone from behind Ussop. He turned to see that it was Nami "You backstabber!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Josephine. The grand-daughter of the great pirate Woonan! You told them didn't you Kamesuke! That the gold is under this gate here!"

"Under the gate?"

"Under the gate?" Ussop thought for a sec. then figured out what Nami was doing "Miss Josephine what should we do?! If you dig for three days you should find the gold is something I would never say…Damn I said too much…"

"You're overdoing it a bit! No one's going to believe that!" Nami thought.

"Oh so it's under the gate!" El Drago said excitedly.

"These guys are really stupid! Oh well, 3 days will be good enough for me to get the gold and run"

"Let's start digging Lord El Drago. It will 3 days to…" one of the pirates said.

"Not necessary" El Drago said as he raised his arms "10 seconds is enough"

Everyone started frantically running away from him screaming "Oh crap! He's going to use his devil fruit power!"

"W-What's he doing?!" Nami said not liking what he was doing

"Crap! Nami, run!!" Ussop shouted as he grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

El Drago turned gold and shot a powerful shockwave at the ground below the entrance. He completely destroyed the entrance and prepared to do it again.

"Oh man, he's doing it again!" Ussop yelled as they got out of the way again.

To you, Luffy, Zoro and Tobio

You heard an explosion and saw smoke coming to your left "Zoro stop! Look, to your left!"

"What's going on there?" Luffy asked.

"That's coming from Woonan's castle" Tobio answered.

"So that's where Woonan is?" Zoro said.

"Woonan!" Tobio cried as he started to run to the palace.

"Tobio!" Luffy said which stopped him "Hold on to Zoro!" Tobio grabbed Zoro and started sprinting down the slope to where the castle was.

To Ussop and Nami

El Drago had shot another shot at the ground "This sound technique…He must have eaten the Sound Sound fruit"

"So that blast was because of a devil fruit" Ussop said.

"He most likely uses sound beams to destroy things"

"At this rate, the whole place is going to be destroyed"

"Curse the person who said it was there!"

"IT WAS YOU!!" Ussop yelled.

"If I blow everything up the gold is sure to appear" El Drago said laughing.

"Shut up you stupid lion!!" Luffy shouted appearing in front of him "My ears hurt because of that noise!"

"A lion?"

"Sorry, I mean a cat"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Luffy, the person who's gonna be King of the Pirates" He turned to one side "This guy is Steven" He then turned again "And this guy is Zoro"

"Hey" Zoro said

"How's it going?" you said

"Woonan! If you're here answer me!!" Luffy shouted.

El Drago laughed "What are you talking about? He died a long time ago"

"You don't know that. You haven't seen him. If one person thinks he's alive still then he might be alive!"

"What stupid logic is that?"

"Why are those guys chained together" Ussop said looking at the 3 of you chained together.

"Move!" Tobio yelled as he shoved you to the side "I will protect Woonan's treasure!" he said holding up a stick as a weapon "The gold on this island that Woonan risked his life to get…I won't let you evil men have it! Leave this island now!"

El Drago grabbed the stick and lifted him up "You want to die that badly?!" he shouted as he threw him in the air and prepared to skewer him with his claws. At the last minute, Zoro slashed the claws and saved Tobio's life "Bastard. You look like a good swordsman gut you can't do anything to me!" He tried to punch at you but you dodged it which destroyed the ground near you. He tried to slash at Zoro a couple of times but he blocked all of them. Zoro tried to counter attack with only one sword in his mouth but El Drago just dodged them easily while laughing.

"If I had 3 swords, I would take this guy down!" Zoro cursed. He tried to move forward but was stopped "Luffy, don't try to stop me. I'm gonna kill him!"

"I'm not trying to stop you" he said simply. Zoro looked to see that his foot was caught in a vine.

"Oh great! He caught his leg in a vine! This won't end well" you thought.

Zoro tried to stop from being pulled back but couldn't and went flying with you, Luffy and Tobio through a cliff and bounced off the side of the castle towards the hill.

"What the hell was that?" El Drago said and then noticed something "Where's Kamesuke and Josephine?" They had disappeared.

To you guys

"Luffy! Zoro! Steven!" Ussop called as he ran towards you guys.

"What happened?" Tobio said holding onto the back of his head.

"Man, you guys are such a pain" Nami said as she tried to unlock the chains.

"Are you alright kid?" Ussop said trying to see if the kid was okay.

Luckily for you, Nami was able to release you from your chains "Okay, I'm done"

"We're out!" Zoro said as he stretched his arms out.

"Thank goodness" you said as you rubbed the back of forehead. You hit the castle when you bounced off it.

"Hey Nami, can you lend us some money?" Luffy asked.

"Why?" Nami asked

"It's because they didn't pay the bill. Just forget about it. It's just oden" Tobio answered.

"Who's the kid?"

"He's Tobio" Luffy answered

"Who is Tobio?"

"Tobio is Tobio"

"That's not what I mean!"

Tobio ran to look at Woonan's castle but there wasn't much left of it "Woonan's castle…"

"Guess the gold's under the rubble" Ussop said as he observed the wreckage.

"Are you guys after the gold too?!" he said angrily.

"N-No I didn't mean that. The gold is Woonan's if he's still alive"

"He is still alive!"

"The gold's not there and neither is Woonan" Nami said

"How do you know that?" you asked.

"Can't you tell? There's no trace of anyone living there so it must have been a decoy. Woonan must be somewhere else" Nami said pulling the map out of her shirt. "And you call yourself a ninja. Aren't they usually good at figuring stuff like this out?"

"Sorry but I can't think really well with the fact that MY HEAD GOT SMACKED INTO A WALL!" you said.

"It's a treasure map!" Ussop said as he noticed the map.

"Treasure map?" Zoro said.

"Yep, this is the map one of Woonan's comrades had" Nami said

"When did you steal that?" Ussop asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" she said as she pulled out a match and lit it.

"W-What are you doing?" Ussop didn't want her to burn the map up.

"Watch. If I'm right, then there must be something here when I do this" she held the match under the map.

"Scorching right?" you said.

"Yep it's a simple trick. It looks like there is something showing up"

All of you leaned in to get a better look at it. All of a sudden the map burst into flames and crumbled into ash. You stood there for a second then your mouths fell to the ground in horror. Your only copy of the map and it was destroyed. Luffy, you, Zoro and Ussop screamed in anger "NAMI!!"

"Let's go to the Grand Line!" she said to try to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject!" Ussop shouted.

"Now what are we gonna do without the map?" you said.

"The only clue about Woonan is gone" Zoro said

"Wasn't there something written on it?" Luffy asked.

"Um I think it said "The treasure sleeps, look south of the hill, If the whale faces west, the tail points east"

"East?" you said as you walked to the tail

"Yeah and Woonan's castle is east of it"

"You said the tail was to the east right? Well it doesn't look like that to me"

Ussop found it strange that you said that and looked to see what you were talking about. He was surprised to see that the tail wasn't facing east "What?! It's not pointing east. That means that it is pointing…" He looked to see that it was pointing to a circular mountain. You headed straight over there and started to climb up it "Don't get blown off!" Ussop warned as he hugged a ledge. You led the way as a way to show everyone where it was okay to step.

"Well if we climb like this, We'll definitely see Woonan's..." you started to say as you hugged the wall.

"Yep we'll meet Woonan!" Luffy said confidently.

"That's if he's alive" Zoro thought.

"As long as I get the treasure, everything is fine" Nami thought.

Tobio slipped and almost fell but luckily Ussop grabbed him "You okay?"

"Guess it's too tough for a kid" Zoro said.

"No, If I quit now, I'll never be in Woonan's crew!" Tobio said as he squirmed.

"Don't struggle of we're gonna fall!" Ussop said worriedly.

"Hey guys I found a place for us to rest!" you called. Everyone sighed a relief at this but you were stunned to see who was in the cave. It was Ganzo.

"Grandpa!" Tobio said surprised to see his grandpa here.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said. You then explained to him about the map "So that treasure map led you here"

"What are you doing here, Old Man?" Luffy asked.

"He always did like to bury treasure in high places. Only this island would he do this on"

"You knew about Woonan Grandpa?!" Tobio said in surprise.

"You met him before?" you asked.

"We were like brothers, we lived in the same village" Ganzo said which surprised everyone. You never thought the old man was friends with that legendary pirate. He then remembered how when he was a kid, Woonan and Ganzo had disagreeing ideals. Ganzo wanted to make oden and Woonan wanted to get a lot of gold. Woonan wanted him to join his crew but he refused. Ganzo tried to persuade him to forget about getting gold but he couldn't. He then let go of Woonan when they were hanging onto his flag and it was about to rip.

"Di-Did you die?" Luffy asked.

"He's alive moron!" Ussop shouted.

"Thankfully a ship passed by and I was saved. The first miracle of the village"

"Oh so you didn't die" Luffy said in disappointment.

"OF COURSE NOT!!" all of you yelled at him.

"When I awoke 3 days later, Woonan had left. We never saw each other again"

"I never knew that" Tobio said in awe.

"Woonan changed from then on. The stubborn guy who wouldn't eat my oden. But I think he'll eat it now. This pot of oden which I put my whole life into"

"Oden which you put your life into" Luffy repeated.

"Let's not waste time here. The oden's getting cold"

"Okay! Let's go!" Luffy said excitedly.

You climbed for a little bit more and you finally made it to the top. Up there was nothing but a bunch of rocks and a house.

"Look a house" Luffy said as everyone rushed to it. He opened the door and you could see that there was nothing inside. "No way! There's nothing here!" You ran into a side room to see if there was anything there but found nothing.

"It's empty over here too!" Nami called from another room.

"Did Woonan really live here?" Tobio questioned. He seriously doubted that he would live in a place like this.

"Only a fire place and no chairs or tables. This is a very strange house. Something must be hidden here" you said. You then noticed something strange from the fire place "Hey Zoro can you push this?" you asked him.

"Sure" he said as he pushed the fire place aside to reveal a secret passage way down.

"Amazing! How did you find that?" Luffy asked in awe with his mouth open and Ussop's too.

"ANY MORON COULD FIND THIS!" you yelled at their complete stupidity.

"Looks like we can go down" Ussop said.

"Looks like a basement" Nami determined.

"Maybe Woonan's there" Tobio said hopefully.

"Along with a big amount of gold" Ussop said happily.

You then heard something come from outside "DUCK!!" you yelled. All of a sudden, the house they were in blew into pieces. You got out of the rubble and saw standing before you was El Drago.

""If the whale faces west, the tail points to the east." That was a load of crap!" He said.

"Lord El Drago, the entrance is here" said one of the pirates.

"So the gold's here. Dig it out!"

"Yes!"

"Stop!" Tobio yelled as he picked up a rock to throw at El Drago. Before he could do that, El Drago tried to slash at him but Ganzo jumped in between them and got slashed instead sending the oden flying into the ground "Grandpa!!"

"Is that gold?" El Drago said. He kicked the pot away to reveal the food inside.

"Stop!" Tobio said picking up the stone again "That's the oden grandpa made for Woonan with his life. Don't touch it!" El Drago just smiled and then stepped right on the food and smeared his foot in it. You and the others were mad now.

"Satisfied now?" he smiled. Tobio then cried and ran towards him in a rage "You wanna die that badly?" he said as he slashed at him.

"Tobio!!" Ganzo cried but thankfully for him Luffy stretched his arm and smacked him in the face

"Who the hell are you?" El Drago said as he steadied himself. Luffy then kneeled down and scooped up the food and started eating it. You and Zoro just smiled at this while everyone was shocked.

When he finished Luffy said "It was delicious! It's no doubt that the Old Man's oden is the best in the world. I will never forgive you for this!"

"What are you talking about?! Kill him Gorash!"

Gorash slashed at Luffy but was blocked by Zoro. He had his 3 swords out and he was ready to fight "Zoro!"

"This guy is my opponent" Zoro said.

"T-Those 3 swords…he's that pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!" said one of the pirates.

"Doesn't matter who he is, Gorash has more skill. Gorash, gut this guy to ribbons! For every cut, you get 200 pieces of gold. Kill him and its 500!" El Drago yelled. This seemed to motivate him as he used all his strength slashing at Zoro. He pushed him back until he hit a rock.

Zoro dropped one the sword that was in his mouth "Man he's really powerful in strength"

"Kill him and you'll get a 1000 gold pieces!" This seemed to motivate him even more, causing him to push Zoro through the rock wall.

"Zoro!!" Ussop cried in horror.

"Die!" Gorash said as he struggled to break through Zoro's defense.

Zoro then noticed something "You're ashamed aren't you? You know that you don't want to kill for this guy. That's what you're thinking right? Your eyes tell me that you hate fighting for gold. You're pride of wielding a sword is gone"

"Why are you hesitating Gorash? Kill him!" El Drago yelled.

Zoro then pushed him off saying "You have skill but without pride in your sword, you have hesitation. And that is the difference between you and me!" Gorash rushed at him as Zoro crossed his arms and then slashed, taking him out. He sheathed his swords saying "I avoid your vitals. Challenge me when you regain your pride. I'll be waiting till then.

"I never knew that he was so strong" Tobio said in awe.

"It's way too soon to be surprised" Nami said but was stopped short when she saw El Drago in front of Tobio

"Die kid!" He shouted.

"I don't think so!" you said as you stood in the way but you underestimated his strength as he flung you over the ledge of the mountain.

"STEVEN!!" Nami and Ussop cried.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" Luffy shouted. But he and everyone's jaws dropped when they looked over to the ledge. You were okay but not only that, you were flying. Yep you heard me right, flying "Steven!! You're okay and you're flying!! So Awesome!!"

"Yeah I don't know what happened" you said "All of a sudden I just flew"

"Thank goodness!" Nami said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that" Ussop said trying to catch his breath.

"Now it's your turn to be taken down" Luffy said.

"You've really angered me bastard" El Drago said as he turned golden.

"Run away!" the pirates cried as they ducked for cover.

"Get out of the way!" you ordered which the others complied with no problem.

El Drago shot the beam at Luffy and it hit him dead on "He got hit!!" Ussop said.

"Wait look!" you said. Luffy had used his arms to hold onto some rocks which dissipated the beam.

Luffy grinned as he shouted "GUM-GUM ROCKET!!" He then slammed into him and smashing him into a big rock.

"Stop screwing around!" El Drago said angrily.

"What the hell are those 2?" he said referring to you and Luffy

"Steven ate the Wind Wind fruit so he's a wind man and Luffy ate the Gum Gum fruit so he's a rubber man" Ussop explained.

"They have devil fruit powers?" Ganzo asked.

El Drago shot a beam at Luffy but he dodged it. He then pulled back his arm shouting "GUM-GUM PISTOL!!" He hit him in the face.

"Yes!" Tobio said in delight.

"Nope" Zoro said as he noticed that El Drago had caught Luffy's hand in his mouth.

"It hurts! Let go of me!" Luffy demanded. El Drago then pulled on Luffy's arm and then went sailing to him "Wait! What are you doing?!" He smashed into him with Luffy complaining "He copied my technique"

El Drago then tried to stab Luffy but he dodged them. He struck again and managed to rip his shirt. For a big guy, he was pretty fast.

"This is bad. He'll be finished if he's cut in half, even if he's a rubber man" Ussop said in worry. El Drago continued his barrage of attacks and Luffy kept dodging them. Luffy then tripped and managed to use it to his advantage. He grabbed him by his feet and then twirled around and flung him in the air. But El Drago wasn't done yet. He shot a beam out of his mouth from the sky but Luffy dodged that at the last minute.

"Luffy!" you said

Luffy then grabbed onto him and shouted "GUM-GUM BELL!!" as he stretched his head back and smacked him with it"

"Nice!" Ussop complimented.

But the fight wasn't done yet. In a fit of rage, El Drago then attacked rapidly yelling "Die bastard!"

Luffy was knocked to the ground but he pushed his feet together and smacked him in the face and then shouted "GUM-GUM GATLING GUN!!" He sent a barrage of attacks on him. Luffy wasn't finished with him yet. He pulled back his leg and shouted "GUM-GUM WHIP!!" This managed to knock all of his golden plaited armor off.

"El Drago's gold armor is shattered!" the pirates said in surprise.

But El Drago wasn't finished yet. He shouted as he turned gold and lifted his arms in the air "The gold is mine!"

Luffy then inhaled as El Drago shot his beam at him. Luffy grabbed onto him to make sure he wouldn't get away. Everyone grinned when Luffy bounced the blast back at him. Luffy then decided to finish this as he yelled and pulled his arms back "GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!!" He then smacked him which caused him to go flying off into the distance.

"L-Lord EL Drago was defeated!" said one of the pirates. When Luffy faced them the freaked out and ran away.

"Hey wait!" Luffy tried to say but they fell off the cliff "I was going to tell you that" Tobio handed Luffy's hat which he thanked him "Oh right. Old man I'm sorry I ate all of Woonan's food.

"You're gonna have an upset stomach if you eat like that" Ganzo.

"My stomach won't get upset because I'm a pirate" Everyone just grinned while Luffy laughed. You all then decided to look in the secret passage. It went for a while.

"I'm finally going to meet Woonan" said Tobio as he was behind you with you carrying the light.

You walked until you made it to a door "This looks like the place" you said

"Behind this door is Woonan" Luffy said calmly

"I'm opening it" you said as you opened the door. You were surprised to see what was inside. It was a skeleton in a pirate's suite.

"It can't be true! It has to be a fake! Woonan must be somewhere else!" Tobio cried with tears in his eyes. Ganzo patted him on the shoulder to comfort him.

"What's this?" Ussop said pointing to the markings around the room.

"There's no doubt this is Woonan's writing" Ganzo said.

"To the people who came for the gold: I am Woonan. Formerly the 'Great Gold Pirate'" you said reading the text.

"What does he mean by formerly?" Ussop asked.

"But now I'm just a man waiting to die. All the gold I've gathered I've returned to their owners" you continued. Nami didn't like that part "This was a battle to fulfill my childhood dream to build a mountain of gold no one has ever seen. But now I remember something someone told me a long time ago. 'Gold is just a rock and can't laugh' True. I did devote my whole life to not find gold but the adventure to find gold. Even though there is no gold here, there is something more valuable. It's nothing to others but to me it's plenty. Please don't destroy this place. This is where my precious treasure sleeps." Ganzo kneeled down next to the skeleton and pulled out a pirate flag "Since that day, I always believed you were on the same boat as me and by my side through all my adventures. Because of this, I have no regrets in my life. Woonan" you finished.

"Your grandpa is a great man! He's the only person the legendary pirate trusted" Ussop said.

"One sells oden and on is a great pirate but they had pride that was equal" Zoro said

"Grandpa! I-I….I'm sorry!" Tobio said as he hugged Ganzo.

"Tobio, live how you want to live. I will always protect you" Ganzo told him. All of you smiled at him.

At the shore

"You guys leaving already?" Ganzo asked as you got ready to leave.

"Yeah and what will you guys do?" Luffy asked.

"After we build Woonan a grave, I'm continuing my oden shop"

"You want to become a pirate?" Ussop asked Tobio "Or sell oden?"

"I'll think about it when I leave home again! If I live like grandpa, I'll find my answer some day." Tobio said happily. You and Nami walked over to your group with a big bag of treasure.

"Where did you get this?" Zoro said looking at the treasure.

"I took it all from El Drago" Nami said

"She'll never change" you said

"That reminds me. Here is the money for the food those two ate" Nami said handing some money to Ganzo "I'll count this as a loan"

"A loan?" Zoro said annoyed, not liking what she meant by loan.

"Of course, I expect 3 times that amount in return"

"I thought so" you said

"Nay, we can't accept that. We talked it over and we feel that you'll owe us the money without interest" Ganzo said. You, Zoro and Luffy sighed a sigh of relief. If there was one thing you learned and that is to never take loans from Nami. She'll jack up the price and clean you out of your money.

"That is so we'll meet again" Tobio said. All of you grinned at this.

"What are you guys still doing here? Sail while the weathers good!"

"See ya!" your group called to them as you sailed off on your boat.

"We'll meet again!" Tobio cried "That guy will be king of the pirates"

"Maybe" Ganzo said

"THANK YOU EVERYONE AND THANK YOU LUFFY!!" Tobio yelled.

On your ship

"So this is where you were" Cristal said angrily

"Hey Cristal" you said sheepishly.

"Don't "Hey Cristal" me! Where were you?! I was guarding this ship for hours after Nami and Ussop left"

"I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do"

"NO EXCUSES!"

"Steven got scolded!" Ussop laughed.

"DON'T THINK YOU GUYS AREN'T GETTING OUT OF THIS SCOTT FREE!!" Cristal then continued to lecture you guys about leaving her to guard the ship all the time. You decided to just get it over with as you stayed at the helm of the boat, steering it off to your next adventure.

L: Man! I wish we had a cook! N: Yeah. We definitely need one before we head to the Grand Line L: Hey. Who are these two? And what's with that marine ship? Next Time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Famous Sea Ship! Luffy's debt and Pirate Gin! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	17. debt

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 17: Famous Sea Ship! Luffy's debt and Pirate Gin!

_I've decided that I will not keep explaining about Cristal's powers except when I think I should. Now is the start of the Don Krieg saga and in it is a major plot point that I really wanted to talk about. I hope you enjoy this._

Recap: Met a man named El Drago and figured out where the treasure should be. Found out that Tobio's grandfather was Woonan's best friend. Defeated El Drago and his guard and set sail off to sea. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

It was around noon on your ship. Zoro and Cristal were sleeping; Nami was lying on a chair while reading a book. She had a similar set of clothes on she had before except her shirt was pink. Ussop was cleaning his slingshot and you were resting your back against the railing of the stern. Luffy showed up on the stern carrying a big crate. He set it down which caught you, Nami and Ussop's attention.

"Man this was really heavy!" Luffy said

"What is that?" Nami asked

"I found it in the storage room"

"Aren't those cannonballs?" you said

"Well I thought we should practice with the cannon"

"Then leave that to me. I remember traveling half way around the world on 3 of those guys." Ussop said trying to impress you guys

"Now how does this work?" Luffy asked not paying attention.

"Listen to me!"

"Hey Zoro do you know how to use this?!"

"He's been asleep for a while now" you said.

"He's no fun"

"If we go a little farther south, you can have a perfect place to practice" Nami said looking at the map.

"Really?! Let's go! Let's go now!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Can you shoot as well as me? I was known as the cannon master…Listen!!" Ussop shouted. You then headed over to that area. When you found a good rock to shoot at, Luffy took a turn at shooting it but it missed by a lot.

"Man, I missed" Luffy said disappointedly

"What are you guys doing" Zoro said waking up from his nap.

"We're practicing with the cannon" you said.

"But it's harder that it looks" Luffy said trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"I told you to let me do it" Ussop said as he manned the cannon. He raised the cannon a little and said "from our position, this should be good. FIRE!!" He shot the cannon and it hit perfectly on the first try.

"Nice shot!" Cristal said as she observed what you guys were doing.

"You got it in one shot!" Luffy shouted in joy.

"I can't believe I did that" Ussop said but then corrected himself "See? This is how good I am at aiming!"

"It is decided now that you are our marksman"

"What? Not captain?"

"I'm the captain!"

You then grinned and headed to the lounge with everyone else "I'll let you be the captain now but if you do a poor job I'm taking over" Ussop said as he sat at the table.

"Fine with me" Luffy said as he sat next to him "Actually I've been thinking about this for a while now, before we go to the Grand Line we need to fill in one position"

"I agree" Nami said sitting on the other side of the table "We have such a great kitchen too. If you pay me, I'll do it"

"It needs to be an important person for this trip" Zoro said sitting against the wall.

"Yep it's something that ever pirate needs on a ship" you said sitting next to Nami.

"A musician!" Luffy stated.

"You are a complete moron!" Cristal yelled sitting next to Zoro.

"We don't desperately need that!" Nami yelled.

"I really thought he would say something smart for once" Ussop said with a groan.

"That was definitely a mistake" you said.

"But pirates really need to sing!" Luffy argued. You then heard a loud stomping coming from the deck. Then a braking of barrels.

"Get out here pirates!!" someone yelled.

"What?! Who are you?!" Luffy said stepping outside.

"Shut up!! I doesn't matter who I am!!" the man shouted slashing at Luffy with his sword but it just broke a piece of the railing off. He was a man about Zoro's age with black hair and a tattoo on his left cheek. He wore a purple shirt, a blue jacket, white pants, a brown belt, black sunglasses and black shoes.

"How many are there?" you asked

"Just one" Nami said

"Luffy can take care of him then" Zoro said

"I've killed lots of pirates. How dare a nameless pirate like you try to kill my partner!" the man yelled angrily as he tried to slash at Luffy again but he missed and hit the deck instead.

"That voice…" Zoro said as he recognized the man's voice.

"What partner? What's going on?" Luffy said clearly confused "But don't damage our ship!" he said grabbing him and hurling him against the wall.

"N-No chance at all…" the man said as he fell to the floor.

"Hey aren't you Johnny?" Zoro asked.

"Who's the one with no respect?!" the man said angrily but then stopped when he saw who it was "B-Big brother Zoro!!"

"So it is you Johnny"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Where's Yosaku? You aren't with him?"

"What? You two know each other?" Luffy asked very confused.

On a ship somewhere in the ocean

A man on a Marine ship poured a woman some wine "Where are you taking me today?" she asked

"To the greatest restaurant in the world" the man said

"It's not in the middle of the ocean is it?"

The man just laughed and lifted his glass "A toast to your beauty" they dinged their glasses and drank them "Just look forward to it"

Back to your ship

"It looks like Zoro knows that guy" Ussop said behind the door.

"What's going on?!" Nami said

"Why don't we go out and see" you said as you stepped outside.

"Sounds like a good idea" Cristal said following you.

Johnny showed Zoro to the bow of the boat and to a wounded man sitting in a small boat. He had a shaved head, bandages around his stomach that covered his wound and a strong guard on his head. He wore a black shirt, a green long coat, yellow checkered shorts and brown shoes.

"Yosaku…" said Johnny crying. Zoro set a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. They pulled the man out of the boat and onto your deck.

"He's sick?" Zoro said in surprise.

"He was perfectly fine a little while ago. Then he grew pale and went unconscious but I don't have any clue why? Recently his teeth started falling out and his old wounds opened up again. I don't know what to do anymore! I took him to rest on that rocky island but then you guys attacked us!"

Luffy and Ussop were shocked. Thinking that they had caused him to be in such bad shape "W-We're sorry!" they both said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, right partner!" he said in tears "Tell me big bro, is he gonna die?" Zoro didn't even want to think about that happening.

"Are you guys morons?" Nami said walking up to Yosaku and checking his eyes and tongue.

"What the hell are you doing?! Just stop whatever you're doing! I'll kill you if you don't!" Johnny said spitting at her.

"Ussop, Luffy, bring me some limes from storage now!" Nami ordered which they did "He's got scurvy" Nami said as Ussop and Luffy squeezed the juices of the limes into Yosaku's mouth.

"Scurvy?" Johnny said questioningly

"He should recover in a couple of days with rest"

"Are you sure, Big Sis?! We're extremely grateful"

"Don't spit on me"

"I've heard about that" you said "It was incurable in the past but now it's because of the lack of Vitamin C. Ships didn't have enough fresh fruit to avoid it in the past"

While you were talking, Luffy and Ussop were shoving limes in Yosaku's mouth "More lemons is better" Ussop said

"You're awesome! You're just like a doctor!" Luffy said to you and Nami.

"I always knew you two were smart"

"EVERY SAILOR SHOULD KNOW AT LEAST THIS MUCH!!" you and Nami yelled.

Yosaku woke up and then spit up the lemons so he could breathe. Then he got up and started dancing with Johnny saying "It's a miracle! He's cured!"

"IT DOESN'T WORK THAT FAST!!" Nami screamed.

"Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Johnny"

"And I'm Yosaku" the injured man said.

"And we are pirate hunters!" they both said

"Big bro Zoro used to be one of us too" Johnny said

"It really is a pleasure to meet you all" Yosaku said

"I really never expected to see you guys here" Zoro said as he walked over to them.

"But we're surprised that you became a pirate" Johnny said as he shook Zoro's hand. Yosaku tried to but fell over sick again. You then carried him to a bed in which he could sleep in. All of you then sat down at the table while you gave everyone some food to eat.

"Let that be a lesson to you guys" Nami said.

"These kinds of things are to be expected on a long trip" Cristal said.

"I still can't believe that that cat can talk" Johnny said (You had explained Cristal's powers already)

"After a while, you get used to it" Ussop said

"We don't have much room to fit food" you said

"Yeah, I think we should get someone who knows about stuff like this" Nami suggested.

"Then we need a sea cook!" Luffy suggested.

"Not a bad idea" you said

"Yeah! We could have all sorts of delicious foods to eat!" Ussop cheered

"Exactly!" Luffy grinned

"If you're thinking about getting a chef, I know just the place" Johnny suggested.

"And where is it?!"

"It's close to the Grand Line though and I heard that the Hawk-eye you're searching for is around there too"

Zoro grinned as he grabbed his white sword. You were stunned when you heard this "Hawk-eye?! Please don't say that it's who I think it is" you thought.

"The direction is North-northeast of here! Our destination is the sea restaurant Baratie!" All of you were excited as you neared the restaurant that looked like a fish "What do you guys think?!"

"It's a huge fish!" Luffy shouted

"It's amazing!" Nami cheered

"It is!" Ussop commented

"You got that right!" you added. All of you were drooling at what kind of food they had. But then you heard a bell ringing coming from starboard side.

"A Marine ship? What's it doing here?" you said as you saw the ship pull up next to you.

"You don't think they came all the way here to attack us do you?" Ussop asked.

"This doesn't look good" Cristal said.

"It just came out of nowhere" Nami said in shock.

"Never seen that mark before" said a man on the other ship as Johnny and Yosaku hid behind one of the doors of your ship.

"_We_ aren't pirates!" Johnny whispered

"I'm the Marine Lieutenant named Iron Fist Fullbody" said the man. He pale pink hair and a scar on his right cheek. He wore a blue collared undershirt and a white with thin black stripped dress shirt and pants, black shoes and a knuckle guard on his right fist "Who is your captain?" he demanded

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said as he stepped forward.

"I'm Ussop!" Ussop said as he also stepped forward.

"Our pirate mark was made a couple of days ago!"

"I'm the one who made it!" Luffy was getting annoyed at Ussop.

"Rookies huh?" Fullbody said then noticed Yosaku and Johnny "I know you two. You're so called pirate hunters, right?"

"W-What?!" Johnny said angrily.

"Looks like the pirate hunter's have been caught by pirates" he laughed.

"Let's go. I'm hungry" said his female companion.

"Alright"

"Would so-called pirate hunters go after these?!" Johnny said as he flung out a lot of wanted posters on the ground.

Nami then noticed one of the wanted posters on the ground and picked it up "Those guys are an eye-sore, sink it" Fullbody ordered.

"He insulted us by ignoring us!" Johnny said in anger.

"We'll make him pay!" Yosaku said

"What's this?" Nami said referring to the wanted posters.

"These are people with bounties on their heads Big Sis Nami" Johnny answered he then stopped short "It means we can get the money offered on it if we capture them"

"Good business don't you think Big Sis" Yosaku said but then Johnny stopped him from saying any more. You looked and noticed that Nami had crumbled up the poster and was shaking. You hadn't seen her like this ever. But then hearing a cannon pointed at you pulled your attention to that.

"This is bad! They're aiming at us!" Ussop said in fright. The Marines then fired at you but Luffy had already thought of something.

"Leave this to me! GUM-GUM PACHINKO!!" He grabbed the mast with one hand and the figure head with the other while you everyone got out of his way. Unfortunately Luffy lost his grip on the figure head and sent the cannon ball into the top of the restaurant.

"That can't be good" you thought

* * *

In the room that was hit by the cannon ball

A man fell over and some people came in yelling "Owner!! Are you alright Chef Zeff?!"

"I said I'm fine! Get back to work now! We got customers waiting on us!" said the battered man.

"But…"

"Don't make me mad now! A cook must serve his guests so that is what we are going to do! You trying to ruin the restaurant?!" he said as he put the head chef hat on, bleeding a bit of it from his wound on his head. He then straightened his long braded mustache. He was a man of about 50. He had blond hair, a beard and a mustache and a wooden right leg. He wore a head chef's clothes, a blue sash around his neck, a brown shoe on his left leg, a purple and orange stripped shirt and brown pants.

"Owner! We found the perpetrator" a chef said as he dragged Luffy in.

"I hope this doesn't affect our reservation" said Fullbody as he rowed to the restaurant.

Back to Luffy

"I-I'm really sorry about this!" Luffy said kneeling before the owner. He then noticed the wooden leg and screamed while crying "YOUR LEG!!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!" Chef Zeff said as stepped on him with his foot "This wasn't caused by you"

"Really?!"

"I'm still injured though. You're gonna pay all of the medical and repair bills"

"I won't try to bargain with you but I have absolutely no money!"

Zeff just smiled and said "How unfortunate. If you can't pay for it, you will work off your debt"

"Sounds good to me"

"You'll work here for one year to repay everything"

"Fine with me"

"Well that is all you have to do" Luffy then realized how long he was going to stay and freaked out.

"D-Did you say a _whole_ year?!"

Back to your ship

Yosaku and Johnny started repairing the damages they did while you waited for Luffy.

"Luffy's taking forever" Ussop complained.

"How long does he plan on making us wait?" Cristal complained.

"It feels like months already" Nami added.

"He should have let the Marine's take the blame. He's just too honest" you said.

At the restaurant

Fullbody and his companion were eating at a table near the windows as their waiter appeared. He was young, around Luffy's age. He had blond hair which the bangs covered his left eye and a curled up eyebrow on his left eye. He wore a blue dress shirt, a black dress jacket, black pants and black shoes. He poured the two some wine and waited for them to taste it while smoking a cigarette. A bunch of onlookers recognized Fullbody.

"Isn't that Lieutenant Fullbody? He's so amazing and handsome" they said.

"Look their looking at you" the woman said.

"No they are looking at your beauty" Fullbody complimented as they toasted "This is fantastic!" he said after tasting the wine "This fragrance, this taste, it's from Mitqueo City in the north. It's a bit sour and spicy. It must be the Wurzburger Stein!" he declared.

"Nope. Sorry sir" the waiter said as he put the spoon in his hand "Now hurry and have the soup, it's getting cold" He turned to leave and then said "I'm the Assistant Head Chef, Sanji by the way. The other waiters ran away after what happened yesterday"

Everyone started to chuckle a little at Fullbody "Do you feel discouraged?" the woman asked

"J-Just a little…my tongue must be numb today" Fullbody said "What the hell is going on?! I told the waiter to bring that exact wine!" he thought.

To Luffy

"I'll work for one week please!" Luffy said holding up one finger.

"What?!" grinned Zeff

"Then 2 weeks"

"Hey you ruined the restaurant and me the head chef! Do you think 2 weeks is enough to make that up?!" he said hitting him on the head with his chef hat.

"It's decided! 3 weeks!"

"NO WAY!!!" Zeff yelled as he spun around in a circle on one hand, kicking Luffy into the wall and breaking more of the room.

"I can't! I waited 10 years to be a pirate. I can't afford to stay here for a year! I made my decision, I'll work here for 1 week for you to forgive me and that's that" Luffy said as he dusted himself off.

"You in that much of a hurry? Then I'll offer you an alternative solution to this" Zeff said as he stepped on Luffy's right foot with his wooden leg "I'll take your leg in exchange for working here for a year" he said holding up a saw.

"No way!"

"Very unfortunate"

At your ship

Yosaku and Johnny had finished repairing your ship while you went inside to eat. Cristal was angry at the fact that she couldn't come in because she was an animal. Even though you told her you would bring back some food when you were done, she was still pretty hungry

Inside the restaurant

Fullbody was still mad and then saw a bug on the floor. He stomped on it and while no one was looking, he slipped the bug into the soup "Waiter!" he yelled

Sanji walked over to him and said "I told you I'm not a waiter. But you do have good taste in companions" he said as he grabbed the woman's hand "Why don't you ditch this guy and come have some wine with me?"

"Hey does this restaurant serve bugs with the soup for the customers?" Fullbody said as he pointed to the bug in his soup.

"Bug?"

"What is this bug in my soup?!" he demanded "This should do it" he thought.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know either! You see I'm not an expert on bugs" Everyone tried to hold in their laughter as much as they could.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!!" Fullbody yelled as he smashed the table into bits.

"If you took the bug out, it still would have been good" Sanji said as he knelt down and touched the soup "3 days and nights were spend making it"

Fullbody then stepped on his hand yelling "Do you act this way to your customers?! I'm the customer who gives you money!"

"Stop it Fullbody!" the woman tried to stop him.

"Shut up!" he said as he batted her away.

"Can money fill your stomach?" Sanji asked.

"What?!"

"I said "Can money fill your stomach?!"" Sanji said in an angry tone. He then did a hand stand and twirled his feet around kicking Fullbody.

Upstairs, Luffy was getting beat up by Zeff as he yelled in protest "Still not going to do it? Did you think I'll change my mind if I kept saying that?" Zeff said.

"No!" Luffy protested.

"So unfortunate"

Back downstairs, you, Zoro, Nami and Ussop headed inside the restaurant. It surprised you to find a man was being held up by the throat by another man "Is this a fight?" Zoro asked as you saw blood dripping to the floor.

"Don't you dare waste our food. Messing with a cook at sea is good way to get yourself killed" Sanji said angrily

In the men's bathroom of the restaurant

"I can't hold it any longer" said a man as he rushed to the bathroom.

He stopped when he heard "Courtesy and love is what makes a restaurant! The customers are kings!" The man was a wide shouldered man with a weird wave shaped beard that connected to his moustache, had big circular yellow earrings around his ears, two heart tattoos above his left elbow and a shaved head. He wore the same clothes as Sanji except his sleeves were rolled almost to his shoulders, had a rolled up cloth around his head, a white apron around his waist and a pink scarf around his neck. He was plucking his nose hair as and straightening his clothes as he prepared to get back to work saying "Service and a heartfelt greeting are key! Welcome you sorry bastard. Please enjoy yourself except if you're poor. Here is your change and come again! That was good!" He said and then noticed the man "Welcome you sorry bastard!" he then walked off to the dining room to see Sanji holding Fullbody up "A customer?! Sanji you're doing it again?! What are you doing to him?! He's a lieutenant marine!"

"Shut up, crap cook. Don't talk to me like that" Sanji said.

"A crap cook like you can't tell me I'm crappy! Customers are everything! What do you think you're doing beating up a customer?!"

"Forget about that! He ruined the food and dishes and the chef of it! I thought I should just teach him a lesson" Sanji said as he dropped Fullbody.

"What's with this restaurant?! Do you treat all your customers this way?! I'll destroy this restaurant!" Fullbody yelled.

"Then I can't let you live" Sanji said angrily

"Don't do it Sanji!" the other chefs said as they held him back.

"Let me go!" he yelled in protest "Who do you think you are?!" he directed at Fullbody which freaked him out.

All of a sudden, Luffy and Zeff fell through the ceiling "What is it now?!" said the chefs

"Man that surprised me" Luffy said

"You okay owner?"

"Damn, look what you did?! YOU BROKE MY CEILING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Zeff yelled.

"YOUR'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE IT!"

"Owner help us stop Sanji!" the chefs pleaded

"Sanji! What are you doing fighting in the restaurant you little punk?!" Zeff yelled.

"Shut up old fart" Sanji said.

"What did you say?! You trying to destroy this place you stupid boy?!" Zeff then kicked Sanji in the face with his wooden leg. Fullbody was happy about this but he wasn't getting off easy "You too! Get out of here!" Zeff said as he did the same thing to him.

"This restaurant is insane! Even the owner is nuts! They look like a pirate gang!" Fullbody thought as he struggled to get up.

"The customers are king!" said the man

"They are if they like your cooking" Sanji retorted

"Patty, Sanji! If you're gonna fight, do it outside!" Zeff ordered.

"Lieutenant!" yelled someone from outside. It was a marine soldier "We have a problem!"

"It's one thing after another with this place" Luffy said.

"The man from Krieg's ship has escaped!"

"What?!" Fullbody said not liking this news.

"We thought he could tell us where Krieg was but he has killed 7 men already!"

"Don't be stupid! He hasn't eaten anything in 3 days! How could he do all that in that state?!"

"T-The fierce Don Krieg Pirates?! He supposed to be the most powerful pirate in the East Blue" said the customers in horror.

"I'm really sor-" said the soldier before he was shot in the back. The customers screamed as they backed to away from the man. A man entered right behind him. He had black hair and was bleeding on his head. He had a blue and white stripped headband on. He wore light blue pants, a dark green shirt, a light blue vest with red snake dragons curling upwards and brown shoes. He had gun in his hand as he sat down at a table with one foot on it.

"Looks like another customer" Patty said dully.

"Well he better not cause any more trouble" Zeff said

"Is he a pirate?" Luffy asked

"Give me any food you have. I don't care what it is" the man said

"Welcome stupid bastard" Patty said with a smile as he stood next to the table.

"I'll say it again. Bring me some food"

"He's gonna kill the cook" Fullbody said

"Of course but I'm sorry for asking this but do you have any money to pay for this?" Patty asked.

"Do bullet count?" the man said pointing a gun a him.

Patty clearly wasn't intimidated "So you don't have money" he said as he smashed his hands over the man and breaking the table.

"Patty! You broke my table and some chairs!" Zeff said angrily.

"He's pretty strong" Luffy complimented

"You don't eat if you can't pay" Patty declared

"Way to go Patty! Take him out!" cheered the customers.

He heard the man's stomach growling and said "So your stomach's growling, pirate?"

"That was gas" the man said "Now bring me food"

"YOU'RE NO CUSTOMER SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Patty yelled as he tossed the man out but not before beating him up a bit. Sanji went into the kitchen and started making food.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" Fullbody said as he ran back to his ship.

"Alright customers! Continue with your meals" which was met by cheers from the customers. Patty then pulled the man outside and tossed him onto the deck "Get lost" he said as he went back inside.

"Damn him…If I wasn't starving, I could easily have taken him out" the man said weakly.

"You hungry?" Luffy said above him on the second floor balcony of the restaurant

"Shut up. I'm not hungry" he said as his stomach growled. Sanji appeared and set down some rice and sea food with a glass of water on a dish right in front of the man.

"Eat up" Sanji said as he smoked his cigar.

"Take this away! I won't accept charity"

"Just eat it. To me, if you're hungry, you're a customer"

"But I can't pay for it"

"The sea is big and cruel. Without food or water, it is horrible. I understand how people who are starving feel more than anyone. I don't care if you die with dignity but if you eat, you can look forward to tomorrow, right?"

The man then quickly ate the food as fast as he could while crying "This is so good! I've never had something this delicious in my life! I thought I was gonna die!"

"So you like it?" Sanji said with a smile

"Looks like I found my cook!" Luffy said excitedly "Aren't you thankful?! If you hadn't eaten anything, you would have died!" he said to the man and then turned to Sanji "Hey cook, would you like to join me? Be the cook of my pirate ship"

"What?" the two of them said trying to see if the guy was serious or not.

L: I finally found a cook! S: Luffy I don't think he wants to join L: I doesn't matter! He's gonna be my cook! S: You can't go making join you!! L: Who's that guy with the armor? S: WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!! Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Assistant chef! Pirate General Don Krieg enters! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	18. assistant chef

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 18: Assistant chef! Pirate General Don Krieg enters!

Recap: You guys tested out your cannon balls on a rock and hit Johnny and Yosaku who were old friends of Zoro. You sailed to Baratie to get a cook for the Grand Line. A Marine Lieutenant named Fullbody got beat up and Luffy was forced to work at the Baratie for the damages he had done. One of Krieg's pirates escaped but Patty beat him up and threw him out. Sanji gave him some food and Luffy asked Sanji to join his crew. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation. All rights go to Brothers goes to Michiru Oshima and BEPA.

"You're a pirate?" Sanji asked finding it hard to believe that he was a pirate.

"Yep" Luffy said plainly

"Then why'd you attack the restaurant?"

"It was an accident! We were protecting ourselves"

"What does that mean?" he said and then changed the subject "Well, you better not doing anything else. The head chef here used to be a chef on a notorious pirate ship"

"Really? The old man was a pirate?"

"To the old guy, this restaurant is everything to him. The cooks were once pirates too. Well pirates come to this place a lot"

"Yeah this place really doesn't have a moment of peace" Luffy stated.

"It's not bad. You get used to it. Recently people only come to watch us fight pirates. But thanks to that, it scares all the part-time waiters away"

"So that explains it" you said appearing behind Luffy.

"Oh Steven! There you are! Where's the others?" Luffy asked

"They're inside eating some food"

"What?! How can they eat without me?!" Luffy protested.

"Who's this guy?" Sanji said

"This is Steven. He's the scout of my crew"

"Hey" you greeted

"Listen!" Luffy said excitedly "This guy is an awesome cook! He's gonna join us!"

"Oh really?"

"I NEVER SAID I WAS!! I have my reason for staying here!" Sanji yelled in protest.

"W-Where did you get that design!" the man asked noticing your dragon design on your shirt "Only people who have trained extensively can have that symbol!"

"Yeah, I trained with Master Zhen" you said. He seemed to recognize the name.

"So you trained with him too?"

"Well this is a surprise" you said you had never met anyone who had that symbol once you left the dojo "So you must have been there before I came!"

"I guess so!" he said as you both laughed and talked about what you remember about him.

"I refuse!" Luffy said suddenly

"What do you mean you refuse?!" Sanji said

"I refuse your refusal. You're going to be the cook of my pirate crew!"

"You listen to me! I have a reason for not leaving!"

"And that is?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Didn't you tell me to listen to you before?!" Luffy said clearly confused

"I meant you have to respect my decision and give up!! You try anything and I'll fillet you and your stupid straw hat!!" Sanji yelled in anger.

"No one insults my straw hat!!" Luffy yelled.

"Um guys sorry to interrupt" the man said

"THEN DON'T" they both yelled.

"My name is Gin and I'm part of Don Krieg's crew. Are you guys pirates?"

"Yep and our goal is to get One Piece and we're heading to the Grand Line" Luffy declared.

"If that is true, then you're crew must be small." Gin said

"Yeah, with this guy and Steven its 6" he said pointing to Sanji

"WHY ARE YOU COUNTING ME IN TOO?!!" Sanji yelled in protest.

"You look like a good guy and your friends with Steven so I'll let you in on something. Don't go to the Grand Line. You're still young and there are safer oceans to travel then there" Gin said.

"Oh do you know anything about the Grand Line?" Luffy asked

"N-no I don't know anything at all. That's why it's so scary" he said shaking and holding his head with one hand.

"Are you really part of Krieg's dreaded crew? I thought he didn't like weaklings" Sanji asked.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked

In the kitchen

All the waiters were cooking the food as fast as they could

"Table 3's food is ready!" said one of the chefs

"You take it! We have our hands full!" said another chef and then turned to Patty "You think we're gonna be okay? You beat up one of Krieg's men you know"

"Yeah from what I heard" Patty said as he prepared his food.

"Don't forget that Don Krieg is supposed to be the greatest pirate in the world"

"I heard about that too" said another chef "I hear he has about 50 ships under him"

"So what" Patty said as he prepared his next order.

"I hear he has more than 5000 men under him. What if that man told Don Krieg about what we did to him? We might be in big trouble if he came here. He might even destroy the restaurant"

"So you're saying I should have let him eat for free? That would be unfair to the other customers! I'd bring shame to Baratie's name and all our chefs! Do you know how many pirates we've beaten up till now?! If you're scared, quit now!"

"Your attitude is why we lost so many waiters!"

"The reason was because they were all cowards!"

All of the cooks cheered for the two men to fight it out but was stopped by Zeff "Everyone get back to work!" he said

"Yes owner!" the chefs said as they went back to work.

To you, Luffy, Sanji and Gin

"Looks like I'm off" Gin said as he got into a boat prepared by Sanji.

"Thanks for the warning but I'm still going to the Grand Line" Luffy said sitting on the railing of the restaurant.

"I know. You do what you feel is right. I'm a stranger so I don't have the right to stop you but I just wanted warn you about that place" he then turned to you and said "I'm glad I met you Steven. I haven't seen anyone from the dojo since I left. I'm glad to meet someone who came from there" he said as he smiled at you.

You smiled too and said "Same here"

"And Sanji, thank you so much for what you have done! I owe you for saving my life and giving me that delicious meal. I wish to come back here someday"

"Any time you like" Sanji said with a grin.

"Chore boy! Get in here!" Zeff called

"Boss!" Luffy said in surprise to see him there.

Sanji only said "Gin, go now"

"Man! I'm sorry. You're gonna get in trouble because of the free meal you gave me" Gin said feeling bad about getting Sanji in trouble.

Sanji walked over, picked up the dishes and glass and dropped them in the ocean "Well there goes the evidence that could get me in trouble" Gin was shocked at what he had done "Don't get caught Gin"

"Thank you so much for what you've done!" Gin said bowing to him as he sailed off "I'll never forget you or your act of kindness for as long as I live!"

"Chore boy! Sanji! Get back to work!" Zeff ordered.

"Well I'll see you later, Luffy!" you said as you started to head to where the others were "I'm gonna enjoy me some meat!" you taunted him.

"Awww man!! Save me some okay!" Luffy said as he headed inside.

"DON'T EAT THE CUSTOMERS FOOD!!" Sanji yelled.

In the kitchen

Luffy had put on an apron and was ready to work "Table 5's food is ready!!" yelled one of the chefs.

"Hey guys I'm the new chore boy! My name's Luffy! Nice to meet ya!" Luffy said with a grin but no one seemed to notice him. So Luffy just sat on a chair and rocked it back and forth while picking his nose and watching the chefs prepare the food.

"Where's that dessert for table 6?!" yelled a chef "Who was the one who was supposed to make it?!"

"It was him!" pointed a chef to another chef.

"I'm too busy as is!" yelled the chef.

"Yeah too busy being lazy!"

"I dare you to say that again!"

They noticed Luffy sitting there doing nothing and yelled at him "STOP PICKING YOUR NOSE AND WASH THE DISHES!!"

"Where's Sanji?" Patty asked while pealing an apple.

"I think I saw him flirting with another customer" answered a chef.

"Again?! Why doesn't Chef Zeff give him the boot? It's bad enough he's the Sous Chef here but he isn't even in the kitchen like he's supposed to!"

"Well it looks like he isn't going anywhere. He's been here longer than us though. But I don't get it why he's here when him and Chef Zeff don't get along at all. I think he's only sticking around for his job"

They then heard a breaking sound. They turned to see Luffy break another dish. He had been so engrossed in the conversation that he broke all the dishes he was washing "Chore boy! How many dishes have you broken?!"

"Oops! I forgot to count them!" Luffy said as he broke another dish.

"I didn't mean that! I meant why are you breaking them?!"

"Forget it!" said a chef as he handed Luffy a mop "Just mop up your mess!"

"Okay!" Luffy said as he grabbed the mop. He then walked over to the dishes but grabbed a piece of steak before that.

"STOP EATING THE FOOD!! IT WAS FOR THE CUSTOMER!!"

"Yeah! It was really good!" Luffy said as he accidentally grabbed a hot pan which almost burned his hand. When he fell to the ground, Luffy brought with him all the dishes and pots. He then started running around the room, breaking more things.

"GET OUT OF THIS KITCHEN!!" the chefs yelled.

"Just ask the customers what they want alright?!" Patty said as he grabbed by the mouth and set him in front of the stairs.

"Okay" Luffy said as he headed down stairs while he grumbled "Chores are hard work. I wonder if Koby had such a hard time with this?"

"Chore boy!" Nami called to Luffy.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"I told you already Luffy. We're gonna get something to eat!" you said sitting across from Ussop.

"We heard you have to work here for a year!" Ussop said with a grin.

"Is it okay if we redrew the flag?" Zoro said chuckling.

"How could you eat without me?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!" Luffy complained looking at all the food at the table.

That's our business, right guys?" Zoro laughed as he turned away for a second.

"How do you like this?" Luffy said quietly as he dropped a bugger in his drink.

"This is gonna be good" Ussop said almost laughing. You and Nami were no better as Zoro started to pick up his glass.

"Well the food is good" Zoro said about to take a drink of water "But I feel bad for you so DRINK SOME OF THIS!!" Zoro yelled as he forced Luffy to drink the drink. All of you started bursting out laughing at this.

"I can't believe you did that!" Luffy said trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"That was disgusting!!" The customers were looking at you guys weirdly but you didn't mind and kept laughing

"Ohh my ribs!" you said as you continued to laugh which made the others laugh even harder.

"They really are noisy. I wonder if that's the rest of his crew?" Sanji said as he poured a woman some wine. He then noticed Nami and handed the bottle to the man saying "Finish this yourself" He then walked over and pulled out a red rose and kneeled in front of Nami saying "Oh Ocean! This is truly a blessed encounter you have given me!"

"What's going on?!" Nami asked

"I can't bear the burden of loving you from afar!" Sanji continued "I will become anything you want and will do anything you desire to be by your side! But alas! A great obstacle is before us!" he said with hearts in his eyes. You didn't know why but you were becoming pretty annoyed with this guy.

"And that'd be me right?" Zeff said appearing behind him.

"Damn Geezer!"

"This is a good thing. Why don't you leave with them and become a pirate? I don't need you here" Sanji looked angry at what he was telling him.

At a cove on an island

A boat was docked at the shore and in an alcove was a big ship "So a cook saved you life so that is why you have come back. Is that right Gin?" a man said

"Yes but I didn't imagine the ship was like this Don Krieg!"

"So what do we do now?"

"I'll take you the Baratie" Gin said with a grin.

At the restaurant

"What do you mean you don't need me?! I'm the Sous chef!" Sanji protested to Zeff

"You flirt with the girls, get into fights with customers and you can't cook very well. You're worthless to me" Zeff said.

"Is that right?" he said looking upstairs to see the other chefs laughing.

"Oh I also forgot about the others cooks try to stay away from you. Become a pirate or whatever and leave this restaurant!"

"What was that? You say all this and expect me to take this lying down?!" Sanji said angrily "I can take anything you say but I won't let you badmouth my cooking! I'm staying here and that's that! You hear me old man?!" he said as he grabbed Zeff's collar.

"How dare you think you can treat your boss this way, you stupid idiot!!" Zeff said throwing Sanji across the room and into your table. Luckily all of you managed to grab the plates and glasses before he hit.

"Damn you old man! You can try all you want to get me to leave, but I'm gonna stay here as a cook until you die!"

Zeff then started to head back to the kitchen saying "Yeah right! I'm gonna live for another hundred years!"

"You really like having the last word don't you?"

"Look see! He said it was alright for you to come with us!" Luffy said enthusiastically

"BE QUIET!" Sanji yelled and then set another table down to replace the broken one "I'm so sorry for the commotion" he said pouring Nami something to drink and giving her a fruit Macedonia "Here is a complementary drink with a fruit Macedonia, my sweet"

"Wow! It looks so good! Thank you so much" Nami smiled

"Anything for you" Sanji said coolly. You were getting really annoyed with this guy and so was Ussop.

"What about us?! We expect something like that too!" Ussop complained.

"I'll pour you guys so tea and you should be thanking me even for that"

"Why you! I'll make you regret this!" he then turned to you and Zoro and said "Steven, Zoro! Take care of him!"

"Why don't you do it?" you and Zoro said

"Don't fight over me!" Nami said innocently

"Okay, I'll stop!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"WE WEREN'T FIGHTING OVER YOU!!" Ussop yelled.

"I just wanted to say that even though food is so good, it's just a little too expensive for me" Nami flirted with him.

"Of course it's completely free!" Sanji said eagerly

"Oh thank you!" she said hugging him. She turned her head and grinned at you. You were now getting pretty mad.

"You guys pay though" he said plainly.

"WHAT?!!" Ussop complained

"Not the generous type of person is he?" Zoro said.

"No he isn't!" you said angrily.

Luffy just laughed and drank some tea while he watched this ensue but it didn't last long. Sanji then kicked him in the head saying "What are you still doing sitting around?! If you've got time to do that, you got time to clean something"

"Yes sir" Luffy said as he was dragged back to the kitchen.

Nami then turned to you and said "Jealous much?"

"I-I am not!" you said stuttering with a blushed face which you tried to hide. Nami just giggled at this as you guys went back to your meals.

On your ship at midnight

You were sitting on the ship staring out at sea as you hummed some old songs. As you were sang Brothers from the Fullmetal Alchemist song collection, Nami came up and said "What is that song?"

"Oh that?" you said "I don't really know. Ever since I was born, I was able to remember songs like that. Whenever I told people about them, they had no idea where I had heard them from"

"Do you think you might have heard them from someone?"

"I don't know. I feel that I heard them from somewhere a long time ago"

"Are you really 20?" Nami joked

"Of course I am!" you said.

"Well anyways it looked like you were jealous earlier today!" Nami grinned.

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"I was not!!"

"You so were!"

"Whatever!!" you said as you tried to drop the subject.

"Well here is to make up for that" she said as she quickly kissed you on the lips. You were absolutely shocked at this and were blushing bright red. Nami just giggled at this and was also blushing but said "I-I'll take up the watch so you go to bed!"

"Y-Y-Yeah I'll do that!" you said as headed back to your room. You still couldn't get that image of her kissing you out of your head even when you went to sleep.

4 days later

It was a foggy day that day. You couldn't see very far off the ocean as you were on your ship. "Man I can't believe that we've been here for 4 days already!" Ussop complained "When do you think we'll leave?!"

"Who knows" Zoro said leaning his back against the railing.

"Even though Luffy said he'd stay here for a year, it's pretty boring around here" Cristal said sitting on the ground.

"Quit complaining" Nami said leaning against the railing "The food is good and it's free!"

"For _you_ it is" you said sitting on the railing next to her.

"Hey Luffy!" Ussop called to him as he took out the trash "What are you doing?! Let's get out of here!"

"Just wait a little bit! I'm trying to get a deal with the owner of this place" Luffy said.

"Just hurry as fast as you can!" Ussop begged him but Luffy wasn't paying attention. He at the fog as if he noticed something. You turned and confirmed that he was right that he had seen something.

In the restaurant

A woman dropped a glass of wine in horror as she looked out the window with a pale expression "What's wrong?" her partner asked as he looked to where she was staring. He then noticed something and then he had the same expression. "There here! The hourglasses show that our time is up! There's no doubt that it belongs to the ruler of the East Blue Don Krieg!!" The customers then started freaking out.

"But why would the Krieg pirates come here?" said another customer

"I told you they would show up!!" the man named Carne yelled at Patty "Because of what you did to that one guy, he brought all of his men here!"

"I don't get it?! Why would he bring his 5000 men just to seek revenge for one man?!" Patty panicked.

"Oh he's here alright! And he means business!" another chef yelled

* * *

Outside

"Guys let's get out of here!!" Ussop yelled to you guys as the ship approached.

"Man! That is one huge galleon!" Nami commented.

"That is a huge ship! Do you think he came back to repay you?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"I doubt that" Sanji said

"Wait there's something wrong with that ship" you said noticing something as the fog started to lift.

"Like what?" Cristal asked

The fog lifted to reveal the big ship…or what was left of it. The ship was trashed and there were a lot of scratches and things broken off on it. Even one of the masts were broken.

"Did those guys get caught in a hurricane or something?" Luffy asked

"It doesn't look like this was a man made or by a hurricane at all" Sanji said observing the giant crack down the middle of the hull.

"What about a tornado hurricane?"

Sanji ignored him as he saw two figures get off the boat "Looks like they're here"

________________________________________________________________________

Inside the restaurant

Gin entered carrying a big man on his shoulders while the customers were trying to get as far away from him as possible. Everyone was extremely nervous as to what they would do. The man Gin was carrying was a big man about a foot or two taller than him. He had grey hair and big side burns. He wore a yellow buttoned up purple collared shirt with black hoof prints on it, a gold chain around his neck, light purple pants, black shoes and a big purple winter coat. He had bandages to cover his injury. He spoke weakly "C-Can I get some water and food? We have tons of money…Please…I can't remember the last time I ate something"

"Is this guy really him?" Carne whispered

"Don't know? Can this really be the Don Krieg who ruled a grand pirate fleet and ensued pain and destruction?" Pattie said

"Looks like the guy is hungry" Luffy said as Sanji walked past him upstairs.

Don Krieg fell over as Gin tried to prop him back up "Captain!" He then turned and yelled "Please! My captain is about to starve! He hasn't had anything to eat in days! If he doesn't eat anything soon, he'll die!!"

"I love this!" laughed Patty "Seeing the great Don Krieg kneeling before us!"

"We're here as customers this time! We have the money to pay you!"

"Forget it! Call the Marines now!" he ordered

"What?!"

"Since he's finally weakened, they can finally take him down! I'm not gonna ruin that by letting him get his strength back!"

"He's right! Who knows what he'll do when he's well again!" said a customer "I say we starve him so he'll never do bad things ever again!"

"Once he's back to his old self, he'll kill everyone here. You won't get anything from me" said a chef.

"I'm not going to do anything" Don Krieg said weakly as he kneeled before them "Once I eat, I will quickly leave. So please help me…"

"Don't do this Don Krieg! You are a great man! You don't have to stoop to doing this!" Gin protested.

"I will even take the scraps…So please help me…"

"Like hell you'll get any sympathy from me" Patty said

"Move Patty" Sanji said as he came down the stairs and kicked him in the face, sending him over the railing and onto the floor unconscious.

"Wow…" Luffy said after seeing that.

"Sanji…" Gin said in shock when he set a bottle of wine and some yellow rice before Don Krieg.

"Let him have this Gin" Sanji said

"Thank you so much…" he said as he gritted his teeth.

"Thank you!" Don Krieg said as he gobbled down the rice and drank the wine as fast as he could.

"Sanji! Take that food from him now!!" Carne protested as he ran down the stairs "Do you realize he's a heartless killing machine?! He's known as the ruler of the East Blue who would do anything to win!! In prison, he impersonated a soldier and took a ship of a Marine senior officer. He would keep the flag up as he entered towns and then kill all of the inhabitants. He even raised a white flag on his ship and then attacked the enemy ships. He'd do anything to win and that's how got to be who he is now!"

"So the guy fights dirty" Luffy said

"He's overwhelming in strength! He won't leave after eating at all! Letting this guy die is what society needs!"

Don Krieg then got up and close hanged Sanji to the floor. The cigarette came flying out of his mouth and fell to the floor.

"Sanji!!" Carne cried

All of the customers freaked out and backed away to the back of the restaurant. Gin then protested "I thought we weren't going to do that, Don Krieg! I only brought you here because you said you wouldn't do anything to the restaurant! This man saved our lives!"

Don Krieg then grabbed Gin by his right arm and lifted him up "Yeah that was pretty delicious" he said as he tightened his grip and broke some bones and then let go of him "I feel alive again!" The customers then ran out the back door, got in their boats and sailed away as fast as they could.

Outside

"What's going on in their?!" Ussop asked a little scared.

"Well let's go and see" Zoro said

"You nuts?!"

"He sure is. What are you scared?" you asked Ussop

"N-No way!"

"The ship looks abandoned" Cristal said looking at the ship.

Inside

Don Krieg looked around angrily and then smiled and said "This looks like a good ship. I think I'll take it"

"Sure…" Sanji said weakly as he tried to get up.

Patty woke up and looked terrified when he noticed Don Krieg was okay "I want this ship because mine is a wreck. Once you guys take care of some things, I want you off this ship.

"What?!" Carne protested

"Don Krieg you promised you wouldn't do this" Gin said

Don Krieg then pointed outside saying "There are about 100 men outside who are still alive and are heavily injured and need some food and water. If you value your lives, you will give them some food and water fit for 100 people. A lot of my men have died of hunger. Bring it to them immediately!"

"You telling us we should feed our killers so you can attack the ship?! We refuse!!" Carne protested.

"You're refusing? I wasn't asking, I was ordering you to do this! Don't defy me!!"

"Sanji…I'm sorry it came to this…I didn't mean for this to happen" Gin said to Sanji

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" Patty yelled.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Carne said as Sanji got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Well it looks like we got 100 meals to prepare" Sanji said

"WHAT?!!" The chefs said in shock.

"Good. That is how it should be done" Don Krieg smiled.

All of the chefs pointed large kitchen tool like weapons at Sanji "Are you a spy?! We aren't letting you anywhere near the kitchen! We're done with you acting crazy!" the chefs protested.

"Sure go ahead" Sanji said as he held out his arms which shocked them "I know he's a horrible person but that doesn't matter. We can't think about what happens after we feed them. I'm just a cook. No more or less. If a person's hungry, I feed them. That's all. Do you think my way is wrong?"

Patty then smacked Sanji. "What was that for?!" Carne yelled.

"What?! He needed to be stopped somehow" Patty defended and turned to Sanji "Sanji, I know about how you sneak some food to the customers I drive away from the back door. I won't argue about that but this is different. I can't let you do this anymore. I'll protect the restaurant. Fortunately we have a lot of men. We've been dealing with pirates all the time. We're prepared to serve any customer!" he said as he pulled out something wrapped in a cloth from under the stairs.

"Is that?" Sanji said in surprise

"I hope you aren't full already Don Krieg. Because here is your iron dessert!!" he yelled as he revealed a lobster shaped bazooka "Eat this! MEAT BALL OF DOOM!!" He fired the thing right at Don Krieg. Smoke filled the room after the blast.

"Don!!" Gin yelled worried about his captain.

As the smoke dissipated, Patty said "Sorry but it looks like the doors are gonna be broken. Owner's gonna kill me"

"Well you did save the restaurant so I think it's a small price to pay" one of the chefs said.

"What are we gonna do about Krieg's ship?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know…Why don't we fry them all" Patty suggested.

Everyone looked on as the smoke cleared but you, Zoro and Luffy knew that that wasn't the end of things "That was a lame joke you stupid cook" Don Krieg said which surprised everyone "That was the worst desert I've ever had!! DIE!!" he then pulled out two guns and some more appeared from the sides of him and on his shoulders. He then fired them at the chefs.

"He's got them everywhere!" Luffy said

"All those guns!" Sanji said not liking this situation as Gin ducked. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Don Krieg was wearing golden body armor not only around his chest and stomach but also around his shoulders, arms and even hands as he revealed by taking his right glove off that he had diamonds to guard his fists.

"Don't defy me!! I am the strongest man in the world!!" Krieg said "My arms are made of steel! My whole body armor is made of wootz steel that is impenetrable! And my diamond fists destroy anything! Besides the weapons on my body, I have 50 ships and 5000 pirate forces! I have won all of the battles I've been in! I am the only one fit to be called Don!"

"Move kid" Zeff said as he pushed Luffy down the stairs with a big sack.

"When I tell you to prepare food, I expect you to do it perfectly! Don't defy me!!" he said angrily.

Zeff then set the sack down in front of him and said "Here's about 100 meals. Bring it to your men immediately"

'Owner Zeff!!" the chefs cried

"What do you think you're doing pushing that around while I was standing there?' Luffy complained.

"D-Did you say Z-Zeff? You mean Red foot Zeff?" Krieg said shockingly at the mention of Zeff's name.

L: That armor dude is trying to get the old man to leave? Well I'm gonna kick his ass! Maybe that will fix my debt with the old man! Hey what's with the laughing guy and who's that guy with the large sword? Next Time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Surprises! Steven vs Jackal and Zoro vs Mihawk! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	19. two fights

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 19: Surprises! Steven vs Jackal and Zoro vs Mihawk!

_I have been waiting to write this part! There is a huge plot point in here! I hope you enjoy this._

Recap: Luffy tried to recruit Sanji but he refused. Gin revealed that you had the same master and talked about the good times. He then set sail back to his ship. Luffy tried to work in the kitchen but failed. You and everyone else ate some food which Nami flirted with Sanji to get her to eat for free. You were a little jealous of that while Nami kissed you on the lips later to make up for that. You waited 4 days and Gin and Don Krieg appeared asking for food for him and his 100 men. The chefs refused but Zeff agreed and gave him some food but Krieg was shocked by the mention of Zeff's name. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"W-What are you doing?! If those pirates get revived, they'll take over the restaurant!" the chefs protested.

"True but that was if they had the will to fight. Were those the men that survived the Grand Line?" Zeff asked Krieg.

"N-No way! The Great Don Krieg defeated? Even though he had 50 ships he couldn't do it?!" Carne said in surprise.

"The Grand Line?" Luffy asked

"Y-You are Red foot Zeff!" Krieg said recognizing Zeff "So you are alive. The captain and cook of a famous pirate ship"

"So what? It's got nothing to do with you. I've been a cook for years and have given up being a pirate" Zeff said

Krieg laughed and said "You chose to be a cook? Yea right! You can only be a cook now! Red Foot Zeff was known everywhere as a master of kicks and never used his hands in battle. It is said he could crush bedrock with his legs and leave footprints in steel. His shoes were covered in blood from his enemies and that is how he got the name Red Foot. It's a pity you don't have it any longer. I heard you had an accident at sea. Now that you lost that leg, you can't fight anymore"

"And why would I need to fight? I can cook without a leg as long as I have these hands. But forget about that! What do you want?!"

"Red Foot Zeff. You sailed the Grand Line and came out unhurt so there should be a log book of a full year of your journey. I want that!"

"Whoa! I never knew you went to the Grand Line pops!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Yeah. My log book? Yeah I have it with me. But I won't give it to you. That logbook is filled with the pride of all the crewmen I traveled with. It's too important to give to you"

"Then I'll take it by force" Don Krieg said clenching his fist "It's true I fled from the Grand Line but I will never give up. It's an unknown sea route to me. I had enough men, power and ambition to cross it but the only thing I lacked was information. I didn't know anything. But if I take your log book, then I'll make another fleet and go after One Piece. Then I will be at the top of the Great Pirate Era!"

Luffy then stepped forward and said "Wait a second! _I'm_ gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"Chore boy?!" the chefs said in surprise to see Luffy say that.

"Back off Chore Boy! You're no match for him!" Patty protested.

"I can't back off" Luffy said confidently

"What did you say kid?" Krieg said "Say that again and you're dead"

"What? Just stating facts"

"This is not a game"

"I know. I will conquer the Grand Line"

"No you won't you stupid brat!!" Krieg yelled "It's true we didn't have the information but we had 5000 men and were defeated in 7 days! That sea is hell!"

"S-Seven days?! They were wiped out in 7 days?!" Patty said in a frightened tone.

"I don't find your smart ass jokes funny. If you won't drop it, I'll crush you now"

"Try it if you can!" Luffy said as he got ready to fight.

"Fine! I'll send you to your grave you cocky runt!" He prepared to fire the guns from his shoulders but then stopped when he saw you guys on the stairs.

"Hey Luffy, getting ready for a fight? Need a hand?" Zoro said ready to unsheathe his swords.

"I've been itching to fight" you said as you stretched your arms out.

"I-If you don't need our help, that's fine too…" Ussop said shaking.

"Hey guys thanks but I think I can handle this guy" Luffy said

"Too bad! But if you say so! We'll sit this one out! Tell us if you need us!" Ussop said. Zoro then smacked him with his sheathe. What did you do that for Zoro?!"

"Just be quiet!" Zoro said

Krieg laughed then said "Is that your crew?! That's pretty small!"

"No! I have 2 more!" Luffy said holding up 2 fingers.

"Don't include me in your count!!" Sanji yelled.

Krieg then retracted his weapons and picked up the sack of food and said "I'll deal with you later. I'm gonna feed my men now. If you don't want to die, leave this place now. I'm only after the log book and this ship. But if you still wish to die, I have no problem sending all of you to the bottom of the sea. Remember that" He then headed out the door and to his ship.

At your ship

"It got really quiet" Yosaku said from behind your cabin.

"Big Bro Zoro is in there so it should be fine" Johnny said

"But what if he's not?"

"Yea. Hey Big Sis Nami, should we go in too?" he asked her and then noticed that she was leaning against the railing looking at a wanted poster. Yosaku fell over and they accidentally kissed each other which they gagged and tried to get that horrible taste out of their mouth but then noticed Nami wasn't paying attention to that "You okay?"

"Y-Yea! What? Is something wrong?" Nami said noticing them and putting the wanted poster behind her back.

Inside the restaurant

Gin was still shaking from his memories of the Grand Line. The cooks were injured but none of them were killed "I'm so sorry, Sanji" Gin said "I never thought it would end up this way"

"It's not your fault underling" Zeff said "The cooks acted what they felt was right. That's all"

"But Boss! Why are you taking Sanji's side?!" Patty said

"He's the one who caused all this! He's gonna put your restaurant out of business!" the cooks complained.

"YOU DON' T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!" Zeff yelled which surprised everyone "None of you have ever been on the brink of starvation. To not have any food or water at all on this ocean. You could never understand how terrifying and hard it is!"

"What are you talking about, Boss?" Patty asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"The difference between you and Sanji is this" Zeff said as Sanji smoked a cigarette.

"What does he mean what Sanji knows?" the chefs said

"If you guys are gonna grumble, then leave the restaurant from the back door"

"I'm not gonna leave! I'm gonna stay and fight! I couldn't live with it if I was beaten and couldn't fight back" Patty declared as he gripped a weapon.

"We're staying too! This is where we work! This is all we have!" the cooks declared.

Gin looked around thinking they were crazy "What are you doing?! You saw how powerful the Don is! There's no way you can win!"

"Listen Gin because I'm only going to say this once" Sanji said as he stepped on the leg of a tipped over table and flipped it back up using his legs "Feeding people is what I do but since they are well fed I have no obligation to not fight back against them. I will beat every last one of them without batting an eye. If anyone tries to take the restaurant, I will kill them without hesitation. Got it?" he said darkly.

Gin gulped "Man your hopeless Sanji. Letting them live and now killing them? That's messed up" Patty said

"Shut up you stupid damn cook"

"Isn't this guy awesome?!" Luffy said to you guys.

"Who cares?!!" Ussop yelled "We got to get out of here now!"

"Calm down! Even if he is Don Krieg, he's still got a lot of injuries" you said

"You got that right" Zoro said.

"Hey Gin, I thought you didn't know anything about the Grand Line? I thought you had been there?" Luffy asked him.

"It's true I don't know. What happened on the 7th day on the Grand Line was horrible. I don't know if it was a dream but I still can't come to terms with it…" Gin said as he sweated from remembering "I still can't believe it….one man defeated the entire 50 ship fleet…"

Everyone was shocked at hearing this. They had never heard of someone who could do something like that "WHAT?!!"

"It happened so fast. When he appeared, he sunk one ship after another. If that storm hadn't come then we would have been done for…I don't know if any ship made it out…It was so dreadful that I don't want to accept it as reality…I want to forget it so bad…that man's eyes were sharp like hawk-like eyes who gave the chill of death to you"

"No way!" Zoro said surprised to hear that "What did you say?!"

"That was most likely the man known as Hawk Eyes" Zeff said "By the way you described his eyes, it has to be him. It really does sound like something he would do"

"Oh man! I knew it was him!" you thought discouragingly.

"Hawk-Eyes!"

"What? You know him Zoro?" Luffy asked.

Zoro calmed down and said "He's the guy I'm looking for. I sailed to see to look for him"

"Maybe he had some grudge against you guys. Did you do anything to him?" Sanji asked.

"Not that I know of!" Gin said

"Maybe you disturbed his nap" Zeff said

"Don't bullshit me!! Why would he destroy our fleet just for that?!"

"Don't get so worked up. I'm just assuming here. A lot of stuff like that happens on the Grand Line"

"Just what kind of place is that?" Ussop said sounding discouraged

"It's a place where anything can happen" you said

Ussop cried a little and said frantically "Luffy stop! Let's not go there!" he then noticed Luffy shaking "Luffy?"

"Yes!! I'm so pumped up now!! I was hoping it was like this!" Luffy said excitedly. Apparently it didn't scare him but got him more psyched to go there.

"CAN'T YOU BE MORE CONCERNED FOR OUR SAFETY?!"

"But with talk like this, my destination is now the Grand Line. That man…I will definitely meet him there" Zoro grinned.

"Forget it Ussop. It looks like we're going there whether we like it or not" you said. Ussop cried a little not liking the sound of that.

"Are you guys morons?" Sanji said "You must really want to die"

"Yeah but it's none of your business" Zoro said "When I decided to become the greatest swordsman in the world, I was prepared to throw my life away. I'm the only one who can say if I'm an idiot or not"

"Me too! Me too!" Luffy shouted.

"Same here" you said with a grin.

"As a man of the sea, me too!" Ussop said trying to act tough.

"Quit lying" Zoro said poking him with the sheath.

"Stupid fools" Sanji said and Zeff just smiled a little at that.

"Do you guys know what's going on?!" Patty informed us "Don Krieg's ship is in front of here! Talk all you want after we get out of this mess!"

On Krieg's ship

The pirates were wolfing down the food as fast as they could and then cried when they were done "We're alive!! I thought it was a dream but we really escaped that nightmare!! We're back from the Grand Line!!"

"Yeah. Now that we've rejuvenated ourselves, we can go back there" Krieg smiled evilly. The pirates looked scared and confused at the assumption "What? What's with that look?"

"A-Are we really going back there?" said one of the pirates. Krieg then shot him in the chest.

"Anybody else want to go against me?" The pirates then cheered enthusiastically "First we get rid of this destroyed ship. Then we attack the restaurant. Our opponents are a bunch of stupid cooks so it should be very easy. Before we attack, I want you to go out there first and give them a warning, Jackal"

"Ah man! If Jackal goes, they will run scared!" the pirates cheered.

The man named Jackal stepped forward. He was a little shorter than you. He had mangy brown hair, red eyes, an earring around his right ear, a furry body which made him look sort of like a hyena except he had dark red pants and a blue vest on "Whatever you say boss" he said as he jumped from the ship and ran to the entrance of the restaurant"

Inside the restaurant

"Well it looks like things are gonna get fun around here" Zoro said

You then noticed someone run in and was about to attack Luffy "Watch out!!" you warned as you grabbed the hand that was going to stab him. "Who are you?" you asked the man.

"M-My name is Jackal! And I'm here to give you a warning!" Jackal said as he started laughing for some reason and backed off a little.

All of you were confused as to why he was laughing "Why's he laughing? Is there something wrong with him?" Luffy asked

"Shut up!! I ate the hyena hyena fruit so I'm a hyena man!" the man said laughing.

"So that explains why he's laughing so much" Ussop said.

"I'm here to warn you that if you stay here any longer that you guys are going to die! I'm here to make sure you guys are getting ready to leave"

"If you want us to leave so bad" you said getting into a fighting stance "why don't you make us?"

"Me? Fight you?!" Jackal said and then started laughing a lot harder "If I fight you, then you'll be sent to Davy Jones' Locker in no time!"

"We'll see about that" you said confidently "Let's take this outside on the roof, it's a little too crowded here"

"Fine by me! It's your funeral!" You and the man climbed to the top which turned out to be flat enough for you guys to fight on. Everyone headed outside to watch the fight while the pirates looked on from the ship.

"Look! Look! Jackal is fighting! Our 4th in command is going to easily take care of him! Get him Jackal!!" they cheered.

"What does that guy think he's doing? He's going to get himself killed!" Patty said.

"Let's start this! LAUGHING CLAW!!" Jackal said as he slashing at you but you blocked his swipes to the side. You punched at him and sent him to the ground. You were surprised that it was that easy to take him down.

"Is it over already?" Luffy said disappointedly.

"No! Not yet!" Zoro said and he was right. Jackal pulled his leg out and spun in a circle which tripped you.

He then yelled "LAUGHING SURPRISE!!" he slashed at your chest which made you cry out in pain.

"STEVEN!!" Luffy shouted in horror as he saw you clutching your wound.

"My claws are very sharp so watch out for that" he said licking his claws and then laughing.

You then got up and grinned as you said "I'm getting real tired of your laughing" You struggled to stay up while you clutched your chest.

"I'm impressed. You managed to survive my laughing surprise. But can you handle this? LAUGHING BARRAGE!!" he then started to slash at you. You tried to hit him and block his claw attacks but you couldn't manage to hit him. He was too fast "Too bad for you! Not only are my claws sharp but I'm very fast!" You kept on getting slashed at.

"That's it Jackal!! Finish him!!" the pirates cheered their comrade while the cooks looked discouraged.

"Now to finish you off! LAUGHING SLASH!!" He slashed at you and sent you sailing over the side of the ship.

"He did it!! Well that's one less guy out of the way. That guy was incredibly weak!" the pirates cheered. Gin bit his lip so hard that it almost started to bleed. He didn't want you to die. You were the first person that he had known outside of the dojo that went there.

"STEVEN!!" Ussop, Zoro and Luffy yelled.

"Well that takes care of that. Now to take care of the rest of them" Jackal said as he got ready to take the cooks down.

"Why are you leaving? The party's just starting" you said as you flew up to the top of the restaurant and hovered there.

"STEVEN!!" Luffy and Ussop cheered in joy to see that you were still alive.

"W-What?!! But I killed you!!" Jackal said very surprised to see you still alive.

"H-How is he floating?! He's floating in mid-air!!" the pirates cried in terror.

"I ate the wind wind fruit so I'm a wind man" you said

"A devil fruit user huh?" Krieg said

"Go Steven!!" the cooks, Luffy and Ussop cheered.

"Well it's time I ended this" you said "WIND BINDING!" you shouted as Jackal's arms and legs were pulled to the side. You raised him in the air to about your level.

"Let me out of this!! What is this?!" Jackal yelled in protest.

"This is my Wind Binding. It makes it so you can't move at all using the air and wind around me. It compresses until it becomes unable to be broken. Now to finish this "WIND GAUNTLET!!"" Wind appeared around your arms as you flew forward and yelled "GALE STRIKE!!" you punched both of your fist forward smacking him off into the distance.

"He did it!!" the cooks cheered "He beat their fourth in command!!"

"N-No way…Jackal got beaten?!" the pirates said discouragingly

"Laugh at that you stupid hyena" you smiled as you fell to the ground next to where Luffy, Ussop and the others were.

"Hey are you alright?!" Ussop asked in concern.

"I'm fine" you said "Nothing a couple of bandages won't cure"

As Ussop and the cooks bandaged you up, Don Krieg had now had enough of this "ATTACK MEN!!" the pirates hesitated for a second but then started running just as your bandages were wrapped.

"Here they come" Zoro said as he readied to slash them.

"We're not gonna give up this restaurant!" the cooks yelled. Then all of a sudden, you heard 2 slashes hit Krieg's ship and everyone stood still for a moment before the ship fell apart.

"What the?!" Luffy said in surprise as he watched this. He wasn't the only one who was surprised. Everyone was looking in shock at this sudden turn of events.

"What the hell happened?!" Krieg yelled

"Don Krieg!! The main ship was cut!!" the pirates screamed as they jumped overboard.

"CUT?! What do you mean cut?!! How was this huge galleon cut?!! That's impossible!!"

The Baratie rocked as the waves hit it "Raise the anchor or we'll go down with them!!" Zeff ordered

"Yes sir!!" said a cook as he raced to the anchor.

"This is bad! What happened to Nami, Cristal, Yosaku and Johnny? They were on the ship!" Zoro said as he rushed to the side of the ship.

"I hope we're not too late!" Ussop said as he hurried after Zoro.

"Big bro!!" both Johnny and Yosaku called in the water near the railing with Cristal on Yosaku's head.

"Are you guys okay?!" Luffy asked

"Where's the ship?! It's gone now!" Zoro yelled

"Where's Nami Cristal?!" you said worried that something had happened to her.

"I'm sorry but she's gone!" Cristal replied

"Big Sis Nami took all the treasure and left in a hurry!!" both Johnny and Yosaku said with tears in their eyes.

"SHE DID WHAT?!!" Ussop, you, Luffy and Zoro yelled.

"Tell us now what exactly happened!" Zoro ordered.

"It happened just a few minutes ago" Yosaku said as he explained that Nami tricked him and Johnny but flirting with them and pushed them over board when they weren't looking. She then threw Cristal on top of Yosaku's head as she said off by herself.

"Damn! She picked the worst time for this!" Zoro said as he smacked the side of the restaurant.

"I can't believe she stole the ship Kaya gave to us!" Ussop said angrily.

"Wait I can still see the ship!" you said looking out to where it had gone.

"Where's your ship?" Luffy said

"It's still there" Johnny said

"Zoro, Ussop, Cristal, Steven! You guys go after Nami now!"

"Forget her. Just give her the ship. We don't need to go after her" Zoro said

"I will not accept anyone else as our navigator!" Luffy said determined

"Fine. Man! Why did I have to get stuck with such a high maintenance captain?" Zoro conceded "Let's go Ussop!"

"Right!" Ussop said as he grabbed you and prepared to lug you into the ship.

"The ships ready Big Bro!" both Johnny and Yosaku said

"What about you?" you asked Luffy.

"I'm gonna stay here till I clear this up first" he said

"Be careful the situation could get ugly" Cristal commented

"Yeah I know"

"That man…" Zeff said in shock.

Zoro turned to see what he was looking at and noticed in the wreckage was a small boat "That bastard followed us?!!" Krieg said as he tried to position himself.

Zoro was trembling as he said "That man Hawk-Eye is here!"

You looked over to see that it was true "Ah man! I was hoping not to see him so soon!" you thought.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked

"That's the man I've been looking for Hawk Eye Mihawk!"

"So that's him" Luffy said as he observed the man. The man was sitting in a black coffin shaped boat with candles with green flames on them on the corners of the boat. The man wore a black unbuttoned coat with maroon sleeves with weird shapes on them, brown boots, a big black sword with a long handle width on his back, light purple pants with a brown belt, a black pirate hat with a feather on it on his head and a small yellow cross around his neck. His beard and side burns had fused together and he had a beard separated in the middle and piercing yellow eyes.

"That is the world's strongest swordsman!"

"That's the guy who sunk all of Krieg's ships in the Grand Line?!" Patty said in surprise to see the man.

"He looks like any other man" Carne said "It doesn't even look like he has any weapons"

"His weapon is on his back" Zeff said

"No way! There's no way he destroyed that large ship with just that sword!"

"The man Hawk Eye is a master swordsman. He is the world's greatest swordsman"

"I never thought I'd see him so soon" Zoro thought "It is time to fulfill my promise!"

"Why did you do this to us?!" one of Krieg's pirates said to Mihawk.

"I just did it to kill time" Mihawk replied.

"Don't screw with us!" the pirate said as he shot at him. Mihawk pulled out his black sword and deflected the bullets away from him "Who is this guy?! I aimed right at him!"

"You really have gotten rusty, Steven" he said to you

"D-Do you know him?!" Luffy said in surprise to you

"Of course he knows me. Didn't he tell you? He was a former member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, "Black Phantom" Steven Braggis!" Mihawk declared.

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor and their eyes bugged out as they screamed "WHAT?!!!"

"Y-You were a former member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea?!!" Zoro yelled in surprise and terror. Everyone was shocked at this new development. They knew that you were good but they never thought that you were one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea before!

"Yea" you said "I didn't want this to be known until a little later but I guess there's no avoiding it. Yea, I joined it when I was 15 years old. One of the youngest ever to become a Warlord"

"What are the Seven Warlords of the sea?" Luffy asked

"You don't know?!!" Ussop said screaming.

"Forget about that for now" you said to him.

"It's been a long time Steven" Mihawk said.

"Yeah it has" you said

"I was surprised to hear that you had quit being a Warlord and disappeared from all sight. Some say that you had been killed or died but I seriously doubted that and I was right. What are you doing now appearing out of nowhere?"

"I found someone interesting to join and decided to stay with him and his crew for the time being"

"Is that so?" Mihawk said

He was then interrupted by Zoro "You changed the direction of the bullets with your sword right?"

"Yes that is right"

"I've never seen someone move a sword so gracefully"

"Swordplay isn't only focused on force"

"You also used it to slice that ship up"

"Yes"

"Then it is true… You really are the world's greatest swordsman! I set sail only to meet you" Zoro said as he tied his bandana around his head.

"What is your goal?"

"To be the world's greatest swordsman!"

"You are foolish" Mihawk chuckled.

Zoro pulled out one of his swords and said "You've got time right? So let's fight!"

"T-That's him! That's Three Sword-Style Roronoa Zoro!!" The pirates screamed.

"A pirate hunter…" Krieg observed Zoro

"What?!" Sanji said in surprise. He didn't expect that Zoro was the legendary Pirate Hunter Zoro.

"Luffy! We got to hurry! The Going Merry is almost out of site!" Ussop warned Luffy but he wasn't paying attention to him.

"A fight? You are pitifully weak" Mihawk said bluntly. Then all of a sudden, he was on the piece of ship Zoro was on "If you are a good swordsman, you see the gap in skill even before we cross swords. Is it because of ignorance or courage that you choose to face me?

"My ambition!" Zoro said putting his third sword in his mouth "And because of a promise I made to a friend long ago"

"The greatest swordsman versus the Pirate Hunter…What kind of a fight is this gonna be?" Patty said observing them.

"There's no one alive that can beat Big Bro! He's the best!" Yosaku yelled in full confidence of his abilities.

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight" you said.

"You got that right" Cristal said next to you.

Mihawk then pulled the small cross off his neck and pulled the top of it off to reveal a hidden knife "What is this about?" Zoro demanded.

"This is all that I'll need. No need to use a bazooka to kill an ant" he said "You may be the best of the East Blue but that is the weakest of the 4 seas. I, unfortunately don't carry any smaller sharp instruments than this"

"Enough of this!" Zoro said as he bit down on his sword "You're gonna die now!" he then rushed at him.

"Pitiful weakling, you have no idea how big the world is" Mihawk said as he got into his fighting stance.

"ONI… GIRI!!" Zoro yelled as he tried to slash at him but his 3 swords were all blocked at once by the small weapon "N-Now way!"

"Zoro!" Luffy said

"What?! Big Bro's Oni Giri was stopped?!" Johnny said in shock.

"No way! No one has stood up to that attack!" Yosaku added. You knew that this was expected to happen. You had seen Mihawk fight only once and you knew that Zoro fighting him was like an ant fighting a t-rex. There was no way Zoro could beat him now.

"I…I can't move! No one has stopped this technique before and he stopped it with that stupid toy?! It…can't be! Our abilities can't be this far apart?!" Zoro thought and then yelled "I'm not that far behind you!!" He then started slashing at him but Mihawk but he blocked and dodged all of his attacks.

"Y-You're just fooling around right Big Bro?! Please be serious!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled.

"You can't be that much better than me!!" he then continued his assault on him but it proved futile.

"Such ferocity in the swordsmanship" Mihawk said

"He's Zoro's 3 sword style with just a small toy…He's much more of a monster than Zoro!" the pirates said in awe.

"I didn't spend my whole life dedicated to swordsmanship to be defeated by a stupid toy!!" Zoro thought in anger. He then remembered Kuina which made him falter for a second whom Mihawk used to knife hand strike him in the back of the neck. Zoro cried in pain a little as he remembered his promise to Kuina "I will defeat him for her!" Zoro thought as he swayed from the blow. He sloppily slashed one of his swords at him but he just dodged to the side causing Zoro to fall to the ground.

"What weight do you carry on your shoulders?" Mihawk said observing Zoro "Speak weakling!"

"We'll teach you for calling Big Bro weak!" Johnny and Yosaku said angrily as they pulled out their swords.

"Stop you two! Don't interfere!" Luffy said grabbing both of them and holding them still.

"Luffy…" Ussop said. You and him noticed how Luffy was not only holding them back but himself back with all his might to not interfere. He trusted Zoro would win.

"I refuse to lose!" Zoro said getting back up and in a fighting stance. He then pulled two swords behind his back yelling "TIGER…TRAP" He then remembered what Luffy had said before about Zoro's dream. Before Zoro could complete his attack, Mihawk stabbed him in the chest.

Noticing Zoro didn't move back Mihawk said "Are you going to let me kill you? Why aren't you falling back?"

"I don't know but…If I take one step back, then all that I worked my way up to this point was for nothing and all the promises I made would be for nothing and I can't do that" Zoro said breathing heavily from the wound.

"That is defeat"

"Then I won't accept defeat…"

"Even if you die?"

"It would be better if I die"

"What a strong heart!" Mihawk thought in surprise "He choose death rather than defeat!" He then pulled out the knife and cleaned it saying "State your name!"

Zoro put the 2 swords in his hands perpendicular to each other and said "Roronoa Zoro!"

"I'll remember that name" he said pulling out his big sword "I haven't met someone like you in a while. So as a swordsman's courtesy, I'll use the world's strongest black sword against you"

"I appreciate it"

"H-He took it out! The sword that sliced the ship in half!" the pirates cried in terror.

"This is it. Will I become the world's strongest or die?" Zoro thought

"That's enough Big Bro! Stop! Please!" Johnny pleaded with him.

"THREE SWORD STYLE SECRET TECHNIQUE!!" he yelled spinning his 2 swords in a circle.

Mihawk then rushed at him yelling "Fall now!!"

They clashed with Zoro yelling "THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!!" For a second, neither of them moved. Then both of the swords in Zoro's hands broke and blood came from the wound on him "I lost…I never thought I would lose…So this is the power of the world's strongest swordsman" he thought as he sheathed his 3rd sword, turned around and threw his arms out to the side with his right hand holding his last sword.

Mihawk was shocked at this "Why are you doing this?"

He just smiled and said "Scars on a swordsman's back is his shame"

"Splendid!" he said as he slashed Zoro across the chest.

"ZORO!!!" Luffy screamed in terror thinking that Zoro was killed as he fell into the sea.

"Don't rush things so soon, young man"

"Zoro!!" Ussop cried

"Big Bro!!" Johnny and Yosaku said with tears in their eyes.

"NOOO!!!" Luffy screamed

"N-No way…did he kill him?!" Cristal said in shock.

"Why?! The winner was clear from the start!" Sanji thought angrily and then shouted "STUPID FOOL!! GIVE UP YOUR AMBITIONS AND LIVE!!"

"N-No way…Roronoa Zoro was defeated like he was nothing!" the pirates said shakily.

Yosaku and Johnny jumped in the sea to try to save Zoro. Luffy was now seriously pissed. He was not gonna let Mihawk get away with almost killing his friend no matter who he was. He stretched his arm over to him and sailed over to him prepared to knock his lights out.

"H-He stretched his arms! He's a freak!" one of the cooks shouted. Sanji was so shocked he dropped his cigarette.

"So the loud mouth has a devil fruit too" Krieg said observing Luffy

"BASTARD!!" Luffy shouted as he prepared to hit Mihawk but he dodged to the side sending Luffy sailing into the deck.

"Are you that young man's comrade?" Mihawk said as Luffy tried to pull his head out of the deck "I'm impressed you didn't interfere with the fight. Don't be so upset. Your friend is still alive"

"I knew it" you thought. You knew Mihawk and he wouldn't kill someone like Zoro who had that much ambition.

Luffy pulled his head out and saw Johnny and Yosaku pull Zoro out and he breathed and coughed out some blood "Zoro!!"

"Hurry and get him onto the boat!" Ussop said as him, Yosaku and Johnny pulled Zoro onto the boat "I've got some medicine!"

"It's too early for you to die! My name is Dracule Mihawk!! You show great promise! I'll hold the title as the world's strongest swordsman for as long as it takes for you to get to my level. Until then, hone your skills so you then you can seek me out, Roronoa Zoro!!" Mihawk shouted

You were surprised. You had never heard Mihawk declare his name to anyone he fought "Please say something Big Bro!!" Yosaku and Johnny begged Zoro crying.

"It's not that often that Mihawk regards someone" Zeff said

"What is your goal, boy?" Mihawk said to Luffy

"To be King of the Pirates" Luffy said

He smiled and said "Your goal is more dangerous than your friends"

"You don't need to tell me that" Luffy said sticking his tongue out at him

"He's alive!" Ussop said after treating Zoro's wounds a little.

"If you're alive, say something Big Bro!!" Johnny cried

Zoro raised his sword in the air while he lay on the ground "Luffy…Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah!" Luffy said worriedly

Breathing hard Zoro said "I'm sorry for disappointing you. You expected nothing less than the greatest swordsman in the world and I let you down! Forgive me!" He then spat out some more blood.

"Don't say anymore Big Bro!!" Yosaku urged him.

Zoro ignored him and continued while crying in frustration "I swear from now on THAT I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!! UNTIL I BEAT HIM, I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!! IS THAT OKAY KING OF THE PIRATES?!!!"

Luffy just grinned really big and said simply "Yep!"

"You guys are a good team. I hope to see you again" Mihawk said walking to his boat.

"Wait a minute, Hawk-eye" Krieg said landing on the deck piece "I thought you were here to take me out"

"That thought did occur to me but I have had enough fun so I'm going home to rest"

"Who cares about that. I'm just getting started" he said cracking his neck with a grin.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea to pick a fight with him" Krieg's crew said worriedly.

"Time to die!!" Krieg shouted as he pulled out his guns and fired at Mihawk.

"He just won't learn" Mihawk said as he slashed downward causing water to fly in the air.

"Dammit he escaped" he said noticing Mihawk disappeared along with his boat. Luffy luckily stretched his arms onto the Baratie and saved himself from sinking into the ocean.

Luffy then shouted to your and Ussop's group on the boat a little ways away from the restaurant "Ussop! Take the ship and go after Nami!"

"No problem! Me, Steven and Zoro will get her back! You just get that cook to join us! Then we'll get the Going Merry and head to the Grand Line!!" Ussop shouted as he threw Luffy's hat to him.

"Alright!!" Luffy said grabbing his hat.

"Luffy!!" you shouted to him

"Yeah?!"

You just smiled and gave him a thumbs up and said "Kick that guys ass!"

Luffy grinned and shouted also with a thumbs up "You got it!!" You and your group then sailed after Nami.

"Alright men enough with the distractions! Let's take these guys out!!" Krieg yelled

"Hey boss. If I take these guys out, can we call it even?" Luffy asked Zeff

"Do what you like" Zeff said simply

L: THIS IS SO COOL!! Steven's a Shichibukai! What's a Shichibukai? Well at least I can pay off my debt to the old man by kicking these pirates asses! Next Time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Sanji's past! Sanji vs Gin and Luffy vs Krieg! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	20. battle for the baratie

Missing Memories (One Piece) Part 20: Sanji's past! Sanji vs Gin and Luffy vs Krieg!

_Hey I'm finally back!! I finally found some time to work on this again. Even though I have summer school and work for a month starting Monday May 11__th__, I will try to continue writing. After June 18__th__, I should be done with both work and summer school. I will continue to send in more stuff so look forward to them. Crude language in here too._

Recap: Don Krieg got the food and left the Baratie to feed his men. He then sent his 4th in command to take care of us but you beat him down but not without some injuries to you. You learned that Nami stole the ship and you decided to go after her. Mihawk showed up and revealed to everyone that you used to be a Shichibukai. After Luffy said for you guys to go after Nami while he handled the situation there, you guys headed out to do just that while Luffy readied to fight Don Krieg and his men. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"All right so they want to fight too? Alright!" Luffy cheered "Hey old man, you promised I could go free if I beat these guys right?

"Yep, that's right. It'd probably be better for business if I got rid of you, less things broken" Zeff said which Luffy just laughed at that "Hey kid, you did say you were going to be king of the pirates, right?"

"Of course"

"I've seen a lot of pirates but never one to say that with so much confidence"

"Yeah! I heard you were a pirate too pops. Did you try to be king of the pirates as well?"

"Forget about that. I'm just the owner of the Baratie, nothing more"

Don Krieg interrupted there talk shouting "Men!! With that ship, the Grand Line is ours! No tricks like disguising as a Marine ship or a surprise attack using a white flag. With this, we can trick anyone we want!"

"Got that right. No one would think pirates would be on a ship like that" the pirate crew commented.

"Wait, sir what if we come across someone like Hawk-eye Mihawk?!" one of the pirates said. This angered the Don as he shot him on the spot.

"Anyone else want to comment?" Krieg said waving his gun around at the crew. It was obvious that there would be no further comments so he continued "You really think any normal person could do that?! It's really likely that person has devil fruit powers. Even though you don't see many here, you see a lot of them on the Grand Line. Mihawk must have used such a power to cut the ship in half. But on the Grand Line, something like that is very common. That guy Zeff sailed there for a whole year so it's likely that he had ways of dealing with them. That log book of his is the key to that secret and to finding clues about finding the One Piece"

"You're a genius Don! If we get that ship and log book, we'll be unstoppable!" the pirates shouted

"What are you waiting for boys?! Let's take that restaurant!" Krieg shouted which was met by cheers from the crew.

"Like we're gonna let you guys take this ship" Patty commented as he and Carne got into a small ship which was actually the fish head of the ship.

"We're gonna protect this ship no matter what!" Carne commented but got confused how to start the ship "Wait how does this thing work again?"

"There's no question the ship will be a battlefront" Sanji said taking another smoke from his cigarette. Sanji then remembered something from when his little kid "Open up the fins" he said to one of the cooks.

"What?! But that will make it easier for them to fight" the cook responded.

"It's fine. If we let them inside, they'll tear up the place. Old man would have a fit if that happened"

"You say something, stupid brat?" Zeff commented with a scowl.

"I said you complain too much" Sanji said bluntly "Now go do it" he told the chef.

"Sure" the chef agreed and went to do it.

The pirates they started to run towards them while Luffy chuckled "Bring it on!" He pulled back into the restaurant while holding onto the railing outside and then went sailing towards them yelling "Gum-Gum Rocket!!"

"Oh crap! He's coming!" the pirates said in terror.

"And Gum-Gum Scythe!!" Luffy stretched his arms out so clothes hanged them, sending them sailing back as he grabbed onto one of the masts.

"Go chore-boy!!" the chefs cheered.

"It's hard to believe the Grand Line has a lot of people like this there" Sanji said.

"Sanji, watch how he fights. Don't miss anything" Zeff said.

"You're attacking the ship that gave you food? Looks like someone needs to teach you some manners" Luffy said.

"And who's gonna do that? You? You think it's wise to fight someone in a place like this when you're a hammer?" Krieg retorted.

"I don't care about that"

"Here comes the fins, Sanji!!" the cooked yelled as he rose up two platforms shaped like 2 big fins on the sides of the ship. It was plenty of space for everyone to fight on.

"Woahh!! That is awesome!!" Luffy shouted in glee.

"We're not gonna let you take this ship, so prepare for a beating" Sanji stated.

"This is perfect, now we don't have to worry about damaging my ship" Krieg grinned.

"We'll never let you have this ship!" both Carne and Patty yelled as they paddled the ship out. It was a ship shaped like a white fish with a set of cannons in its mouth "This is the Baratie's secret weapon: The Mackerel One! If you're going to surrender, do it now!"

"What the hell is that?" Krieg said annoyed.

"That is so awesome!" Luffy said as the 2 cooks paddled towards them while arguing.

"FIRE!!" Patty yelled as they fired the cannons. The blast hit close to some of the pieces of the ship but the aftershock of it caused by the waves almost sank the mast Luffy was on.

"What are they trying to do?! Sink me?!" Luffy yelled.

"Way to go Carne, Patty! Show that guy whose boss!" the restaurant cooks cheered as Carne and Patty continued to fire at the wreckage and arguing at each other.

"Bet you never thought the Baratie had this kind of weapon, did you?! Take this!!" They shouted as they fired on Krieg. They continued to paddle forward but then were stopped by something "What's wrong?! Why aren't we moving?!"

It turned out that is was Don Krieg who had stopped them by grabbing onto it. The blast also seemed to not have any effect on him thanks to his armor "I will not be stopped!! I will become the pirate king!!" he spouted in anger.

"No you're not I am!!" Luffy protested.

"Get out of my way!!" Krieg yelled throwing the massive ship towards the Baratie.

"Oh no!! The restaurant will be crushed!!" the cooks screamed in terror.

Sanji just grinned and then jumped into the air. He then kicked the ship out of the way with ease into part of the fin. Everyone was of course surprised to see the leg strength of him "Nice one!" Luffy complemented the chef.

"What was that for?! You could have killed us!" both Patty and Carne yelled at Sanji.

"Stop squabbling you stupid cooks" the pirates said as they got onto the fin. The cooks tried to retaliate but were knocked back easily "You guys may be tough, but you're still cooks and we're experienced pirates. There's no way you can beat us"

"And you call yourselves the "Fighting Cooks"?! Don't let them beat you!"

"Don't make us laugh. We're Krieg pirates. The best pirates around"

"This ship belongs to the Krieg pirates!" Don Krieg declared.

"That's where you're wrong" Sanji said "There's no way you're getting in this restaurant"

"Even though we've been kicked out of a lot of other restaurants for fighting, we've finally found a place we can call home" Patty and Carne declared as they remembered the day they joined the Baratie "This place allows fighting as well as cooking so we like this place and we're not giving it up!"

"You hear that? That's what I call fighting spirit!"

"Compared to all the times we've been fighting everyday here, these guys are nothing! Protect the restaurant!!" the two yelled as they fought back with new vigor. Then out of nowhere, a man smacked Patty and Carne down with no effort.

"What are you guys doing?" the man said calmly. The man wore maroon shorts; a blue sleeveless black edged shirt; black boots; silver metal, circular shields on his elbows, hands, knees and chest with a bulls-eye design on it with a big pearl in the center of them, pearl earrings and a pearl shaped helmet. He also had slicked back, black hair and looked about his 30s.

"Who's this guy?" Luffy said

"Before we start, you should know that I am Pearl "The invincible shield"!!"

"Are you two okay?" Zeff said to Patty and Carne but not sounding really concerned.

"You moron! They're far from okay! They've experienced my Pearl Surprise!"

"Nice knife. I think I'll take it" one of the pirates said as he grabbed Patty's knife but he was unable to get it from his grip. It was more bad news from him as Sanji came over and kicked him into his friends and into Pearl hard, sending the knife into the air. Sanji grabbed the knife as it was about to hit the ground.

"Man the guy can kick ass. I knew I liked him for a reason" Luffy said

"How dare you touch a chef's knife with your filthy hands!! A chef's knife is his soul!!" Sanji shouted in anger "Here. Hold onto this" he said handing the knife back to Patty "Let me take care of these guys"

"There's no way we're gonna lose to some cook!!" the pirates shouted as they charged Sanji but he was quicker than them. He got into the middle of their group and did a handstand but then swung his legs around in a circle, completely taking them out.

"I'll show you whose some cook after a filet you all!"

"Am I supposed to be impressed that you defeated them only with your kicks?" Pearl said cockily.

"Remember that I'm a cook. A cook's hands are his life. I can't risk them getting damaged in battle so I'll only use my feet"

"Oh really? Well I won all 61 battles of mine without so much as a scratch. It's amazing that no one has shed any of blood to date. Do you realize how much power I have?! I won't go easy on you despite me being a gentleman"

"That wasn't much of a joke" Luffy said not getting it.

"If you don't focus on your battles, you will end up dying brat!!" Don Krieg yelled as flung his a spike ball on a chain (forgot the name of it) at him. But it barely missed Luffy. The 2nd time hit though it only hit the mast, sending him towards Pearl.

"Even battleship shots don't work on me! I'm impenetrable!" Pearl boasted. But that was short lived as Luffy smacked into the back of his head.

"It was a good thing I didn't fall into the sea or I really would have been in trouble" Luffy said.

Pearl then noticed that he had a nose bleed from the hit before and freaking out "That's not good" Krieg said with a sigh.

"Oh no!! It's blood!! Pearl calm down!! It's not a battle wound!! It's a nosebleed!! So calm down!!" the pirates pleaded with the man but to no avail.

"Those guys are really dangerous" Pearl said shakily.

"Why's everyone freaking out over a nosebleed?" Sanji asked.

"No clue" Luffy said picking his nose.

"It's okay Pearl calm down!" Krieg said but the man didn't listen.

"What's with this guy?!" Sanji said as Pearl started banging his hand shields together shouting "Danger!! Danger!!" the man's shields then caught on fire with whitish flames on each shield.

"Oh no!! When he's upset, he gets caught on fire!!" the pirates cried in terror.

"What?" Luffy said clearly not getting what they were saying.

"FIRE PEARL'S SPECIAL TREAT!!" Pearl yelled as he released flames from his body everywhere. It even caught some of his fellow shipmates on fire and the fins too "With my shields and flames, there is no way for you to beat me!! So die!!"

"That idiot's gonna burn down the whole ship!" Krieg said in anger.

"Put me out!! My butts on fire!!" Luffy yelled in pain.

"This isn't good! He's gonna burn the ship!" the pirates yelled

"Not if I have to say anything about that" Sanji said angrily.

"Stop! You'll get burned too!" Patty tried to stop Sanji but it was no use.

"Son of a bitch!! I won't let you destroy our dream!!" he shouted as he kicked the flaming shield.

"That guy's either brave or an idiot" the pirates said

"T-There's no way! These flames scare everyone!" Pearl said in shock at seeing his flames do nothing to the chef.

"Well if I was scared of fire, I wouldn't be much of a cook"

"I hate this stupid gentleman!"Pearl shouted but then was met with Sanji's right foot hitting him, sending him to the ground.

"N-No way! He broke through Pearl's defense" the pirates said in awe.

"You stupid cook! You're insane! I'll kill you now!!" Pearl shouted with his nosebleed getting worse "I need more flames!! FIRE PEARLS!!" The attack went sailing towards the restaurant and Zeff.

"Zeff run!! If those flames hit the kitchen, the ship will explode!!" the cooks cried in terror. But Zeff just simply swiped the flames away with his wooden leg, revealing small lead balls hitting the deck harmlessly.

"N-No way! He stopped my attack?!"

"That was nothing!"

"Sweet! The gust from his kicks extinguished the flames!" the chefs cheered

"Way to go pops!" Luffy complemented.

"So it's come to this, either smash the fins or the fire burns the ship" Krieg said as he swung the spike ball towards the fins.

"Sanji!! Watch out!!" the chefs yelled. There was no time for anyone to dodge it but luckily for everyone Luffy got in front of Sanji and shouted "GUM GUM BAZOOKA!!" as he deflected it safely away from everyone.

"N-No way! He tossed that thing back!" Sanji said in shock

"OUCH!! HOT!! I'M ON FIRE!!" Luffy yelled from getting caught on fire from jumping into the flames. The spike ball hit the mast and it landed straight on Pearl's head. Luckily Sanji and Luffy saw it in time for them to get away but Pearl wasn't so lucky. That hit knocked him straight to the ground and out cold.

"Holy cow! Pearl's down and I don't think he's getting up again!!" the pirates cried.

"That was one strange guy" Sanji said

"Sure was" Luffy agreed

"Looks like I'll have to take this on myself" Krieg said as he cracked his necks.

Sanji and Luffy heard a groan from behind them and noticed Zeff on the ground with Ghin standing over him with a double barrel gun pointed at his head "It ends now" he said.

"Do it now Ghin!! Kill him!! If we kill that old man, the ship's ours!!"

"What the hell are you doing Ghin!!?" Luffy shouted

"I don't care how good he was before, if I pulled this trigger I wouldn't even have to break a sweat to kill this old guy" Ghin said "I will only spare him if you promise to leave! So please leave now! Don't make this difficult Sanji. I don't want to kill either of you" he pleaded to him.

"Run away? Like hell I am!" Sanji said putting his cigarette in his mouth "Man old man do you look pathetic. You're setting a bad example for the other cooks"

"I don't need a lecture from a novice brat like you" Zeff retorted.

"Will you stop calling me names?!! I'm not a kid!!" Sanji yelled angrily

"You don't think Sanji will let Zeff die do you?!" the cooks said worriedly.

"If you're going to point a gun at someone, point it at me"

"Wait! What if you die?!" Luffy said worriedly

"Just be quiet!"

"Why?!" Ghin asked also worried.

"Looks like someone's ready to die" someone behind them said. Luffy and Sanji turned to see that it was Pearl "If you would, allow me to beat you to a bloody pulp. EXCELLENTLY NATURAL PEARL SURPRISE!!" he yelled as he smacked Sanji across the face, sending sailing into the railing hard.

"Sanji! Why didn't you dodge that?!" Luffy yelled

"Because if I did, that filth over there would've pulled the trigger on Zeff" Sanji explained

"Why don't you leave, if you did no one would get hurt" Ghin pleaded.

"This restaurant is that old man's life! I've taken way too much from him, his power and dreams. While I'm alive, I WON'T LET ANYTHING GET TAKEN FROM HIM AGAIN!!" Sanji yelled.

"Watch out!! Behind you!!" Patty yelled

"PEARL SURPRISE!!" Pearl yelled as he smashed both of his shields on his hands into Sanji's skull. Sanji fell to the ground with a lot of blood coming from his mouth.

"Sanji!!" the cooks cried. Just as Sanji slipped into unconsciousness, he remembered things from when he was a kid. He remembered how he was a kid chef who worked on a cruise ship. He was fascinated when he learned about the All Blue and made it his goal to go there. One day, his ship was attacked by Zeff and his crew. Sanji tried to fight back but was too weak. The situation got worse when a horrible storm hit, sinking both ships. Sanji was unconscious as he sunk into the water while Zeff swum down to save him but he got his right leg caught in some metal. Being unable to pull himself free, he resorted to cutting his own leg off using the ship to do it. Zeff saved him but ended up on a deserted very small island with only a little food and no way to swim back to the island once they got off it. Zeff gave Sanji the small bag while he got the big one. Sanji of course protested but Zeff ignored him saying only to get him if a ship came. Sanji rationed his food for what seemed like months until he ran out of food and with no ship in site. Finally when he felt he was going to die, he tried to kill Zeff but then noticed his bag had nothing but gold in it. When Sanji demanded what he had to eat all this time, he noticed that Zeff's right leg was gone. After explaining what happened, Zeff fell unconscious and to both their luck a ship passed by and they were saved.

"That old guy gave up his leg, so he could save me!" Sanji groaned as he struggled to get up "I will risk my life to help that geezer in any way!!"

"Why don't you just stay down, Sanji?!" Ghin said in awe.

"Sorry but I don't feel like giving up!"

"So refined of you but your little shop is going to be closed soon and will open again as a pirate ship!" Pearl declared. Luffy had clearly enough of all of this as he angrily threw his left foot, high into the air.

"Don't do it!! Ghin will kill the old man!!"

Everyone looked on in shock as Luffy yelled "GUM GUM AXE!!!" completely smashing the fins to pieces.

"H-He destroyed the fin?!!" the pirates despaired but Luffy just grinned.

"That punk. Is he trying to destroy the ship?!" Krieg yelled in anger and then directed it at his subordinate "Gin!! Blow that old guy's head off!!"

"B-But captain….He gave us food to eat!" Ghin replied.

Don Krieg obviously didn't like the sound of that "Damn you!"

"Listen guys, I wasn't trying to fight back" Luffy said as he looked at Krieg "I only destroyed the fin"

"What the hell, chore boy!! What are you trying to do?!!" Sanji yelled in anger.

"Sink it"

"WHAT?!!"

"I said I'm going to sink this ship"

Everyone didn't like this idea and yelled "Don't screw with us!!"

"Damn it!! I thought you were going to say something smart!" Sanji yelled as he grabbed Luffy by the collar.

"But if I destroy the ship, they don't get it" Luffy said simply

"What the hell would you know…What the hell would you know about my debt to this place?!!"

"So dying for this ship, is alright? Are you a moron?"

"Huh?!"

"Dying won't repay your debt!! That old man didn't risk his life so you could throw it away! Only weak people do that!!" Luffy said angrily now grabbing Sanji by the collar.

"Then what do you want me to do?!!"

"Would you guys stop it?" they heard from behind them. It was Pearl again and he looked like he was out for blood "It's stupid to fight amongst yourselves. You guys can't do a thing because we have a hostage. It was just bad luck that you faced the Don Krieg pirates. And now I'm going to kill you both with my Fire Pearl!!" he yelled as he smashed his two hand shields together to make flames and ran towards them. It all happened in a flash but suddenly, Ghin let go of the gun and ran towards pearl with 2 police clubs with a cannon ball on each welded onto them (can't remember the name of it) He knocked both Sanji and Luffy out of the way and smacked his two weapons into Pearls body armor, causing it to shatter into pieces "Why…Ghin?!" Pearl said as he lost consciousness.

"Sorry Pearl but just stand aside" Ghin said. This obviously surprised everyone and angered Don Krieg.

"Damn it Ghin! You betraying me?!" Don Krieg yelled

"Sorry Don Krieg but that man saved our lives. I won't let him die like this. Let him at least die by my hands"

"You stupid? My Battle Commanding officer?"

The chefs made sure Zeff was okay and said "So that guy is their Battle Commanding officer? He even took out that Pearl in one hit!"

"See! I told you my 'decoy strategy' was gonna work!" Luffy boasted like he had planned this.

"You are such a liar!! And you still bent on destroying this ship?!!" Sanji yelled.

"Sanji. I told you to get off this ship so I wouldn't have to hurt you but it looks like I don't have a choice anymore" Ghin said

"Yep. I ain't moving"

"Then at least let me be the one to kill you"

"Well thanks. Don't I feel real special" Sanji said sarcastically as he lit a cigarette.

"Same for you Straw hat"

"Don't worry. I won't lose to a bunch of weaklings like you guys"

"You punk!! You dare call us weak?!!We are the most powerful crew in the East Blue!!" Krieg's pirates yelled in anger.

"Don't you mean the crew with the most guys?"

"Looks like you hurt their pride" Sanji said.

"Yep" Luffy said plainly. The pirates then started to rush at them but Don Krieg stopped them.

"Stop!" Krieg yelled

"B-But Don…!" The pirates said.

"If you respond in anger to when someone calls you weak, then you are only proving his point. Only the outcome of this fight can prove this. Don't get all flustered up because I'm here" he then turned to Ghin "Ghin, you take care of the cook while I take care of the Hammer boy"

"Yes sir" Ghin said

"Hey kid" Krieg said to Luffy "I'll show you how I conquered the East Blue. You'll find that Devil fruit of yours is meaningless against me"

"You just never shut up do you?" Luffy mocked "I gonna kick your ass and that's that. You wanna start? I'll come to you"

"Cocky punk…"

Ghin then started to swing his weapons in a circle "That guy is screwed! Ghin is impossible to beat once he takes his weapons out! He's even called the 'Devil man'!"

"Sorry Sanji but you can't beat me" Ghin said still spinning his weapons.

"We'll see small fry" Sanji replied. Ghin then dashed forward to smack him with his right weapon. Sanji countered by sending a kick towards him but he stepped back just out of the kicks range. He then smashed his right weapon down towards him but missed him just barely. He then used the same weapon to throw wood at the cook which he tried to hit him with a round kick but the man just dodged it and pinned him with his right weapon to the ground. The cook tried to wriggle his way out but couldn't.

"I told you" Ghin said with an evil grin on his face "You can't beat me! I will now send you from this world. See ya" he said as he twirled his left weapon prepared to deliver the finishing blow but Sanji had different plans. He smocked his cigarette and just as Ghin was going to smack him, he spit the cigarette at him, interrupting his attack. He then wriggled his way out and did a handstand and then used his left leg to smack the pirate into the wood hard. But just as he was about to hit the ground, he smacked Sanji with his weapon with his right hand, sending them both to the floor.

"T-That guy defeated Ghin in one hit!!" the pirates cried

"Morons" Krieg said "You ain't seen nothing yet. I gave Ghin that position because I have great praise for him. He'll soon show us what he's made of"

Ghin got up easily but Sanji struggled to get up but that was no surprise since he got hit from Pearl a couple of times in addition to that hit "Is this…all you got…Battle Commander?" Sanji struggled to say. Ghin just licked his lips at that.

Luffy then noticed something "Okay! I'll take this chance to kick that guy's ass!" he said as he ran on the mast near him that led to Krieg.

"Don't get cocky kid" Krieg smiled as he flicked a small black ball into the water which exploded right in front of Luffy. He then shot one of his bullets at him, surprising the kid and sending him back to the other side of the mast.

L: Man! This guy has all kinds of tricks up his sleeve! Well I won't let that stop me! I'm to kick his ass and repay my debt to the old man! I will kick your ass Krieg!! Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- The battle is over! The full arsenal of Don Krieg! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	21. battle finished

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 21: The battle is over! The full arsenal of Don Krieg!

_Here's _the_ next part. Just to let you guys know, the chapters will have cursing in them from now on. Hope you enjoy._

Recap: The fight against Don Krieg started. Sanji raised a stage so everyone can fight on it which Luffy destroyed not long after. Pearl appeared and tried to beat Sanji and was doing well until Sanji told his back story. After that, Ghin stepped in and took out Pearl but then turned against Sanji saying he wanted to be the one to kill him. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"Dammit!! Are we gonna fight or not?!!" Luffy yelled at Krieg as he set his straw hat down.

"Do I really need to?" Krieg scoffed at him "I use stuff like this to win my battles. Humans do stuff like this you stupid monkey"

"Don't take monkeys likely!" Luffy said making a face at him. Luffy turned when he heard cheers from the pirates and saw Sanji lying in on the ground in pain.

"Way to go Ghin!! Finish him off now!!" the pirates cheered

"Dammit! If he didn't get hit by Pearl then he would've been fine! Now in addition to that, he's been hit by those balls 10 times!" the cooks said worriedly

"Doesn't hurt, wimp" Sanji grunted "Damn! There's no way I can take another hit. This guys strong" Sanji thought as Ghin swung down on him.

"I'm done! This ends now" Ghin yelled as he swung but Sanji dodged it easily.

"You showing me mercy?! Don't screw with me!!" Sanji yelled as he smacked him with his left foot into the floor while on a handstand. But that was a bad move as his ribs started to break even more causing him to collapse from the pain.

"Sanji!!" Luffy said worried.

"I knew he couldn't take it anymore! Even moving about is taking its toll on his body!" Carne commented.

Ghin stood up and grabbed Sanji by the neck, ready to deliver the finishing blow. All of a sudden, he started to cry. This bewildered Sanji until Ghin yelled "I CAN'T KILL HIM, DON KRIEG!!"

"What the hell did you say?!!!" Krieg yelled furiously.

"Because…because…this is the first time anyone was so nice to me…so I won't kill him. I won't betray you; I think we've been right so far. I respect you and am grateful for you. I am happy that you praise me as your commander so I'll do whatever you say and from now into the future but I can't kill this man! Don Krieg… couldn't we just let them keep this restaurant?!" Ghin tried to plead with him but it was no use. In fact, it only made him even more furious.

"Bastard!!! You not only disobey orders buy you're also telling me what to do! You want to die so badly? I very disappointed in you. I detest those feelings of principle! Men, move" Krieg ordered as he pulled out a shield with a small opening in the middle of it.

"Don…Is that?!!" Ghin said in terror.

"It's the MH5!! The poison gas!! Put your masks on quickly!!" the pirates screamed in terror as they put their gas masks on.

"Poison gas?!" Luffy exclaimed

"Quit whining! The only objective is to win. Underhanded? Despicable? Don't you agree straw hat? Doesn't matter what method you use, winning is the only thing that is important. Who cares what happens when I use the gas? It's fine as long as I win. That is my power" Krieg declared. Ghin pulled out his mask but Krieg then yelled "THROW AWAY THAT MASK NOW!!! You're not part of my crew anymore. Die!"

Luffy stopped waiting around and ran towards Krieg again "Like hell I'll let you use that gas!"

"You're starting to be a real nuisance, kid" Krieg said as shield revealed holes along the side of it turning the shield into a spear machine gun which he fired at Luffy. He was able to dodge them though as he landed back to where he started.

"Ghin, don't listen to that coward!" Luffy shouted "I'm gonna kick his ass now!"

"Don't mock Don Krieg! It's impossible to win. He's the strongest man alive!" Ghin yelled in anger.

"You moron! He's trying to kill you!" Sanji yelled.

"That's to be expected. I would've done the same thing if I were in his shoes. That's why I deserve this!" he said as he threw his mask into the water.

"Ghin!" Luffy said in shock.

"Why did you do it?!" Sanji grunted from the pain.

"So you realized your folly at the end, huh? But now it's too late for that now. You will die with that cook. POISONOUS GAS…MH5!" The missile came from the shield as soon as he said it and everyone was scrambling to get away from it. The pirates and the cooks dove under the sea , Zeff, Patty and Carne fled into the restaurant and Krieg put his mask on. Before the pirates got away, Luffy snagged two of the gas masks.

"Sanji, Ghin. Use them!" Luffy shouted throwing them the masks and turned to get his "Now for mine…" But when he turned around, he saw everyone was underwater "Ahh Crap!! Everyone's gone under now!! I'm dead!!" At the last minute, he found a mask at his feet and quickly put it on. No sooner had he put it on, the poison gas bomb exploded near them "Man that was close! Good thing there was a mask lying around here!" Luffy thought.

"That guys a demon for using that on his crewmates! Hopefully Sanji and Chore boy are okay!" the chefs replied.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Ghin had been the one who had thrown his mask to Luffy and forced Sanji to wear his.

"Get off me!" Sanji yelled, not knowing Gin's condition. He looked the same except that his skin had turned to a light purple color.

"Ghin!!" Luffy cried as he rushed to him to see if he was alright but stopped when he heard Krieg's laughter.

"That moron! This happened because he made a big deal out of the food. I guess idiots don't learn till they die" Krieg laughed

"That bastard! Even when his crewmate followed his orders, he still mocks him!" the chefs grumbled.

"Don…Krieg!" Gin said in between very labored breaths.

"Ghin, you picked a very bad role model" Sanji replied as he gave Krieg an angry glare.

"You sympathizing with that scum? Any moron who doesn't follow my orders deserves to die. Isn't killing before he does something like that again, my sign of love?"

"N-No way! For Don Krieg to kill his right hand man Ghin! Ghin worked hard for Don and even distracted Fullbody's crew to follow him so Don could get away! He did everything for him! To think he would get killed by the Don!" the pirates complained.

"Patty, do we have any antidote?!" Sanji yelled frantically.

"W-We do…but he's the enemy…" Patty said stuttering.

"Who cares?! Get it now!"

"You stupid moron! Put the mask on his face quickly, there should be some antidote there" Zeff ordered Sanji and then turned to Patty and Carne "Take him upstairs and get him some fresh air. It's the best we can do for him for now" They did just as they were told and hurried Ghin upstairs.

"It's pointless. I'd say he's got about an hour left to live" Krieg grinned

"Don't die Ghin. Not for this guy. I'll kick this guy's ass so you have to survive, okay?!" Luffy declared

"Don't…He'll kill you!" Ghin struggled to say.

"Stop! If you attack him head on, you'll fall into his trap and die!" Sanji said grabbing Luffy's left wrist.

"I won't die" Luffy sternly and freed his wrist. He then proceeded to run towards Krieg again yelling "If you wanna shoot, hit me with your best shot!"

"He's an idiot. Still fighting even though he's gonna die. The sea is your enemy hammer boy and this place is your grave!" Krieg yelled as he threw some bombs into the sea in front of Luffy and shot his machine gun spears again. Some of the spears hit him but he didn't give up.  
He jumped towards Krieg yelling "GUM-GUM…!"

"Come get it punk!" Krieg cried as he covered his body with a spiked cloak but there was no way that would stop Luffy.

He smashed through the cloak yelling "PISTOL!!" smacking him to the ground hard. Of course everyone was shocked to see Luffy do that.

"What the hell is he?! He knocked Don Krieg to the ground!!" the pirates screamed in terror.

"He punched right into the spikes!!" the cooks winced.

Luffy then started pulling out the spears in him saying "This is supposed to be my grave or your grave?! Like hell it is!" Luffy then grinned and said "You don't decide my grave and I'm not gonna die here!"

"That guy's way too reckless. He'll kill himself that way" Sanji said

"There are guys like that. They fight to death once they've started a fight. Having a guy like that as your opponent is bad because he will never give up. This battle will end one way or another. But I like guys like this guy" Zeff said while Sanji stared in awe at Luffy.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Upstairs

"Come on! Breathe! Breath in good air" Patty yelled as he tried to get Ghin better.

"You okay? Want some water? This isn't good!" Carne worried

"Maybe I should give him my special pudding?"

"Moron! We're trying to make him feel better not get him sicker!" he yelled.

"Damn you! You insulting my food?!"

"Well mine is 10 times better than your slop!"

"Don't die!" they both yelled when they remembered Ghin.

"Is he going to die?" Carne said worriedly.

"Shut it!!"

They both paused when they saw Ghin breathing heavily and they sighed when he showed some signs that he was still alive "D-D-Don…Krieg?" Ghin struggled to say.

Back to the fight

"Aww there's no way the Don could lose to this guy!" the pirates commented.

"Y-You say you're not gonna die here?" Krieg said as he struggled to get up "then whose is it?!! It's yours right?!!" He then pressed his shield against Luffy and an explosion happened. But Luffy dodged it and was ready to take him down again.

"No, yours!!" Luffy yelled as he used his right leg to pull Krieg to the ground.

"It can't be!! He took down Don Krieg again!! Most people get killed without laying a finger on him but this guy took him down twice! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY?!!" the pirates screamed in terror. Luffy just grinned "Is it possible that the Don is going to be defeated?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Krieg yelled as he put his two shields together. Out of the bottom he pulled out a handle and a blade appeared at one end of the shield to make a spear. When he smacked the ground where Luffy was, Luffy had already gotten away, it exploded.

"He finally took it out! Don Krieg's best weapon- The Great Battle Spear!"

"What was that? It exploded?" Luffy said as he held onto what was left of a mast, hiding behind it from Krieg.

"Let's see you get away from this hammer boy. This spear is different from the ones you got hit with earlier. I guarantee you won't survive after 2 or 3 hits from this. If it's a direct hit, you're finished!!" the man yelled as he smacked his spear into the deck, causing another explosion.

Luffy desperately searched for something to stand on and found one just in time "What the hell is that thing? When it hits something, it explodes" he tried to stand but then buckled "What's wrong with me? I can't stand!"

"This fight's gone on too long. That guys losing way too much blood. I don't think he'll make it!" Sanji said.

Krieg just grinned and said "Nothing you do will work on me. It's time we finish this"

"Damn. I can't fight with the floor like this. This is a pain" Luffy said trying to figure out how to fight on this terrain.

"No matter how many times I see it, that spear is amazing. I heard the harder you hit it, the greater the explosion will be. Only Don Krieg can use something like that!" the pirates commented. Krieg tried swiping at Luffy with his spear but it wouldn't hit him "The Don has quite some strength. With the 2 shields and the spear, it should weigh around a ton but he's using it so easily! That's why Don's the greatest!

Luffy unfortunately lost his footing and started to fall back when Krieg stabbed at him. He was able to dodge the strike but it left him wide open for the Don's next attack "Die!!!" the man cried as he swiped at Luffy.

"Man that was close!" Luffy said as he wiped the brow from his face while wrapped around the spear.

Now Krieg was really mad "You stupid weakling!!" he yelled as he smashed his spear into the deck again, flinging Luffy off and into the air. He stabbed at him in mid-air but the boy smashed his fists between the blade to stop it. But the Don grinned as he was caught in an explosion.

Luffy was charred black from the attack and looked unconscious. But thankfully he struggled to get up "You okay waiter boy?!" the chefs called.

"I'm not done with you yet. You've pissed me off so now I'm going to take my time killing you!" Krieg laughed.

"Damn Krieg. He just brings out all those weapons. There's no way that waiter boy can win" Sanji said leaning against the railing.

"Even if that guy has a thousand weapons that may not be enough to beat that kid's one 'spear'" Zeff said.

Krieg swung his weapon at Luffy, hitting him dead on. Sending him sailing to the other end of the piece of the ship with small stream of smoke coming from him "That kid was nothing special" Krieg said as he started to walk off but then noticed Luffy struggling to get up again "You do know who the strongest here is right?"

"In a pirate fight, if you think about death even for a second, you get yourself killed"

"What the hell do you mean?" Sanji demanded an answer.

Krieg swung again at Luffy while he tried to smack it "That kid however has no hesitation" Again the spear smacked the man as he went hit the ground again "He might have the chance to live or the will not to die"

"You damn brat!!" Krieg yelled in fury but Luffy just grinned at this while the cooks cheered for him "I said this was your grave!! I am the strongest man alive!!" The man yelled as he smacked the chore boy again.

"If Krieg's strength is battleships, thousands of spears and poison, then that kid's one 'spear' is equal to all of that. I know someone has that same spear. He really got attached to that 'spear' of his" Sanji then realized what Zeff was talking about as Luffy got up again. He the stomped his leg into the ground, causing the blade on the spear to break off.

"What did you do to my Great Battle-Sword?!!" Krieg yelled.

"I punched it 5 times in a row. Your 'method' won't work on me anymore! Prepare yourself for a beating" Luffy grinned "You get it now? This much space is enough for me to kick your ass. Now that that thing's broken, it's nothing but a bomb on a stick now. It's power is halved"

"That so? Well a bomb on a stick isn't half bad. It's certainly enough to finish you off by the way you look"

"Nah, I'm fine"

"Watch! Since you defied Don Krieg, you are sentenced to death!"

"Not gonna die, so there" Luffy mocked as he stuck his tongue at him. Krieg swiped it at him and caused an explosion but it missed him as he swung from the top of the mast "You missed!"

"Damn monkey!" he cursed as he smacked the mast sending it crashing down. Before it hit the water, Luffy broke of part of it and sent it sailing towards him "That won't work!" Krieg revealed that he had a flamethrower hidden on his right arm which disintegrated the mast.

"How many weapons does this guy have?!" Sanji cursed.

"GUM GUM GATLING!!" Luffy yelled as he started smacking Krieg but it only hit his armor and didn't do any damage. He then dropped to the ground.

"It's useless! My armor is invulnerable to your punches. They didn't even leave a scratch on me" Krieg said

Luffy then ran towards the Don with his right fist pulled back yelling "GUM GUM PISTOL!!" hitting him square in the stomach. But again it didn't seem to do any damage at all.

"Quit with the crap!!" Krieg yelled as he grabbed Luffy with his spear and then flung him using the explosion into the side of another mast "This is so boring!! Did you really think a couple hundred punches from a monkey like you could destroy this armor?!"

"I think I almost got it" Luffy said as he got up but then was surprised to see Krieg had disappeared "He's gone. Where'd he go?"

"Over here, brat" Don Krieg said from atop the tilted mast "Listen up with the best equipment, greatest power and most powerful weapons; you'll be known as a very powerful person"

"And that'd be me!" Luffy said running up the mast with his hands pulled back yelling "GUM GUM…"

"I told you its useless! You can't do anything with only persistence by its self" Krieg yelled as he smacked Luffy with the spear, exploding in his face.

But Luffy ignored the blast and continued running forward finishing his move "BAZOOKA!!" The hit sent Krieg off the mast and into the air. The attack finally took its toll on him as he just stood in that spot with smoke coming from his mouth. At the same time as he was hit, Krieg released a bundle of those small black exploding balls into the water.

"It's no use! This is the limit to your strength!" Krieg yelled but they he noticed that his armor was cracked in the place Luffy hit him "What?! My invincible armor is breaking?!" He then noticed Luffy's state and said calmly "But it doesn't matter. It's too late for you hammer boy!!"

Just as the exploding balls hit the water, Sanji yelled "It's a trap!! Run!!" but he could do nothing as the bombs exploded "Chore boy!!" he cried as the explosion enveloped near Luffy. He just stood there with a pale look on his face thinking that the chore boy was dead.

"Having what it takes to survive no matter what and refusing to die…" Zeff thought

But everyone was surprised when out from the smoke appeared Luffy with his hands pulled back, ready to attack yelling "GUM GUM…!!"

"What?!!" Krieg yelled in surprise to see the boy alive.

"BAZOOKA!!" Luffy yelled as he finished his attack, smashing straight into Krieg's chest and destroying his 'invincible' armor.

"Way to go chore boy!" the cooks cheered.

"I win!!" Luffy shouted in triumph.

But Krieg wasn't through yet "You wish, you stupid brat!!"

"He's still alive?!" Krieg then threw a black net around Luffy and dragging him down with him "This is bad!"

"You can't get out of this iron net! The sea is below us! It's clear that I'm the winner hammer boy!! I told you I'd get the last laugh!!" the man laughed.

"Take him down Don!!" Krieg's crew cheered.

After struggling for quite a bit of time, Luffy finally managed to squirm his arms and legs out "I'm fine now that my hands and feet are free" he said with a grin.

"Why don't you just give up? Why go this far?" Sanji thought as he stared in awe at Luffy.

Luffy spun his legs around in a circle and used his feet to hold onto Krieg's face "What?!!" Krieg yelled in surprise.

"This time it's over!!" Luffy yelled as he unwound himself, causing the Don to spin rapidly as he approached the Baratie's fin's deck. "GUM GUM SLEDGEHAMMER!!!" Don Krieg hit the deck very hard and knocking him unconscious. Luffy then fell into the water after that.

"N-No way!! Don Krieg was defeated?!!" the pirates cried in shock of their boss's defeat.

"Way to go Chore Boy!!" the cooks cheered

"H-He really beat him!" Patty said in shock.

"A-Awesome!! Is this for real?! He beat Don Krieg!" Carne replied in equal shock.

"That guy is just too strong!!"

"What's with all the noise?" Ghin said finally coming around and looking better.

"Oh so you're finally awake are you?"

"Your boss Don Krieg has been defeated" Carne told him.

"What?!" Ghin said in shock of hearing the person he thought invincible defeated.

"Don't you think it's time you go rescue him? He's not gonna come back up you know" Zeff said to Sanji

"What?!" Sanji said not figuring out what he meant.

"Those who eat the devil fruit can't swim"

"What'd you say, old fart?!! Why didn't you say something sooner?! If he dies, I'm holding you responsible!" Sanji yelled as he took off his shoes and jacket and dove in after Luffy. He ended up being caught in the debris of Krieg's ship. Sanji tried pulling him free but when that didn't work he tried waking him saying "Hey wake up!" and then thought "Didn't you refuse to die here? Didn't you believe in that?!" After struggling some more, he finally got Luffy out of there and swam to the surface as fast as he could. He struggled to hold onto holding his breath as he neared the surface but was shocked when he saw hallucinations of fish and said "The All Blue!" When they finally reached the surface and Sanji caught his breath and headed towards the Baratie he yelled "Hey Chore Boy! Don't you dare die on me!"

"Don Krieg lost? That's impossible! He's the King of the East Blue. That man…that man…"

"Even if you say that, just look for yourself" Patty said pointing to where Don Krieg was.

"That armor he so proud of is completely destroyed!" Carne commented

"You got to see this! Why aren't you looking?"

"He's the only man I've ever admired. I always thought he was the best" Ghin said as he removed his head band and started walking away.

"H-Hey wait a sec! The poison will spread if you move about! You'll die! Don't say we didn't warn you!" both of the cooks warned.

"Chore Boy! You can't die yet!! You got a lot of things to do right?! Don't die Chore Boy!!" Sanji yelled at the unconscious Luffy. That is until he heard the snoring sounds of the straw hat boy "You're a pain in the butt you know that?" he said calmly after smacking him in the head.

"I'm the strongest!! I won! No one can surpass me!!" Don Krieg yelled while unconscious while in a crazed frenzy.

"Don't Don! Hold him! He's still unconscious!" the pirates yelled as they grabbed onto Krieg.

"I have to win with my power!" Krieg said flinging them off him and yelling "I must win!! I'm the strongest man ever!!" He was then punched hard in the stomach and fell unconscious by Ghin.

"Don Krieg, we've lost this fight" Ghin said carrying Krieg over his shoulder "Let's retreat for now and then start over again. Thanks again for everything you've done, Sanji"

"Come again" Sanji said

"Hey, would you give that guy a message when he wakes up: Tell him we'll see each other on the Grand Line"

"Aren't you…?"

"I've thought about it and I decided it's the only thing I want to do now. I'm not sure when Don Krieg's ambition became mine as well but-" He then started coughing up some blood "I may only have a couple hours left to live. I know its weird deciding this now because I'm running out of time. But I want to do what I want to do now. If I trust my instincts then I won't have anywhere to run to. What loyalty?! I've hidden behind Don Krieg's name so I could run away. When you make up your mind, you tend to forget about trying not to get injured and trying not to die. That's what _he_ taught me"

"Patty!! Carne!! Give them the supply ship!" Sanji ordered the two of them.

"You serious?!" Patty said

"Why should we give those pirates a ship?!" Carne protested too.

"How are we gonna get our food, idiot?!"

"He's right! They should swim instead!"

"Shut it and get it already!!" Sanji yelled angrily.

"Fine but you didn't have to yell!" Carne and Patty said crying. After they brought the ship to them, Ghin and his crew piled up in the small boat. It was so small that with all of them in it, it looked like it was sinking a little.

"I feel dumb for worrying so much about every detail" Ghin said while him and Sanji smiled at the sleeping Luffy and then got on the ship "See ya. Thanks for everything and I don't have to return this right?"

"Nope and I dare you to try it" Sanji grinned.

"Hey pirates! Remember that this is the fighting sea restaurant, Baratie!"

"They are an annoying bunch of guys" Ghin said to himself as he and his crew sailed away.

Somewhere on the ocean

Nami was sailing the Merry go forward towards her destination "They were a nice couple of guys. I wonder that if I see them again, they'd let me join their crew again?" she said to herself. She then started crying saying "I don't even know if I'll get that chance. I want to be free! Bellmere!"

Back to the restaurant

Luffy was knocked out and snoring loudly with his wounds treated. He then woke up suddenly after the bandage on his nose went into his nose. He pulled it out and then realized that his hat wasn't on his head "My hat! Where's my hat?!" he cried.

"It's next to you on the desk" Sanji said

"Oh thanks"

"Looks like you slept well"

"Hey where did those guys go?" Luffy asked referring to Ghin and his crew.

"Thanks to you they left" Sanji said sitting on the window sill.

"Really?"

"Ghin said he'll meet you on the Grand Line"

"Ghin, huh? He told you that?"

"He meant you!"

"Since I beat those guys up, that means I don't have to work here anymore right?"

"Good for you"

"But are you…?"

"I'm not going with you. I don't want to be a pirate. I'm going to continue being a cook here until the old man acknowledges me as a great cook"

Luffy had a disappointing look on his face and said "I got it. I'll give up"

But apparently his arm didn't listen because it held onto Sanji's collar tightly "Your arm isn't giving up!" Sanji yelled as he struggled to get free. After getting free he explained things "I can't go because they guys are all unreliable. But I'll go to the Grand Line someday"

"Then let's go now!" Luffy said eagerly after grabbing the railing and then sitting on it.

"I can't now but have you ever heard of the 'All Blue'?" Sanji said eagerly.

"Nope"

"What? You haven't? It's a magical sea! In that sea, fish from the East, North, South and West Blue can be found! It's a wondrous place for cooks and it's in the Grand Line!" Sanji then continued explaining it to Luffy excitedly while Zeff watched from the balcony above them.

"That idiot looks so happy" Zeff grinned as he watched the two.

L: Yes! I beat that guy and I paid off my debt to the old man! Now I just need to get Sanji to join my crew and then we can go after Nami! I wonder if Zoro and the others found Nami yet? Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Nami's betrayal?! Zoro's capture and a new cook! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!!


	22. new chef

Missing Memories (One Piece) Part 22: Nami's betrayal?! Zoro's capture and a new cook!

_Here's the next part. We finally finish up with the Don Krieg saga and then start onto the Arlong Park saga next. I hope you enjoy this._

_Recap: Ghin and Sanji finished their fight with Ghin deciding not to kill Sanji. Don Krieg then used the MH5 to poison Ghin and kill him. Luffy then begins his fight and after a long fight, he finally defeated Don Krieg. Sanji lent Ghin and his crew a ship and they sailed away. _All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"Lunch time!" one of the cooks called and everyone started pouring into the place.

"It's finally lunch time! I thought we'd never get any food" the cooks said as they sat down.

Sanji and Luffy were the last to enter the place and noticed that all of the seats were taken "Where's our seats?" Sanji demanded.

"Where's the food?" Luffy asked

"We didn't save you guys a seat so you'll have to eat on the floor" the cooks said.

"How can that be possible? This is a restaurant for crying out loud!" Sanji complained "Oh well. It can't be helped" he said after getting his food and then finding a good place to sit on the floor.

"These guys are acting weird" Luffy said looking at the other cooks while he sat with Sanji.

"That's nothing unusual"

"Hey who made the soup this morning?!" Patty demanded after having a sip of the soup.

"It's me!" Sanji proclaimed excitedly "Pretty good isn't it?! It's my best soup yet!"

"I could hardly swallow this! This is meant only for pigs to eat!" Patty said as he tried to spit the taste out of his mouth as Luffy just sat where he was watching this happen.

This got Sanji very angry as he said "Hey, have you never had human food before, crap cook?"

"You're turning food into an awful meal into an art form. I'm gonna puke because of how bad it is"

"Sorry but I'm confident that I made an exceptionally well soup today. Is there something wrong with your tongue?!" Sanji said angrily as he walked towards Patty but stopped after all of the cooks had the same response from the soup after they tried it.

"Can someone get me some water? This soup is horrible!" the cooks said.

"What's up with you damn bastards?!!" Sanji yelled furiously.

"Even though you've been around for longer than any of us, you're just a phony chef assistant and we're tired of your violent ways. The food was so bad we had to say something"

"What the hell did you say?!" Sanji yelled getting in angrier.

"We're sea cooks so we can't afford to waste any food" Zeff said while he finished up his soup. After he finished it, he threw the plate on the floor and said "What's with the disgusting soup? You trying to run me out of business?"

"Quite screwing with me old man! What makes your soup better than mine?!" Sanji yelled as he grabbed Zeff's collar.

"You wanna know?! Don't be conceited, you stupid brat!" Zeff yelled as he smacked Sanji with his right arm.

"T-The owner didn't kick but punched him" the chefs said in awe.

"You're a hundred years too early to compare mine to yours you little eggplant! Because I've cooked on every sea in the world"

Sanji put his face to his face and then cursed under his breath and ran out of the room. He then ran outside and kick at the air yelling "Old geezer, I'm not a little eggplant anymore!!"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about? This soups' great!" Luffy said as he finished off his first helping and went for some more.

"We know. His cooking is revered by everyone here" Zeff said

"His soup's great. Man that was scary, he looked really mad" the cooks said. Outside, Sanji was going to head inside but thought against it and just as he was about to leave he heard from Zeff "But if we didn't do that, that stupid brat would never leave." Zeff then turned to Luffy and said "You said you wanted a cook for your crew, right? I'm not going to force you but would want to take that brat with you to the Grand Line? He's always dreamed about going there"

"That was really troublesome thing the owner asked us to do" Patty said

"I was worried with your horrible acting" Carne mocked.

"Don't let me get started on yours" Patty laughed. Then after that all the cooks started asking for second helpings of Sanji's soup. Sanji sat with his back to the door as he tried to light a cigarette but couldn't. He then mumbled "I can hear everything, you bastards"

"Well kid?" Zeff said

"Nope" Luffy said simply.

"What?!" cried the cooks, surprised to hear his answer.

"Didn't you say you needed a cook? Or do you not like him?" Zeff asked

"That's not it. I wanna take him but he said he'd stay here as a cook. I won't take him unless he says so" Luffy explained as he continued to eat food.

"So you're saying he won't join you unless he's okay with it?"

"Yep. Seconds please!"

"That would be for the best. But would that kid admit he wants to go with you?"

"There's no way! He's really stubborn" the cooks said.

"Seconds please!" Luffy said again.

Sanji was listening to this when he noticed something in the water heading towards him really fast. He freaked out when a fish with Yosaku in its mouth jumped out of the water and slammed into him and destroyed the door and part of the wall he was leaning on. This, of course, freaked everyone out "Sanji? And…a merman? A human came here from fish man island to eat? No, that can't be right! It's somebody in the shark's jaws"

"Hey what's going on?" Luffy said as he squeezed through the crowed to get a better view "Yosaku?"

"Hey! Luffy!!" Someone called, coming towards them from a far distance. He turned to see you flying towards him.

"And Steven too!"

"Ah there you are Yosaku" you said landing next to him.

"Hey explain what happened? Why is it only you two? Where are the others and where's Nami?"

"I'll explain everything but first let's get Yosaku out of this shark" you said as you pulled Yosaku out of the shark and threw it into the ocean.

"T-Thanks, Big Bro Steven" Yosaku said weakly.

After that, you found a chair he could sit in and a blanket to he could use. You then continued your story while the cooks listened saying "We searched for a while but couldn't catch up to her. But we do know where she's heading"

"Then why didn't you bring her back?" Luffy asked.

"Well…If she's going where we think she's going, then it's a really dangerous place. Anyway we need your help. Please come with us!" Yosaku pleaded.

"Okay! I don't really get it but I get it! Let's go!" he said.

"Does he really get it?" you thought as a sweat drop appeared.

As you were heading towards your ship, Sanji stopped you saying "Wait. We all have foolish dreams. I'm gonna do this for me and for the All Blue"

"Sanji?" Luffy said not getting what he was saying.

"As you wanted, I'm going with you guys to help you become the Pirate King. Allow me to be the cook on your ship. You okay with that?"

"YESSSS!!!" Luffy shouted with joy. Now he had the cook he always wanted.

"That's great big bro Luffy!" Yosaku said as he and Luffy danced around.

"That's how it is guys" Sanji said to the cooks and Zeff "Gave you guys a lot of trouble didn't I?"

"You really piss me off. I wanted to throw you out myself" Patty complained.

"Sorry but that's what you get for putting on a weak performance"

"Y-You knew?!"

"It was so easy to figure out you morons" Sanji said and then directed it at Zeff saying "So you wanted me out of your hair, old geezer?"

"What the hell is with that foul mouth of yours?!" Patty yelled but was stopped by Zeff.

"That's right, lil eggplant! I hate kids! I regret every day the day that I saved you, stupid brat" Zeff said.

"That's just fine with me. Now you can kick back and relax for the rest of your life" Sanji said.

At the ship

"This is a nice ship!" Yosaku exclaimed as looked at the ship.

"You sure it's alright if we have it?" you asked the cooks.

"It's fine. This is Sanji's ship anyway" the cooks said as you started loading all of your things into the boat.

Inside, Luffy was getting the cooks to give him meat for his sack "Are you done yet?" the cook who was helping Luffy asked after seeing that his sack was almost filled to the brim with meat.

"Nope. Put more in"

"How many days are you guys sailing?"

"Dunno"

"Hey kid" Zeff said as he walked towards Luffy.

"Oh old man" Luffy said noticing Zeff

"You want this?" he said holding out a book "It's a logbook of my travels in the Grand Line"

"Don't need it"

"I thought so" Zeff laughed.

"I want that frozen meat up there!" Luffy said pointing to the meat.

"That's enough for you!!" the cook yelled.

At Sanji's room, Sanji packed up his knives, clothes and whatever else he was bringing with him and headed downstairs into the main restaurant area. He then pulled up a chair, sat down and lit up a smoke as he thought about all of the times he remembered in the Baratie. And in his room, Zeff was thinking about the same thing.

Everyone then gathered at your ship as you were getting ready to say goodbye to them "Big bro cook is a little late isn't he?"

"Yep" Luffy replied

"It's fine. He's probably just getting ready to say goodbye to everyone" you said

Just as Sanji walked out of the restaurant, Patty and Carne jumped out of nowhere yelling "This is the fury I've accumulated for years! Prepare yourself Sanji!!" They prepared to hit him with the same weapons they fought with before but Sanji anticipated they would do that and beat them both down with one kick each.

"There's no way you two could have beaten him" the cooks said.

After that, Sanji walked to the ship without a word "Let's go" he said when he reached the ship.

"You okay without saying good bye?" you said.

"It's fine"

Just as Sanji was about to step in the boat Zeff said "Sanji! Don't catch a cold…"

All of you smiled at the old man as then Sanji started crying as he remembered how Zeff saved his life and then he cried "OWNER ZEFF!!!" He then knelt down with his head bowed to the floor yelling while crying very hard "I OWE YOU A HELL OF A LOT FOR ALL OF THIS TIME!! I SHALL _NEVER_ FORGET ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE FOR ME!!"

This in turn caused all the cooks to also cry along with Zeff "You damn bastard!!" Patty cried "I gonna miss you so much!!"

"I'm gonna miss you too!!" Carne cried as hard as everyone else. Sanji looked around to see all of the other cooks were crying hard too. Sanji just grinned while he cried at the site of everyone else.

"Morons! Men should go without saying anything!" Zeff said as he tried to wipe away the tears but couldn't. You just smiled at this while tears threatened to fall.

Luffy then yelled loud "Let's go!! Set sail!!"

"Till I see you again, you damn bastards!!!" Sanji yelled still crying with a big grin on his face while he along with you guys set out to sea in the boat and waving goodbye to the cooks. The cooks waved back as you guys sailed away.

"With that belief and will to never die, they _will_ find the All Blue" Zeff thought and then yelled to the cooks "Alright men! Customers will be coming soon! Get back to work!!"

The sky was clear, the sun was shining and everyone was relaxing as you, Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku sailed towards where Nami and the rest of your crew was heading. Luffy was relaxing on the front of the boat with his hat over his head while you and Sanji relaxed on starboard and port side and Yosaku sat nervously on the floor. Luffy stretched out as flying fish jumped out of the ocean for a couple of seconds then went back under and the sea gulls cried overhead. The breezed felt very refreshing as you relaxed against the side of the ship acting like you didn't have a care in the world "The weather's awesome!" Luffy cheered as he got up and stretched out his legs.

"I couldn't agree with you more" you said feeling nothing could spoil this relaxation.

Luffy excitedly ran to the back of the boat "So the Grand Line is over there? Or is it over there?" He ran around the boat saying this until Sanji couldn't take it anymore.

"Man you're annoying. Can't you keep quiet for one second?

"Sorry but I finally got a cook! So I'm really excited!" he said and raised his hands saying "And now all we have to do is get Nami and then head to the Grand Line!"

"Ah Nami. Just thinking about her gives me such joy!" Sanji said puffing out smoke hearts. You ignored Sanji now and decided that he was always going to do that while he was on the crew so you learned to not get mad about that from now on.

"Hey Yosaku are we close to Nami's island?" you said as Luffy sat at the front of the boat.

"You guys are way too naive about this! Don't you get it?! We're getting close to Arlong's base!" Yosaku yelled at your lack of worry "Sister Nami was looking at his wanted poster on the ship and she sure didn't seem happy about it!" He then grimly said "She's probably going after Arlong's 20 million berry bounty and could be in his base right now while we kick back and relax!"

As a response to Yosaku's worry, Luffy yawned and said "Is it time for lunch yet?"

"Sounds good to me" you said

"Then I'll go make some" Sanji said getting up but was stopped by Yosaku's yelling.

"Have you never heard of Arlong?!"

"Nope who's that?"

"No idea" Luffy said leaving Yosaku in disbelief of the two.

"I heard about him" you said as the man sighed a breath of relief.

"Who is he then?" Luffy asked you

"He's a merman from the Grand Line"

"A merman?"

"I don't think I've seen one of those before" Luffy said trying to think back in case he was wrong.

Hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes as he said "I've heard about Merman Island of the Grand Line. They have really gorgeous mermaids there!"

"Do those guys look like this?" he said holding out a crudely drawn picture of a fish man.

"That's the best!" the cook laughed

"Be serious here!!" Yosaku yelled.

"As I was saying, the reason why the Grand Line is called the Pirates Graveyard is because of 3 powers and one of them is the Shichibukai" You continued

"You mean the same one you used to be?" Luffy said

"Yep. They are 7 pirates that the world government acknowledges"

"Why would pirates be acknowledged by the government?" Sanji interrupted you.

"IF YOU WILL GIVE ME A MINUTE!" You yelled and then continued "Those guys give a percentage of whatever treasure they get to the government. They are in essence the governments attack dogs. But are really powerful. That guy that you met before, Hawk-eye Mihawk, is one of those guys"

"WOW!! COOL!! THERE ARE SEVEN OF THOSE GUYS LIKE HIM?!! AND YOU USED TO BE ONE OF THOSE GUYS?!! YOU MUST BE INCREDIBLY STRONG!!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

"No! No! No! Truth be told, I was pretty strong but I was nowhere near their strength. I only got into there because of some circumstances"

"Oh and what would that circumstance be?" Sanji asked peaking his interest.

You paused for a sec as you lowered your head not letting them see your face and then said "I…can't tell you the reason yet…"

Luffy then stared at you for a moment and then said with his signature grin "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. You can tell us when you're ready"

You smiled at your captain as you said "Thank you"

"Now can you tell us how Arlong ties into this?" Sanji said taking another smoke.

"Oh yeah! Among those guys is a merman named Jimbei, who was the captain of a merman crew. Arlong, who was known for his wickedness and ruthlessness, worked under him while he was on the Grand Line"

"Like this?" Luffy said holding another crudely drawn picture but this time the fish was standing on two legs.

"That's the same as the last one" Sanji complained.

"I heard that after he came from the East Blue, he destroyed 20 towns. That guys power is way above Don Krieg's!" Yosaku added in a scared voice.

"But why would Nami-san go to someone like him alone?"

"I told you already! She's after his bounty!"

"No. Nami must be a mermaid herself!" Sanji said with the same dumb look on his face again as he pictured a mermaid.

"So sort of like this?" Luffy said holding yet another bad drawing that was just like the last one except this one had Nami's hair.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Sanji yelled angry at Luffy for drawing Nami so badly.

"Didn't you understand anything that was just said?!" Yosaku said worriedly.

"I get it. Merman are really strong" Luffy said plainly.

"I don't think you get it" you said with a sweat drop appeared on your head.

"You have no idea the horror of the merman's power" Yosaku said grimly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll know when we get there" Luffy said like he didn't have a care in the world.

"He's right" you added "Worrying about it now when we can't do anything about it, won't help the situation at all"

"Alright. I'll start lunch now. What do you guys want?" Sanji said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I want meat!" Luffy shouted

"I want fried beans!" Yosaku shouted too.

"I'll just have a medium well steak" you called to him.

All the guys looked at you with a sweat drop appearing as Sanji said "Y-You like to eat fancy I see" You didn't see what was the matter with that. Whenever you went out to eat, which wasn't all that often, you asked most of the time for steak. And now that you had a first-class chef as your cook, you didn't see why you couldn't ask him to whip up something like that. But Sanji thought he should just forget it and start cooking on your orders.

"It's really great having a chef isn't it?!" Luffy said

"Yep!" both you and Yosaku agreed

"I want a big chunk of meat!"

"I want a big bowl of mine!" Yosaku shouted

"I want a big slab for me!" you added.

To Nami

"I'm finally at my hometown" she said as she neared the island. Where she arrived at was a big Japanese 5 story castle and on top of it was a jolly roger with the same design as the tattoo on Nami's left arm.

"Here this month's amount" said as man with webbed hands as he handed a marine official a small stack of money. The marine looked like a regular one except he had whiskers on his face and wore a hoody marine uniform with mouse ears on top of it.

"Arlong, I am quite pleased with the way you do business, it is so much better than other pirates. You're the only one who knows the way of the world"

The fish man laughed at this saying "The same for you. As long as we work together, then there will be great things in return for you. You're quite perceptive on this" The fish man looked like a man with black long hair except with blue skin, gills, a sun symbol on his left side of his chest and a saw fish nose. He wore a yellow with black splotched Hawaiian looking t-shirt, green shorts, a Russian hat and brown sandals.

"Thank you"

The fish man laughed "As long as you have money, you will have a good life. Don't you agree that money is very dependable?"

"Yes" the man said sweating a little.

"You are one of the few that are the exception to my hatred of humans"

"I'm sorry but we have to go now" the mouse man said getting up.

"Why don't you have a drink or two before you go?" the merman insisted

"I would but having a Marine ship staying docked on a pirate island isn't good"

"If anyone says anything, I'll kill them"

"Thanks but not today" the mouse man said heading back towards his ship but was stopped by the merman.

"Let me at least give you a lift to your ship" the merman the called "Hachi!"

An octopus man appeared pointing to the pot behind him. He was a merman that looked like a man with 6 arms but had suction cups on his arms and a stretched out mouth. He had grey hair that poking out at 5 spots making it look like the top half of a star and a red tattoo of the sun on his forehead. He wore a red and yellow stripped sleeveless one piece swimsuit with an orange fur neck, a teal sash around his waist, sandals and straw around his ankles (like the Hawaiians do but can't remember its name) "Hop in, I'll take you to your boat"

"Thank you. We really appreciate it" the marine thanked him.

"You have a really fun face, you know that? It's like a rat!" the octopus laughed.

"Hey watch what you saw, Hachi. This is a valued guest you're laughing at"

"Oh sorry about that" Hachi said sheepishly

"It's fine" the marine said as he and his men got into the brown pot as octopus carried them to their ship "These fish people are disgusting! Good thing they pay me well!" he thought with an evil grin coming to his face.

Outside the entrance to the park, there were patches of water with grass in it (again can't remember the name of it) as Nami walked down the path to it with a determined look on her face but her train of thought was interrupted when a small boy carrying a sword ran at her yelling "Get out of the way lady! I'm going to kill Arlong! He killed my dad so now he has to die! If you don't move I'll kill you too!!"

The navigator looked down at the shaking boy who was now crying and then pulled out her staff and smacked the boy "Arlong doesn't have time to deal with brats like you" she said coldly tucking away her weapon "Here. Take this and go home" She dropped at packet of money down next to the sobbing kid. She then walked in and was greeted by the boss from before.

"There you are Nami. Did you do well on your latest job?" Arlong asked her.

"Better than I thought! I still can't believe there are idiots out there who are so easy to sucker!" she said plopping.

Arlong laughed "You are great at betrayal!"

"You know it!"

"Alright me! Nami has returned so let's party!" the merman commanded which was met by a lot of cheers as many merman surfaced from the water.

To Ussop, Johnny, Cristal and Zoro

The small ship sailed ever closer to the island with Zoro sitting with his back against the bow. He was now bandaged up enough to stop the bleeding.

"W-We're here guys. Arlong Park is just ahead" Johnny said peering over on one side of him with Ussop on the other.

"This is their hideout?! We're gonna die!!" Ussop yelled in terror.

"Nami should have docked the Merry Go somewhere with enough space so we know that it isn't in the base"

"Let's just look and see if she's even here or not" Johnny suggested

"I like that idea!" Ussop quickly agreed.

"You're such a coward" Cristal said as a sweat drop formed.

Zoro just stood up and said as he unsheathed his sword "Let's attack right now"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!!" Johnny and Ussop screamed in terror.

"Are you stupid?!! Don't go barging in without knowing what we're up against!!" Ussop yelled

"Let's don't go all gun hoe!! We need a plan!!" Johnny added

"Forget about that. Luffy told me to get Nami and that's just what I'm gonna do no matter who this guy is!" Zoro readied himself

"I don't think so!" the two cowards shouted as they smacked the swordsman out cold with two hammers and tied him up to the small cabin enough so he couldn't move anything.

"I see the Merry Go!" Ussop shouted through his binoculars.

"So Big Sis is here!" Johnny concluded.

"Hey untie me now!! I'm not the enemy you morons!!" Zoro protested.

"And let me out too!!" Cristal shouted from the room that Zoro was blocking. Ussop and Johnny had done that to keep her from setting Zoro free.

"Okay so if we head this way, we can head to a village named Cocoyashii" Ussop concluded pulling out a map of the island.

"But why'd she dock the ship so far from the city?" Johnny wondered.

"UNTIE ME NOW DAMMIT!!" Zoro yelled again.

"Yeah right! You're too injured to help. Just stay here and heal your wounds, okay?" Ussop said patting him on the chest, inflicting more pain on the poor man.

"I swear! I'm gonna cut him up when he gets back!" Zoro thought as he grunted at the pain.

"Okay men! I will bring back Nami safely!" Ussop said proudly as he laughed.

"Dumbass. You're real brave now that you aren't going to Arlong Park" Cristal thought.

"Bring us alongside the Merry Go!" Ussop ordered Johnny which he complied

"Now begins the Great Journey of Captain Ussop!" he proclaimed but then freaked out when he saw 3 fish men on the dock next to the Merry Go.

"It's merman!" Ussop and Johnny freaked out and tried to sail the ship right past them without them seeing.

"Why the hell didn't we dock there?!" Zoro yelled which the 2 cowards shushed him.

Ussop yelled in whisper "Did you see those fish guys?! They're part of Arlong's crew! There's no way I'm facing these guys!!"

"Don't yell at me!!" Zoro smacked his both legs into Ussop's face.

"I guess Arlong controls this area too" Johnny concluded.

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" Cristal thought.

"I say we said we found her but couldn't get Nami to come back with us" Ussop decided.

"UNTIE ME NOW!!" Zoro yelled and that was what gave away their cover as 2 of the mermen dived in and headed towards the boat.

"Let's get out of here!!" Ussop freaked

"I with you bro!!" Johnny whole heartedly agreed.

"UNTIE ME DAMMIT!!!" Zoro yelled pissed.

"LET ME OUT!!!" Cristal screamed as she clawed at the door.

"See ya!" Ussop said as he and Johnny jumped overboard and swam away.

"Hey come back here and untie me or you're gonna die!!!" Zoro threatened them.

The two fish men jumped onto the ship, surprised to see only Zoro there "Only one guy? Me he got stranded or something?"

"Yeah something like that" Zoro said really pissed "When I see those two again, I'm gonna kill them!"

"Someone probably wanted to kill him. No matter, let's take him to Arlong"

A little bit away from the ship, Ussop and Johnny appeared "Sorry Zoro, I'll tell Luffy how courageous you were" Ussop said

"Sorry Big Bro and I'll never forget you!" Johnny cried

"Now let's get to dry land" the coward said as they swam to a close village.

"I think this is Gosa village" Johnny said as they climbed the shore only to see a completely destroyed village…well a village with all the houses flipped upside down. The place looked like a warzone, not only were the houses flipped, the road down the middle of the lane was drug through like they were creating a canal through the city.

"W-What the hell happened here?!" Ussop freaked.

"From what I heard, this place was attacked by Arlong a couple of weeks ago"

"T-Their flipped upside-down!!"

"I heard fish men are 10 times stronger than humans. This is the power from someone from the Grand Line?!!" Johnny very terrified.

"But how'd the road be like this?" He thought as a dark figure appeared behind him dripping from dip in the ocean.

"A monster called Mohmoo did this. We got him specifically from the Grand Line" the figure replied while he barred his teeth.

"Quite joking around! A monster did all this?! And what do you mean we-!!" He cut off and looked behind him to reveal a fat grinning fish man. The sharpshooter was practically in tears when he saw this and ran for his life.

"You're with that guy on the boat aren't you?!" the fish man followed right behind him.

"I don't care!! See ya!!"

"That was close!" Johnny said from behind a building that he had snuck before the fish man saw him "I'm sorry Big Bro Ussop for doing this to you! I'm gonna wait for Big Bro Luffy and Yosaku!"

"Come back here!!" yelled the fish man as he ran as fast as he could.

"How do you like that?! Even if you are fish man, you can't catch me on land!!" Ussop mocked as he was too fast for the fat guy. But his gloating was cut off as someone tripped him "What the hell was that for?!!"

"Take this fish man!! This is for my father!!" the little kid from before screamed with sword ready to be brought down on him. Ussop freaked and feared for the worst as he expected to be killed. But lucky for him, a blue haired woman around Nami's age karate chopped him on the head.

"Are you stupid? Don't take the fish man on! Look what they did to Gosa! This all happened because of something similar to what you were about to do!" the woman lectured. The woman wore blue pants, a yellow tank top, red sandals and a red thin head band. She had blue hair, dark green eyes and a weird tattoo that extended from her right arm to just below her neck. The woman looked closer at Ussop and then noticed "Now that I look at you, you're a just a human that looks a tad bit like a merman"

"What the hell do you mean 'a tad bit'?!!" Ussop roared.

"Where the hell did that human go?!" the fish man yelled as he started to run towards the three.

"Stand back! The great Captain Ussop will protect you! If it's just this guy, I can take him down easy!" the long nose prepared to fire his sling shot but he was smacked upside the head with a hammer by the blue haired woman, knocking him unconscious.

"Everyone's seems not to listen well. I told him already they'd kill everyone if he did something like that" she said as she dragged the unconscious sniper to the side of a building. She then screamed which brought out the merman.

"What is it?!" the fish man yelled

"The long nose guy ran that way!" she screamed pointing towards the way the guy came from.

"That way huh?!" he replied as he raced off.

"Bring him to my place" the woman ordered the boy as he nodded and did what he was told.

To you, Sanji, Yosaku and Luffy

Sanji was just about finished with your food as cooked the food "That looks delicious!" Luffy drooled looking through the window, watching Sanji work.

"Let the guy work. We'll get our food soon enough" you replied sitting against the boat.

Back at Arlong Park: "That should be good" Hachi said he held this mouth and a trumpet sound came from it. "It's lunch Mohmoo! Mohmoo!! That's strange, usually he comes running. I wonder what's wrong?"

Back to you guys

"This is so good!" you replied as you ate the delicious steak. It was cooked exactly how you wanted it. No it was better than you wanted it!

"Man I wouldn't expect any less from Sanji! This stuff is delicious!" Yosaku agreed

"I don't care about what you think. I just want to cook for Nami as soon as possible" Sanji said taking a sip of wine.

"Well let's just hope she'll come back"

"She definitely will because she's our navigator" Luffy chewing on the bone of some meat. As he was going for another meat, Yosaku snatched it out of his hands "Hey that's mine!"

"You just had one!"

"But that's mine too!"

"Don't be so stubborn! Let me have it!"

"No give it back!" Luffy yelled as he and Yosaku ran around the boat.

"Have some of my beans!" he offered

"No I want meat!!"

"STOP SHAKING THE SHIP DAMMIT!!" Sanji yelled.

"SIT DOWN OR I'll KICK YOUR ASSESS!!" you roared.

To Arlong Park

"Open the gates! We have a prisoner!" one of the fish men who had captured Zoro yelled. The gate opened and the ship sailed into the mini harbor. Zoro was freed from the mast but now his hands and feet were bound. He grudgingly waited for his chance to escape. Cristal was hiding in the boat.

"I will ask you only one time. What is your purpose for being here" Arlong ordered

"I'm looking for a woman, stupid half-fish" Zoro retorted

"Oooh! You've got guts to say that in your situation" the fish man grinned evilly "I'll let that comment slide for now but if you say it again, I will kill you" He then gloated "We fish man have evolved so where we can swim through water quickly and can breathe under water. And we have been granted extraordinary in addition to that. This shows that we are far superior to you humans. You along with all humans should know that fish men are the most superior species of all. Going against us is like going against nature"

"I'm sick of those explanations Arlong" a familiar voice sounded as she walked out of the shadow of the building. Zoro was shocked to see that it was Nami.

"Sorry Nami, I didn't mean that all humans are worthless. You are one of the rare exceptions to that"

"I do the mapping for you because you couldn't do it yourselves"

"Hey Nami what the hell are you saying?! You draw maps for him?! What's going on?!" Zoro demanded

"So you guys know each other?" Arlong inquired

"Don't be ridiculous! He's just one of the guys that I stole from. It's really sad how you believed me all this time and even went as far as going after me" Nami said coldly.

"So this is who you really are…And I thought that you hated pirates" Zoro retorted.

"Surprised? Everything I did and said was an act. If you need proof, look at this" she said turning her arm to reveal Arlong's insignia on it. Zoro was stunned when he looked at it "I'm part of Arlong's crew now!" she then laughed a little which Zoro gave her a pissed off look.

L: Man this food is great! St: Quit eating all the food! Sa: I hope I can see Nami soon! L: What's that?! Is that a cow?! Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories- Murder?! Ussop's fate and Luffy's arrival! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	23. Nami's actions

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 23: Zoro captured! Nami's sister and Ussop's brave stand!

_This _means that it is a flashback. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

Your mouth was watering when you saw the spread of food that Sanji laid out before you. Slabs of meat, your delicious looking medium well steak, a big plate of yellow rice, and fried beans with 4 glasses of wine on the folded out table. Luffy and Yosaku took no time into digging into the meal as they wolfed down their food. You and Sanji took your time with yours and you noticed that Sanji didn't eat all that much compared to you guys. He had about a piece or two of meat and about 2 glasses of wine. You ate your steak quick enough so that Luffy didn't steal your food. As Luffy went to grab a piece of some meat covered in something (don't know what he was eating), Yosaku grabbed his hand and waving his hand and pointing from the food to him and then waving again to try to tell Luffy something but couldn't because his mouth was full of food.

"What's he trying to say?" Luffy asked with food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" you drolled noticing the boy had no manners at all. Luffy then proceeded to quickly grab the food and fling into his black hole of a mouth. This seemed to upset Yosaku greatly as let out a surprised muffle.

"Let go of my hand" Luffy calmly stated still devouring his food.

After swallowing his food, the man finally stated "I was trying to say that that was mine!"

"And who decided that?" the black haired boy argued

"I did! It was on my plate so it's mine!"

"Is that how it is?"

"Yeah that really is how it is supposed to be Luffy. You got learn to not steal food from other people's plates" you tried to explain to him but he wasn't listening to you as he continued to eat his food.

"I was saving it for last!" Yosaku yelled, not letting the argument die.

"Sorry, I'll give back to you later" Luffy wined trying to get the man to stop yelling at him.

"There's no way I'm eating it then! It will be uneatable then! I'm not like a dog!"

"Both of you are disgusting " giving the men a disgusted look.

"Guys keep quiet for a sec" Sanji suddenly exclaimed as he got up and peered over the side of the boat with his one eye that wasn't covered by his bangs.

You noticed the incoming presence that was rising to the surface "Yeah I noticed it too" Your eyebrows furrowed as you put your hand on the hilt of one of your swords, ready for whatever was coming.

"It's a big guy" Sanji stated as the monster broke to the surface. Yosaku instantly freaked out at the creature before you while Luffy sat at the table still chewing on some food, not looking the least bit scared at the towering beast.

"Monster!" the bounty hunter screamed, scared out of his mind.

The beast towering before you was a big cow. Actually it was a cow with fins and a fish like body. But what struck you wasn't the fact that it looked like that, it was the fact that the thing was so huge! It was at least 50 times bigger than any of you. It towered over you looking at your ship blankly.

"Wow! That is one big cow!" Luffy exclaimed.

"A cow? It looks more like a hippo. Why is it swimming in the ocean?" Sanji wondered after taking a long puff of his cigarette.

"A sea king…" you almost whispered your face growing a little pale. Sweat trickled down your face as you saw the thing standing before you. You had heard of sea kings before but this was the first time that you had actually seen one. You were a little stunned to see this guy to say the least.

"Why is this thing in the East Blue?! It should be in the Grand Line!" Yosaku still screamed.

"What's it want?" Luffy asked

You noticed that the beast wasn't staring at you but was staring at the food behind you "I think he wants our food" you noticed looking at the food.

"Then give it to him before he capsizes the whole ship!" Yosaku frantically stated

"GUM GUM PISTOL!!" Luffy yelled smacking his fist into the beast, sending him below the surface "Don't touch my meat!"

"Good job Big Bro Luffy!"

"You could have just given him some food" you drolled a sweat drop forming on your head.

But that attack didn't stop the monster as he burst out of the ocean, seriously pissed off now "Now he's going berserk!" the bounty hunter stated the obvious.

"You lookin for another beating?!" Luffy yelled pulling his fist back to whack the beast again.

"You moron!" Sanji kicking Luffy in the face "Don't beat him up because he's hungry. He's probably injured or something and can't find anything to eat" He then picked up a plate of meat and held it in front of the cow "Here, have some"

The beast pondered this for a moment, probably hoping he was going to get beat by the cook but the decided to take the offer as he opened his mouth to eat the food.

"Go to hell!" Sanji kicked the monster right on his chin, sending the monster reeling back.

"What the hell was that for?! Why'd you do that for?!" Yosaku now pissed at the cook.

"That thing was gonna take about of me along with the food" Sanji simply stated.

The beast was seriously ticked off now and wanted to take the ship along with you guys "You want more?!" Luffy shouted pulling back his fist and prepared to attack but the cook stopped him.

"Let me take care of this" he said and ran up the mast, jumped off. He pulled his leg back and smacked the beast in the neck yelling "COLLIER SHOOT!!" As the monster hit the sea and Sanji landed saying "It really does look like a hippo" Like nothing had happened at all, you, Sanji and Luffy sat back at the table and continued your meal.

"Let's eat!" Luffy said gleefully

"That was a good workout" Sanji commented

"Well that didn't take long" you said joining them

"These guys are nuts" Yosaku thought still shocked at the event that had just happened. He then decided to forget about it and join you guys.

Ussop sat up suddenly. The last thing he remembered was that he was about to shoot a fish man that was chasing him but then he got knocked out. He looked around frantically. He noticed that he had a blanket over him and that he was in a house "W-Where am I?"

"My place" a voice behind him. He turned around, surprised to see the woman he was with before he knocked out "How are you feeling?"

"W-Who are you?!"

"I'm Nojiko. I grow the tangerines around here" she introduced herself.

Ussop then realized what had happened to him "Hey! Wait a minute! You're the one who knocked me out!" He was a little angry at what had happened "And I was trying to save you two from that fish man"

"I'm the one who saved you" she put down a cup of tea on the table. Getting the hint but still confused, Ussop sat in the chair next to her as she explained "If you had done something to that fishman, I have no doubt that you would've been killed" she got a little annoyed "This is why I hate outsiders who don't know what's going on" Ussop looked at his cup, thinking about the fishmen that he had seen. He seemed to understand what would have happened. They both looked at the sniveling kid in front of them that had tried to attack Ussop. Nojiko directed her attention to the boy "But you're the kid from Gosa so you must know about this firsthand that you'd be killed if you mess with the fishmen"

The boy looked on the verge of crying as he shakily held his cup of tea across the table from the two "I-I know but…they killed my dad! They destroyed everything!" the hatred Ussop had heard from the kid before was now back in his voice "They destroyed our town and killed many people! They have to pay for what they did!! I went to Arlong Park but a girl near the gate stopped me! She…." he was finding the right words for the person "…was a witch!" this didn't surprise the other two as Ussop calmly drank his coffee and Nojiko put her head in the palm of her hand "I don't care if I die! I will avenge my father!!"

"Then die" this was not the answer the two boys were expecting as Ussop spit his tea he had been drinking out. He didn't say anything though as he wiped his mouth and let her continue, hoping she had a reason for saying that "If want to die to get your revenge, then die" the long nosed man thought this was harsh for her to say but decided against saying anything yet "But know this. Me and that witch have both stopped you so you've escaped death twice now" she then got up to put her glass in the sink "Leave here once you're done with your tea"

Now was the time for him to speak "Hey! Don't you think that was a little harsh on him?!"

"Kid or not, if someone wants to die then let them! He doesn't have the guts to live in this harsh time!" the kid was now distraught as he lowered his head in shame "I know a kid who's staring at a distant future even though she lives a life that is more painful than death" she had lowered her voice but now was surprised at her words but soon both of their attentions were drawn to the small boy as he was now crying.

"W-What should I do? I hate this but I'll endure it! What should I do now?!" the boy frustrated at his own powerlessness.

"What about your mother?"

"She's alive…"

"Then go to her. She's probably worried sick about you" her tone much more caring than the cold one she had before.

"O-Okay…" the seemed to calm him down. Ussop smiled at Nojiko as the boy finished his tea. He thanked them, left the house and went through the long line of tangerine trees towards his village.

The marksman was sitting Indian style on the chair with his hands behind his head while smiling as he watched the girl watch the boy go back to his village "You know. You're actually pretty nice. Even though you got those tattoos on you"

"That's prejudice" she then turned her attention to the man "I don't know anything about you? Who are you?"

Ussop now realized he hadn't introduced himself "Oh right! I'm Captain Ussop! And I'm looking for a girl named Nami"

"Nami?" she was surprised at his answer.

"You know her?" She then explained who Nami was "W-WHAT?! NAMI IS A CAPTAIN OF ARLONG'S CREW?!"

"Yep. She's pretty famous around here" Ussop was now in shock as Nojiko set down with another cup of tea "She's the witch that boy was talking about. What's surprising is that this is house is where she grew up" She walked over to a small table and picked up a picture of Nami and Nojiko as kids with a woman in her mid-thirties "You see…Me and Nami are adopted sisters" He was now stunned. He looked around the house slowly as he took all the information in.

"So this place…is Nami's house?"

"Nami and I are orphans" this brought the sniper's attention to her again "We were brought up in this house but our foster parent is dead. But we used to live here quite happily in Cocoyashi Village" he looked down to see that something was written on the table under his hand. He moved it to reveal a compass and a boat that were carved into the wood. He was now frustrated and wanted answers "So…Nami betrayed her villagers and parent and joined Arlong's Group?!"

"That's pretty much it" she sighed "A real witch isn't she?" she laughed a little.

Ussop felt her and angry now "So that's it huh? I can't believe she fooled us the entire time! She just wanted the treasure! Even though she helped protect my village and was smiling really happily aboard our ship!"

Nojiko was a little surprised but at the same time happy he had told her that "She was smiling?" she said softly "Her?"

"We came here to bring her back with us, but I guess that there is no point-" he then stopped when he realized something "T-This is bad. A friend of mine was unluckily caught by the fishmen…This is bad…I wonder how he's doing?"

____________________________________________________________________________________  
Back at Zoro and Nami

"Well do you see now?" Nami sounding pretty smug "I just used you guys from the beginning. You guys had pretty good skills and were complete suckers that I loved using"

Arlong laughed at this with Zoro having a neutral face "You fooled them good huh? This girl's a cold-blooded witch. She'd forget about her parent's death just for some money!" A gloom and hurt looked appeared on her face which Zoro noticed "It was just bad luck that you met her so give up"

"I see now" this brought the orange haired girl's attention back to Zoro. He had a small grin on his face with his eyes closed "It's not surprising since I never trusted her to begin with. Even if she was a homicidal maniac, I wouldn't be too surprised"

This seemed to anger her a little "In that case, get out of here! You're an eyesore!" Zoro then grinned which surprised her as he pushed his bound feet against the ground which propelled him into the deep water behind him.

"What's with him? Why'd he jump in the water?" one of the fishmen asked.

"Is this some kind of joke?" another asked too.

"No. I don't think he slipped so…

"Did he run away?"

"No his arms and legs are bound so he can't swim. It's gotta be suicide!"

"Leave him be" Arlong ordered everyone.

Nami was now stunned. She was having conflicting emotions on what she should as the fishmen were jeering at the stupid decision Zoro had made. Zoro was sinking deeper into the water as Nami bit her lip "_T-THAT IDIOT!" _ she then slipped off her shoes and jumped dove into the water, leaving everyone with surprised looks on her faces. It didn't take all that long for her to drag the swordsman out of the water and back on land.

"Their back! What's the deal Nami?!" The pirates wondering why she did that.

She was breathing heavily as she had an angry downcast look on her face "What did you think you were doing?"

Zoro coughed out some of the seawater and breathed heavily "That's what I should be asking you?" this caught her attention. He then had a big grin on his face "You can't even let one guy die. Quit trying to act cool!" This infuriated her knowing that he had tricked her "You should have saved me sooner, idiot. I thought I was gonna die!"

"Screw you!!" she then stomped on his wounds "If you mess with me again, then I will kill you!!" she then lifted him up to her level.

"I wonder" the same cockiness in his voice.

"You got a lot of bandages there" observing his wounds.

"Didn't have any clothes so I used these" he joked. She then punched him in the gut and let him drop to his knees as his body ached from the hit.

Nami then walked towards Arlong which he asked "Hey Nami, what do you want to do with him?"

"Lock him up! I'll deal with him later!"

"Arlong! Arlong!" everyone turned to see another fishman come in.

"What is it" the saw fishman asked.

"Sorry but that guy also had a friend with a long nose with him but he got away!" Both Nami and Zoro had scowls on which they hid.

"_Dammit, Ussop!! You got spotted getting away?!"_ Zoro thought angrily.

"I think he went to Cocoyashi village…"

"Cocoyashi huh?" a grin crept up the boss fishman's face "That's good. I have some business over there anyways. Guess I'll go there in a bit"

Nami clenched her fist in anger knowing what he planned to do.

* * *

At Cocoyashi village

"Hey Arlong is coming!"one of the villagers proclaimed.

"What but we paid his tribute money to him already?!"

A man with pinwheel on his hat caught their attention "It's probably my weapons they found. Get back to your houses everyone"

"Genzo…" They then looked down the road to see a bunch of people coming "They're here!" he announced to the village. Everyone was hiding in houses with scared and angry looks on their faces as they watched the fishmen pass their houses.

They then stopped to where the man named Genzo was sitting on a table under a makeshift cover "So you're the guy who has weapons in his hands" Arlong asked him.

"Yeah that's right" the man not denying anything. The man had stitches that lined his whole body and face. He had dark brown hair and a thick brown mustache. He wore brown shorts that went to his knees, a crown Navy like uniform with a bandage wrapped around his left arm, sandals and a brown captain's hat with a pinwheel on it that was blowing fast from the breeze "The reason is because I like looking at weapons" He then looked up at the fishmen "There's no rule against collections are there?"

"No there's not but collecting weapons is a different story. Weapons lead to nothing evil thought which lead to violence. Those are prime things in things that go against peace"

Nojiko and Ussop had heard about Arlong coming to town so they made their way to the village and was observing what was going on "T-That guy is huge!" he whispered "Is that Arlong?! He's not human!!" Ussop was clearly freaked out by the size of the fishman.

"He's not human. He's a fishman"

"I don't doubt that!" they then continued watching.

"I control 20 towns and villages. As their ruler, I can't have a rebellion. I destroyed Gosa, which was a great port town, to set an example to everyone. Those who don't pay are considered action a rebellion against us"

This was freaking Ussop out "Tribute money?" he asked still in a whisper to Nojiko

"It's what it sounds like" she answered "The money we give goes to them. We buy our villages every month with money. Even the children are counted. If anyone can't pay, even if it's just one person, their whole village gets whipped out like Gosa"

This was freaking him out with every second "S-So that whole town was destroyed because one person couldn't pay up?!"

"That's how Arlong rules" she had a hint of anger in her voice "They are obsessed with their species and don't care killing people because they think of themselves as the superior race"

"Listen" Arlong told Genzo "You're just a lowly human who only needs to think about paying" he lifted his hand from the covering as he laughed "I require an enormous funds! Your tribute money will be my cornerstone of my empire which I will rule over the East Blue!!"

This shocked Ussop and frightened him "A-Arlong Empire?! He's planning to turn the East Blue into a fishman empire?!!"

* * *

At Zoro

A door slowly creeks open from the door to Zoro's cell. He looks up to notice that it is Nami. In her right hand is a knife which she flicks and trusts forward when she gets close to Zoro. She is about to leave as she turns her head "Leave before Arlong gets back" and then she leaves the swordsman to look at the cut ropes. He then hears a sliding sound and looks to see his sword in front of him.

* * *

Back to Ussop

Arlong grabs Genzo and smashes him into the makeshift umbrella which topples over from the force of the hit. Everyone was worried about him but didn't say anything "Possessing a weapon is a sign of a rebellion. So to keep rebels from showing up here again, I'm going to kill you as an example to everyone else"

Ussop was now freaking out "Now way! He's gonna kill someone for having a weapon?!"

"He has no right to do that!" Nojiko really worried about Genzo as she raced to where the fishmen were "You have no right to do this Arlong!!" the fishman turned his attention to her "For these 8 years, we've paid your tribute money!! Why would we rebel now?! Let Genzo go!!"

This got the town started now as everyone came out of their homes protesting the same thing "That's right! It's not like he used the weapons!! Stop! Let Genzo go!!"

"I'm saying that owning a weapon is a sign of a rebellion. What do you want me to do then? Destroy this village?" an angry and evil smirk on his face "If you lay a hand on just one of us, your will be obliterated. I'm fine with either way"

"Get inside everyone!" Genzo said weakly with blood dripping down his face "If we get in trouble now, all those 8 years will be for nothing! If are gonna fight, we should've done it 8 years ago! But we swore to be patient! To live!!"

"Genzo…But…!" the villagers were distraught on what to do.

"What great choice of words! You're a good speaker! Yes! Being alive is enjoyable even for you small insects!!" he then lifted the man up higher and slammed the man into the ground with blood spitting out his mouth.

"Genzo!" the villagers worried about him.

"Not all living things are born equal!!"

"Bastard!!" the villagers started to protest but the mustached man silenced them.

"Stop! Don't do anything to them!" he then struggled to get up.

"B-But Genzo…!"

"It's all over if you die! Keep being patient! Even if I die!!"

"I like that resolve!" Arlong grinned as he picked up Genzo and lifted him over his head in one hand "Watch this closely humans! This is what happens if you have a hint of evil thoughts!!" he then prepared to thrust him down hard but was stopped.

"EXPLODING STAR!!" rang out as something hit the fishman which caused him to stop and drop Genzo.

"W-What was that?!" Arlong's crew looking around for the culprit and then spotted him "He's up there on that roof!! Who the hell are you?!!"

Ussop was the one who fired the shot as he pretended to stand strong "I am Captain Ussop!! Brave Warrior of the Sea!!" this didn't work as his legs were knocking together and he was scared out of his mind.

"It's that guy!" Nojiko noticing him.

"T-The world quakes in fear of me as the Demon King Ussop, the man from the Underworld!! I'll forgive you if you runaway now!! I have 8000-" he tried sounding tough.

"Arlong! That's the guy who escaped earlier!!" the guy who chased Ussop proclaimed this cause said sniper to flinch.

Arlong was now angry "Bring them all on if you want. I'll kill them all"

This freaked the long nosed man out "_H-He's not scared and the exploding star had no effect!!" _

"What…What has a lowly human done to me?!!!" the saw fishman was now pissed. He picked up the house that Ussop was on and lifted it over his head. This scared the villagers and Ussop especially.

"Arlong wait! We'll lose another source of income if we destroy this place like Gosa!" his crew tried to calm him down "It's easy to destroy human villages but our goal is to rule them!" this didn't work.

"If we tear one down, we can just build another one! We are the superior species!!" he then chucked the building into another one and destroyed the both of them.

"H-He's destroying the village!" the villagers starting to freak out.

"Is he-!!" Nojiko scared that that had killed him.

"Whoa! I thought I was gonna die!!" Ussop managing to pull himself on top of the wrecked pile.

"He's still alive! Get him!!" Arlong's crew declared.

"Oh Shit!!" he screeched as he got down from the building and raced out of the village, followed by Arlong's crew.

"Capture and kill him!!!" Arlong seriously pissed now as some of his crew tried to hold him back.

"Arlong calm down! Let's get back to Arlong Park! He'll destroy the village otherwise!" they then managed to grab him and forced him back towards their base.

"Do not let him escape!! Who does he think we are?!!" he yelled as he was dragged away.

"We'll be back another day. You were lucky. It looks like you've been spared for now" he was a large fish man with long black hair that was tied many times in the back to making one long strand of hair down his back. He also wore a dark blue gi outfit.

As soon as they left, the town doctor then started treating Genzo "Sorry for all the trouble I caused you" the injured man apologized.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong" the doctor protested.

"But who was that guy from earlier?" the villagers asked. But before they could answer they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hey everyone! It's good to see you again!" It was Nami with a bouquet of pink flowers.

"It's Nami" the villagers then got up and went into their homes, leaving only Nojiko, the doctor and Genzo.

"What's going on? You never walk straight through the village" Nojiko asked her sister.

"I-I heard a loud noise…So it was Arlong, huh?" she looked at the wreckage but no one said anything. She then left and went to a hill that over looked the sea. At the point was a cross shaped grave which she put flowers next to "Just 7 million berries to go…" she said to herself while sitting in front of the grave.

"Your reputation is as horrible as ever" Nojiko smiled as she appeared from a nearby tree.

"That's okay. I am a pirate. Arlong's a reasonable guy though. I can fix all this trouble with money. Just a little more till I meet our agreement. No matter what, I'm going to earn 100 million Berries and buy this village!" she smiled.

* * *

To Zoro

"Even though she told me to run away, I got nowhere to go. I also got to bring her back because of Luffy" The swordsman was sitting on Arlong's chair with bodies littering the whole area in front of him "What to do now? Things are gonna get messy" he had stolen a blue tropical shirt with light blue shell designs and had his Wado sword strapped to his side while he relaxed in the chair.

* * *

To you, Sanji and Luffy

"So fast!! So fast!!" Luffy cheered. Your ship was being pulled forward fast from the large cow sea king from before with straps attached to the head and connected to the ship.

"There it is Big Bro Luffy! Arlong Park!" Yosaku declared, standing on top of the ship. You and Sanji grinned at Luffy's enthusiasm.

"Let's go to Arlong Park!!"

L: Yeah!! We're finally here!! Sa: Now I can see Nami!! St: Would you guys shut up?!! We have to find Ussop and Zoro first! L: I wonder where they are? Next time on One Piece: Missing Memories - Murder?! Ussop's fate and Luffy's arrival! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	24. Murder?

One Piece Missing Memories part 24: Murder?! Ussop's fate and Luffy's arrival!

All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

Luffy was really excited. The reason is because the ship is nearing where Arlong Park is which is where Nami went. The boat is being pulled by a large sea king cow that had tried to steal food from the group on the ship. They beat it up and now forced the poor thing to take them to the island. It was crying with a large bump on its head and tears falling down its face. The straw hat captain stood at the front most point on the boat while Yosaku freaked at how your boat was being tossed into the air every time you passed a small wave. You and Sanji just stood calmly as you headed to the island "Hang on Nami!!"

* * *

Arlong was still pissed as he remembered what Ussop had done to him. He then shook the people carrying him off and demanded to know what the situation is "You haven't caught that Long nose guy yet?! A lowly human tried to defy our superior species!" He then regained his calm and swiftly walked back to his base "Let's go back to Arlong Park"

* * *

To Ussop

Ussop is now running for his life. He is being chased by the fishmen Arlong sent after him. He is breathing heavily from running for so fast and long. He was thankful for the fact that he can run really fast but that didn't seem to shake the guys chasing him "Dammit! I can't lose them!" He then dove into a bush which was surrounded by a large area of them"

"Where'd he go?!" the fishmen angrily protested.

"Who thinks the Great Ussop is too important to die now?!" Ussop's voice being heard throughout the large area of bushes "I do! I do! I do! I do!" random figures of Ussop popped up from the bushes, raised their hands and then quickly went back down.

"What an idiot!" they laughed.

"You think so too? I agree!" one figure was still standing and the fishmen took this opportunity to jump it. They all slammed into the figure but were surprised to see it was just a wood carving of the sniper.

Said sniper had cleverly used them as a decoy and shot at them "SPECIAL ATTACK: EGG STAR!!" he announced revealing his hiding place as the shots hit.

The fishmen held their noses in pain "It's rotten eggs!! I can't breathe!!" Ussop raced over and picked up his goggles he had put on the wood figure and raced away.

He was laughing the whole time as he entered a tall section of grass that completely covered his body "How'd you like that?! I guess fishmen aren't as great as everyone says they are! Looks like they can't catch the great Captain Ussop!" his praises fell short when he was about to take his next step. He looked through the grass to reveal that if he had taken another step, he would have fallen off a large cliff. This scared the man as he leaned against a nearby tree "Y-Yikes! It looks like I somehow got near the shore" It was true. You could see the ocean was not too far from his location.

"I heard a voice from over here! Let's check it out!" a couple of voices came from behind Ussop he freaked when he saw that it was the fishmen that had been chasing him earlier. The group looked over the grass when they reached the edge and didn't see any sign of the long nosed man "He's not here? Maybe we imagined the voice? I can't believe that guy can run so fast! Let's look somewhere else" they all agreed and headed back the way they came. This was good for Ussop since he had contorted his body to hide behind the nearby tree with only a small part of his black curly hair sticking out which was mistaken for a nest by a yellow bird.

Anime tears fell down his frightened face as he sighed softly in relief "_Man! That was close!!" _

* * *

"I-I don't know" below where the long nosed man was hiding. Another fish man with dirty blonde hair, light blue skin and puckered out lips. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with black around the ends. He was threatening one of the villagers as he slammed him into the side of the cliff.

"You'd better not be lying to me" his attention was pulled away from the man as the said long nose rolled down the cliff he was on, not being able to hold on anymore. The fishman let go of the injured man and went to where Ussop had landed.

The marksman rubbed his head from the fall as he got up and noticed someone who was waving to him on the opposite side of the river that separated them. He then cheered up when he thought he realized what he was doing "Hey thanks! As you can see I'm alright!! Thanks for your concern!!" His words fell short as the fishman jumped out of the water and scared the crap out of him.

"A little late to be saying that huh?" the fishman's face now darkened.

"Y-Yeah" Ussop's whole body was blue and shaking like a leaf in fear as he was forced to go to Arlong Park.

* * *

To Zoro

"What's taking them so long?!" Zoro was getting impatient with waiting for Luffy and the group to show up.

"How long is it going to take Luffy to show up?! I'm dying of boredom!!"

"OH! Ooh!" Zoro heard coming from the other side of the base's wall. He looked to see three fishing poles sticking out over the top. "Incredible! Not even I, Hatchan, one of the leaders of the Arlong Pirates, can pull you up! You must be a top grade fish! You're pretty gutsy to tangle with me!" said fishman pulled on one of the fishing poles really hard to reveal that he had hooked onto the back of his shirt "Oh so it was me?" he then let go and fell to his spot. This whole time that Zoro had been watching, a sweat dropped had formed on his head "That really is a gutsy fish. Wait…doesn't that sound weird?"

"It sure does" Zoro answered looking over the side of the wall to the fishman. It was an octopus fishman with 6 arms and suction cups lining his arms. He had white hair that stuck out in five points, a red sun tattoo on his forehead and wore a orange and red stripped long sleeved shirt and pants with a light green sash around his waist and brown sandals.

"Yeah it does! Wait! Who are you?!" he then pointed to himself "You mean me? I'm Hatchan but call me Hachi!"

"So you're a fishman?"

"Yep! I'm a great octopus fishman! And by the looks of it, you're human?" Hachi was now dancing about with his arms flailing around.

"That's right"

"Are you a marine or a guest?"

"A guest?" he then looked back at his handy work from earlier "I guess you could say that?"

"Arlong's not here now"

"So I've noticed. Where is he?"

"Well, I heard some long nosed guy is running everywhere. We locked up his friend and went to Cocoyashi village to get the guy" Hachi went back to fishing again.

"_Ussop, huh? Guess I'll have to save his ass"_ He then sighed as he jumped down next to the fishman "How do I get to this Cocoyashi village"

The octopus pointed to the large pot near them "Get in there. You are a guest so I'll take you there swordsman" noticing the sword Zoro had. He set his fishing poles down and jumped into the water and started pulling Zoro in the pot to Cocoyashi village.

* * *

A little while after that, Arlong and his crew showed up at their base. As he opened the gates, he was shocked at all the bodies that lay before him "W-What happened?! What happened to my brothers?!!" Arlong angry at the fact that someone had attacked his brothers.

"R-Roronoa" One of the fishmen that had been attacked said weekly.

"W-What are you trying to say?" Arlong picked up the man and tried to listen to what he was saying.

"Roronoa Zoro…"

This shocked the saw fishman "What?! The pirate hunter?! Did he come for my head?!"

"N-No he was… the guy that…we had captured…"

"What?!"

The fishman went unconscious as the light blue fishman with Ussop came into the base "I caught him Arlong!" he then freaked when he saw the state of the base "W-What the hell?!"

"Took you long enough, Choo" Arlong noticing the two come in.

"_D-Don't tell me Zoro did this…?!" _Ussop had been dragged to the base by his nose. Arlong was now seriously pissed.

* * *

To Zoro

Said swordsman had now been dropped off at the village by Hachi "Here we are at Cocoyashi village" Zoro jumped out of the pot "Arlong should be around here somewhere"

"Great. Thanks a lot" the swordsman thanked the octopus.

"No problem! Well see ya!" the fishman started to swim away but turned around when he realized something "Wait! I forgot to ask what your name was!" this worried Zoro but his fears were resolved as the fishman pointed to himself again "Me? Why are you asking my name again? I'm Hachi! See ya!" He then sped off back to Arlong Park.

"That was one strange guy" he then hurried to the village.

* * *

To Ussop

Choo dropped him in front of Arlong "This guy isn't enough to satisfy me!" the leader of the fishmen pirates growled as he stepped on Ussop.

Ussop decided to use this chance to persuade them "Y-Yeah! So you should just let me go! I-I was saying hello earlier! That's how we do things in my village!" he then started to laugh nervously but was silenced when a knife imbedded in the ground in front of his face. He turned blue and shivered from how close it was to his face.

"But you're one of Zoro's men. Though it's only natural a famous bounty hunter would go after me" the fishman inched his blade closer to Ussop's nose.

"D-Don't kill me! I'm not related in any way to Zoro!" he started to beg for his life.

"Enough of the pathetic lies. You shot at Arlong as well. Either way, your chances of living are very low" Choo responded.

"H-Hey! W-Wait! Actually I'm really close to Zoro! So if you try anything! Zoro will come storming over here!"

"Oh? So if we kill you? Zoro will come back here?" Arlong liked the sound of that as he inched the blade closer to the long nosed man's nose which freaked the man out even more.

"N-No! Killing me would be bad! If I'm alive, Zoro will come!" tears of fear falling down his face as he was scared out of his mind "So if you kill me, Zoro won't come!"

"But how did Zoro escape from here anyways?" the fishman with the guy outfit stepped forward with the cut rope that Zoro had been tie up with.

"What do you mean by that?" Arlong didn't like the sound of this.

"I mean that someone let him escape. Arlong do think it's possible that Nami infiltrated this place to take your head?"

"N-Now that you mention it her recent actions about saving Zoro were weird. Don't tell me she was working with Zoro from the start and tricked us?" Nami was hiding behind the walls of the entrance as she listened to this.

"Betrayal is what she does best at"

"Enough of this!" Nami had stepped out from behind the gate and walked towards them "Quit saying stuff without proof.

"Nami…" Ussop was shocked but also a little relieved to see Nami.

"Watch what you say! Why would I betray you guys? I swore to be a member 8 years ago with this tattoo"

Arlong smiled and sighed in relief "Sorry about that. It's only natural for you to be upset. Don't worry though. I don't suspect you at all. We've known each other for 8 years. We were just a little upset at the situation is all" He put his hands on her shoulders "We need to get rid of Zoro and the guys from his group"

This freaked Ussop out as he begged Nami "Nami! Say something! Help me out here!"

"_Zoro just had to go and do something stupid like this…that idiot!" _Nami thought frustrated

"What's wrong Nami? You look a little pale" the gi uniform fish man directed his suspicions at her "But even you can't save this guy now. Not after what he did to Arlong" he took the dagger out of the ground.

"How long are you going to suspect me?"

"The reason is because you're too smart"

"I'll get the amount me and Arlong agreed on soon! Why would I betray you now?!"

"Agreed amount?!" Ussop clearly confused at the situation.

"I know. You agreed 8 years ago to buy Cocoyashi village from Arlong for 100 million berries. But I can't make sense of it" he tapped the knife against Ussop's nose, freaking out the poor sniper "You betrayed your parent and only trust money, so why do you care so much about that village?" Nami was getting angry at his accusations and how they seemed so dead on "I also found this in your room" this freaked her out as she noticed that it was a map of the island.

"T-That's my…" she tried to explain with a worried and angry look on her face and Arlong growing suspicious.

* * *

To Zoro

"What?! Ussop was captured?!" Zoro had gotten to the village and saw the village who was attacked by Choo explain what had happened.

"Y-Yeah! They took him to Arlong Park not too long ago!" the terrified villager explained "Even though he was very brave to defy Arlong, he's surely dead by now!"

"_Dammit! Of all the times he had to get caught, it had to be when I took out those fishmen! Stay alive, Ussop!!" _He then raced towards the park, hoping that he would be in time to save him.

* * *

To Nami and Ussop

"Is this a treasure map?" the gi outfit fishman named Kuroobi "It looks like its pointing towards Cocoyashi village"

"There's treasure there?!" the fishmen said excitedly.

"It's my personal map! It's got nothing to do with you at all!" Nami really mad at what he was insinuating as she tried to grab the map but he lifted it above her.

"Whoa there! You look really furious now…"

"W-W-What this?!" a voice was heard coming from the water. They turned to see a surprised Hachi looking over the bodies of his brothers in horror "W-What the hell happened here?!"

"It was Pirate Hunter Zoro who did this!" Arlong explained "Where have you been Hachi? If you were here, none of this would have happened"

"Yeah! I would have taken him out no problem if only I was here!" he was really upset now.

"So you don't know where Zoro disappeared to?" Kuroobi asked

He then thought back to what happened recently "Well, I did see a suspicious swordsman that I've never met before…!" he then realized how big of a blunder he had done "T-That was him?!!"

All of the fishmen were shocked at his stupidity "You did see him you idiot!! Where did he go?!"

"W-Well I took him to see Arlong in Cocoyashi village!"

There was an evil look on Arlong's face "Then there's no need to hurry. He's looking for me so he'll come back here"

"H-He said that he was a guest of yours and I didn't think you'd be back so soon so I…"

Ussop grinned when he heard this "_Zoro's coming here?! Then if I can distract them long enough…" _he then slowly slipped his hand into his bag and pulled out his slingshot.

Nami noticed this with a horrified and furious look on her face "_You idiot!! You'll ruin everything!! I'm so close!!" _She then attached the pole pieces on her side into one big pole and smacked Ussop with it. The fishmen were surprised at this.

Pain was biting at him as he sat up and whipped the blood off his chin "Dammit! You looking for a fight?!"

"You're the one who's getting in the way. You only have yourself to blame" she had an evil and downcast look creeping up her face "That is what you get for messing with Arlong"

Ussop then spit blood out of his mouth "You really disappoint me Nami! Even after you stole the ship, Luffy didn't suspect you once!!" Ussop was furious "He still trusts you!! How can you trick someone like that with an uncaring look?!"

"I only trust money. Anyone who gets tricked are idiots" she said coldly"

"What was that?!" Ussop getting angrier.

"Everything was supposed to go smoothly but guys are messing it up" she dropped her staff and grabbed the knife out of Kuroobi's hand "You're messing up my 8 year business deal. So I will be the one to end your life"

"Seems like your more of a pirate now than last time" Arlong laughed.

"Get rid of me?" Ussop then burst into laughter "You got to be kidding me?! You kill me?!"

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you" an evil grin plastered on her face.

Ussop was stunned. He didn't think that Nami would really try to kill him but now he knew how serious she was "_Dammit! If I stay here, I'm dead!!" _ He then slowly pulled out a fluffy pellet which he slipped into his slingshot and shot it at the ground "SPECIAL ATTACK!! SMOKESTAR!!" The whole area was engulfed in thick smoke. It was so bad that no one could see each other.

The fishmen started to cough furiously from the smoke "Dammit!! Bastard used a smoke bomb!! Don't let him escape!!"

"_Now's my chance!" _ he grinned as he raced towards the exit. But screeched to a halt when he saw Nami standing in front of him.

"I thought you'd do something like this" she said coldly as she thrust the knife into towards his chest.

"Nami!! D-Don't…" he struggled to say with Nami still having her evil grin on her face.

"This is for my business!" everyone was stunned at what she had done except for Arlong who just grinned.

"Sorry…I had no choice…" she said softly.

"N-Nami…how could you…" he then looked at the red liquid that was dripping from his left hand. She then pulled the knife out of her intended target with the red liquid soaking the knife and hand.

"Now die like a good boy…" Ussop stepped a little towards the edge of the water and then fell into it.

All of the pirates cheered after this "Way to go Nami!! That's why you're a leader of the Arlong Pirates!!"

Hiding behind the wall of the entrance to the park was Johnny who had seen all of this transpire "B-Big Sis Nami…she killed Big Bro Ussop!!" he started to cry.

"This is how you wanted it right? To die at sea…" Nami solemnly.

"Sorry about that Nami. You're our nakama alright" Kuroobi apologized.

"Nakama? I have no nakama!" Nami a little angry at what he had said as she handed the knife back to Kuroobi "I only joined this group for one reason!" she then snatched the map out of his hand with her bloody hand "And that is to buy Cocoyashi Village!" she then walked past Arlong "Y-You'd better keep your end of the bargain. I'll have the money soon"

"Of course!" Arlong grinned "I'd rather cut my stomach open than to break a deal when it concerns money. That's just the kind of guy I am"

"Glad to hear it. It's good to know you know the score" she then left Arlong Park.

"She is one creepy woman" Kuroobi still looking at the bloody knife.

Arlong just laughed "She turned out to be a great woman!"

"She's a witch! A witch!!" Johnny screeched as he ran away; distraught at the events that transpired.

* * *

To you, Sanji, Luffy and Yosaku

"We're finally here!!" Luffy cheered as you all spotted Arlong Park.

You noticed that the cow didn't look good as he started to swam "He doesn't look good" you observed.

"Hey! Don't get tired now, cow!"

"Looks like Big Bro Sanji's kicks really took it out of him" Yosaku putting the guilt on him.

The cow then started to head towards the right and away from Arlong Park "Not that way! To the left! To the left! Towards that building!!" Luffy shouted at the cow but it didn't seem to listen.

You sweat drop a little "I don't think it would be the best choice to just ram in there with no idea what's going on and not having everyone with us" The cow then headed towards the shore at an incredible pace which freaked everyone except Luffy out.

* * *

To Nami

She had opened a door and entered a room she was all too familiar with. In it was filled with maps and things used to make maps. It was a map room and her room "I've come so far… I've endured 8 years since that day…" she then remembered when Arlong showed her this room when she was a little girl. She then clutched her bandaged hand as grew more upset at the memories "I endured it all this time…so I had no choice!" she then was brought out of that when the room started shaking. What had happened was something had hit the shore at fast pace.

* * *

To your group

You all desperately clutched to some part of the ship as you soared through the air, leaving a battered cow behind. You flew over the land with all of you freaking out except for Luffy "Whoo! It looks like we're flying!" Luffy cheered.

"It's not like!!" You screamed.

"We're flying dumbass!!" Sanji shouted too.

"We're falling!!" Yosaku screeched as the ship slammed through the tops of the trees and started skidding through the forest. Zoro stopped and looked around to hear what that loud crashing sound was and why it sounded like it was getting closer. The ground started rumbling as something was approaching him.

"We've landed!!" Luffy cheered.

"WE HAVEN'T STOPPED YET DUMBASS!!" you roared.

Luck did not seem to be on Zoro's side today as the ship came barreling towards him "Hey! Zoro!" Luffy called to his friend as he freaked out as the ship smacked into him and propelled everyone out of the forest, through some water-grass patches and slammed into the cliff wall which completely destroyed the ship "Looks like we made it" Luffy's grin plastered on his face as he brushed some dust off his hat.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!! Zoro roared at you guys as he pushed the debris off of him.

"What'd you mean? We're here to get Nami" Everyone was sitting on the wreckage except for Yosaku who was still stuck under it "You guys still haven't found her yet?"

"Hey what about Ussop and Johnny?" you asked the green haired swordsman.

"Ussop?!" he then realized why he was running "That's right! We have to hurry!!" he then started to head towards the park.

"What's up?" Luffy curious about Zoro's urgency.

"That moron's been captured and will be killed if we don't save him soon!"

"It's too late!!" a voice came from where your boat had come from. It was Johnny who had dropped to his knees and was out of breath "We're…too late! Big Bro Ussop is dead!! He was killed!" he slammed his fist into the earth in frustration "It was Big Sis Nami who killed him!!" tears were pouring down his face. It felt like your heart had stopped as a look of sheer horror was plastered on yours and Zoro's faces and surprise was shown on everyone else.

* * *

The city of Cocoyashi Village was worried about what had happened as not only had that long nosed guy saved Genzo but his swordsman friend had chased after him. They knew for sure that there was no way that they could survive against Arlong and his crew and figured them dead. A small calico cat walked down the road. People who noticed the cat stared at it and asked one another "A cat? Who does it belong to? Is it a stray? I've never seen it before"

The cat continued down its path with a very pissed off look on her face "_If I see Ussop again, I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!!" _ She then trotted down the path, trying to find her crew.

* * *

On a beach, a lone figured walked across it. If you looked at this figure you would think that it was a ghost. The being was clad in a thick cloth that covered its entire body. By the way it was walking, it look like it had lost all of its energy as it swayed back and forth "Am I…a ghost?" it asked to no apparent person as the being continued walking down the sandy beach.

L: Nami killed Ussop?! THERE'S NO WAY SHE DID THAT!! Z: I never did really trust her Sa: What'd you say you bastard?!! St: Shut up you two!!! L: Look there's Nami! She can explain everything!! Next time on One Piece Missing Memories: Alive?! Ussop explains and Marines arrive! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	25. Alive?

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 25: Alive?! Ussop explains and Marines arrive!

Just to let you guys know, this chapter is pretty gory so you can skip the bloody part if you want. All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"Are you serious?!" Yosaku shock to hear such a thing.

"Yeah it's true! She really is a witch! She's winning Arlong's favor so she could have all of the treasure in Cocoyashi village to herself!" angry and frustrated with tears pouring down his face "She kill anyone for money! She's rotten to the core!! She-" but was soon cut off by Luffy rushing over and grabbing him by the collar.

"You shut up!! Say anything again and I'll kick your ass!!" Luffy yelled at the frightened Johnny, furious at him saying bad things about Nami.

"Stop it. It has nothing to do with him" Zoro tried to calm him down.

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to! But I saw what I saw!! She killed Big Bro-" Johnny trying to get Luffy to believe what he was saying.

"Shut up!! Nami would never kill Ussop!! We're friends!!" he was furious

"B-But…" he wanted to explain.

You put your right hand to your chin as you tried to think things through "_Nami killed Ussop?! No…No, she wouldn't do that. Even though I haven't known her for a long time, I can tell that she would never do that. But what happened…?" _ you were pulled from your thoughts to see that the person that you were talking about was behind you guys.

"We're friends, Luffy?" She asked coldly.

"Nami" Luffy surprised to see her.

"Why are you here?"

"What are you talking about? We're here to get you. You're our friend!"

"You're a nuisance" she put it bluntly for him.

"What?"

"Friends? Don't make me laugh. You're just a pathetic group cooperating with each other" this confused Luffy.

"Damn you!! You killed Big Bro Ussop! I saw it all!!" Johnny yelled accusingly at the woman.

"So? Want to kill me in revenge?"

"What was that?!"

"I'll tell you all this. Arlong want to kill Roronoa Zoro and his men because Zoro did something stupid. No matter how ridiculously strong you guys are, you're no match against those monsters. If you stay here, you will die. Not that it matters to me though" she coldly told you guys.

This seemed to piss Zoro off but had the opposite effect on Sanji "Her cool looks are so gorgeous! Hello Nami! Do you remember me?! Let's go!" hearts appearing in his visible eye.

"Shut up! You're just complicating things!!" Zoro yelled at the love struck idiot.

"What was that?! Love is like a hurricane!" Sanji protested but Zoro ignored him and directed his attention to Nami "Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you!!"

"Where is Ussop?" he asked the navigator.

"At the bottom of the ocean" plainly stating it.

"Dammit! Enough with this!!" he yelled as he pulled out his sword and rushed to slash her but Sanji stepped in between them and kicked him back which Zoro ducked under the kick to avoid it.

"So even a swordsman would harm a lady, Roronoa Zoro?" the cook took a long drag of smoke and blew it out with anger in his eyes.

"What?! You don't even know what's going on! So step aside!"

"I guess I'd be irritated after that poor excuse of a defeat" Sanji mocked him.

"What was that?!" Zoro now pissed "Watch what you say!"

"You mind your own business asshole!" it looked like the two of them would break out in a fight any second but thankfully Yosaku intervened.

"Hey wait Bros! This isn't the time for this!"

"That's right! If you're going to fight, do it off the island!" Nami interjected "Outsiders don't need to butt into this island's affairs!" she then sighed "Do you still not get it? The only reason I stayed with you was because of your money! Now that you've got nothing, I want nothing to do with you! I'll give you your ship back so go find a navigator and go to the Grand Line! Go find One Piece or whatever you want! Just get the hell out of here!! You're all eyesores!!" This seemed to piss off Yosaku and Johnny "Goodbye"

You, Zoro and Sanji said nothing as Luffy was surprised at what she had said "Nami…"

You just sighed and walked to a tree, laid down and yawned as you rested against the tree. Luffy took a different course of action as he closed his eyes and fell on his back. Everyone was surprised at both of your actions.

"Big Bro Luffy! Big Bro Steven!" Johnny worried at both of your actions.

"I'm gonna sleep" Luffy declared.

"Sleep?!" he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I think I'll take a rest here too" you answered him.

"Your both just going to sleep right here?!"

"Yep!" you both said plainly

"I don't plan on leaving this island, and I'm not interested in what's happening in this island" Luffy yawned "And I'm sleepy" he then fell asleep.

"I don't care either" you sighed "If any of those fishmen guys come here and start trouble with me, I'll just kick their asses. Also if Luffy's not going anywhere then neither am I. He is the captain"

"Huh?!! Big Bros…" both Yosaku and Johnny shocked at both of your reactions.

Zoro just held his head in annoyance, knowing what you said was true. Nami turned her head to hide her rage but she couldn't take it anymore "Fine…DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!! DIE FOR ALL I CARE!!" she then raced off. You smiled softly knowing that your suspicions were true about Nami.

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry!" the small boy from Gosa yelled as he pulled Nojiko to where he was going.

"What's the rush!" she didn't get why he was so excited.

"It's the marines! The marines are here!!" he cheered "Some survivors from Gosa managed to contact the government!! The marines are here to help us!!" He pushed through the crowed and made it to the shore where a lot of people were also watching the steadily approaching ship "See! We're saved!! We can finally escape from here!!" Nojiko thought that this was too good to be true.

* * *

On the ship

"So that is the infamous Arlong Park…the world really is near the end if pirates can remain this peaceful" the marine captain then turned to his men "Listen men! Our mission is to extract the island's survivors of Gosa which was destroyed by Arlong! But I wonder if our justice would allow us to overlook this fortress of disgusting pirates?!"

The crew already knew the answer "No sir!!"

"That's right!! So our unit will destroy Arlong and his men!! Prepare for battle!!"

"Yes sir!!" they then all got to their stations.

* * *

"Marine's from the 77 branch?" Arlong informed of who these marines were.

"That's what they said" Choo stated.

"So he's a newcomer…Someone go over there and negotiate with the commander. If 2 million doesn't keep them quiet, destroy them"

They then heard a cannonball and looked to see that the marines had fired a cannonball and was heading straight for Arlong "They've opened fire!! Look out Arlong!!" the fishmen cried but the saw tooth fishman just opened his mouth up. The cannonball landed in his mouth and he chomped it into bits with his razor sharp teeth "H-He crunched the cannonball! What amazing teeth and jaws!"

"Arlong, the negotiations?" Kuroobi asked.

Arlong spit out the pieces of the cannonball angrily "Cancelled" This was met by cheers from the fishmen.

"Hold it guys! Let me go!" the group turned to see a puffer fishman. He had big bulging muscles and small spikes sticking out of his skin, he wore a sleeveless white shirt with black pants and brown sandals which all had holes in them because of the spikes.

"Oh" this seemed to cheer Arlong up "If it isn't Kreng! I thought you were watching over the other villages?"

"I was but I heard that some trouble was brewing around here so I thought I'd take a look"

"Good timing" he then pointed to the marines "Those guys won't take no for an answer so you take them out"

"No problem" he grinned. If there was one thing he loved and that was being able to kill humans. He had always loved doing so ever since he joined Arlong's crew. He then jumped into the water and towards the marine ship.

"With Kreng going, there's no way those guys stand a chance. I doubt they'd last 5 minutes!" the crew laughed.

* * *

To the marine ship

"That's weird…" the commander found it odd that nothing was happening.

"Looks like the cannonball was a dud sir!" the marine stated.

"Alright! Fire another one off! This is a sign of our hostility!! We're dealing with fishmen men; don't let your guards down!!"

"Yes sir!!" but no sooner had they prepared to fire, did Kreng out of the ocean and slashed the cannon to pieces "It's one of Arlong's men!! Get him!! Attack!!"

"Wait!! Stay calm!!" the commander ordered them which confused them and Kreng. He directed his attention to Kreng "I see you are one of Arlong's men. I am Commodore Purinpurin of Marine Branch #77. We are a well known elite marine unit. If you don't wish to die, the please surrender-" but before he could finish, Kreng shot one of his spikes which hit the commodore.

"Bastard!! How dare you hurt the commodore!! Kill him!!" the marines then charged while Kreng had an evil smile creep up his face. He extended his spikes on his arms and legs and went to town on them. He was laughing the whole time as his spikes dug into their flesh and spurt out their red liquid. The screams of agony and fright were like music to his ears. Oh how he loved the site of the liquid flying over the place. He laughed maniacally as he killed every single one of them. He saved the commodore for last as he raised a spiked hand above the marines face and drove it down into his skull, killing him instantly. As the blood splattered on his face, he licked the blood on his face as he watched with such glee as the life drained out of the commodore. The scene on the ship looked like something from a horror show with blood splattered everywhere, body parts ripped from their sockets and bodies all over the place. Kreng sighed as he realized that he had had too much fun "Well looks like I'll have to clean up" he jumped back into water and removed the rudder from the ship. He then dove down into the ocean and moved a large reef which caused a whirlpool to appear near the ship which it got sucked into and got dragged to the bottom of the ocean "Well that takes care of that" he smirked.

* * *

The villagers watched in horror as the smoke billowed from where the ship was, signifying that the marines were dead "N-No way!" the boy cried in despair but Nojiko wasn't surprised at all of this outcome.

"This is reality. We can't escape Arlong's rule"

* * *

"Man! You are one sadistic guy, Kreng!" Arlong laughed

"What can I say? I love my job!" the puffer fish still remembering the fun he had on that ship. He then pulled out the Nami's sea chart out of his pocket "With Nami's sea chart, it was easy to get rid of the ship"

"Those are some great charts alright!" Kuroobi looking at the map "If we have Nami draw up the charts of all the oceans, then no one could stop us!"

Arlong just sighed acting depressed "Nami is definitely vital to the Arlong Empire. It's a real shame"

"A shame?" Hachi not getting why he was depressed.

"He promised to let Nami and Cocoyashi go if Nami gets 100 million Berries" Choo explained.

"What?! Are you really going to let her go Arlong?! That's such a waste!!"

"What can I do? I promised her 8 years ago. I'm a man who'd die to keep promises about money" the evil grin returning to his face.

* * *

To your group

"Big Bro Zoro! What are you thinking?!" Yosaku and Johnny protested as Zoro sat in the middle of the road with Luffy while Sanji sat up against the tree with you "Arlong is trying to kill us so why aren't you doing anything?! Now that we know what Nami is really like, there's no reason we should stay on this island!"

"It's because I know what Nami is really like that I'm staying here" you exclaimed which caught the two's attention "I'm staying here because of two things, one: because I know how she really feels about us and 2:" you pointed to Luffy.

"He's right" Zoro said simply

"D-Don't tell me you're gonna stay here to get her back too Big Bro Zoro?!" Yosaku and Johnny worried about his answer.

"It's not what I decide. It's what he decides" He looked at Luffy "He is the one who decides who is our navigator"

"Big Bro…A-All right then! It was only for a short while but our roles as guides end here! We don't want to wind up deliberately killed"

"Okay. Take care"

"See ya Big Bros! Till we meet again!!" they called out to you guys as they left.

A long period of silence took hold of your area as a gust of wind blew over you guys. You smiled as the sun shined down on you and the nice gentle breeze blowing against you "Nice breeze…" you said a loud but didn't get a reply which you didn't expect to. Another long silence enveloped you guys until someone spoke.

It was Sanji who spoke first "Hey" indicating Zoro "Why do you suppose Nami was crying?"

You were surprised that he had caught onto that "She was crying?"

"Inside her heart she was" you smiled at the sentiment. That seemed to fit what you think was going through Nami when you saw her.

"You sure it wasn't tears of grief for killing Ussop?"

"You seriously believe that?"

You grinned "You seriously believe Nami would kill Ussop?"

"Exactly!" Sanji smiled, knowing that at least someone understood what he was saying.

* * *

The ghostly figure from before was now racing down the path looking for something. The cloth was unwrapped to reveal a very much alive Ussop! As he was running, he mulled over what had just happened "_When she tried to stab me, she stabbed he hand to make it look like she stabbed me! If she hadn't done that, I would've been dead for sure! What do I do now?! The manly Ussop can't run away after being saved! For now, I have to go find Zoro!"_ he then looked in front of him, noticing the person he was looking for "_Is that Zoro?! Yes! It is! Alright!!" _ He then ran faster which caused his cloth to fall off.

"You're both saying that Nami didn't kill him?" Zoro still not believing what either of you were saying.

"Are we wrong?" Sanji asking

"I wonder. I thought of her as a small time person who can't even watch a guy die. She might have done it out of frustration"

"Did you just say she was small time? THERE IS NOTHING SMALL TIME ABOUT HER!!" Sanji roared in anger as he prepared to kick Zoro and Zoro prepared to block.

"Is that all you can think about?!"

"Would you both stop-" but you cut off when you saw their attacks had slammed into the person who was previously marked dead.

Ussop's eyes turned white as both Sanji and Zoro had realized they had done something bad "Ussop! He's alive" Sanji exclaimed guiltily.

"Um…I think he's dead now…" Zoro added.

"NICE GOING DUMASSES!!" you roared you then proceeded to wake up Luffy to tell him that Ussop was alive, well was, and that he was here.

"Ussop!!!" Luffy concerned for his beat up friend "Did Nami do this to you?!!"

"A-Actually it was me and Zoro" Sanji admitted.

"It was you!" Zoro protested.

"IT WAS BOTH OF YOU ASSHOLES!!" you screamed.

"L-Luffy! You're here?!" Ussop weakly

"Yep. Steven and me got here not too long ago"

"I'm here too! Hope to work well with you" Sanji trying to sound sincere.

But this failed "I'll kill you someday!!"

"So you're alright after all!"

"Shut up!!!" he screeched.

"Hey we heard you were killed by Nami" Zoro trying to get him to explain.

"Eh?"

"Damn that Johnny! He was talking nonsense after all!" Luffy angry that he was told wrong.

"Well…in a way it's not-"

"I FOUND YOU!!!" you heard a scream come from behind Ussop as Cristal jumped and smacked Ussop in the face and proceeded to claw him repeatedly till you managed to pry her off him.

"W-What the hell was that about?!!"

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT!!!" She was still furious.

"What'd you do to her?" wondering what Ussop could have done to piss her off that much.

"That asshole!! Locked me up in the boat cabin and I didn't let me out!!! I had to wait for 5 HOURS before it was safe to get out!! And then I looked practically all over the island for you!!"

"Sorry" Ussop bowed in apology.

"THAT WON'T CUT IT BASTARD!!!" now she was seriously pissed so you decided to steer the conversation back to what Ussop was about to say.

"What were you trying to say Ussop? What do you mean in a way it's not false?"

"W-Well actually the opposite happened. Nami saved me" this seemed to dissipate Cristal's anger as she now was getting interested in the conversation as Ussop explained everything that happened to you guys.

* * *

As Nojiko was walking through the tangerines, she sighed. The next thing she knew, she heard the sound of glass breaking. This caused her to be surprised for a second but then realized who it was. When she entered the house, she saw Nami sitting at the table with her head on it and looking upset. The whole house was trashed, probably because of her releasing her anguish out on something "Man! You really know how to trash the place! So, what's wrong, Nami?"

"Nothing. Just need to rest here for a while"

"Breaking the furniture and glasses to get some rest is a bit much" she picked up a chair, set it at the table where Nami was and sat in it "You have that treasure map open even though nothing's wrong?" she indicated to the map in front of her.

"Something happened that made me mad, all right?!!" the orange haired girl growing frustrated again.

"Those guys? Who are they?" Nojiko indicating your group.

This surprised Nami as she lifted her head in shock "You met them?!"

"Yeah. Captain Something or Other. He seemed like a liar though" this caused the orange haired girl to be sad again. Nojiko just grinned "I heard that you smiled while traveling with them. Even though I haven't seen you like that in years. Tell me! Who are those guys?! Nami looked unsure if she should tell and the light blue hair picked up on that "We agreed that you can tell me anything, right?"

Nami was filled with conflicting emotions before settling on something "I wanted to forget about them...I thought that I erased them from my mind.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback (One of the few ones that I'll probably do)

Nami, you, Ussop and Luffy were playing cards while Zoro and Cristal were sleeping.

"I did it! I'm out!" Nami proclaimed in victor from getting rid of two pairs before Ussop and Luffy.

"Darn it! You won all by yourself again?!" Ussop wined.

She grinned but you intervened "Nope. This time I won!" you grinned. This got her a little upset.

"Hey I won the most of the other games!" she pouted.

"I still say you guys are too good" which you both grinned and did the peace sign. He then turned his attention to Luffy "And Luffy, why do you have so many cards?!"

"Well I think that having more is better" the rubber man said plainly.

"You idiot!! Learn the rules already!!" this caused both of you to laugh.

"Alright! Then let's play a game where the most wins!!"

"_But the more I tried to forget, the more I remembered"_

The Merry go was now caught in a terrible storm and leeks started popping up on the ship "Oh crap!! A leak!!"

"Plug it up!!" Nami told you guys as you, Ussop and Zoro pushed against the water that was flooding out.

"Alright! Leave this to me!!" Luffy proclaimed as he put his mouth against the hole but it started filling him with water.

"QUIT THRASHING ABOUT!!" Cristal screamed but it was too late as Luffy spit out the water in him which filled the room and shot you all onto the deck. You luckily were able to get all the water out and patch up the hole.

_The truth is that I forgot about my fate when I was with them._ She then remembered all that you had went through. _I honestly wished to be with them if it were possible._

* * *

Nami was so tired from her tantrum that she had fallen asleep; she had taken her glove off to reveal her bandaged hand. "_I see now. Yeah, I'm sure that it'd hit you hard. To think that someone really showed up for her…" _she then stared at the sleeping form of her sister "_friends…huh?" _ "Those are probably the most painful words for her"

* * *

To your group

"So that's how Nami pretended to kill me and let me escape. It looks like there's a reason she's with those fishmen" Ussop finished explaining everything.

"Obviously" Sanji stated.

"I can't believe all this happened while I was away from you guys" finding it hard to believe.

"I know, right?" you nodded

"So what do we do? Do we storm Arlong Park?" Zoro trying to put a plan together.

"W-Wait! Let's hear the story about Nami first!" Ussop opting for the safer part first.

"It's no use either way" you heard behind you to see Nojiko "No matter what you guys do, Arlong's rule won't end"

"Nojiko!" Ussop surprised to see her here.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked.

"Nami's older sister"

"Nami's older sister?! No wonder she's such a beauty!!" hearts coming from Sanji.

"He'd fawn over any pretty girl" you sweat drop

"What do you mean it's no use?" Zoro curious to why she said that

"Please don't get involved with this village" Nami's sister asked you guys "Leave Nami alone. I'll explain the circumstances"

"Circumstances?" Cristal curious to what they were.

"You mean why she joined Arlong's group?" Ussop asked

"Yeah. You'll feel like leaving once you hear it" Nojiko stated.

"Alright let's hear it then"

"I'll pass on that" Luffy stated.

"Huh?! W-Wait!" Ussop tried to call him back but no use.

"Where are you going Luffy?" Sanji asked the rubber man.

"For a walk" he said simply

"A-A walk?! You're not going to listen?!" Ussop finding it weird that he wouldn't want to know the reason.

"No. I'll pass"

"Who is that guy?" Nojiko wondered

"Don't mind him. That's how he is" you sighed as you sat down to hear the story while Zoro laid against a tree "We'll hear you out but it's not like its gonna change anything"

"I'll listen" Zoro said simply

"I want to too. I want to know what's going on with this island" Ussop wanting an explanation to why everyone is acting the way they are.

"Same here" Cristal stated.

"Me too! I want to learn more about Nami!" that stupid grin on Sanji's face which made you angry from what he had said which was not left unnoticed by Nojiko who grinned a little. Zoro had already fallen asleep but you had expected this already.

"And now he's asleep" Nojiko pointing to the sleeping man.

"DON'T SAY YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN IF YOU'RE GOING TO FALL ASLEEP!!" Cristal screamed at the swordsman.

Nojiko just sighed as she realized what Nami was talking about "I see. Now I see why Nami had such a hard time"

* * *

At Cocoyashi Village

"It's a marine ship" the villagers shouted "It's Branch 16's ship! Maybe the marines are taking action after what happened to #77!"

The mouse man who had met with Arlong before stepped down from his ship "I am Colonel Nezumi of Marine Branch #16! Bring Genzo, the representative of this village"

Genzo stepped forward "I am Genzo, Colonel"

"Good. Then I would like you to lead me to the house of a girl named Nami"

"Nami? By why on earth?"

An evil grin showed up on his face "All you need to do is simply lead the way"

* * *

To you guys

She started to explain Nami's origins "It all started 8 years ago. Back then, we were still little kids and she was in this village. Me and Nami will never forget her as long as we live…Her name was Bellemere.

U: We're finally hearing Nami's past C: Now we can figure out why she is doing something like this Sa: I can't wait to hear how cute she was when she was little! St: Would you shut up already!! Anyways we can't go anywhere without Luffy C: Where is he anyway? Next time on One Piece Missing Memories: Nami's past! Marine Commander Nezumi's cruel actions and the march on Arlong Park! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	26. true friends

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 26: Nami's past! Marine Commander Nezumi's cruel actions and the march on Arlong Park!

All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

"Well that was pretty shocking!" Hachi sighed as he didn't find anyone in the wreckage of your ship. He, Choo and Kuroobi were sent to investigate the ship falling from the sky "It was really hard to believe that a ship would fall from the sky!"

"Looks like some unordinary people have come to this island" Kuroobi stated.

"But who could it be and why would they come here?" Choo asked but then noticed someone walking down the road near them that led to the village.

"Hey who is that guy?! He's not from the island!" Hachi pointing to the boy with a red vest, blue shorts, sandals and straw hat.

Luffy was taking a walk towards the town. He really didn't care about Nami's past and wouldn't leave without her so he was walking around to pass the time. He looked up to see three weird fish people standing in the middle of the road smirking at him. He paid them no mind as he walked straight past them like it was nothing, the fishmen literally twice his size.

This seemed to anger them as Hachi yelled "Wait a minute!!"

"What do you want?" Luffy wondering why they stopped him.

"W-Who are you and what are you doing on this island?!"

"Why does it matter to you?"

Hachi found it hard to respond back to that "I-I guess you have a point"

"I'm Luffy and I'm taking a walk" the straw hat boy bluntly said as he continued to walk towards the village.

"O-Okay! Have a good day!!" the octopus waved to him but now it was Kuroobi's turn to speak.

"Where are you heading?!"

"No clue" was the boy's only response.

"He's a funny guy!" Hachi grinned.

"Who is that guy? He walked right by us without even showing any sign of fear?" Kuroobi observed as Luffy disappeared down the road.

"Strange guy" Choo added

* * *

To you guys

"Bellemere?" Ussop trying to see if he was getting his facts straight "She's the one who raised both you and Nami?"

"That's right" Nojiko sighed as a warm smiled tugged at her face as she remembered her childhood "Now, how should I explain Bellemere?"

* * *

To Nami

As a light breezed brushed against her face from the open window, Nami stirred and rubbed her eyes "I fell asleep?" She looked around and noticed her sister was nowhere in sight "Nojiko? Where did she go? She then noticed a bag of tangerines. She smiled a little "_Just a little more Bellemere and the village, the tangerine orchard and my dream will be back to how it used to be!_ She picked up her map and started to remember her past "_It took me 8 years_…"

When Nami was just a baby, she and Nojiko were found in a burning village that was attacked by pirates. Bellemere, who was a marine soldier at the time, found them and decided to take care of them. Nami started to steal when she was little because Bellmere was poor and it was during that time that Arlong and his group invaded. He then ordered that every village had to pay 100,000 berries per adult and 50,000 per child. Now Bellemere didn't have enough money to pay for Nami, Nojiko and herself. So she sacrificed her life to let them both live. Arlong then noticed Nami's drawings and made her become his map maker. When Genzo tried to stop them, he got slashed multiple times which is the reason why he has so many scars. Arlong then made a deal with Nami that if she paid 100,000,000 berries, then he would give her Cocoyashi village and free her. After 8 years of thieving, she almost has enough to pay Arlong off.

* * *

To you guys

You were all really surprised when you heard Nojiko tell you about Nami's past "_I can't believe she went through all of that! Even now, she tries her hardest so she can save the village and the people that she loves!"_ None of you said a world until Nojiko spoke

"Do you have any idea how painful it was for Nami to make that choice? To fight and live on her own when she was only 10?"

"So she could pay to save the village, she…" Ussop trying to take everything in.

"That is too cruel!" Cristal clenching her paws in rage.

"I'll make anyone who makes Nami suffer-!" but before he could finish, Nojiko punched him in the face "W-Why Big Sister?!" (That response pissed you off a little)

"I already told you! I came here to stop you guys!" Ussop was a little afraid of Nami's sister now "If you guys start a big ruckus about being Nami's friend then they'll start suspecting her and all those 8 years of work will be for nothing!" Zoro had finally woken up from his nape "Please don't make her suffer more than she already has. The most painful thing for her is if she loses people who call her friends"

Hiding a good distance away was Johnny and Yosaku who had heard everything. Tears and snot were flowing down their faces after hearing Nami's past.

"It's not for us to decide if we want to leave or not" you finally spoke as everyone turned their attention to you with your eyes closed "It is up to the captain if he wants to leave or not…We do not get the final say in the matter" Zoro, Ussop, Cristal and Sanji didn't say anything because they knew you were right. Luffy was the one to decide if you were going to leave or not. The only thing you guys could do was wait for him to give his final decision.

* * *

To Nami

"_It's been a long time but I only have 7 million left…Just one more go and I'll have enough! Just one more steal and it will be over…Everyone from Cocoyashi village and me will be free from Arlong. And then…And then I can finally smile from the bottom of my heart…Bellemere…_" A smile on her face.

* * *

To Luffy

He was now walking in Cocoyashi village when he noticed that a group of people were heading towards him. He stood there shocked as he focused on one of them with sweat dripping down his face. The group was Genzo with Nezumi and his soldiers "What does the marines want with Nami?" Genzo asked as the villagers looked on worryingly as the large group headed towards Nami's house.

"You only need to lead us there" the marine responded.

"W-Why does that guy have a pinwheel on his head?" Luffy really interested in it "It's so cool!!"

* * *

To Nami

Nami stretched her arms as stepped out of the house from her nape with a grin on her face "Guess I'll start my last stealing job!"

No sooner had she said that did she hear footsteps coming towards her. She looked to see a large group of Marines and their commander with Genzo leading them. She didn't like the looks of this "_Marines? And why is Genzo leading them here?" _

The weasel man laughed "Are you the thief Nami?" Now Nami definitely didn't like the sound of this "Our sources tell us you've hidden a large amount of treasure here in this tangerine orchid that you stole from pirates" The wheels started turning as both Genzo and Nami started to figure out what they were getting at "I won't place you under arrest for stealing them but stealing is stealing. Therefore as of this moment, all of the money that you've stolen will be confiscated by the Marines! Now hand over the treasure!" an evil grin on the marine's face. Nami was shocked at what he had just said! How did he know about the treasure?! She didn't tell anyone about that!

She then quickly changed her shocked expression to a grin "You really are dedicated to your duties" she sounded defiant "You're not brave enough to stand up to pirates but deal with thieves to earn brownie points. Talk about chivalrous!" The Marine commander just grinned "I'll warn you. I'm a leader of the Arlong Pirates. If you mess with me, Arlong won't take that sitting down!"

The marine laughed "Silly girl. You think you're on equal footing as me? Find the treasure!!" he announced to his men as they started to search the property.

"Wait!!" she yelled as she pulled out her staff as the Marines were about to enter the house "STOP!!" she then smacked the two soldiers down "Is this what the Marines should be concentrating on now?! The Arlong Pirates have killed people and destroyed towns!! He's ruling and trampling over the lives of the people of this island!!" the smug grin still plastered on the Marine's face "Is ignoring that and taking stolen goods from a thief really what the government all about?!!" Nami was really mad now.

"Enough with your big talk. Continue the search!!" he ordered his men which angered Genzo and Nami even more as the Marines continued their search.

"The people of this island have been waiting for your help for years!! How dare you ignore them!!" she was now pissed.

"Commander! This orchard is very suspicious!" a random marine shouted to his superior.

"Dig it up then!" the commander grinned.

"Yes sir!!"

This pissed Nami off even more as she ran to the closest marine she could find and smack him to the ground "Keep your filthy hands off of Bellemere's tangerine orchard!!!" She then proceeded to race through the orchard, taking out any marine she saw "That money is for…!!" Now Genzo had had enough of the Marines actions.

"This girl's money is to save Cocoyashi village!! What gives you the right to take it away?!!!" Nami appeared from the orchard and smacked a nearby Marine soldier.

"A lowly village representative is talking down to a Marine colonel?" Nezumi acting smug again.

Nami was confused at what Genzo had said "How did you know about this, Genzo?"

Genzo lowered the tip of his hat so it covered his eyes "I've always known about it Nami" Shock was plastered on her face "I couldn't believe you would do such a thing, so I confronted Nojiko about it later. Everyone knows that you stayed with Arlong so you could save the village. We hid this from you because our hopes would lead your running away from Arlong"

"It can't be…" she couldn't believe that the village knew about this all this time.

"What are you two talking about?" Nezumi interjected "So what you're saying is that the whole village is a group of thieves and that I should arrest them?"

"He's saying that everyone was fighting to live!!" he turned around to see Nojiko coming towards him "We did this because we can't rely on the government!! If you're not gonna save us them get the hell out of here!!" Nojiko pissed off "If you fool around here, Arlong will take care of your ship!!"

"Arlong? I wonder about that?" he then turned to his men "You still haven't found it yet?! It shouldn't be this hard to find 100,000,000 berries!!"

This surprised Genzo "Hey! How do you know it's that much?!"

"Oh you mean the amount? I just feel that it is that amount" a wide evil grin on his face as Genzo shook his fists in rage.

A look of horror was plastered on Nami's face as she realized something "Don't tell me…" Rage filled her as she shouted "Don't tell me Arlong sent you here!!"

The grin growing even wider on the corrupt man's face "Who knows. We're simply dealing with theft as any government official would do"

"You scum!!!" Genzo roared.

"I can't believe the marines have stooped to being pirate cronies!!!" Nojiko screamed in rage.

Nami bit her bottom lip in extreme anger "_ARLONG!!" _

A loud shot from a soldier made everyone turn "I've found it!!!" The shocked looks on Nojiko, Nami and Genzo could clearly be seen as the Marine colonel walked towards treasure.

A look of pure glee showed on the man's face as he looked over the gold and money "Amazing! I can't believe you gathered this much girl!!"

"It's all bloody and dusty!" one of the soldiers grimaced.

"It's no matter. Money is money" The evil grin still there _"And thirty percent of this is mine!!"_

"GET YOUR HANDS…OFF THAT!!!" she screamed. Nezumi then pointed a pistol at her as she raced towards him, determined to make this man suffer! Genzo grabbed one of Nami's arms and pulled back on her while Nojiko got in front of her and pushed her back. The pistol was fired and it hit Nojiko. The look of hatred turned to one of extreme concern as her sister slunk to the ground "Nojiko! NOJIKO!!"

* * *

To Luffy

"A pinwheel huh?" he remembered Genzo with the pinwheel on his head "That sure was cool!" he then grinned "I think I came up with a cool new move!"

"DOCTOR!! DOCTOR!!" he heard someone yell and looked in front of him to see a group of people gathered in front of the pinwheel guy holding Nami's sister who looked pretty injured and Nami was also there.

"What is it Genzo!!" the doctor rushed to him, a very worried look on his face when he heard the tone in Genzo's voice.

"Nojiko's been shot!!"

"By who?!!"

"By the Marines!" hatred dripping from his voice.

"The marines?!"

"Nojiko…"Genzo concerned for her.

"I-I'm fine…" she grunted in pain.

"Arlong's been working with the Marines all this time" Genzo informed the doctor.

"What?!" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That bastard lied to Nami for 8 years. He never intended to honor the agreement!"

"What?! Then…! That bastard!! He lied to our Nami!!" the villagers furious at this. Nami set her injured sister down with her face overcast as Luffy joined the group with his goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Nami! What's up? Need anything?"

Nami was now pissed as she grabbed his vest and screamed in his face "Are you still here?!! This has nothing to do with you!!! Leave this damn island already!!!" she then tossed him to the side and raced out of the village "_Arlong! Arlong! ARLONG!!"_ she was growing even more furious with each passing step as she race towards Arlong Park to confront Arlong. "ARLONG!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________  
Back to Luffy

He just walked back to the tree he was leaning against before with a pout "What's with her"

* * *

To Nami

"Arlong!!" Nami screamed which caught the big fishman's attention.

"Oh hello Nami. What's wrong? What's with the angry look?" he said calmly as she stormed towards him.

"Some Marines under your control came and stole my money!!" she then grabbed his Hawaiian shirt "What happened to dying before you break a promise?!! Why?!!"

"When did I ever break my promise?" a smug and evil grin starting to form.

"Don't play stupid!! You teamed up with the Marines and-!" Arlong then grabbed her mouth with an angry and evil grin on his face.

"When did I ever say I broke the promise? Let's hear it!" Tears started falling down Nami's face while the fishman just laughed along with his crew.

"_Damn you…Damn you… Damn you_!" tears pouring down her.

"So you got your money stolen, huh? Well that's unfortunate" a grin on his face "But an agreement is an agreement. If you can't gather up 100 million berries for me to see, I'm afraid I can't give you back your village"

Nami gripped his arm and pulled her mouth out of his hands "You scum!!"

The fishman laughed again "It's just 100 million berries! Start saving!!" he joked and then turned serious looking at her "Or are you trying to run out on me? But if you run away, I'll kill everyone in Cocoyashi village" Nami bit her lip as the tears continued to fall as she remembered what Genzo had said. She then slapped Arlong's hand from her and raced out of the park "Finally running huh?!" which he laughed at this.

The other fishmen were a little worried "Shouldn't we go after her?" Hachi worried she might run away.

"Why should we chase her? She won't run away. She would never abandon her village"

"You really know how to play dirty" Choo added.

"There's no way I would let such a skilled surveyor as Nami get away so easily. But I'm not a heartless fiend. Once she's surveyed the world's seas, I'll give her freedom" the earned a laugh from everyone.

"That will take decades! Not even a hundred years would it take!"

* * *

To you guys

The clouds started to get darker as Ussop announced "Okay! Let's go meet up with Luffy!" he then looked to see Sanji was just sitting there "What are you doing Sanji?"

"Oh I'm just appreciating happiness"

"What are you talking about?" thinking his crewmember had gone nuts.

"Nami's lived with more suffering than any regular person" he then lit up a smoke "I'm going to take away that suffering. I can't think of any greater happiness"

"Your ulterior motives are way too obvious Love Cook" Ussop pointed to the cook.

Sanji stood up "I'm fighting to protect a beautiful person. What's wrong with that?"

"That's not what I mean! It's for Nami and the villagers!"

"Oh shut up!"

"I agree with Sanji" you said standing up. Ussop thinking not you too "I will kick those damn fishmen's asses and save Nami! I promise you that!"

Cristal sighed as she got up "It looks like we don't have much of a choice does it?"

Zoro got up too "Enough with the jabber. Let's go" you all then headed towards Cocoyashi village.

* * *

Cocoyashi village

"We've had enough of this! Take up your weapons!" Genzo shouted as the villagers cheered.

* * *

To Nami

Nami is racing down the path back to the village to stop the villagers from being rash "_Genzo! Everyone! Please don't be hasty! If you die, it's all over!!_" she then started crying again "_You have to survive or everything will end!!"_ She didn't want to see the people that she loved being killed.

* * *

Back to Cocoyashi village

"8 years ago we promised to not throw away our lives!!" Genzo shouted "No matter how painful and insulting it was being ruled by them, we endured and were patient so Nami would be cheerful!! But this is their answer!! Now that the village's chance for freedom is gone, we have no hope now!! More than that, we must make that fish bastard pay for toying with that girl's kindness!!! Any objections?!!" Genzo getting madder.

"Of course not!! Let's get him!! We're ready to right anytime!!" the villagers shouted in anger with all kinds of weapons like shovels, guns, and pitchforks "We refuse to be ruled by them any longer!!" They then cheered but stopped when they heard a voice from behind them. They turned to see Nami.

"Wait everyone!!" They could see that she had a smile on her face as she walked towards them.

"Nami!" Nojiko who had her arm bandaged up looked in surprise and worry at her expression.

"Just wait a little more! I'll work hard again! I'll save up the money! It will be easy!" her face starting to sweat from holding up her smile as she tried to convince the villagers to stop "I'm already used to it! It's fine! Don't worry about me! This is nothing compared to back then! Everyone I'm fine! Just fine!" Genzo walked over to Nami and gently placed her head in his shoulder which surprised the girl.

"You can stop now. Everyone knows it's pointless now…You've fought well carrying our lives on your back till now…Joining them must have been more painful to you than we can every imagine. You've done well…"

Nami started tearing up "Genzo…" as she started to cry a little. The mustached man had her look at him.

"You can leave the village now"

A really worried looked showed on her face "Genzo?!"

"Go Nami" she looked to her sister.

"Nojiko?!"

"You're clever and you have a dream!"

"Nojiko! Everyone! I won't let you go!!" she pulled out a knife and stood in the group's way. She was determined not to let anyone die "Stop it! I don't want to see anyone hurt by them!! You'll die!" she was breathing heavily with sadness overtaking her.

"We know that" Genzo with a very serious face as he grabbed the knife with his hand but enough so it didn't cut him.

Nami was shocked at this and started to cry again and bite her bottom lip "It's no use Nami. Our minds are made up!" the doctor declared.

"Get out of the way Nami!!" Genzo shouted which surprised her. He then pulled out his sword and declared "Everyone! Let's go show those fishmen what we're made of!!" The villagers cheered as the raced out of the village and towards Arlong Park. Nami just dropped to her knees with tears still streaming down her face and the knife fell to the ground. A look of pure sadness, helplessness and unbelieving at the situation. Even now, she could hear that cackling laugh of Arlong's screaming in her head as she furiously looked at the mark on her arm and gripped it so tightly that it looked like it would pierce the skin.

She then grabbed her knife again and started to scream in sadness as she stabbed the mark "ARLONG!! ARLONG!! ARLONG!! ARLONG!! ARLONG!! ARLONG-!!" she was stopped as Luffy gripped her hand to stop herself from stabbing her bloody arm. She looked up to see Luffy with an expressionless face "Luffy…" she said quietly and dropped the knife "What do you want? You have no idea what's going on! You have no idea what's been going on this island for the last 8 years!" anger and frustration in her voice.

"You're right. I don't" he said simply.

"This has nothing to do with you. I told you to leave!" she clawed at the ground with her fingers in frustration.

"Yeah. You told me"

"Then leave!! Get out of here!! Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave!" she started to throw sand behind her in a failed attempt for Luffy to leave before something happens to him and the crew. Her voice started to crack as she started to cry hard again. She stopped throwing sand and used her good hand to cover up her mouth to stop herself from sobbing "Luffy…please help me…" a look of pure sadness and helplessness appeared on her face as she gave a look that begged for Luffy to help her.

Luffy said nothing as the straw hat covered up his expression. He then took it off and placed it on her head. She was surprised at this as he walked a couple of steps and shouted as loud as he could "OF COURSE!!!!" Nami then realized now that Luffy had entrusted his precious hat to her until the fight was over.

This made her cry more "Luffy…"

Luffy then walked over to where your group was. Zoro was sitting on a bench, Sanji was standing in the middle of the street while Ussop sat, You leaned against a nearby wall with Cristal. All serious and determined looks on your faces as Luffy walked up to your group "Let's go" he ordered you guys.

"Right!" was all you guys said as Nami continued to cry.

He then turned to Cristal "Stay with Nami"

"Right" she then headed over to the crying girl as Nami hugged her. Your group then started to march towards Arlong Park.

* * *

Outside Arlong Park

"Hey! Are you guys okay?!" the villagers concerned about the state the two people standing in front of the gate were.

"Did Arlong do this to you?" Genzo didn't need an answer looking at their bloody bodies. It was Johnny and Yosaku who were sitting in front of the door with their swords crossed in an x shape in the ground "Move. We have business with the fishmen"

"When we heard about the truth of Big Sis Nami, we rushed here to try to defeat Arlong" Johnny proclaimed.

"But we lost by a little bit" Yosaku added.

"Sorry but we're not letting you guys through here, because you have no hope of victory"

"What?!" Genzo surprised at what they were saying.

"We are waiting for certain men to arrive to here" Yosaku stated.

"Certain men?" confused at what they were saying

"I'd be my life that they'll come!"

Not long after, they saw who they were waiting for "They're here!!" they shouted excitedly. The villagers turned to see who they were. Walking towards Arlong Park was your group. From left to right it was: Zoro, you, Luffy, Sanji, Ussop. All of you looked ready for battle and none of you had said anything as you marched the whole way here.

"It's them…" Nojiko remembering your group.

"Who are these guys?" wondering who they were.

"If those guys can't handle this, then there is no hope not only for this island but for all of the East Blue" Yosaku proudly said.

"These are the faces of the five men who are here to change destiny…burn their images into your memory!" Johnny proclaimed as the villagers looked in wonder at your group marching towards them

"Step aside!" Luffy ordered which they as you marched towards the gates.

Arlong was laughing inside in his seat. Some idiots had tried to fight him but were easily defeated "Do you think those idiots were part of Zoro's group?"

"Zoro's? Don't think so. They weren't even worth killing" Kuroobi stated.

"That's for sure!" Arlong laughed again but that stopped abruptly as big dents were made into the gate. Which as soon as he looked at it, it exploded everywhere. When the dust cleared it showed Luffy was the one who had destroyed the gate "What?!" Arlong clearly surprised and angry at what had happened.

Luffy stood up with a fist "Now which one of you is Arlong?" he demanded.

L: I'm gonna kick Arlong's ass!! Z: Looks like this is gonna be fun! Sa: I'll beat their asses for making Nami cry St: Can't wait to beat their asses! U: Then I'll leave it to you guys All: YOU'RE HELPING TOO!! Next time on One Piece Missing Memories: The confrontation! Arlong pirates vs Straw Hat pirates! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!!


	27. battle start

Missing Memories (One Piece) part 27: The confrontation! Arlong pirates vs Straw Hat pirates!

All rights to One Piece are to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, FUNImation, and Toei Animation.

The very sky seemed to crackle and story from the upcoming battle you guys were about to have but in Cocoyashi village, Nami is still crying while hugging Cristal like her life depended on it. A strong wind tried to blow off the straw hat on her head but she pushed it back down on her head as she squeaked "Luffy…" Worried not only about him but the others.

As Nami continued to clutch at Cristal, she still had a serious look on her face "_Kick their asses guys!_"

* * *

To you guys

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy declared.

"Arlong?" Arlong not showing his expression as Luffy walked towards him "My name just so happens to be Arlong…Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy"

"Luffy?"

"And I'm a pirate!" the rubber man declared.

"That's him!" Hachi remembering Luffy "He's the guy who takes walks!"

"He doesn't look like much" Kreng spat

"Hey kid! Where do you think you're going?! You need to get through us first" the fishmen stated. As they put their hands on Luffy "If you don't stop…"

Luffy put his hands on their heads and smacked them together, knocking them out "Move!"

This earned surprised looks from the fishmen and Arlong "What does a pirate want with me?" he asked. Luffy didn't answer as he stopped in front of him, pulled back his fist and smacked Arlong hard across the face; knocking him into the wall on the other side of the park. This not only freaked out the fishmen but the villagers as well. This seemed to anger the shark fishman "Who the hell are you?"

Luffy felt a little better but was still pretty mad as he blew steam out of his nose and remembered Nami's crying face. Then his face turned into a really pissed one as he bellowed "Don't make our navigator cry!!!"

"Damn brat! How dare you insult Arlong!!" the fishmen cried as they jumped out of the water and prepared to attack Luffy. They never got a chance though as a flurry of punches and kicks sent most of them flying.

"Get out of the way small fries!!" Sanji shouted as you both landed next to Luffy. This seemed to get Arlong angrier by the second.

"You just had to go in here on your own" Sanji sighed at Luffy's spontaneous personality.

"It's not like I'd lose by myself" Luffy stated but he knew that was true.

"Idiot! When did I say I was ever worried about you?"

"We just don't want you hogging all of the prey" you told him.

"Oh. I see" Luffy getting it.

"I-I don't mind if you take them all out!" Ussop try to look brave but was really scared as he and Zoro joined you guys.

"You sure got guts" the swordsman mocked the sniper.

Hachi shouted in surprised as he recognized Zoro "That's the guy! He's that unknown swordsman!"

"That's Roronoa Zoro!" Kuroobi stated.

"I know! I thought so! He tricked me! Sink in hook, no hook, line and sinker…right?" trying to see if he got the saying right.

"Hey! It's that long nose guy!" one of the fishmen who were surprised to see the person who they thought was dead, still alive.

"Wait! Didn't Nami kill him?!"

"If he's alive then that means…"Choo started.

"I knew it! That girl was a traitor just like I said!" Kuroobi declared.

"I never did trust her" Kreng stated.

"Hey who are those guys?!" the villagers surprised by these new guys and wanted to get a closer look but Yosaku and Johnny halted them.

"Hold it!" They then crossed their swords in a x shape to prevent them from getting in.

"He sent Arlong flying! Unbelievable!"

"No ordinary human can do that!" Genzo shocked at the power of your group.

"They're…" Nojiko started to say.

"Do you still want to go in now?" Yosaku asked.

"If you go in now, you'll only get yourselves killed and will be a burden to those guys. You'll get in their way" Johnny stated.

"But why are they fighting?!" Genzo wanted to know their reason for challenging Arlong.

"A reason to right? Because Big Sis Nami was crying!"

"Do they need any more reason than that to risk their lives?!" Yosaku finished. Genzo and the villager surprised greatly by their answer.

"So you guys are pirates huh? So that's what this was about. You guys were after Nami from the start" Arlong figuring it out as he slumped against the hole in the wall "But…What can you five lowly creatures do?!" the fishman laughed.

"Fools! You aren't worth Arlong's time!" Hachi laughed and walked up to you guys "He'll be more than enough!" He then turned around and used his mouth as a trumpet.

"N-No way…It's coming…" Nojiko fear grew as she realized what was coming as the ground started to shake and the ways rock.

Ussop started to freak out of course "What?! What the… What's going on?!" the rest of you stood in silence as you waited for whatever it was to appear.

You guys then saw a huge lump of sea come towards you guys as Hachi laughed "All of you will be his food! Come out! MoMoo!!" A small whirlpool appeared in the water in front of you then shot in the air and then fell to reveal the cow sea king that you, Sanji, and Luffy met before.

"A-A monster! It's the monster that destroyed Gosa!" Ussop shrieked. Hachi then realized that there was a red lump on its head and it seemed to be on the verge of tears "I-It's here!!"

"T-That's the sea king cow MoMoo!!" the villagers cried in terror.

Momoo then noticed the three of you "So it's him" Luffy recognizing the cow.

"He's a friend of the fishmen?" Sanji figuring it out.

"That guy wasn't so tough" you remembered your fight with him and it didn't take too long. It seemed like the sea king remembered too as he started to retreat back the way he came.

"Wait! MoMoo! Why are you running away?! Get back here!" Hachi trying to call the beast back.

"MoMoo. What are you doing?" Arlong really mad now. The sea cow caught this as it froze in its tracks in fear "But if you really want to run away, I won't stop you. Right, MoMoo?" this seemed to freak the sea king out as it turned around in rage, showing only the whites of its eyes.

Ussop was freaking out now "It's coming! It's coming!" If that weren't bad enough, the rest of the fishmen charged at you guys "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ussop screeched in a panic. As Luffy, Zoro, you and Sanji prepared to beat down these guys.

"I'll do it guys! This is a waste of time!" Luffy declared as he punched his fists together. He then did a sumo wrestler stretch move as he slammed both his feet into the stone floor.

"What's he doing now?" Sanji wondering what Luffy was up to.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good for us" you getting worried about his plan.

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this…" Zoro also starting to get worried.

The fishmen started to get closer to Luffy. He then stretched his body around in a circle and wound himself up as much as he wanted. He then grabbed MoMoo by the horns which made the sea king cow cry as he knew pain was coming soon "H-His arms stretched!" Hachi very surprised by Luffy's powers along with everyone else except your crew.

"He's a Devil Fruit User?!" Arlong shocked.

"Who cares! Go!" the fishmen shouted as pulled back his body so it almost touched the ground.

"Run for it!!" you shouted to the others as you figured out what Luffy was planning to do.

"What?! What's he gonna do?!" Sanji now worried about Luffy's plan.

"Don't know what it is but it doesn't look good!!" Zoro not wanting to get caught in Luffy's attack. You then pulled Ussop out of the way as you all jumped out of the way.

"GUM GUM PINWHEEL!!!" Luffy shouted as he picked up the giant sea king and spun it around like a pinwheel. The sea king smacked into the rest of the fishmen. Everyone stared in awe as Luffy flung the sea king way out to sea; thoroughly defeating it. After the attack, the park looked wrecked and their were fishmen strewn everywhere. Luffy was panting heavily now "I didn't come here to deal with these guys! The guy whose ass I want to beat is yours!!" Luffy pointed to Arlong.

"Well that perfect then" Arlong was now pissed "I was just thinking about killing you now too"

"THAT WAS DANGEROUS YOU IDIOT!" Sanji yelled at Luffy as he lightly smacked him in the head.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US TOO?!" Ussop shouted.

"TELL US ABOUT THESE THINGS BEFORE YOU DO IT YOU DUMBASS!!" you screamed at the rubber man and smacked him upside the head.

Everything was quiet till Genzo spoke from the villagers "What destructive power…"

"I can't believe there is a human that can throw a giant monster like that!" the doctor shocked at this situation.

"Is this a battle of this world?" Genzo wondered.

Luffy then started to rock back and forth from his spot as he tried to get out "Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?!!" you and Ussop yelled at him. Already annoyed that he almost killed you guys.

"How dare you do that to our brothers!" Hachi cried looking at all his fishmen brothers taken out.

"It would seem like we need to fight too" Kuroobi very serious.

"Looks like we need to teach them the differences between our species" Choo stated.

"Hopefully they will put up a good fight" Kreng grinned.

"So the main guys show up huh?" Zoro liked this. He didn't like taking out small fry.

"Arlong please wait there quietly while we take care of these guys" Kuroobi told Arlong.

"If you went on a rampage, you'd destroy all of Arlong Park" Choo also stated.

"Relax and let us have our fun" Kreng grinned evilly.

"We'll make them pay!!" Hachi shouted.

"Okay. Do as you please" Arlong stated. He was looking forward to this. Ussop had hid behind a pillar a good couple of feet away from you guys.

"Hey guys there's something I need to tell you guys…" Luffy tried to get you guys to listen but were concentrated on Hachi as he arched his back and spread his arms.

"Looks like the octopus is doing something" Zoro noticing Hachi's strange behavior.

"Octopus is best served with a little salt on it and sliced up. Add some olive oil and paprika and it's the perfect snack while drinking"

"Sounds good Sanji" you grinned "Can you make some once we're done here?"

"Sure" he also grinned.

"Hey guys! I'm in trouble. Listen to me!" Luffy tried to get your attention but didn't work.

"Take this! ZERO VISION!! HACHI INK JET!!" Hachi yelled and spit black ink out of his mouth in a big stream. You guys luckily jumped out of the way…well almost everyone. Luffy was unfortunately unable to get out of the way.

"Idiot! Why didn't you dodge it?!" Zoro yelled at his captain.

"Aaah!! I can't see anything!!" Luffy screamed as he was completely covered in black ink.

Hachi then picked up a large piece of the building and walked over to Luffy "Now to finish you off!!"

"Hey Luffy run!!!" Ussop yelled

"Yeah that' s the thing! I can't seem to move!" Luffy said sheepishly as he tried to free himself.

"Huh?!" Sanji couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"My feet are stuck!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STUCK THEM IN THE GROUND!" Ussop freaking out at Luffy being stuck but still mad at him.

"NEXT TIME THINK BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IDIOT!!" you bellowed.

"Why does he have to be like that?" Zoro held his head at the sheer stupidity of Luffy.

"HACHI INK JET ON THE ROCKS!!" Hachi proclaimed as he smashed the large piece of building on Luffy.

The piece of building cracked and then split into two as it revealed that it was Sanji who broke it into two "What a pain"

"Whoa! Great Sanji!" Luffy praised him.

"Seems like I ended up with one hell of an idiot for a captain"

"Agreed" Zoro commented.

"Same here" you sighed.

"He-He's awesome!" Ussop shouted.

"But he's 100 times better than a gang that would hurt a lady" Sanji acting cool.

"Lady? You broke in here just for one lousy girl?" Kuroobi retorted "You really know how to make me laugh"

"Lousy girl?" Sanji didn't like the sound of that and neither did you "Just try and say that one more time. I'll use a buttered frying pan to make you into meuniere, Fishman!"

"You seem quite skilled for a human. Any sort of chivalry from a pirate is obviously half hearted"

Sanji tapped out the ash parts of his cigarette as he smoked it again "Go ahead and see if my chivalry is half hearted or not. For half my life, I was raised by an unbeatable pirate"

"It seems you don't know the true level of the fishmen species" he cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance.

Ussop decided to use this chance to pull Luffy free as he pulled on him to get him out but only achieving in stretching him more "They're still stuck" Luffy pointed out.

"Still?! They're still stuck?!" Ussop getting tired from pulling.

"Yep. I get the feeling pulling me won't get me unstuck" he was picking his nose

"ARE YOU EVEN TRYING?! ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO PULL YOUR LEGS OUT?!"

"What are they playing around in Arlong Park for?!" Hachi angrily picked up another stone piece of building "I'll kill them!!"

"Hey! Get unstuck!!" Ussop shouted to Luffy as he continued to stretch him.

"Wait!" Hachi tried to smack them with the piece of building.

"Hey octopus. They're busy now" Zoro pointed his sword at the octopus "I'll be your opponent"

"Roronoa Zoro! I almost forgot! How dare you trick me!" the octopus then dropped the piece of building on him but the swordsman dodged and reduced it to rubble "You also killed some of my brothers!"

"I'm not interested in old news" he held his sword out in front of him "I don't care about your reason for killing me" Anger was building in Hachi "The situation has changed. It's not you who want to kill us" Zoro pulled his sword out of his sheath "It's us who want to kill you!"

Ussop looked over to where Zoro was and whipped the sweat off his forehead "I'll let you have the octopus Zoro" trying to sound tough. He accidentally let go of Luffy and sent him reeling back "Aaahhh! Luffy!!" he screamed when he realized what he had done. Choo didn't notice Luffy coming towards him until it was too late as he smacked into him and sent him flying a little.

"I'm back to where I started" Luffy sighed.

"SMOOTH MOVE DUMBASS!!" you shouted sarcastically at Ussop.

"You bastard!" Choo now mad "Looks like you really want to die" Ussop was in tears as he turned slowly then sprinted through the group of onlookers as he was being chased by the fishman. Choo stopped when he saw the group at the gate "You are the people from Cocoyashi village! And judging from those weapons, it looks like you're rebelling. You guys are-!"

He was stopped by a shot to the face that erupted his body in fire "FIRE STAR!!!" Ussop shouted from a good distance away "I'm your opponent!!"

"If you want to die so badly, I'll kill you now!!" Choo roared as he sprinted after the fleeing sniper.

"What's with that guy?" Genzo having a hard time to figure out Ussop.

"First he stands to fight, then he runs away. He is a strange one" the doctored concurred.

Ussop was running for his life with tears of fear pouring down as the fishman gave chase "Get back here long nose!!"

"Like hell I am!!" the long nose screamed in fear.

"_Why did these guys become pirates?" _Nojiko becoming worried if they were going to be saved or not.

"When's the blood bath gonna start?!!" Kreng shouted in annoyance.

"_Oh great! I get to fight the sick and demented one_!" You walked towards the man and then got into a fighting stance "Oh don't worry! You'll get to see a lot of blood! A lot of your blood!!"

"Tough talk from such a weak looking guy!" Kreng retorted which pissed you off a little.

Arlong then got up and then started walking towards Luffy "It's the same old thing! Move! This is boring! I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Arlong we asked you not to get violent!" Kuroobi told his boss.

"Don't worry. I'm not. I just thought of an interesting game!"

"A game?" Hachi not getting it.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!!!" Luffy threw a punch at the fishman but he just dodged to the side and then grabbed his arm.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" Arlong asked your crew.

"Yeah. So what?" Sanji grinned.

"Of course you moron! Now let me go!!" Luffy protested.

"We're gonna kick all your asses!" you grinned.

"Seems like he wants to say something" Zoro ready for a fight.

Arlong then jab his hand into the stone floor. He then was somehow able to break off the chunk of stone that Luffy was in and lift it over his head "Hey! What's going on?! Let me go!!" Luffy shouted in protest. Everyone's eyes went wide at this display of strength.

"People who possess Devil Fruit powers are anchors in water!" he shouted in delight "Well even if you didn't have powers, you'd still sink to the bottom of the ocean!!"

"He can't be thinking of throwing him into the ocean?!" Zoro very worried that he was right.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!!" Luffy shouted as he tired to punch Arlong with his free hand but it got caught in the fishman's mouth as he started biting hard on his hand "OUCH!!"

"You moron!" the fishman leader laughed.

"Why you!!" Luffy then bit back. He bit the arm that was holding him up to try to get away but Arlong just chucked him in the air towards the water.

"LUFFY!!" Zoro shouted in worry.

"Bastard!!" Sanji pissed off now.

"DAMMIT!!" you cursed yourself for not getting Luffy out of the stone earlier. Luffy splashed into the ocean and sank like a rock.

"I'm coming!!" Sanji started to race towards the water but Zoro stopped him.

"Idiot! Calm down! If you jump in there, you'll be playing right into their hands! Fishmen have the advantage in water!"

"There's only one way to save Luffy" a serious look on your face "And that is to beat all these guys quickly and then jump in and save him"

"Let's do it! We don't have much time!" all of you getting into a fighting stance.

"Right!" was both you and Sanji's response.

"How long do you think that rubber guy will last?" Arlong sitting down to watch the fights.

"So this was the game you were talking about" Hachi finally getting it.

"The fish guy is yours" Zoro indicating Kuroobi to Sanji.

"And you got the octopus" Sanji indicating Hachi.

"Which leaves me the puffer fish" you grinned.

Down in the water, Luffy was sinking fast and losing his breath as his lungs screamed for air as he covered his mouth from losing his precious supply of air "_This isn't good! I can't move in the water!"_

"Oh no! He can't help himself now!" Yosaku freaking out a little.

"Big Bro Luffy is gonna die!!" Johnny also freaking out. This caused worried looks to pass over the villager's faces as the bubbles stopped showing at the surface of the water indicating Luffy wasn't breathing.

Arlong laughed "You lowly humans can't even breathe under water! You humans are such inferior species!!"

"Let's get this over with!!" Zoro becoming impatient "Let's go octopus!!"

"A game!" Hachi cheered as Zoro raced towards him.

"I'll finish this in 5 seconds!"

"No! Make it 4!" Sanji running beside him.

"3 seconds!!" you raced next to them.

"What's the rush?" Kuroobi not even getting into stance "No matter what you do, you have no chance of living after this!" Sanji tried to kick him but he blocked.

At the sea floor, Luffy had plugged up his knows and covered his mouth in an attempt to make his air last as long as he could.

* * *

Back at the surface

"HACHI INK JET!!" Hachi shot a stream of black ink at Zoro but he dodged and prepared to slice at the octopus.

"_Hold on Luffy!!" _

Kreng threw punches at you but you dodged them all as you prepared to punch yourself "_I gotta hurry!! Hang on Luffy!!" _

Ussop was still running as fast as he could and scared out of his mind at Choo who was close behind him "_I'M DOOMED!!" _

St: Dammit! We gotta get him out of there! Z: We don't have much time! Let's take them out quick! Sa: I'll finish this up in 3 seconds! U: SOMEONE HELP ME!! Next time on One Piece Missing Memories: Race against time! Zoro vs Hachi and Steven vs Kreng! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!!


	28. AN

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting up a new chapter in about a year but I just wanted to let you know that my One Piece: Missing Memories is now on hiatus. But don't worry! I will not drop this story! I will continue it but now I'm focusing on a new story! It is going to be a Naruto/ Mahou Sensei Negima crossover! I hope you enjoy this! And to give you guys a little hint on what type of pairings I'm going to put in there, let's just say that Naruto and Negi will be having more than a teaching relationship with some of their students! Anyways I will try to get a chapter of that up soon! See ya later!


	29. Author Note 2

**Story news!**

**AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry for not putting up new chapters but I have been busy with not only work but also summer college classes. I finally got some free time but unfortunately my computer needs to be fixed and I hope to get it back in the next week or two. I'm really sorry about this but I do have some good news! I have gotten permission from Kyubbi16 to use an idea I came up with during the summer. I have decided to connect not only my Whirlpool Academy and Ninja on the Open Seas stories but also a lot more stories! Now the thing that some of you will enjoy is that the stories besides Ninja on the Open Seas will be harem stories! Now I know some of you would have liked me to do a harem Naruto x One Piece story. I'm thinking about writing one after a couple of worlds are finished in my massive crossover series. **

**The worlds Naruto will visit (Besides the Negima and One Piece Crossovers) are as followed and more can be added if I get enough votes for them: Hunter x Hunter, Inuyasha, Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Bleach, Yugioh 5ds, .hack, .hack sign, .hack G.U., Avatar the Last Airbender, Case Closed, Kikaider, Code Geass, Eureka Seven, Flame of Recca, Digimon Adventures, Digimon Tamers, Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures, Cowboy Bebop, Cyborg 009, Black Cat, D. Gray-man, Letter Bee, Fairy Tail, Dragonnaught, Buso Renkin, Rurouni Kenshin, Gurren Lagann, Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Muyo Gxp, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, G Gundam, Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, Kaze no Stigma, Big O, Highschool of the Dead, Eden of the East, Halo, Kingdom Hearts, Dynasty Warriors, Golden Sun, Chrono Trigger, Fire Emblem games, Histories Greatest Disciple Kenichi, Evangelion, Harry Potter, Mega Man NT Warrior, Mega Man Starforce, Shaman King, Zatch Bell, Rosario Vampire, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Outlaw Star, Final Fantasy 1-13 (except online games), Love Hina, To Love Ru, Vandread, Dragon Ball – Dragon Ball GT, Sonic X, Sonic games, Rave Master, Sekirei, Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**I hope that everyone will enjoy the direction that I'm going in and I want to know how you feel about this. Please tell me if there are some games, movies, anime or manga that you would want added to the list. **

**Thanks again guys and I will try to put up the next chapters of my stories as soon as I can get my computer fixed! See ya! **


End file.
